30 Jours
by DarlingDreamALittleBigger
Summary: TRADUCTION - Rogue et Hermione sont retenus captifs. Observez leur relation tandis qu'ils sont enfermés ensemble dans un cachot durant 30 jours.
1. Jour 1

Bonjour à tous,

Je vous présente aujourd'hui une fanfiction dont j'ai entrepris la traduction. Il s'agit d'une fiction écrite par the-shinny-girl, qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier la version française et dont vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes favoris, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la brillante J.K. Rowling, exceptés les quelques personnages inventés par l'auteur de la fiction.

Cette fiction se déroulera uniquement dans un cachot, et montrera donc l'évolution de la relation entre Severus et Hermione, tous deux captifs. Elle se passe durant la sixième année.

Il s'agit d'une fiction de rating M, et elle contiendra 31 chapitres.

J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira,

Bonne lecture !

**Jour 1**

J'ouvre les yeux lentement, gémissant lorsqu'une douleur se fait sentir derrière mon crâne. Mon corps est endolori et je peux sentir les muscles de mes jambes se tendre.

Que m'est-il arrivé? Où suis-je?

Alors que j'observe les environs, la panique commence à monter dans ma poitrine. Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit. Il est sombre, humide et _froid_. Incroyablement froid. Il semblerait que je sois allongée sur un matelas. Je me lève rapidement, prenant de courtes respirations et essayant de m'habituer à l'obscurité. Mes yeux observent la pièce, puis je remarque une petite fenêtre. _Non_, pas une fenêtre. Ça ressemble plus à un petit _trou_ dans le mur. Et il y a des _barreaux_.

Je peux me sentir trembler, une sueur froide coule sur ma peau, je frissonne. La fenêtre est trop haute pour que je l'atteigne. Peut-être que si je pouvais me tenir sur une chaise -

Quelque chose bouge et je me fige complètement.

La pièce est trop sombre pour qu'on y décèle quoique ce soit. Il ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit qu'il puisse y avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec moi. Je suis complètement figée, retenant ma respiration. Un long moment s'écoule et le seul son que j'entends est le son de mon propre cœur qui bat de façon incontrôlable.

Mon corps tout entier tremble sous l'anticipation et la peur.

Puis, soudain, quelqu'un parle.

"Miss Granger?"

Je tressaille sous ce son, avec l'impression que quelqu'un vient juste de me jeter un seau d'eau glacée au visage.

Devrais-je répondre? Qui est-ce?

C'est un homme, ça je peux le dire. Mais pourquoi m'appelle-t-il _Miss Granger_? Où suis-je? Qui est-_il_?

"O-Oui?" je bégaye, mes oreilles guettant attentivement le signe d'un mouvement.

"Vous êtes enfin réveillée."

Un soupir de soulagement franchit mes lèvres tandis que je réalise à qui appartient la voix.

"_Professeur_?"

"Vous êtes restée inconsciente pendant quelques heures," explique-t-il calmement.

Je peux à peine le voir dans l'obscurité. Il est assis sur quelque chose, me faisant face.

"Que se passe-t-il, Professeur? Où sommes-nous?"

J'ai besoin de réponses.

"Serait-il possible que vous n'ayez pas remarqué que nous sommes dans un cachot, Miss Granger?" demande-t-il, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

Je suis trop confuse et effrayée pour être agacée par ses remarques cassantes. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir un peu plus en sécurité en sachant que je ne suis pas seule. Où que je sois, quoi qu'il m'arrive, au moins je ne suis pas seule. Le Professeur Rogue est ici également.

"Que s'est-il passé?" je demande, en essayant de rester calme, "Je ne me souviens de rien."

Je peux l'entendre prendre une profonde respiration, puis il prend la parole.

"Il semblerait que nous ayons été capturés par des Mangemorts. J'ai été amené ici hier, et seulement quelques heures plus tard, ils vous ont amenée également."

"P-Pourquoi?" je demande, en sentant la panique monter dans ma poitrine.

"Utilisez votre cerveau, Miss Granger," m'aboie-t-il, "Que pourraient-ils bien nous vouloir?"

"Des informations?"

"Possible," acquiesce-t-il, puis il ajoute, "Peut-être un moyen d'échange. Vous pour Potter. Ou ils espèrent simplement faire souffrir Potter en vous faisant souffrir."

J'absorbe ses paroles et prends une profonde respiration, en réfléchissant sérieusement à ma question. Je ne m'autorise pas à penser à l'horrible situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Je décide que le mieux serait de concentrer toute mon attention sur la solution au problème.

"Quand vont-ils nous sauver?"

"Ils?" demande-t-il.

"Oui, l'Ordre. Ils doivent probablement savoir maintenant ce qui nous est arrivé et-"

"N'espérez pas trop, Miss Granger," m'interrompt-il, la voix glaciale, "Même s'ils savent ce qui nous est arrivé, les chances pour qu'ils connaissent notre localisation sont très minces."

Je tremble. La simple pensée de ne pas être sauvée est trop dure à supporter.

J'avoue tranquillement: "Je- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes?"

"Je dis que _vous ne devriez pas trop espérer_," répète-t-il sans aucune émotion.

Je secoue furieusement la tête, bien qu'il ne puisse probablement pas le voir. Bien sûr qu'ils vont nous sauver. Au lieu de me disputer avec le Professeur Rogue, je décide de repenser à la journée de la veille.

"La dernière chose dont je me souvienne... c'est d'avoir eu une retenue. De vous, parce que j'aidais Neville, et je devais être en retenue avec Rusard," Ma voix reprend de la force, "C'est ça! J'ai été capturée alors que j'étais en retenue ou alors que je retournais dans mon dortoir."

"Miss Granger," commence-t-il lentement, "Je vous ai donné une retenue. Mais c'était il y a _quatre_ jours."

Je recule de quelques pas et m'assieds lentement sur le matelas, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il me dit. Je pouvais sentir tout le sang quitter mon visage. Le silence remplit le cachot et je n'entends que les battements de mon cœur.

"Comment va votre blessure à la tête?" demande-t-il soudain, en me tirant de mes pensées.

Mes mains remontent derrière ma tête et je peux y sentir une légère bosse. Ça fait mal, mais ce n'est pas sérieux.

"Ça va," je réponds, "Ils m'ont probablement frappée, ou bien je me suis cognée..." Je m'interromps, divers scénarios se jouant dans ma tête, et quelques moments plus tard, je cris enfin, "_Bordel_! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux me souvenir de rien?"

"Vous ne pouvez rien précipiter," dit-il de son ton professoral, "Votre amnésie est temporaire, très certainement due à votre légère blessure à la tête ou à une commotion."

Je hoche simplement la tête et j'essaye de me calmer. Je me souviens avoir lu quelque chose sur le sujet. La perte de mémoire tend à disparaître lorsque la personne blessée s'y attend le moins. Plus on essaye de s'en souvenir, moins on y parvient.

Puis quelque chose me traverse l'esprit.

"Et vous, Professeur?" je demande calmement, "Pourquoi êtes-vous là?"

Je peux l'entendre pousser un profond soupir, puis il prend enfin la parole: "Il serait... _imprudent_ de discuter d'une telle chose avec vous."

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais alors je réalise que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas autorisé à me dire pourquoi ils l'ont capturé également. Je connais certaines choses. Des choses dont nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlées, mais il y a toujours eu des _murmures_. Des murmures disant que le Professeur Rogue est toujours un Mangemort, mais qu'il est en même temps membre de l'Ordre. Dumbledore lui fait confiance, et c'est plus que suffisant pour que je lui fasse confiance également. Il y a un lien entre le Professeur Rogue et Voldemort. Mais peut-être qu'il ne peux pas en parler en étant tenu captif par eux.

"Vous pensez qu'ils puissent être en train d'écouter notre conversation?" je demande soigneusement en enroulant mes bras autour de moi.

"Non," répond-il, "Mais moins vous en savez, plus vous serez en sécurité."

J'accepte sa réponse. _Pour l'instant._

Nous restons tous les deux silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Cela semble durer une éternité. Et je me demande comment il peut rester si calme? Pourquoi ne panique-t-il pas comme moi? Il n'est peut-être pas si inquiet à propos de notre situation, et c'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas? Mais s'il faisait simplement semblant de ne pas être inquiet? Peut-être qu'il ressent le besoin d'être fort. A cause de moi. Après tout, il est adulte et professeur. Et s'il faisait simplement semblant de ne pas être inquiet? Ça m'effraie encore plus.

"Que pensez-vous qu'ils vont nous faire?" je demande, en brisant le silence.

"D'après vous, est-ce que je ressemble au Professeur Trelawney, Miss Granger?" répond-il sarcastiquement.

Je commence à être agacée par son comportement. Il ne s'agit pas non plus de la situation idéale pour moi. Et je déteste la façon dont il me prend de haut, comme si je ne savais rien sur rien.

Je m'appuie contre le mur et relève mes genoux, y posant ma tête. Aucun de nous ne parle pendant un très long moment.

ooo

J'ouvre les yeux et je réalise qu'il fait déjà jour. Comment ai-je pu m'endormir? Je cours un danger mortel et je m'endors. Me sentant embarrassée et en colère contre moi-même, je regarde autour de moi et je remarque le Professeur Rogue se tenant dans le coin du cachot, appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés sur son torse et le visage illisible.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il a dormi la nuit dernière. Il semble étrange d'imaginer le Professeur Rogue dormir. Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Il me semblerait plus normal qu'il ne dorme jamais.

Mettant cette pensée de côté, je saisis l'occasion de regarder autour de moi et j'observe le cachot pour la première fois. Il est petit et il y a deux matelas, à deux côtés opposés. Il n'y a qu'une chaise au milieu du cachot et... rien d'autre. Absolument _rien d'autre_. Pas même un oreiller ou une couverture. Pas même de toilettes.

Je baisse les yeux et je réalise que je porte mon uniforme scolaire et qu'il semblerait que je ne sois pas blessée. Je me force à regarder le Professeur Rogue. Il porte ses robes noires de professeur et il ne semble pas blessé non plus. Ça signifie qu'il n'a pas combattu ses ravisseurs. Ou peut-être qu'ils lui ont lancé un sort avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Ce théorie semble un peu irréaliste. Je suis certaine que le Professeur Rogue est un bon duelliste et il me semble étrange qu'une personne l'ait démoli aussi facilement.

"Merlin," dis-je nerveusement, "Combien de temps-" Je m'arrête à mi-phrase, puis recommence, "Qu'ont-ils prévu de nous faire? Combien de temps vont-ils nous garder ici?"

"Aussi longtemps que nécessaire," est sa seule réponse.

Je commence à être agacée par son comportement impassible. Bien que je ne sache pas ce que je ferais s'il commençait à paniquer, cela m'ennuie tout de même qu'il soit si calme malgré tout ce qu'il se passe. Ça me fait apparaître sous mon mauvais jour, comme si je faisais quelque chose de mal rien qu'en étant inquiète par notre situation.

Il ne dit rien pendant longtemps et on dirait qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne souhaite pas le déranger et j'essaye de me concentrer sur d'autres choses à la place.

Je suis assoiffée. _Vraiment_ assoiffée. Heureusement, je n'ai pas encore faim, et je n'ai pas à m'en inquiéter. Mais il y a un autre problème. Je dois aller aux toilettes.

Je regarde aux alentours, me convaincant qu'il doit y avoir _quelque chose_. Des portes cachant les toilettes, par exemple. Je ne les ai probablement pas vues avant. Mais tandis que je regarde, je réalise que je n'ai rien rater. Il y a simplement deux matelas, une chaise et une fenêtre. Trop haute pour être atteinte.

Je pousse un profond soupir. Les choses ne pourraient pas être pires.

ooo

Je demande: "Avez-vous essayé de faire de la magie sans baguette, monsieur?"

Profond soupir, puis une réponse, "Oui."

"Et?"

"A votre avis, Miss Granger?"

"Aucune magie n'est possible ici."

Silence.

"Où pensez-vous que nous soyons?"

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée," dit-il avec difficulté.

Il est probablement difficile pour lui d'avouer qu'il ignore quelque chose.

"Avez-vous essayé d'atteindre la fenêtre?"

"Elle est trop haute pour qu'on l'atteigne, même en étant debout sur la chaise."

"Mais... et si-"

Il hausse un sourcil pour montrer son intérêt.

Je continue lentement, "Vous pourriez vous mettre debout sur la chaise et je pourrais-"

"Je ne vais pas vous laisser me grimper dessus, Miss Granger," dit-il froidement.

"Ça pourrait marcher, monsieur," j'insiste en haussant un peu la voix, "Nous pourrions voir où nous sommes."

"Et en quoi cela nous aiderait-il?" demande-t-il en me regardant, s'attendant à une réponse.

Je n'ai rien à dire. Il a raison. Ça ne nous aiderait pas.

Silence à nouveau.

ooo

Comment peut-il se tenir là? Il est resté au même endroit depuis plusieurs heures. Pourquoi ne s'assied-il pas?

Un bruit sourd me tire de mes pensées. La porte du cachot s'ouvre et je me lève par réflexe, mon corps tout entier se tendant.

Un homme entre. Il porte des robes noires et il a une baguette dans sa main. Je regarde son visage, mais il n'y a rien de familier. Je n'ai jamais vu cet homme. Il doit avoir la quarantaine.

"Toi," Il me pointe du doigt, "Viens avec moi."

Je me fige totalement.

"Laissez la fille," dit Rogue, "Prenez-moi à la place. Je demande à être amené devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

J'ouvre la bouche, choquée de l'entendre dire une telle chose. Pourquoi veut-il être amené devant Voldemort?

L'homme secoue la tête puis sourit, "Ta demande devra attendre," Il me regarde à nouveau, "Viens avec moi."

"Où m'emmenez-vous?" je demande, en gardant une voix forte.

"Tu verras," répond-t-il, puis se ton devient menaçant, "Je ne te le redemanderai pas gentiment."

Je frissonne devant cette affirmation, mais mon visage demeure impassible. Je regarde le Professeur Rogue et il a un regard dur. Nous savons tous les deux ce que cela signifie. Je ne peux pas me tourner vers lui pour obtenir de l'aide. Il est aussi impuissant que je le suis. Je ne peux pas attendre de lui qu'il fasse quoique ce soit pour m'aider, parce que cela s'avérerait inutile et nous pourrions avoir plus d'ennuis.

Sans un mot, j'avance vers l'homme et il me saisit le bras, me menant hors du cachot.

ooo

On me pousse à l'intérieur du cachot et les portes se ferment brusquement derrière moi.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demande le Professeur Rogue, en s'approchant de moi.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et je suis surprise de voir l'inquiétude inscrite sur son visage.

"Vous n'êtes partie que quelques minutes," ajoute-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

"Il m'a emmené aux toilettes, ce n'était que ça," j'explique, "Il a dit que j'étais autorisée à aller aux toilettes deux fois par jour et qu'il allait bientôt revenir pour vous."

Il hocha simplement la tête, s'éloignant de moi.

Une heure plus tard, peut-être plus, l'homme revient et cette fois il emmène le Professeur Rogue avec lui. Au moment où je me retrouve seule dans le cachot, la réalité de la situation me saisit. Ma gorge se serre et j'ai du mal à respirer.

Une quantité de pensées horribles me traverse l'esprit et je peux me voir mourir dans ce même cachot. Mourant des mains des Mangemorts ou mourant de faim. Peut-être qu'on ne me trouvera jamais et que mon corps restera ici pendant des siècles et des siècles.

Mes amis et ma famille me manquent. Poudlard me manque. Me sentir en sécurité me manque.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je n'essaye même pas de les arrêter. Je m'autorise à pleurer, à sangloter bruyamment, et en même temps je sais que je n'ai que quelques minutes. J'utilise ce temps pour m'autoriser une véritable crise de larme.

Le Professeur Rogue revient quelques minutes plus tard. A ce moment-là, il n'y a aucune trace de ma crise sur mon visage. Il ne doit jamais le savoir.

ooo

"Est-ce que le Doloris a des effets sur le long terme?" je demande, brisant ainsi le silence.

Il me jette un regard noir, "Je ne pense pas que ce soit une conversation appropriée, étant donné la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons."

"Je veux savoir, parce que... s'ils..."

"S'ils décident d'utiliser ce genre de torture, nous ne vous inquiéterez pas des _effets sur le long terme_. Vous ne penserez qu'à survivre à la prochaine seconde."

Ses paroles me transpercent comme un poignard.

Il commence déjà à faire noir. Je ne peux pas croire que cela fait déjà un jour.

Les portes s'ouvrent et un petit elfe entre cette fois, portant un petit plateau. Le Professeur Rogue et moi-même fixons simplement la petite créature tandis qu'elle laisse le plateau sur le sol et repart, sans même nous regarder. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il serait inutile de tenter d'obtenir des informations de l'elfe.

J'avance vers le plateau et je remarque qu'il supporte un morceau de pain et un verre d'eau. Juste _un_ verre d'eau.

J'humecte mes lèvres sèches, en réfléchissant à quoi faire. Levant les yeux vers le Professeur Rogue, je réalise qu'il n'a pas bougé de l'endroit où il se trouve.

Je me racle la gorge et commence à parler, "Je suppose que nous devrions partager-"

"Vous pouvez tout prendre, Miss Granger."

"Quoi? Non," j'insiste, "Vous êtes là depuis plus longtemps que moi, Professeur. Vous devriez même avoir la plus grosse part."

"Inutile d'avoir de la compassion," aboie-t-il, "Vous aurez besoin de vos forces. Mangez."

Je réalise qu'il n'y a aucune chance de le convaincre avec mes paroles, alors je prends simplement le petit morceau de pain dans mes mains, le coupant en deux. J'attrape ensuite le verre d'eau et le porte à ma bouche. La sensation de l'eau glissant dans ma gorge est merveilleuse, mais après trois gorgées, je repose le verre. Cela nécessite une grande force mentale de ne pas boire le reste, mais c'est la bonne chose à faire. Je me concentre uniquement sur le morceau de pain que je mange.

"J'ai laissé la moitié pour vous," dis-je, ignorant son regard noir, puis je me dirige à nouveau vers mon matelas et m'assieds, appréciant le goût du pain dans ma bouche.

Il bois finalement le reste de l'eau mais laisse le morceau de pain sans le toucher. Je décide de ne pas poser de question, parce qu'il semble être de mauvaise humeur. Et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer.

Bientôt, l'obscurité nous englobe et je me force à m'allonger et à fermer les yeux. Il ne me servirait à rien de rester réveillée toute la nuit. Au moins, en dormant, je ne peux pas penser à l'horrible situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons tous les deux. Le sommeil est la seule échappatoire donc je dispose en ce moment.

.


	2. Jour 2

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord, merci aux personnes ayant lu et/ou commenté le chapitre précédent, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir! J'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire.

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, l'univers appartient toujours à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est de the-shinny-girl.

**Jour 2**

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, je remarque le Professeur Rogue, assis sur la chaise dans le coin du cachot. Il me jette un regard, puis détourne à nouveau le regard, ne disant rien. Il est semblable à lui-même et ses robes ne sont pas du tout froissées. Je m'observe et je remarque que je suis totalement débraillée. Et je ne peux qu'imaginer l'apparence de mes cheveux.

"Bonjour," lui dis-je en m'asseyant.

Il me regarde simplement puis hoche enfin la tête avant de détourner les yeux de moi.

Je pousse un soupir. Je ne sais ni quoi faire ni quoi dire. Je déteste attendre. Surtout quand je ne sais pas ce que j'attends. Il est difficile de rester ainsi et de laisser quelqu'un d'autre décider de notre destin. Et ce qui est le plus insupportable est de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils veulent de nous. Et quand dois-je m'attendre à ce que la torture commence? Il ne nous ont pas enlevés pour nous enfermer simplement dans un cachot et pour nous laisser là?

"Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous réveillé, Professeur?" je lui demande calmement, ressentant le besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Même si ce n'est qu'une petite conversation sans importance.

"Je n'ai jamais dormi," répond-il.

J'ouvre la bouche, sous le choc, puis je la referme, me sentant honteuse de m'_être_ endormie. Que pense le Professeur Rogue de moi maintenant? Je suis capturée et jetée dans un cachot et je m'endors comme si rien n'était arrivé? Je suis tellement en colère contre moi.

Les minutes s'écoulent en silence.

Je me sens si sale, n'ayant pas pris de bain depuis deux jours déjà. Et j'ai besoin de me laver les dents et de changer de vêtements. Ce sont les choses que j'ai à l'esprit, mais je ne les dis pas à haute voix. Que penserait le Professeur Rogue de moi s'il découvrait que je perds la tête en pensant à des choses aussi peu importantes. Je sais que je devrais réfléchir à un moyen de nous évader ou à un moyen de rester en vie, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose de penser à ces petites choses. Ça m'occupe l'esprit et ainsi je ne me torture pas avec d'horribles pensées concernant mon futur.

ooo

"Je ne comprends pas," dis-je, en brisant le silence.

Le Professeur Rogue me regarde et hausse un sourcil pour montrer son intérêt, "Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avoue ne pas comprendre quelque chose?"

Je rougis mais hoche la tête, "Oui."

"Et, dites-moi, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être?"

"Voldemort –"

"Ne prononcez pas son nom, petite idiote!" me dit-il brusquement.

Je tressaille un peu sous son ton, mais je continue, "Vous-Savez-Qui... il est lui-même de sang-mêlé."

Le visage du Professeur Rogue se durcit mais il reste silencieux, attendant que je pose ma question.

"Je n'ai jamais compris comment on pouvait le suivre, lui et ses idées. Il y a tellement d'idéologies incompatibles, étant donné la perspective que Vold-... Vous-Savez-Qui a du monde."

Je le vois lutter avec lui-même, comme s'il ne savait pas comment répondre à ça. Mais alors il prend une profonde inspiration et répond lentement, "Quand les gens veulent croire en quelque chose, ils ne posent pas de questions. Et d'ailleurs, ses adeptes le suivent depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Après tellement d'années, personne n'ose avouer savoir qu'ils avaient tort depuis le début."

Je hoche la tête, comprenant ce qu'il dit. Mais en même temps, je trouve cela répugnant que de bonnes personnes meurent simplement parce que d'autres ont trop honte pour avouer qu'ils avaient tort et parce qu'ils se laissent diriger par une personne qui est elle-même contradictoire.

ooo

"Voulez-vous bien arrêter ça, Granger!" me dit le Professeur Rogue d'un ton brusque, et j'arrête immédiatement, levant les yeux vers lui.

Il prend une longue inspiration par le nez puis parle, cette fois calmement, "Le bruit de votre pied frappant le sol est très gênant et ennuyant."

"D-Désolée," je murmure.

Je n'avais même pas conscience du fait que mon pied frappait le sol. J'étais probablement perdue dans mes pensées. Des pensées concernant notre évasion. C'est la seule fin possible à notre situation. Je ne m'autorise même pas à penser à d'autres possibilités.

ooo

Enfin, il est l'heure de notre visite aux toilettes. Un homme entre dans le cachot, me pointe du doigt, puis j'avance vers lui, ne résistant pas tandis qu'il me guide hors de la pièce.

ooo

On me repousse dans le cachot, un peu trop fort, et je finis sur le sol. Je me relève rapidement et me frotte les genoux, remarquant que celui de gauche est un peu égratigné et saigne. Mes collants noirs sont troués maintenant. Je pousse un soupir pleins de colère et m'assieds sur mon matelas, observant mon genou saignant.

"A toi maintenant," dit l'homme en s'adressant au Professeur Rogue, puis il le guide hors du cachot.

Je remarque le léger sentiment de panique qui monte en moi lorsque je me retrouve seule dans le cachot. Il me semble soudain trop grand et un peu effrayant. Enveloppant mes bras autour de moi, j'essaye d'avoir des pensées positives. Je ne suis pas seule. Le Professeur Rogue est avec moi. Je sais que je suis égoïste d'en être reconnaissante, mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si j'étais seule. Même si on ne se parle pas beaucoup, c'est plus facile lorsqu'on a un peu de contact avec un autre être humain.

ooo

Il revient enfin. Je lève les yeux vers lui et ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir soulagée de le revoir. La porte se ferme et nous sommes seuls à nouveau.

Le Professeur Rogue avance et s'agenouille devant moi, observant mon genou blessé.

"Vous avez glissé?" demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non, il... il m'a poussée, je pense l'avoir un peu énervé," je réponds avec sincérité.

"Comment cela?" demande-t-il tandis qu'il sort un mouchoir de sa poche.

"Je lui ai posé quelques questions pendant qu'il m'emmenait aux toilettes," j'admets.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et pointe mon genou du doigt, "Je peux regarder?"

"Ce n'est pas si grave, vraiment-"

Il me coupe, "Laissez-moi en décider."

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester à nouveau, mais je hoche finalement la tête et il me touche légèrement le genou, nettoyant la plaie avec son mouchoir. Je tressaille sous ce contact, mais ensuite je ne sens plus grand chose. Je reste silencieuse, l'observant simplement.

"La coupure devrait bientôt se refermer, mais j'ai bien peur qu'une cicatrice restera," dit-il avant de se lever.

"Je me fiche des cicatrice," dis-je, "J'en serais fière si on surv-"

Je m'arrête à mi-phrase, l'horreur inscrite sur mon visage tandis que je réalise ce que j'allais dire. Le Professeur le sait aussi, mais il détourne simplement le regard et s'assied sur la chaise en poussant un profond soupir.

ooo

"Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas déjà demandé quoi que ce soit?" je demande.

"Soyez reconnaissante qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait."

"Mais je veux savoir _pourquoi_," j'insiste, "S'ils veulent des informations, pourquoi nous garder dans ce cachot pendant deux jours? Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent?"

Il soupire puis me regarde, les yeux durs, "C'est une méthode habituelle."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?"

"C'est une méthode de torture psychologique. Laisser un captif seul pendant quelques jours. La personne n'a plus que son propre esprit et il s'agit souvent de son pire ennemi. Quelques jours sans contact, sans connaître les raisons de sa captivité, sans rien savoir... Ça rend vulnérable, plus ouvert aux suggestions."

Je peux sentir un horrible frisson me parcourir à ses mots. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir continuer de l'écouter. Il peut probablement voir la peur dans mes yeux et ne continue pas. Le silence remplit à nouveau le cachot.

ooo

"Vous pourriez trahir l'Ordre, monsieur?" je demande, incapable de supporter le silence plus longtemps. Bien que je ne sois pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse, je me force à le regarder. Et j'attends.

Il ne répond pas immédiatement et ça m'effraie.

Mais enfin, il croise mon regard, "Trahiriez-vous Potter?"

"Bien sûr que non!" je lui réponds fortement, me sentant insultée par le fait qu'il ait posé la question.

Il hausse simplement un soupir et sourit légèrement, "Gryffondors."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire?"

"Vous agissez avant de réfléchir. Est-ce vraiment intelligent, Granger?"

"Je ne veux penser à rien avant de répondre à de telles questions. Je ne trahirais _jamais_ Harry."

"Vous en êtes sûre?"

"Oui."

Silence.

"Et si vous deviez choisir entre vos parents et Potter?"

Je me tends à ses mots.

"Mes parents ne font pas partie de l'équation," dis-je calmement.

"Comme c'est idiot de votre part," commente-t-il, "Vous faite partie de l'équation, par conséquent _ils_ en font partie également. Plus tôt vous le réaliserez, mieux ce sera."

Ma respiration s'accélère et je me mords la lèvre, réfléchissant à ses paroles.

"Je le redemande, qui choisiriez-vous?" demande-t-il calmement, "Potter ou vos parents?"

Ma gorge se serre et j'ai l'impression d'avoir totalement perdu ma voix. J'ouvre même la bouche pour parler, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas dire un mot. Mon esprit est saturé.

"Pensez-y un peu, Granger," me dit le Professeur avant de détourner le regard.

La conversation est terminée.

ooo

Il commence déjà à faire noir. Tout est plus facile dans la lumière du jour. Quand la nuit arrive, le cachot semble tellement petit, froid et sombre. Et _inconnu_.

On nous donne à nouveau de la nourriture et cette fois il y a deux verres d'eau et je ne pourrais pas en être plus reconnaissante. Je bois tout le verre sans même respirer, mais je suis toujours assoiffée.

Le Professeur Rogue boit lentement, comme s'il savourait chaque gorgée. Je détourne le regard, incapable de supporter la vue de l'eau. Je m'allonge sur mon matelas, laissant mon morceau de pain pour plus tard.

"Vous n'avez jamais répondu à ma question, monsieur," je dis calmement.

Il ne me regarde pas.

"J'ai répondu à votre question."

"Non, vous m'avez retourné la question," j'insiste.

Cette fois il me regarde, "Réfléchissez un peu, Granger. Il y avait une réponse cachée dans mes propos."

Je repense à notre conversation. Il a répondu à ma question par une question. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas exactement une question. Peut-être était-ce sa réponse. Après de longs moments, je pense avoir sa réponse.

"Vous..." J'essaye à nouveau, "Vous voulez dire... que vous _trahiriez_ l'Ordre s'il y avait une chose de l'autre côté à laquelle vous tenez?"

Il fait vraiment sombre maintenant mais je peux toujours voir son léger sourire tandis qu'il dit, "Et je crois que vous venez juste de répondre à _ma_ question, concernant le choix à faire entre Potter et vos parents."

J'ouvre la bouche, choquée tandis que je réalise qu'il a raison. Il m'a manipulée pour que je révèle ma décision. La décision dont je ne suis pas certaine moi-même. A-t-il raison? Pourrais-je trahir Harry pour sauver mes parents? Suis-je prête à faire des sacrifices? Les sacrifices qui sont nécessaires pour gagner la Guerre.

Je ferme les yeux et force ces pensées à quitter mon esprit. Je ne vais pas y penser. Pas maintenant.


	3. Jour 3

Bonjour à tous,

encore une fois un grand merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de lire, de commenter, ou de suivre cette fiction. C'est très encourageant!

L'univers appartient toujours à Rowling et l'histoire est de the-shinny-girl, dont la fiction se trouve dans mes favoris.

**Jour 3**

Je me demande s'il lui arrive de dormir. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dormir. C'est _moi_ qui m'endors la première chaque soir et je suis la dernière à me réveiller chaque matin. Il est simplement assis, ou se tient dans un coin, perdu dans ses pensées. J'espère qu'il ne remarque pas que je l'observe. Il semble... fatigué. Son visage n'est pas aussi lisse qu'auparavant, évidemment, il ne s'est pas rasé depuis trois jours. Comment les sorciers se rasent-ils de toute façon? Ont-ils une sorte de mousse magique? Ou utilisent-il un sort? Peut-être qu'ils le font comme les Moldus? Je réalise soudain combien mes pensées sont stupides. Le fait d'avoir été enfermée dans un cachot pendant trois jours commence à avoir un effet sur moi.

La matinée commence à peine. Et il pleut dehors. Je peux l'entendre. J'ai toujours aimé le son de la pluie.

Je regarde le Professeur Rogue à nouveau, ressentant le besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Mais que puis-je dire? Il ne semble pas d'humeur à avoir une conversation. Il n'est jamais d'humeur à avoir une conversation.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et me force à parler.

"Monsieur?"

Ses yeux se posent sur moi et il attend que je continue.

"V-Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange qu'ils ne nous aient pas amenés devant Vold-... Vous-Savez-Qui? Ça fait déjà trois jours."

Il prend une profonde inspiration.

"Je ne sais pas quels sont leur plan," dit-il, "Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire désormais."

"Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre?" je demande, et il hoche la tête.

Fin de la conversation.

ooo

Je ne peux plus le supporter. Le _silence_. Le _froid_. L'impression de _désespoir_. La _peur_. L'_attente_.

Avant même que je réalise ce que je fais, je frappe du poing les portes du cachot, de toutes mes forces, et je hurle le plus fort possible.

"Qu'attendez-vous de nous? Laissez-nous sortir!" je cris, en reconnaissant à peine ma propre voix.

_Rien._

"Vous m'entendez?"

Je donne un coup de pied à la porte et hurle lorsque la douleur envahit mon corps. Mais ça ne m'arrête pas.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?"

Soudain, on m'attrape par derrière et on m'éloigne des portes.

"Ça_ suffit,_" dit-il calmement, en ne me lâchant pas.

Je lutte de toutes mes forces, donnant des coups et hurlant, essayant de me libérer. C'est inutile.

"Professeur, lâchez-moi!" je demande, en luttant plus encore.

"Arrêtez ces absurdités maintenant, Miss Granger!"

Je reconnais l'autorité dans sa voix et j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau à l'école. Mais... je ne suis pas à l'école. Je suis dans un cachot, piégée, attendant dans la peur, alors que je devrais être en train d'aider Harry à faire quelque chose d'utile.

"Non! Je veux savoir pourquoi nous sommes là!" je hurle, luttant toujours contre le Professeur Rogue. Il est bien plus fort que moi et il ne me relâche pas.

"Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vous diront quoi que ce soit?"

Je ne lui réponds pas tandis que je lutte plus fort, mon corps tout entier tremblant sous l'émotion. Je dois faire _quelque chose_. Je ne peux pas rester simplement assise à attendre.

Mais je suis piégée. Le Professeur Rogue a ses bras autour de ma taille et il ne me relâche pas. Après quelques minutes, je peux sentir toute l'énergie quitter mon corps et je me calme lentement.

"Je dois faire quelque chose," j'admets calmement.

"Vous devez vous calmer."

Il me conduit vers mon matelas et je me laisse glisser dessus en me recroquevillant. Je sais que je devrais avoir honte de mon comportement. Je n'ai jamais voulu que le Professeur Rogue me voit ainsi, me voit craquer. L'isolation me rend folle.

Je ferme les yeux et j'essaye de me détendre.

ooo

Je reviens lentement à la réalité, en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Rien n'a changé. Je suis toujours dans le cachot. Un sentiment de désespoir me saisit, mais j'essaye de l'ignorer.

Je remarque le Professeur Rogue, assis sur la chaise dans le coin. Il me jette à peine un regard. Je peux sentir mes joues rougir d'embarras alors que je me souviens de mon comportement. Il pense probablement que je suis immature et faible.

"Monsieur," je commence, "Je m'excuse de mon comportement. Je- Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre."

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser, Miss Granger," répond-il, "C'est parfaitement compréhensible."

Je le regarde, un peu soulagée: "Vraiment?"

Il hoche simplement la tête, "Oui," puis il ajoute, "Mais j'apprécierais que vous vous absteniez d'agir à nouveau ainsi."

"Bien sûr, monsieur."

Silence.

Je regarde autour de moi puis je remarque un petit plateau sur le sol.

"Ils ont apporté de la nourriture pendant que je dormais?" je demande.

Il regarde le plateau, puis moi à nouveau: _"De toute évidence._"

Je rougis de ma question stupide.

Le repas est le même que celui des deux derniers jours. De l'eau et du pain. Je bois simplement l'eau et retourne sur mon matelas.

"Je vous conseille de manger, Miss Granger. Il ne nous servirait à rien que vous vous laissiez mourir de faim."

"Je n'ai pas faim," je réponds faiblement.

Il hausse un sourcil d'incrédulité.

Je me corrige, "J'_ai_ faim, mais je ne peux pas manger... ça. Je n'ai mangé que du pain ces derniers jours. Je ne peux plus en avaler..." Je m'interromps et je pense qu'il comprend parce qu'il ne dit rien d'autre.

ooo

"Je sais que les Moldus ont commencé tout ça." Je commence la conversation, incapable de rester dans mes pensées.

Il soupire d'ennui, "Pourriez-vous au moins _essayer_ de faire des phrases qui ont un début, un milieu et une fin?"

J'essaye à nouveau, "Je _veux dire_, je sais que les Moldus sont aussi responsables pour tout ce qui arrive dans le Monde Sorcier."

"Expliquez."

"Le racisme et la croyance que les nés-moldus ne sont pas dignes de la magie. Les Moldus ont commencé tout ça. Par le passé, de nombreuses sorcières présumées ont été persécutées et brûlées sur le bûcher. La chasse aux sorcières a coûté des milliers de vies chaque années."

"Il n'est nul besoin de cours d'histoire, Miss Granger. Je suis au courant de ces faits."

"Je n'en doute pas, monsieur," je réponds rapidement. Je n'ai jamais voulu insulter son intelligence.

Je continue, "Ils pensaient que les sorcières étaient en lien avec le Diable et utilisaient leurs pouvoirs pour blesser et détruire les propriétés. Je ne peux même pas imaginer combien d'innocentes personnes sont mortes."

"Ceux qui sont morts étaient majoritairement des personnes dénuées de pouvoirs magiques," ajoute-t-il.

"Je sais, mais ça ne rend pas la chose moins horrible."

Silence.

"Les Mangemorts, les croyances de Sang-Pur, ce n'est qu'une revanche sur la façon dont on les a traités par le passé."

"C'est un point important."

"J'ai toujours dis que la suprématie des Sang-Pur était vieux jeu, comme si ça ne pouvait pas arriver dans une société moderne."

Le Professeur Rogue me regarde comme s'il savait que j'allais continuer.

"Mais j'ai tort," dis-je calmement, "Les Moldus ne croient plus aux sorcières. Mais s'ils y _croyaient_... Je ne doute pas qu'ils les chasseraient à nouveau."

"C'est compréhensible. Les gens ont peur des choses qu'ils ne connaissent pas."

Je hoche la tête et me perds à nouveau dans mes pensées. Beaucoup de sorciers détestent les moldus et les moldus détestent les sorciers. La paix est-elle vraiment possible?

ooo

On me ramène dans le cachot et le garde s'en va et claque la porte derrière moi. Je mets mes bras autour de moi et m'appuie contre le mur, prenant une profonde inspiration.

"Il ne m'a même pas parlé," j'admets.

Le Professeur Rogue me regarde, surpris et un peu amusé, "Vous avez _de nouveau_ essayé d'obtenir des informations des gardes?"

"O-Oui."

"Même après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois?"

"Oui."

Il soupire, "Miss Granger, ne les ennuyez pas. Ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, quand on vous a poussée au sol, ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'ils peuvent faire."

"Dites-moi."

"Que voulez-vous que je vous dise?"

Je prends une profonde inspiration, me préparant, "Dites-moi ce que nous pouvons attendre d'eux. Je sais que vous savez beaucoup de choses sur eux, monsieur."

"Il ne serait pas judicieux de-"

"_S'il vous plaît_," je le coupe.

"Certaines choses sont vraiment déplaisantes. Elles ne sont pas faites pour vos oreilles, Miss Granger."

"Professeur," je commence lentement, "Nous sommes dans un cachot, capturés par des Mangemorts. Les chances pour que nous soyons sauvés sont... minimes," Ma voix se casse un peu, mais je continue, "Je veux savoir à quoi m'attendre. Vous n'avez plus à me protéger, monsieur."

Je le regarde et je remarque qu'il me fixe, les yeux durs. Je peux voir qu'il se dispute avec lui-même quant à savoir quoi me dire ou non. Il me faut une grande volonté, mais je soutiens son regard et après de longs moments, il soupire et hoche la tête.

"Vous connaissez mon histoire avec les Mangemorts, ai-je raison?"

Je hoche rapidement la tête.

"Les méthodes qu'ils utilisent sont... _dures_. Ils n'ont aucun respect pour la vie humaine. Aucune conscience."

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'écoute. Je veux simplement me recouvrir les oreilles et prétendre que tout va bien. Mais pour d'étranges raisons, je continue de l'écouter.

"Les sortilèges impardonnables, la torture mentale, le meurtre, le viol, n'importe quoi. Peu importe la méthode, ils l'ont déjà employée."

Je frissonne de façon incontrôlable.

Il continue, "Ils sont prêts à tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Et parfois, ils le font simplement par ennui."

"Mon Dieu," je murmure doucement pour moi-même.

"Il n'y a aucune limite pour eux. Peu importe que vous ayez mille ans ou onze. Ils ont tué des enfants," puis il ajoute à voix basse, "Je les ai vu faire."

Je me sens malade. Ma main couvre ma bouche tandis que j'attends de me sentir mieux. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit ne provoque que des images horribles dans ma tête.

Puis une question me traverse l'esprit. A-t-il déjà-?

"M-Monsieur, tout ce que vous m'avez dit... avez-_vous_ déjà -?" Je ne finis pas ma question, mais il sais ce que je suis sur le point de demander et se tend, les yeux brusquement très durs.

"Voulez-vous vraiment le savoir, Miss Granger?" demande-t-il.

Je le regarde et secoue rapidement la tête, "N-Non."

"Intelligente décision."

ooo

Il fait déjà sombre. Je suis seule dans le cachot. Le garde est venu et a emmené Rogue avec lui. Il l'a emmené aux toilettes. J'essaye d'utiliser mon temps seule et je déplace rapidement la chaise sous la petite fenêtre. Je veux savoir où nous sommes et je ne comprends pas pourquoi Rogue ne semble pas s'y intéresser. Sans réfléchir, je me mets debout sur la chaise et je réalise que la petite fenêtre est trop haute pour que je l'atteigne. Gémissant de contrariété, je me tiens en chancelant sur le dossier de la chaise en m'appuyant contre le mur.

Je suis tellement proche de la fenêtre. Juste un peu plus...

Les portes du cachot s'ouvrent et je sursaute sous le choc, perdant mon équilibre et tombant sans cérémonie sur le sol.

Le garde rit de moi, "Tu devrais être plus prudente dans tes cascades, gamine."

Sur ces paroles, il quitte le cachot, riant toujours, me laissant à nouveau seule avec le Professeur Rogue.

Il avance vers moi avec colère, me saisit le bras et me relève du sol.

"A quoi pensiez-vous?" me demande-t-il d'un ton dur.

"J-J'essayais simplement de voir par la fenêtre," je me défends.

Il relâche mon bras, "Vous auriez pu vous blesser. Utilisez votre cerveau pour une fois, pauvre idiote!"

"J'_utilise_ mon cerveau!" Je hausse un peu la voix, "Au moins j'essaye de faire quelque chose, alors que tout ce que vous faites c'est vous asseoir et vous apitoyer sur votre sort."

La colère brille dans ses yeux et il se rapproche de moi, la voix basse et contrôlée, "Surveillez votre langue, Granger. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas à Poudlard en ce moment, mais je suis toujours votre professeur et vous me montrerez du respect. Suis-je bien clair?"

J'ouvre la bouche pour discuter, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux m'arrête. Il a raison. Je ne devrais pas oublier ce qu'il est pour moi. J'ai dépassé la ligne.

"Je m'excuse, Professeur," je me force à dire.

Il hoche simplement la tête.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon matelas et me détourne de lui, fermant les yeux, et sentant les larmes se former lentement. Je ne dois pas le laisser me voir ainsi. En quelques minutes, je m'endors.


	4. Jour 4

Voici le chapitre de 4 de cette fiction. J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vout plait pour l'instant. Merci pour tous vos commentaires, merci aux personnes qui suivent l'histoire, la mettent en favoris, ou qui viennent simplement la lire. Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est encourageant!

**Jour 4**

Je grogne en ouvrant lentement les yeux. Je réalise que je suis toujours dans le cachot et étrangement, ça ne me surprend pas. J'ai l'impression d'être là depuis des années. A chaque jour qui passe, je perds lentement espoir. Personne ne va venir me sauver. Ils ne savent probablement même pas où je suis. Et même s'ils le savaient, il serait idiot de leur part de tout risquer pour me sauver. Je prends une profonde inspiration et rassemble mes forces. Gagner la Guerre est plus important. Je dois le croire. Le Professeur Rogue le croit.

_Le Professeur Rogue. _Où est-il?

Je regarde rapidement autour de moi. Il n'est pas assis sur la chaise ou debout dans un coin, comme d'habitude. Mes yeux se posent sur le matelas de l'autre côté du cachot. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rester bouche bée en le voyant là, _dormant_. Il dort réellement. C'est probablement la première fois qu'il s'autorise un peu de repos.

Lentement, je me relève, mes yeux ne quittant jamais son corps endormi. J'avance vers lui, faisant aussi peu de bruit que possible.

Il semble si... raide. Même en étant endormi, son visage est dur et déterminé. Ses bras sont croisés sur son torse et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que sa position n'est pas confortable.

Tandis que mes yeux remontent sur son visage, je sursaute en réalisant qu'il me fixe.

"P-Professeur-"

Il s'assied, me fusillant toujours du regard, "Vous en avez eu assez ou dois-je me rallonger pour que vous puissiez continuer à me fixer avec une telle impolitesse?"

"Je-Je ne vous fixais pas," dis-je, bien que je sache que c'est faux.

Il hausse un sourcil, "Vraiment?"

Je ne peux pas lui mentir. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité non plus. Je ne sais même pas à quoi je pensais.

"Je vérifiais simplement si vous... dormiez ou-" Je m'interromps.

"Ou quoi?"

"Je ne faisais rien de mal, pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas laisser tomber?" je demande, avec colère.

"Parce que, Miss Granger, vous envahissiez ma vie privée."

"Quoi?" Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il vient de dire. Je le regardais simplement. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre.

"Nous sommes forcés de rester ici, Granger. Forcés d'être ensemble chaque heure et chaque jour. Nous devons apprendre à respecter la vie privée de l'autre où tout cela va mal se finir."

"Je ne faisais que -"

Il me coupe, "Et si les rôles étaient inversés? Si vous vous étiez réveillée et m'aviez surpris à vous fixer?"

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais je réalise à quel point cela serait dérangeant. Il a raison.

"Je comprends. Ça n'arrivera plus."

Je retourne à mon matelas et m'assieds, regardant n'importe quoi sauf lui.

ooo

L'atmosphère est toujours très tendue, je peux le sentir. Tout cela à cause de notre dispute d'hier soir où je l'ai défié en disant qu'il ne faisait rien d'utile. J'ai dépassé la ligne, mais il avait tort également. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre son comportement. Pourquoi ne fait-il rien, _n'importe quoi_? Non seulement il reste assis toute la journée, mais il est aussi contre le fait que j'essaye de faire quelque chose.

Je sursaute lorsque la porte s'ouvre, et un homme entre. Ce n'est pas le garde des jours précédents, il s'agit d'un autre.

"Tous les deux, suivez-moi," ordonne-t-il.

Je me lève, regardant le Professeur Rogue, de nombreuses questions brillant dans mes yeux. Il me regarde également, puis de nouveau le garde.

"Où nous emmenez-vous?" demande-t-il, le ton sûr et bas.

Le garde sourit, "Tu verras."

"Vous nous emmenez à lui? A Voldemort?" je demande, ma voix tremblant légèrement. Je peux entendre le Professeur Rogue pousser un soupir ennuyé, mais je l'ignore.

"C'est ça?" je demande à nouveau.

Voilà. Après trois jours, ça arrive enfin. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'avais hâte d'y arriver. Être enfermée dans un cachot, sans savoir pourquoi ni pour combien de temps, m'a presque fait perdre l'esprit. J'ai souhaité que quelque chose arrive et maintenant que cette chose se produit, je veux désespérément retirer ce que j'ai dit.

"Venez," dit le garde.

Je ne peux pas bouger. Je suis littéralement figée sur place, apeurée. Je ne veux pas voir Voldemort. Je ne veux pas voir les Mangemorts. La réalité de la situation me frappe en plein visage.

Le Professeur Rogue prend une profonde inspiration et avance vers le garde avant de me regarder. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux, un message, un avertissement. Je pense qu'il essaye de me dire de ne pas poser de problèmes et de faire simplement ce qu'ils demandent.

Je décide de faire confiance au Professeur Rogue. Il sait mieux que personne quoi faire. Il a eu affaire aux Mangemorts par le passé, il est plus âgé et plus sage. Après un long moment, je hoche la tête et on nous fait sortir du cachot, sans que nous sachions ce qui nous attend.

ooo

Je trébuche dans le cachot, frissonnant et enveloppant mes bras autour de moi. Je m'appuie contre le mur et fixe mes yeux sur un point dans le sol, n'osant pas lever les yeux.

Le Professeur Rogue se dirige vers l'autre coin, aussi loin de moi que possible.

Le garde part, riant et fermant la porte derrière lui.

Le silence est tellement horrible.

J'ai vraiment envie de commencer à pleurer, de tout relâcher, la frustration, la colère, l'humiliation. Mais je ne peux pas. Les larmes ne viennent tout simplement pas.

J'ai tellement froid. Mes cheveux sont mouillés, mes vêtements sont mouillés. Je frissonne de façon incontrôlable, le froid me transperçant comme un poignard.

"Miss Granger," je l'entends dire.

"Non."

Je ne peux pas en parler. C'est humiliant, malsain.

"Au moins c'est terminé maintenant," dit-il calmement.

Je secoue furieusement la tête, "Ce n'est pas terminé. Je peux toujours les voir, entendre leurs rires, sentir l'eau froide. Je-"

"Arrêtez," ordonne-t-il, et je tressaille en entendant son ton dur.

Je refuse toujours de le regarder.

Silence.

"Vous frissonnez," remarque-t-il, et je hausse simplement les épaules.

Il est près de moi en quelques secondes, retirant sa cape et me l'offrant. Je ne bouge pas. Je ne peux pas bouger.

Poussant un soupir plein de colère, il la met autour de mon corps puis s'éloigne.

Je ne peux même pas le remercier. Je ne veux pas le remercier, je ne veux pas le regarder et je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde. Je veux seulement que la terre s'ouvre et m'avale totalement.

"Ce n'était qu'une douche, Miss Granger," dit-il d'une voix traînante en ne détournant pas son regard de moi.

Je ferme les yeux, prétendant ne pas l'entendre.

"Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui aurait pu arriver," dit-il, et je sais qu'il a raison, mais ça ne rend pas la chose moins horrible.

"Professeur," je commence lentement, "Je- J'aimerais vous remercier de m'avoir soutenue."

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier, Miss Granger. J'ai simplement fait ce que toute personne normale aurait fait dans de telles circonstances." Puis il ajoute calmement, "Malheureusement, ça n'a pas changé grand chose."

Silence à nouveau.

Bon sang, je suis tellement embarrassée. Je pensais qu'on allait nous emmener à Voldemort. Au lieu de cela, ils nous ont emmenés dans une salle de bains dégoûtante. Ça m'a rappelé les salles de bains que j'ai vues dans les vieux films de prison, où les prisonniers se douchent ensemble. Ils nous ont demandé de retirer nos vêtements et j'ai refusé. Ça n'a pas vraiment améliorer les choses. Ils ont dit que je devais le faire, sinon ils le feraient pour moi. Le Professeur Rogue a essayé d'aider, proposé de se doucher en premier pour que je le fasse ensuite, mais ils n'ont pas accepté. Nous devions nous doucher ensemble. Ça les amusait.

Je peux encore sentir l'humiliation que j'ai ressenti tandis que je retirais mes vêtements. J'ai essayé de les ignorer, eux et leurs commentaires.

_Les coups et les pierres peuvent me casser les os, mais les mots ne me blesseront jamais._

Ce qu'il y avait de plus horrible était le fait que j'étais nue devant mon Professeur. Je ne l'ai pas regardé une seule fois et je pense qu'il a refusé de me regarder également. Nous étions dos à dos, nous hâtant tous les deux, essayant de terminer aussi vite que possible. L'eau était glaciale, mais ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à cette situation dégoûtante, combien ce que j'étais forcée de faire était révoltant.

Je veux supprimer ces souvenirs de ma tête, je veux oublier que ça s'est produit.

Lentement, j'avance vers mon matelas et je m'assieds, en serrant la cape autour de moi. Tout va si mal.

ooo

"Pourquoi ne mangez-vous pas?" demande-t-il, sa voix brisant le silence.

"Je n'ai pas faim," je réponds seulement.

J'ai faim, mais je ne peux plus manger de pain. J'ai besoin de légumes, de fruits, n'importe quoi, mais pas du pain.

"Nous ne sommes pas en position de refuser la nourriture, Miss Granger."

"Je n'ai pas faim," je répète.

Il reste silencieux pendant un moment, puis dit, "Vous êtes encore plus faible que je ne le pensais."

Ça retient mon attention, "Excusez-moi?"

"Pathétique. Faible. Ça ne fait que quatre jours. Combien de temps pensez-vous que votre volonté va tenir?"

"Ça ne vous regarde pas."

Il hausse un sourcil, "Insolente. En seulement quatre jours vous avez oublié toutes vos manières."

"Laissez-moi tranquille," dis-je calmement, puis j'ajoute, "S'il vous plaît."

"Non."

"Quoi?"

"Non."

Je le regarde, "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?"

"Vous m'avez déçu. Vous avez délibérément mis votre vie en danger en ennuyant les Mangemorts, faisant des cascades et essayant d'atteindre la fenêtre, refusant de manger, pleurant quand il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer."

"Quand ai-je pleuré?" je demande, de la colère plein la voix, bien que je sache qu'il ait raison.

"Oh je vous en prie, Granger," Il lève les yeux au ciel, "Vous devriez être reconnaissante que rien de sérieux ne se soit produit. Nous sommes tous les deux sains d'esprit et en un seul morceau."

Je serre les dents de frustration. Il ne comprend pas.

"Ne suis-je pas autorisée à me sentir en colère, humiliée, _blessée_?"

Sa voix s'adoucit un peu, "Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je dis seulement que vous devriez garder vos émotions pour vous. Ne leur montrez pas combien ils vous affectent. Ne leur donnez pas ce plaisir."

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il dit. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux pendant quelques longues secondes, puis je détourne le regard en hochant la tête. Je me lève, avance vers le plateau sur le sol et prends mon morceau de pain. Je ne vais pas faire en sorte qu'il soit plus facile pour eux de me détruire.

ooo

Il commence à faire noir. Je devrais probablement aller dormir. C'est la seule façon d'échapper à l'horrible réalité.

Je me lève et avance vers le Professeur Rogue pour lui rendre sa cape.

"Gardez-la," dit-il sans même me regarder.

"Mais... elle est à vous."

Cette fois il me regarde, de haut en bas, "Et vous avez moins de vêtements que moi. Il n'y a pas de couvertures, pas de draps, rien. Et les nuits sont froides. Gardez-la, Granger."

"Je- Merci," dis-je avec embarras.

Il hoche simplement la tête et je retourne vers mon matelas. Puis un souvenir me revient.

_La classe de Potions. Le Professeur Rogue. _Puis _rien_.

"Quoi?" je murmure légèrement, mais il m'entend.

"Miss Granger?"

Je me tourne pour lui faire face à nouveau, une expression confuse sur le visage.

"Monsieur," je commence lentement, "Je-Je pense que la mémoire me revient."

Son visage se tend, mais il ne dit rien tandis qu'il attend que je continue.

"Je me souviens avoir été dans votre classe, puis plus rien. Vous me parliez et-"

"Je ne me souviens de rien de tout cela, Miss Granger."

"Je sais que c'est étrange... Je ne me souviens même pas pourquoi j'étais dans votre classe. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Et il y a cette sensation... comme si je voulais partir mais -"

"C'est ridicule, Miss Granger. Je ne m'enferme pas dans ma salle de classe avec mes étudiants. _Surtout_ contre leur volonté. Vos souvenirs interfèrent probablement avec un autre et ajoutez à cela votre imagination -"

"Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas me dire comment vous avez été capturé?"

Quelque chose brille dans ses yeux et je ne reconnais pas ce que c'est. Ça disparaît aussi vite que c'était apparu.

"Ce ne serait pas prudent," dit-il simplement.

"Ont-ils découvert votre double -"

"Miss Granger!" Il hausse la voix et je tressaille.

Le regard qu'il me lance est suffisant pour me faire taire. J'ai été idiote d'aborder ce sujet. Mais il va devoir me raconter son histoire tôt ou tard. Rien ne compte plus à présent. Nous sommes captifs, et n'allons probablement jamais être sauvés.


	5. Jour 5

Salut à tous,

voici le chapitre 5 de ma traduction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant, et même plus que les autres!

Merci encore de votre intérêt pour cette fiction!

Et comme d'habiture, les personnages et l'univers appartienne à JKR, et l'histoire à the-shinny-girl.

**Jour 5**

J'ouvre les yeux.

Il fait noir. Je ne vois presque rien.

Je reconnais l'endroit. C'est le cachot. Je suis toujours dans le cachot.

Il est tellement petit et sombre. Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir.

Il n'y a pas d'air.

Je commence à frissonner en me levant du matelas.

Mon cœur bat follement.

Je transpire.

Mes mains remontent sur ma poitrine alors qu'une douleur s'y fait sentir.

Il n'y a pas d'air.

Je suis en train d'étouffer. J'ouvre la bouche, essaye de respirer, mais il n'y a pas d'air.

Je pousse un cri silencieux tandis que j'essaye désespérément de faire entrer de l'air dans mes poumons.

Bon sang, que m'arrive-t-il?

"Granger?" J'entends une voix de l'autre côté du cachot, "Que faites-vous?"

Je ne peux pas le voir. J'essaye de répondre, mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres.

S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi. Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide.

Soudain il est à mes côtés, me saisissant les épaules, me secouant légèrement, mais ça n'aide pas.

"Granger!" dit-il brusquement, "Respirez! Prenez de courtes inspirations."

Je secoue la tête, mes mains enserrant ma gorge, "J-Je ne peux pas-"

"Vous _pouvez_!" dit-il fermement, "Et vous le ferez."

Je le regarde. Je peux à peine le voir dans le noir. Mais je remarque ses yeux, des yeux si sombres. Des yeux si forts et autoritaires. J'essaye de me concentrer sur eux.

"De courtes inspirations," ordonne-t-il, et j'essaye d'obéir.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Je peux sentir la chaleur de ses mains et ça me réconforte étrangement.

Tandis que les minutes défilent, je peux me sentir me détendre.

Le Professeur Rogue me saisit la main et prend mon pouls.

"Tout va bien," dit-il avant de me lâcher, "N'oubliez pas de respirer."

Je hoche la tête, toujours incapable de parler.

Mon cœur bat normalement et mes mains ne tremblent plus.

Le pire est passé.

Il reste là, à me regarder. J'ai l'impression qu'il a peur que je craque à nouveau s'il détourne ne serait-ce que le regard.

"Je-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé," j'admets après un long moment de silence.

"Vous avez eu une crise de panique. Ce n'est pas étonnant," répond-il.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là?"

"C'est le cinquième jour," explique-t-il, "Rester enfermé cinq jour dans un cachot a des effets sur l'esprit. Je m'attendais à ce que vous craquiez tôt ou tard."

Je pose ma main sur mon front et découvre que je suis brûlante.

"Et vous?" je demande.

Il hausse un sourcil en me regardant, "Et moi quoi?"

"Vous allez avoir une crise de panique?"

Je peux presque jurer voir ses lèvres agitées d'un tic, comme un petit sourire, mais il le cache immédiatement.

"J'en doute, Miss Granger. Je suis plus âgé, bien plus expérimenté. J'ai déjà vécu pire que cela."

"Vraiment?" je demande avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher.

Il s'écarte immédiatement, "Vous devriez essayer de dormir."

Je le regarde s'éloigner dans l'obscurité.

Me forçant à me rallonger, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au Professeur Rogue et à son passé.

Quelles horribles choses a-t-il expérimentées? Est-il réellement un agent double?

Et plus important encore: Pourquoi est-il ici avec moi? Pourquoi l'ont-ils capturés également?

ooo

Je garde les yeux fermés bien que je ne dorme pas.

Il y a tellement de choses auxquelles je dois penser.

C'est le _cinquième_ jour. Et nous ne savons toujours rien.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons rester là. Dans ce cachot. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça va devenir de plus en plus dur.

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui s'est passé hier. C'était si bon d'être enfin en mesure de prendre une douche, mais la façon dont ça s'est passé m'a rendue malade. Ça semble irréel. J'étais nue dans la même pièce que le Professeur Rogue. Je ne me suis pas autorisée à le regarder. Tout ce que j'ai accidentellement vu fut son torse tandis qu'il retirait sa chemise, mais ensuite je me suis détournée, gardant les yeux fixés sur le mur tandis que des larmes d'humiliation coulaient sur mes joues. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il ne m'ait pas regardée. La simple pensée qu'il m'ait vue me retourne l'estomac.

Le fait que je me sois déshabillée devant des gardes étaient mortifiant, mais être nue devant mon Professeur était _bien_ pire.

Je repousse ces pensées et ouvre les yeux.

C'est un nouveau jour.

ooo

Si seulement nous pouvions parler. Ça rendrait les choses bien plus faciles.

Le silence me tue.

Et lui? Comment peut-il rester silencieux aussi longtemps, en ne fixant que le mur, en ne bougeant presque pas?

"Que pensez-vous que l'Ordre soit en train de faire?" je demande en brisant le silence, "Ils essayent de nous trouver?"

Il pousse un soupir ennuyé, puis répond, "Ça ne vous ferait aucun bien d'y penser."

"Alors à quoi suis-je sensée penser?" Ma voix est un peu coléreuse, mais je m'en fiche.

Il me regarde, "Pensez à vous. Pensez à la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Acceptez-la pour ce qu'elle est. Ne vous mentez pas et ne ressentez pas de faux espoirs, alors qu'il n'y en a aucun."

Cette phrase me transperce de l'intérieur, "V-Vous pensez qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir?"

Il ne dit rien, mais je ne vais pas laisser tomber.

"C'est tout?" Je me lève, "Vous pensez qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir?"

"Granger-"

"Non! Dites-moi!" Je hausse la voix, "S'il n'y a pas d'espoir, alors quel est le but de tout ça? Nous pouvons simplement-" Je regarde autour de moi, "Nous frapper la tête contre la pierre et en finir!"

"Granger, _calmez-vous_!" ordonne-t-il, "Je voulais seulement dire que vous ne devriez pas vous permettre de trop espérer. Concentrez-vous sur vous-même, faites en sorte de rester saine d'esprit. Ne perdez pas votre temps avec des pensées de sauvetage. Ça peut prendre un moment. Ça pourrait arriver demain ou dans un mois."

"Eh bien, _Professeur_, j'ai foi en l'Ordre et je sais qu'ils n'arrêteront pas avant de nous avoir trouvés. Et ça ne prendra pas des mois."

Je me retourne, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps. Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui hurler dessus et le combattre, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Comment peut-il rester assis là et dire que nous ne serons peut-être pas sauvés?

Je sais que nous le serons. Je dois juste être patiente et attendre.

ooo

Quelques heures plus tard, le cachot est toujours horriblement silencieux.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que, peut-être, je devrais m'excuser auprès de lui. Mon comportement était inapproprié. Mais le sien aussi.

Pourtant, j'ai désespérément besoin de parler à quelqu'un, de n'importe quoi, peu importe tant qu'il y ait un peu de contact.

Mais avoir une conversation avec moi ne semble pas l'intéresser.

"Professeur?" je demande timidement.

Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de me regarder, attendant que je continue.

S'il vous plaît, parlez-moi. Dites quelque chose. S'il vous plaît.

Mais le seul mot à franchir mes lèvres est, "R-Rien."

Silence.

ooo

"Toi," Le garde pointe Rogue du doigt, "Viens avec nous."

J'essaye de cacher la peur sur mon visage tandis que deux gardes entrent dans le cachot.

Le Professeur Rogue avance vers eux, le visage dur.

Il n'est pas besoin d'avoir peur, me dis-je. Ils l'emmènent probablement aux toilettes.

Le Professeur ne me regarde pas tandis qu'ils quittent le cachot, claquant la porte et me laissant seule.

Tout va bien se passer. Il va bientôt revenir.

ooo

Il n'est toujours pas revenu. Et ça fait déjà plusieurs heures.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de paniquer. Tellement d'horribles pensées me traversent l'esprit, mais j'essaye de les ignorer. La dernière chose que je souhaite est d'avoir une autre crise de panique.

Il va revenir. C'est le _Professeur Severus Rogue_, après tout.

ooo

Enfin les portes s'ouvrent. Je me lève immédiatement.

Deux gardes entrent et poussent le Professeur Rogue. Il tombe sur le sol.

Je m'agenouille à côté de lui, complètement choquée.

"P-Professeur-"

Il est blessé. Sévèrement. Il se tient l'abdomen, poussant des gémissements de douleur silencieux. Ses vêtements sont un peu déchirés, il y a du sang sur son visage et son œil droit semble légèrement gonflé.

C'est un choc total pour moi.

J'entends les gardes rire, puis l'un d'eux dit, "Tu ferais mieux de prendre soin de lui, gamine."

L'autre ajoute, "Il a été vraiment brave, mais ça ne lui fait aucun bien."

Je sens une fureur absolue exploser en moi tandis que je me lève, "Espèces de bêtes! Que lui avez-vous fait?"

Ils rient à nouveau.

Sans réfléchir, je saute sur le premier garde, le frappant de mes poings, hurlant, avant que l'autre garde ne m'écarte, me cassant presque le bras ce faisant.

J'entends le Professeur Rogue parler faiblement, "_Granger_-"

"Tiens-la," ordonne le premier garde et soudain mes bras se retrouvent derrière mon dos et je ne peux rien faire, peu importe combien je lutte.

Le garde sort sa baguette et la pointe sur moi, "Peut-être que ça va te calmer un peu?"

Je me fige sous la peur, mais mon visage est toujours plein de défi. Je me mords la langue pour rester silencieuse.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais essayer? Le Doloris?" demande-t-il, le bout de sa baguette pressé sur mon cou.

"Attendez," interrompt le Professeur Rogue, "Laissez-la. Prenez-moi à la place. Elle se briserait au premier sort. Quel en serait le plaisir?"

Je peux entendre qu'il a du mal à parler. Et même à _respirer_.

Je ne peux le laisser être puni à ma place.

"Non!" je réponds, "S'ils veulent me torturer, laissez-les faire."

Je tremble de peur.

Le garde me regarde avec dégoût, puis secoue simplement la tête et me gifle violemment au visage. Je cris sous l'immense douleur, sentant le goût du sang dans ma bouche.

"Laisse-la," ordonne le garde, et on me laisse tomber sur le sol, à côté du Professeur Rogue.

"Que ça serve d'avertissement," sont les derniers mots du gardes avant qu'ils ne quittent tous les deux le cachot.

Au moment où nous sommes à nouveau seuls, je regarde le Professeur Rogue, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

"Que vous ont-ils fait?" je demande, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Il est blessé et je dois l'aider, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse utiliser.

Puis je me souviens.

Sa cape.

Je l'attrape sur mon matelas et essuie doucement le sang sur son visage.

Il grimace sous le contact et s'écarte, "Je vais bien, Granger."

"Mais-"

"Pas de mais. J'ai déjà été plus mal," dit-il, "Ce ne sont que quelques coupures et bleus."

Je secoue la tête et ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais il m'interrompt.

"Vous, par contre, vous avez la lèvre coupée," remarque-t-il en prenant sa cape de mes mains, "Permettez-moi," dit-il avant d'appuyer doucement le tissu contre la plaie.

Je souffre, mais je l'ignore.

Il utilise l'eau qu'il reste de notre repas pour nettoyer ma lèvre ouverte. Je me retrouve à penser à combien ses mains peuvent être douces. Si différentes de sa froide personnalité.

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il se passe. C'est lui qui est sérieusement blessé, et pourtant c'est lui qui prend soin de moi.

"Vous n'auriez pas dû attaquer le garde, Granger," dit-il calmement, "Utilisez votre cerveau. Soyez intelligente."

"Ils n'auraient pas dû vous torturer," je réponds, "Que voulaient-ils?"

"Des informations."

"Sur quoi?"

"L'Ordre, ses membres, les localisations secrètes."

"Vous ne leur avez pas dit."

"De toute évidences," répond-il.

Je reste silencieuse, perdue dans mes pensées.

"Continuez d'appuyer pour cesser le saignement," ordonne-t-il en me tendant le tissu.

Je le prends en ne détournant jamais le regard de lui.

Il grogne légèrement de douleur en essayant de se lever. Je l'aide immédiatement et nous parvenons à le poser sur son matelas. Quand il s'assied, je le regarde, mal à l'aise.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais je change d'avis.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Granger?" demande-t-il.

"R-Rien," je réponds.

"Je peux voir qu'il y a _quelque chose_," dit-il, ennuyé.

Je prends une profonde inspiration, "Je..."

"Eh bien?"

"J'ai peur."

Je regrette ces paroles immédiatement.

_Pathétique_. Je suis pathétique. A quoi pensais-je en lui avouant une telle chose?

Son visage s'adoucit un peu et il ne parle pas pendant un long moment.

Alors que je suis sur le point de me retourner, pensant qu'il ne va faire aucun commentaire, il prend la parole.

"Ça semble réel maintenant, n'est-ce pas?" demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête.

"Avant nous étions simplement assis dans ce cachot, attendant, et maintenant ça a finalement commencé. La torture. La chose dont nous savions qu'elle allait arriver."

"Et maintenant que ça arrive, j-j'ai peur... je suis terrifiée."

"Miss Granger, il n'y a rien que je puisse dire pour arranger les choses."

Cruelle réalité.

"Je le sais," dis-je calmement.

Silence.

"A quoi puis-je m'attendre?"

Son visage se durcit et il ne parle pas.

"Qu'ont-ils utilisé sur vous?" je demande.

"Le Sortilège Doloris, quelques sorts coupant et les coups. Surtout les coups."

Je frissonne en entendant ça, "A-Alors, peut-on dire que je dois m'attendre à la même chose?"

"Miss Granger," commence-t-il avant de s'interrompre, "Le fait que vous soyez une femme change les choses."

Je peut sentir ma gorge se serrer de peur. Il n'a pas dit grand chose, mais je peux comprendre ce qu'il essaye de dire. L'expression de ses yeux parle pour elle-même.

"Je-Je comprends." Ma voix se brise un peu.

Silence.

"J'essaierai de vous protéger," dit-il, et je lève les yeux vers lui, "Ils vont devoir s'en prendre à moi. Mais... Je ne peux pas promettre que vous ne serez pas blessée."

Je souris faiblement, "Merci, Professeur."

Il hoche simplement la tête.

Marchant vers mon matelas, je contiens mes larmes, ne m'autorisant pas cette faiblesse. J'ai déjà été assez faible pour aujourd'hui.

Je ferme les yeux et essaye de ne pas penser à ce que le sixième jour apportera.


	6. Jour 6

Voici aujourd'hui le chapitre 6.

J'espère que tout vous plait toujours autant et que ça va continuer !

**Jour 6**

Je trouve difficile de croire que cela fait déjà six jours. J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore j'étais en sécurité à Poudlard. Que font mes amis? Ron et Harry essayent-ils de me trouver? Et Dumbledore? Font-ils quelque chose? Bien sûr que oui. D'ailleurs, il ne leur manque pas que moi, le Professeur Rogue aussi. Ils font certainement de leur mieux pour nous trouver.

Je n'ai pas bien dormi. Je ne pensais qu'à ce qu'ils ont fait au Professeur Rogue et à ce qu'ils vont me faire. Je suis terrifiée. Et le pire est que je l'ai admis au Professeur Rogue. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il découvre combien je suis faible. Les gens me voient toujours comme quelqu'un d'intelligent, de confiant et de fort. J'ai toujours essayé d'être la meilleure en tout. Et maintenant je ne peux rien faire. Absolument _rien_. Je ne suis qu'autorisée à m'asseoir dans un cachot et ne rien faire.

Ca fait _six_ jours! Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas encore sauvés?

Je regarde le Professeur Rogue. Il est debout, appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il est horrible, ses cheveux sont en pagaille, bien plus que d'habitude, et il a vraiment besoin d'un rasage. C'est étrange de le voir ainsi.

Mais après tout, je ne peux qu'imaginer ma propre apparence. J'ai besoin d'un bain, de mon shampoing, de mon savon, de vêtements frais, de dentifrice... de tellement de choses, mais on ne nous autorise rien.

Je dois arrêter de penser à ça. Ce sont de petites choses sans importance. J'ai de plus gros problèmes pour le moment.

"Comment va votre lèvre?" résonne sa voix à travers le silence, et je lève les yeux vers lui avec surprise.

Il n'a jamais engagé la conversation. C'est moi qui parle et l'ennuie avec mon incapacité à rester silencieuse. Sa question me désarçonne et je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de ce qu'il m'a demandé.

"Q-Quoi?"

"Votre _lèvre_," répète-t-il d'une voix ferme et pourtant ennuyée, "Elle commence à guérir?"

Un moment s'écoule dans un silence inconfortable et j'essaye rapidement de penser à une réponse.

"Ca va," dis-je enfin, bien que je sache que ce n'est pas la vérité.

Ma lèvre ouverte me brûle le martyr. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer comment elle est censée guérir d'elle-même. J'essaye de l'ignorer, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter d'une infection. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Le Professeur Rogue semble aller bien. Il a plutôt bien supporté les coups d'hier. Il y a quelques bleus sur son visage, mais il ne semble pas souffrir. Peut-être guérit-il rapidement?

"Je pensais..." je commence, "Ils ne nous ont pas encore rendu visite aujourd'hui?"

"Il est encore tôt."

"Et si..." Je m'interromps un moment, avant de continuer d'une voix forte, "Et si nous essayions de négocier?"

Ses yeux se posent brusquement sur moi et il me regarde simplement pendant un long moment. Réalisant qu'il ne va faire aucun commentaire, j'essaye d'expliquer.

"On pourrait leur dire _quelque chose_... demander notre liberté en échange d'informations." Ma voix est faible et je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis en train de dire.

"Si je vous comprends bien," commence lentement Rogue, "Vous suggérez d'accepter leur demande, de leur dire tout ce que nous savons? Est-ce bien cela, Miss Granger?"

Je secoue rapidement la tête, "Non, bien sûr que non. Pas tout. Mais suffisamment de choses pour qu'ils nous libèrent."

"Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure, Miss Granger," dit-il, "Soit nous leur disons absolument tout, soit nous ne disons rien. Et même si nous leur disions ce qu'ils veulent savoir, pensez-vous vraiment qu'ils nous libéreraient?"

Je déglutis difficilement en détournant les yeux. Je peux sentir cet étrange sentiment en moi, _la honte._ A quoi pensais-je en suggérant une telle chose?

"Alors il n'y a pas d'échappatoire? A moins qu'on nous sauve?" je demande calmement.

Il ne répond pas. D'une certaine manière, ça me dérange encore plus que son éventuelle réponse.

ooo

Quelques heures plus tard, je ferme les yeux, me sentant extrêmement fatiguée. Je ne peux m'autoriser à m'endormir, c'est irresponsable. Je suis captive, je devrais être forte, éveillée et intelligente, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir tomber dans l'inconscience. C'est si paisible ici. Mais avant que je ne m'endorme complètement, la porte du cachot s'ouvre brusquement et je suis immédiatement éveillée et alarmée.

_Ils nous emmènent juste aux toilettes,_ j'essaye de me dire.

_Non. Ils sont venus pour t'emmener. Et te torturer. Te tuer._

Je dois repousser ces horribles pensées, mais c'est impossible. Cette petite voix dans ma tête ne se tait pas.

"Il requiert ta présence," dit le garde, et mon sang se glace.

"Toi," Il pointe le Professeur Rogue du doigt, "Viens avec nous."

J'ouvre la bouche de surprise. Ils le veulent à nouveau? Pourquoi? N'est-ce pas _mon _tour? Je ne comprends rien. Je lève les yeux vers le Professeur Rogue et nos regards se croisent un instant. Il est calme, _soulagé_ même. Pourquoi?

Il n'objecte ni ne lutte tandis qu'ils le font quitter le cachot. Je ne bouge pas lorsqu'ils partent et ferme la porte. Que vont-ils lui faire? Et s'ils se débarrassaient de lui?

Je secoue la tête, ne m'autorisant à penser cela. La simple pensée de rester seule dans ce cachot pour toujours est mortifiante. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai tenu aussi longtemps est parce qu'_il_ était là, le Professeur Rogue. C'est réconfortant de savoir qu'il y a une autre personne à qui parler, sur qui se reposer. Même si cette personne est le sarcastique Maître des Potions.

Respire.

Inspire et expire.

Il va revenir.

ooo

Mon inquiétude augmente à chaque seconde et on dirait que mon propre esprit travaille contre moi, imaginant d'horribles scénarios et situations qui pourraient se produire. Les gardes pourraient jeter le corps sans vie du Professeur dans le cachot ou ils pourraient-

Arrête!

Tout va bien se passer. Pense positivement.

Dès que la porte s'ouvre, je me lève, "Professeur-"

Mais ce n'est pas lui.

C'est un homme. Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

"Toutes mes excuses, tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre?" demande-t-il, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

Je reste silencieuse, l'observant à une distance raisonnable.

La simple vue de cet homme me parcoure le corps de frissons. Ses cheveux sont sombres et attachés d'une queue de cheval, ses yeux sont aussi noirs que ses robes et il y a quelque chose de vile dans son regard. Quelque chose de tordu. Il doit avoir au moins quarante ans.

Je lutte pour garder la bouche fermée et ne pas demander où se trouve le Professeur Rogue. Peut-être que je ne veux même pas savoir où il se trouve et ce qu'il vit en ce moment.

Mais, comme s'il pouvait lire mon esprit, il sourit, "Ton Professeur est en train de vivre un enfer."

Je pousse un léger gémissement et mes yeux s'écarquillent de peur, mais aucun mot de franchit mes lèvres. Il ment. Il doit mentir.

"Il ne reviendra pas de si tôt et ça nous laisse plus de temps, à toi et moi," dit-il, un sourire froid sur les lèvres.

Je recule d'un pas, bien que je sache que cela ne me servirait à rien. Je ne peux pas lui échapper. Je ne peux pas le fuir. Il est inutile d'essayer.

"J'ai quelques questions pour toi et j'apprécierais que tu y répondes de ton plein gré," explique-t-il en me regardant.

J'ai l'impression que ma voix me trahit. Je veux lui rire au nez, l'insulter et hurler qu'il n'obtiendra rien de moi, mais je ne peux qu'ouvrir la bouche. Rien n'en sort. Je suis paralysée.

Il sourit à nouveau, "Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que ça va encore mieux se passer que ce à quoi je m'attendais."

Non. Tu as tort. Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi.

A nouveau, rien ne franchit mes lèvres.

"D'abord, j'aimerais savoir à quel point tu es proche de Harry Potter."

Je cligne des yeux de confusion. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de question.

Silence.

"Tu comprends la question?" demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête.

"Alors réponds-y."

Silence.

"Nous sommes amis. Tout le monde sait ça," dis-je après quelques secondes.

L'homme hocha la tête, puis nos yeux se croisent, "Juste amis?"

"Oui."

"T'a-t-il déjà parlé de ses visions? De sa connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres? T'as-t-il dis ce qu'il voit?"

"Je veux voir le Professeur Rogue," dis-je soudain en ignorant sa question.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi avec surprise, mais un sourire froid remplace vite sa réaction initiale.

"Tu n'es pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit, petite fille," dit-il, puis il continue, "Où en étions-nous? Harry Potter t'a-t-il déjà-"

"Je ne répondrai pas à vos questions, alors vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de perdre votre temps," lui dis-je brusquement, surprise par mon propre courage.

"Vraiment?" dit-il calmement.

"Oui."

ooo

Je n'ai pas craqué. Il n'a rien obtenu de moi. D'abord il a utilisé le Sortilège Doloris.

Ca m'a fait souffrir le martyr et j'ai vraiment pensé que j'allais mourir.

Une telle douleur. Le feu, les os se brisant, les coups de poignard.

Ma gorge me fait souffrir tant j'ai hurlé.

Mon visage est complètement humide de larmes. La dernière chose que je voulais était de pleurer, mais c'est une chose sur laquelle je n'ai aucun contrôle.

Je suis recroquevillée sur le sol, tremblant et le souffle court, attendant que la douleur passe.

"Tu es prête à parler maintenant?" demande-t-il, ennuyé.

Je l'ignore, gardant les yeux fermés.

Je ne vais pas le regarder. Je ne vais pas l'écouter. Peut-être alors va-t-il disparaître?

Il soupire, "Tu es sûre de vouloir jouer à ce jeu, gamine?"

Silence.

J'essaye de calmer ma respiration, essaye d'ignorer le tremblement de mes jambes et de mes bras, et alors j'entends des pas. Il s'éloigne de moi. J'ouvre les yeux juste à temps pour le voir fermer les portes derrière lui.

Il est parti.

Je suis seule à nouveau.

Cela signifie-t-il que j'ai gagné?

Non. Bien sûr que non.

Sa dernière question montre bien qu'il n'a pas perdu. Peut-être a-t-il décidé de changer les règles?

Ca fait mal d'être sur le sol froid et dur, alors je parviens à me mettre en boule sur le matelas. Celui du Professeur Rogue est plus proche que le mien, alors je m'y glisse et me laisse tomber dessus, me fichant que ce soit le sien.

Je peux sentir son odeur.

Des herbes.

De la menthe.

Je ferme les yeux et essaye de me détendre. Mon corps en a vraiment besoin.

ooo

Pas même vingt minutes plus tard, ils reviennent.

Je m'assieds immédiatement, attendant dans la peur.

L'homme de tout à l'heure entre et me regarde, "Je t'ai demandé si tu étais sûre de vouloir jouer à ce jeu."

La confusion se lit sur mon visage et un autre garde entre, apportant le Professeur Rogue avec lui.

"Professeur!" je hurle presque, "Vous allez bien?"

"Je vais bien, Miss Granger," répond-il.

Je souris et le soulagement remplace l'inquiétude que je ressentais. Puis je lève les yeux vers lui. Il _va_ bien. Il semble aller aussi bien qu'avant, quand il a quitté le cachot. Mais n'a-t-il pas été torturé? Je repousse ces pensées, tout ce qui compte est qu'il aille bien.

"Je te le redemande, gamine," demande le garde, "Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir répondre à mes questions?"

"J'en suis certaine," je réponds en lui lançant un regard pleins de dégoût.

"Tu es sûre?"

"Je n'ai pas été claire?" je demande en haussant un sourcil.

Il sourit avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, "Nous ne sommes pas idiots, _Miss Granger_. Nous avons fait nos recherches sur toi."

Je lève les yeux sur le Professeur Rogue, mais il ne me regarde pas. Il fusille le garde des yeux, le regard si froid et meurtrier que j'en suis moi-même effrayée.

Le garde continue, "Ton profil à révélé une faiblesse majeure."

"De quoi parlez-vous?" je demande, et je peux déjà ressentir ce sentiment désagréable dans mon ventre.

Sans un mot, il pointe sa baguette sur le Professeur Rogue et la seconde suivante il tombe sur le sol, son corps se tordant de douleur.

Oh mon Dieu.

"Arrêtez!" je hurle.

Le Professeur Rogue tremble de façon incontrôlable, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

"Intéressant," commente le garde, "Il ne pousse un pas son, peu importe combien de temps je maintiens le sort. Il a un esprit assez puissant, je dois le dire."

"S'il vous plaît, arrêtez!" Je supplie, incapable de regarder le Professeur Rogue. J'ai l'impression d'être celle qui se fait torturer, peut-être même pire. Je me sens mal. La douleur, la culpabilité, la peur, l'anxiété, c'est trop.

"Arrêtez!" Je hurle et le garde relâche finalement le sort.

Le Professeur Rogue halète pour reprendre son souffle, tremblant.

Je peux sentir les larmes dans mes yeux. Il n'y a pas de solution. Aucune échappatoire à la situation.

"Je-Je suis désolée," je murmure en regardant mon enseignant.

"Ne-Ne vous excusez pas, Miss Granger," répond-il, toujours un peu à bout de souffle, "Ce qui arrive n'est pas votre faute."

Je ne dis rien à cela. Mais je n'acquiesce pas. C'_est_ ma faute.

"Tu as changé d'avis maintenant?" demande le garde en me regardant.

Je peux entendre le Professeur Rogue répondre à ma place. "Nous n'avons pas changé d'avis, salauds."

Le garde sourit simplement.

"Je-Je ne sais pas..." dis-je calmement.

Je ne peux rien dire. Je ne peux pas les aider. Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas les autoriser à faire souffrir le Professeur Rogue à cause de moi. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Une autre personne se fait torturer à cause de moi... c'est une horrible pensée.

"Vous ne direz rien, Granger," m"ordonne Rogue de sa voix professorale, bien qu'il soit à bout de souffle.

"Peut-être que tu as besoin qu'on te convainque un peu également, _Severus Rogue_," dit le garde en détournant son attention sur le Professeur Rogue.

"Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de moi," répond-il froidement, "Peu importe. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi."

Les gardes me jettent un coup d'œil, puis regardent le Professeur Rogue, "C'est ton étudiante, non?"

Silence.

"En tant que professeur, ta plus importante mission est de protéger tes étudiants, n'est-ce pas?"

Je peux voir le Professeur Rogue jeter un regard noir au garde, le tuant de ses yeux.

"Elle est assez mignonne," dit le garde, et je peux sentir un frisson me parcourir le corps, "Nous allons la faire souffrir. Nous allons la torturer, nous allons la violer, nous allons lui faire du mal et nous allons te forcer à regarder. Tu veux être responsable de ça?"

Ma main couvre ma bouche, m'empêchant de vomir. Je suis malade. Je frissonne, les larmes coulent sur mes joues, mais je ne dis rien. Je ne peux qu'observer. Je suis figée.

Le Professeur Rogue me regarde, rencontrant mes yeux, et je peux reconnaître la panique dans son regard. Il peut probablement voir la même chose dans le mien. Il y a du dégoût sur son visage. Et de la _rage_. Une rage pure et pleine de haine.

Il regarde le garde et dit simplement, "Vous n'obtiendrez rien de nous."

Je ne sais pas quoi ressentir en entendant cette phrase. Je devrais être heureuse que le Professeur Rogue soit si fort, qu'il ne craque pas sous leurs menaces, mais je ne me sens pas heureuse. Je ne ressens que de la peur. Une _peur_ absolue.

"Tu bluffes," dit le garde, "Je trouve difficile à croire que tu mettrais ton étudiante en danger."

Silence.

Un silence long et inconfortable.

Puis, le leader des gardes se retourne et s'adresse à l'homme derrière lui, "Richard, profites-en."

Que veut-il dire par là? Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il veut dire par là.

L'autre garde me saute soudain dessus.

Je hurle.

Je lutte.

Je peux sentir des mains sur mon corps.

Des mains fortes.

Déchirant mes vêtements.

L'air froid me frappe et je réalise que mon chemisier m'est totalement arraché.

Mon esprit n'arrive pas à enregistrer ce qu'il se passe. C'est trop.

Je m'étouffe presque avec mes sanglots et mes cris.

Aucune aide.

Je ne peux pas l'arrêter.

Je ne peux pas le repousser.

Je hurle.

Je supplie qu'on me vienne en aide.

J'entends finalement le Professeur Rogue grogner. "Arrête, espèce de salaud!"

Immédiatement, l'homme, Richard, s'arrête et s'écarte de moi. Je reste simplement allongée sur le matelas, ne bougeant pas, sanglotant et tremblant de façon incontrôlable, fixant le plafond.

"Je savais que ça te ferait changer d'avis."

"Espèces de brutes."

"Je pense que tu vas vouloir nous aider maintenant."

Silence.

"Nous allons revenir demain. Nous vous donnons le temps de rassembler vos souvenirs et toutes les informations dont vous disposez. Maintenant occupe-toi de ton... étudiante."

Des pas.

Des portes qui se ferment.

Peut-être que je peux mentalement quitter cet endroit si j'essaye assez fort. Si je ferme les yeux et prétends que je suis ailleurs.

"Miss Granger?"

Mes yeux s'ouvrent. Je peux entendre mon cœur battre. On dirait qu'il veut sortir de ma poitrine.

"Tenez," dit-il calmement avant de me recouvrir de sa cape.

"Vous pouvez m'entendre?"

J'attends quelques secondes, puis hoche la tête.

"Vous allez bien?"

Cette question touche quelque chose en moi et j'éclate en sanglots. Des sanglots bruyants et hystériques. Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense de moi.

Il ne me touche pas. Il ne pose même pas sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste réconfortant. Rien. Mais il est présent. Et c'est suffisant pour le moment.

"Essayez de vous reposer," dit-il gentiment, "Nous parlerons quand vous vous réveillerez."

Je suis surprise d'entendre sa voix. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu employer ce ton. Cela semble étrange qu'il puisse utiliser un tel ton.

_Gentil. Doux._

Il ne dit rien d'autre. Moi non plus.

Je ferme les yeux.


	7. Jour 7

Voici aujourd'hui le chapitre 7.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, je pense avoir répondu à toutes les personnes ayant laissé leur mail ou l'adresse de leur compte, en tout cas je vous remercie encore.

J'aimerais également remercié Juju, qui me laisse des messages à chaque chapitre, merci beaucoup!

Enfin, un énorme merci à ma grande amie Mathilde, qui a lu et aimé ma traduction, et qui corrige maintenant mes chapitres. Merci !

Voilà, enfin les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR et la fiction est de the-shinny-girl. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

**Jour 7**

J'ai froid.

C'est la première chose que je réalise lorsque je me réveille.

J'ai _vraiment_ froid.

Que s'est-il passé?

J'ouvre les yeux et rencontre l'obscurité.

La cape. Je suis complètement recouverte d'une cape.

Puis la mémoire me revient brusquement._ La torture. L'attaque. Les gardes. Le Professeur Rogue. Mon chemisier._ Il me manque mon chemisier.

Je rougis furieusement en réalisant que je ne porte que mon soutien-gorge blanc. Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qui est presque arrivé. Si seulement ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais non. C'est _arrivé_. Je peux toujours sentir la douleur du Doloris et les bleus sur mon corps.

Quelle heure est-il?

Je bouge presque pour écarter la cape de mon visage, mais je change d'avis.

Non.

Je ne peux pas lui faire face. Le Professeur Rogue. Il a tout vu. _Tout_.

J'ai tellement honte. Je suis faible. Je n'ai pas pu les arrêter, je leur ai presque dit _tout_ ce qu'ils voulaient savoir, ils l'ont torturé _lui_ à cause de _moi_.

Je ne bouge pas pendant de longues minutes, essayant de garder une respiration calme.

Où est-il? Je ne peux pas l'entendre. Est-il là? Peut-être l'ont-ils emmenés à nouveau. La panique me saisit à cette pensée. Bien que je ne puisse pas lui faire face, l'idée d'être seule est encore plus terrifiante.

Puis je réalise combien j'agis avec lâcheté en me cachant sous la cape et en faisant semblant d'être endormie. Les problèmes ne vont pas disparaître si je reste là. Avec une profonde inspiration, je bouge lentement et écarte la cape en m'asseyant.

Il est toujours là.

Il est assis sur la chaise au milieu du cachot. Immédiatement, ses yeux se posent sur moi et je détourne le regard, serrant un peu plus la cape autour de mon corps, m'assurant de montrer le moins de peau possible.

Silence inconfortable.

Je regrette de m'être réveillée. Si seulement j'avais pu rester endormie. _Pour toujours._

Puis je réalise que je ne suis pas assise sur _mon_ matelas. Je suis sur le _sien_.

"Oh," je commence, "Je suis désolée. Je-Je vais vous laisser votre place-"

Je commence à me lever, mais sa voix m'arrête, "Miss Granger, ce n'est rien."

"Mais c'est votre-"

"Je ne ressens aucun attachement émotionnel pour ce matelas," dit-il avec mépris, "Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je brûlerais cette maudite chose pour ne plus jamais avoir à poser les yeux dessus."

Je souris presque. Je suis totalement d'accord. Si seulement nous pouvions mettre le feu à ce cachot, les souvenirs, la douleur, l'odeur, tout disparaîtrait. Si seulement c'était si facile.

Je baisse à nouveau les yeux, ne sachant pas comment continuer. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser, mais en même temps, je ne peux me résoudre à le regarder. Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde. Je ne veux pas voir la pitié dans ses yeux. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Puis je me souviens qu'il s'agit du Professeur Rogue. Il est froid et dénué d'émotions. Pourquoi aurait-il pitié de moi? Il est probablement juste ennuyé par le fait de devoir partager le cachot avec moi.

Oui, cette pensée me fait me sentir mieux.

Je rassemble enfin mon courage pour lui demander, "Qu'allons-nous faire? Ils ont dit qu'ils reviendraient demain et nous devons trouver un plan-"

"Demain?" m'interrompt-il, "Granger, ils vont revenir_ aujourd'hui_. Vous avez dormi durant toute la fin de la journée d'hier."

"Q-Quoi?" dis-je en déglutissant.

Ce n'est pas possible.

Il reste silencieux, m'observant simplement avec une expression sévère.

"Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillée? Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dormi toute la journée," Puis je commence à paniquer, "Et ils vont bientôt revenir et je ne suis pas prête, _nous_ ne sommes pas prêts. Que va-t-on leur dire? Nous devrions trouver un plan-"

"Miss Granger!" Il hausse un peu la voix et je le regarde, "Il est encore tôt. Il faisait encore noir dehors il y a quelques minutes. Je pense pouvoir dire qu'il nous reste encore quelques heures."

Je hoche la tête en me calmant un peu.

Mon ventre se tord sous la peur et l'anxiété à l'idée de faire à nouveau face aux gardes. Je sais maintenant de quoi ils sont capables. Rien ne leur est défendu._ Rien._

Silence.

Je regarde autour de moi, essayant désespérément de trouver mon chemisier. Je ne supporte pas d'être dans la même pièce que mon enseignant sans porter de vêtements. C'est mal. Aussi mal que lorsqu'on nous a forcés à prendre une douche ensemble.

"M-Mon chemisier?" je demande calmement en ne croisant pas son regard, "Vous l'avez v-vu ?"

Il se lève et s'approche de moi. Je m'écarte involontairement lorsqu'il tend le bras, me tendant mon chemisier. Je lève les yeux vers lui et remarque son regard légèrement inquiet avant de lui prendre le chemisier des mains sans entrer en contact avec sa peau.

"Il est légèrement déchiré, mais toujours portable," commente-t-il en s'écartant de moi.

Je hoche la tête, puis regarde autour de moi avec embarras, "Um-" dis-je avant de m'interrompre.

"Je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité," dit-il en se retournant et en avançant vers l'autre côté du cachot.

J'attends quelques instants, puis je passe rapidement mon chemisier par-dessus ma tête, le boutonnant jusqu'en haut. Il me faut un peu plus longtemps qu'habituellement parce que mes doigts tremblent beaucoup trop. Je m'observe, vérifiant que je suis totalement couverte.

"Vous pouvez vous retourner," dis-je calmement, et il obéit.

Il avance vers la chaise et s'assoit, prenant une profonde inspiration, comme s'il se préparait.

Il a l'air mal à l'aise, comme s'il se préparait à avoir_ La Discussion _avec un adolescent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire un peu à cette pensée ridicule.

Puis mon sourire meurt sur mes lèvres lorsque je me rappelle la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons.

Nous devons parler.

ooo

"La situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est... irréaliste," commence-t-il, "Et injuste."

"Je sais."

Silence.

"Nous devons fixer des priorités," explique-t-il.

"D'accord."

"Et je ne vois que deux options. Soit nous leur disons tout ce que nous savons et ils disposent de nous, soit-"

"On ne leur dit rien et ils nous... tuent quand même?"

"Non," dit-il froidement, "Soit nous nous jouons d'eux."

"Quoi?"

Silence.

"Notre seule mission pour le moment est de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible, Miss Granger. Notre sauvetage n'est pas entre nos mains. D'autres personnes doivent s'en charger. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est d'attendre et d'essayer de rester en vie le temps qu'il faudra."

"Que dites-vous? Nous sommes... les victimes ici. Ils ont le pouvoir, comment pouvons-nous nous jouer d'eux?"

"En utilisant nos cerveaux," répond-il, "En leur donnant des bribes d'informations, parfois fausses, parfois si insignifiantes qu'elles ne feront aucun mal à l'Ordre, mais suffisantes pour qu'ils nous gardent en vie."

"Nous devons les convaincre que nous nous soumettons à eux."

"Exactement. Ce sera difficile et risqué, mais c'est le seul choix raisonnable à faire."

Je hoche la tête.

"Mais, Professeur, comment puis-je savoir ce que je peux leur dire?"

"Suivez mon exemple."

ooo

J'ai presque une crise cardiaque lorsque la porte du cachot s'ouvre et qu'un garde entre, portant un plateau. Je n'ai jamais vu cet homme auparavant. Je le regarde, mes yeux écarquillés de peur, mais il laisse simplement le plateau sur le sol et quitte le cachot.

Je relâche la respiration que j'avais retenue et regarde le Professeur Rogue, remarquant qu'il est aussi tendu que je le suis. Puis nos yeux se posent sur le plateau.

Il y a même deux bols de soupe cette fois, à côté du pain et de l'eau. Nous nous avançons tous les deux, chacun prenant son repas. La pudeur a disparu depuis longtemps, nous sommes tous les deux affamés.

Alors que nous mangeons en silence, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis changeant d'avis.

De toute évidence, il l'a remarqué.

"Arrêtez d'ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson et dîtes ce que vous voulez dire," dit-il en coupant le silence.

Je me tends, sa voix dure me frappant au visage comme une gifle. Mais c'est mieux que la pitié dans ses yeux.

"Je voulais juste vous demander... pour hier," je commence nerveusement, "Avez-vous envisagé de ne rien dire? De ne pas vous interposer et... de ne pas les arrêter?"

Il me regarde avec une expression illisible sur le visage. Mais je ne baisse pas les yeux. Je veux entendre la réponse. J'en ai besoin.

Il soupire, "C'est une situation difficile pour moi. Peut-être, d'une certaine façon, plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est pour vous."

Je le regarde avec surprise.

"Je suis l'adulte ici," explique-t-il, "Je suis un enseignant, votre professeur, et vous êtes mon élève. Comme les... gardes l'ont mentionné hier, protéger mes étudiants est mon devoir le plus important, et j'échoue misérablement."

"Ce n'est pas vrai, Professeur," je rétorque, "Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais... je suis heureuse que vous soyez là avec moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurais tenu si j'avais été seule."

Silence.

"Je suis tiraillé entre deux choix, protéger l'Ordre et protéger mon étudiante," dit-il après quelques instants, "Ce n'est pas exactement une situation rêvée."

"Eh bien," je commence, "Dans ce cas, je vous libère de toutes vos obligations."

Il lève les yeux vers moi avec surprise.

Je continue, "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Faites ce qui vous semble juste. Je... Ca va aller."

Il reste silencieux, puis secoue la tête, "Ce n'est pas si simple, Miss Granger."

Silence.

ooo

Quelques heures passent.

Il n'y a pas de gardes.

C'est comme s'ils étaient au courant de la torture qu'ils nous infligent en nous faisant attendre dans l'anticipation. Je tremble. Je suis si nerveuse.

"Je me demandais," dis soudain le Professeur Rogue, "Potter vous a-t-il déjà parlé du Seigneur des Ténèbres?"

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, ne comprenant pas la question, "Oui, bien sûr."

"A-t-il... mentionné quoi que ce soit sur la façon de le vaincre?"

Ca retient mon attention. Pourquoi me demande-t-il ça?

Je prends une profonde inspiration et forme une réponse, "Il a dit quelque chose sur la séparation d'une âme. Quelques chose sur les _Horcruxes_."

Il se tend, je le remarque, mais il n'ajoute rien.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette question semble étrange. Et la façon dont il l'a posée. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Il n'y a aucune explication logique, mais je sens quelque chose. Il y a un _problème_.

ooo

La peur des gardes est toujours présente, mais quelque chose de bien plus grand l'a remplacée. _Le doute._

C'est un sentiment horrible et il me dévore de l'intérieur. Ces voix. Peu importe combien j'essaye, je n'arrive pas à les faire taire.

Ma lèvre ouverte me brûle et me démange.

Mon corps tout entier frissonne sous les effets du Doloris.

J'ai des bleus partout sur moi.

Mais et lui?

Il n'y a _aucune_ marque sur lui.

Je plisse les yeux et observe son corps, cherchant une trace de blessure, mais je ne trouve rien. Il a supposément été torturé, mais il semble aller bien. Il n'y a aucune coupure sur son visage, aucun bleus, et il est en bon état. Il semble presque aller trop bien pour une personne qui a été torturée quelques heures plus tôt.

Ses yeux se posent brusquement sur moi et je détourne le regard, la panique montant en moi.

Il ne dit rien. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il ne sent pas ma gêne.

Il ressemble soudain à un étranger.

C'est un sentiment terrifiant.

Il est possible qu'il travaille pour Voldemort et se joue de moi. Pourquoi sinon cache-t-il la raison de sa capture? Pourquoi est-il la dernière chose dont je me souvienne avant mon trou de mémoire? Et pourquoi le nie-t-il?

Tellement de questions.

Mais je ne peux que le fixer.

ooo

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux me souvenir de rien?" je demande soudain, "Du moment où j'ai été enlevée?"

"Ces choses prennent du temps," explique-t-il, "Je vous l'ai déjà dit."

"Vous avez dit que ça allait me revenir quand je m'y attendrais le moins. Ca fait déjà une semaine."

Il soupire, ennuyé, "Que voulez-vous que je fasse?"

"Je veux des réponses."

Sa seule réponse est un regard noir.

"Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous rien me dire sur _votre_ enlèvement?" je demande.

"Ce n'est pas prudent. Pas encore."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Faites-moi confiance."

"Que cachez-vous?"

"Tout le monde a des secrets."

Je reste silencieuse, réalisant qu'il ne va rien me dire. Il serait inutile de continuer à l'attaquer.

D'ailleurs, et si j'avais tort?

Peut-être que l'isolement et l'anxiété me détruisent lentement, créant d'horribles scénarios dans ma tête, remplaçant la confiance par le doute et la méfiance.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

ooo

Le moment que j'attendais arrive finalement.

Les gardes reviennent.

C'est le même homme vil qu'auparavant. Cet homme malsain et mauvais.

Il semble ravi, s'attendant probablement à obtenir des informations de notre part sans aucun problème.

Je me lève du matelas, mais je ne vais pas me tenir près du Professeur Rogue comme je le faisais habituellement. Je n'attends plus de protection de sa part. Ma tête est sens dessus dessous.

Est-il l'un d'eux?

Est-il de mon côté?

"Comme promis," commence le garde, "Nous sommes revenus. Vous avez décidé de votre coopération?"

"Oui."

"Non."

Nous répondons tous les deux en même temps, puis nous nous regardons.

Il veut coopérer?

Le garde interrompt notre regard, "Alors, qu'est-ce que ce sera?"

"Nous allons coopérer," continue le Professeur Rogue d'un voix basse, "Mais sous une condition-"

"Non," je le coupe, "Nous n'allons _pas_ coopérer."

Ils me regardent tous. Les gardes avec une expression surprise et le Professeur Rogue avec une légère colère.

"Vous êtes des Mangemorts. Vous êtes mauvais. Je préférerais mourir que de vous aider et mettre en danger la vie de bonnes personnes," dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Le garde me sourit simplement. Ce n'est pas la réaction que j'attendais. Je veux qu'il soit en colère, furieux, n'importe quoi excepté son sourire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il prévoit. Il doit y avoir quelque chose. Pourquoi sinon serait-il si calme?

"Je te le redemande," dit-il d'une voix traînante, "Tu es sûre?"

Je hoche la tête, "Je sais de quoi vous êtes capables. Je sais ce que vous allez me faire. Et je m'en fiche."

_Je ne m'en fiche pas._

_J'ai peur._

Mais je ne peux pas le montrer.

Je dois être brave.

Pour Harry, pour l'Ordre. Pour les bonnes personnes.

"Ne supposez jamais nous connaître, _Miss Granger._" Le garde sourit et lève la baguette.

Je me tends, mais je garde la tête haute.

"Espèce d'idiote," puis-je entendre le Professeur Rogue dire brusquement, mais je ne le regarde pas.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu étais la sorcière la plus intelligente de ton âge," commente le garde, "Que sais-tu du Sortilège de l'Imperium?"

ooo

Je ne me suis jamais sentie ainsi.

Mon corps n'est plus mien.

Je suis piégée à l'intérieur. Je peux tout sentir.

Mais je ne peux pas penser.

Je ne peux pas bouger comme je le veux.

Le Professeur Rogue est complètement figé. Nos regards se croisent alors que je l'approche. Il y a de la panique dans ses yeux. Ses lèvres bougent, il dit quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas le comprendre. C'est comme si j'étais piégée dans une bulle.

Avant de réaliser ce que je vais, je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes.

C'est mal. Je devrais me _sentir_ mal.

Mais je ne ressens que de la _béatitude_.

Tout va bien.

Pas de peur. Pas de panique. Pas d'inquiétudes.

Rien.

J'essaye de bouger mes lèvres contre les siennes, mais c'est difficile parce qu'il ne répond pas. Il se tient simplement là, sans bouger.

Quand je brise finalement le baiser, je peux voir ses lèvres bouger.

Que dit-il?

"_Combattez..."_

Combattre? Mais je ne veux pas le combattre. C'est bon. Tout va bien.

_"Combattez-le."_

Pourquoi semble-t-il dégoûté?

Avant de savoir ce que je fais, j'écarte ses robes, essayant désespérément de retirer son pantalon. Je me mets à genoux et quand ma blessure rencontre le sol froid, la douleur me traverse et je me libère du sort.

Que suis-je en train de faire?

Confuse, je lève les yeux vers le Professeur Rogue, réalisant ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. Je peux sentir la bile remonter dans ma gorge et je recule, m'écartant aussi loin que possible, luttant contre l'envie de vomir.

Je peux entendre les gardes rire, puis, "Finite incantatem."

Je ne peux même pas les regarder. Je me sens tellement honteuse, humiliée et _malade_.

"Tu vois," dit le garde, "Tu ne nous connais pas, et tu ne sais pas non plus ce dont nous sommes capables. Nous ne voulions que des informations, mais tu voulais jouer. Maintenant nous allons jouer. Nous ne sommes pas pressés. Nous avons tout le temps du monde."

Sur ces mots, ils quittent le cachot, claquant la porte derrière eux.

J'essaye de prendre de profondes inspirations pour me calmer, mais ça ne marche pas.

"Granger," dit-il, mais je l'ignore.

"Granger!"

"Ne me parlez pas!" je lui hurle, "C'est répugnant! C'est-"

"Je sais-"

"Non, vous ne _savez_ pas! Vous ne _pouvez_ pas savoir!"

"Vous devez vous calmer et m'écouter," dit-il de son ton professoral.

Je secoue la tête, "Non! Ne me parlez pas. Laissez-moi tranquille." Puis j'ajoute, "Je ne vous fais pas confiance."

Sur ce, je m'allonge sur mon matelas, me recouvrant de la cape, me cachant totalement.

Ma seule envie est d'être avalée par la terre.

Je suis totalement seule.


	8. Jour 8

Chapitre 8!

Merci pour vos commentaires, merci aux lecteurs, et merci à Mathilde d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre également (au lieu de travailler en cours, pas bien!)

L'univers et les persos appartiennent toujours à JKR et l'histoire à the-shinny-girl. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Jour 8**

Je n'ai même pas fermé les yeux.

La nuit est finie et j'ai gardé les yeux ouverts. Réfléchissant, me remémorant, rassemblant les morceaux.

Ca me rend folle. En qui puis-je avoir confiance? Le Professeur Rogue est-il l'un d'entre eux? Ou est-il innocent et suis-je injuste avec lui?

Il est resté silencieux toute la nuit, n'essayant même pas de me parler. Mais je ne m'y attendais pas. Pas après lui avoir crié dessus et l'avoir accusé de choses, après avoir dit que je n'avais pas confiance en lui.

Je ne le pensais pas ainsi. _Oui_, il y a certaines choses que je trouve étranges. Il y a du doute, mais je n'aurais pas dû lui crier dessus ainsi. J'aurais dû utiliser mon cerveau. J'aurais dû être contrôlée par mon esprit, pas par mes émotions.

Mais cette règle est difficile à suivre lorsqu'on est à genoux devant son professeur le plus narquois.

Je peux sentir la bile monter dans ma gorge en y pensant. C'est _dégoûtant_. Je ne peux même pas...

Et lui? Est-il dégoûté également? Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux alors que j'étais sous Imperium, mais il aurait pu faire semblant.

J'ai mal à la tête à cause de toutes ces théories suspicieuses.

Je dois découvrir la vérité.

Mais comment?

S'il fait semblant, alors il est vraiment bon acteur.

ooo

Nous devrions bientôt recevoir le petit déjeuner. Je pense qu'il est l'heure.

Je regarde à nouveau le Professeur Rogue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi il n'est pas blessé. Où sont les bleus, les coupures? Pourquoi ne souffre-t-il pas?

Devrais-je le demander?

Répondrait-il?

Il est en colère contre moi, je peux le voir. Et il a le droit d'être en colère si je me suis trompée. Dans ce cas, je lui devrais des excuses.

Je dois faire quelque chose.

Je soupire, puis me force à parler, "Vous êtes la dernière chose dont je me souvienne avant de m'être réveillée ici? Pourquoi cela?"

Silence.

Il ne me regarde même pas.

Rien.

C'est comme si je n'avais rien dit.

"Je veux des réponses," je demande.

Rien.

"Professeur?"

Cette fois il me regarde, haussant un sourcil, "_Professeur_? Je suis _Professeur_ maintenant? La nuit dernière j'étais un traître, un menteur."

Je baisse les yeux un instant. Il a raison.

"Vous devez vous décider, _Miss Granger_," dit-il d'une voix froide.

"J'ai toutes les raisons de douter de vous."

Il me jette simplement un regard noir, mais je continue, "On m'a dit que vous aviez été torturé. Mais... je n'en vois aucune preuve."

Son regard devient plus froid encore, mais il reste silencieux.

"Pourquoi ne vous défendez-vous pas?" je demande.

Secouant la tête, il se détourne.

"Répondez-moi!" Je hausse un peu la voix.

Il craque. Il devait bien craquer à un moment ou à un autre.

Il est debout, avançant vers moi. Je tressaille et me colle contre le mur, essayant d'échapper à sa présence terrifiante.

"Espèce d'idiote," aboie-t-il en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de choc et de peur, "Q-Que faites-vous?"

Il ne dit rien et déboutonne totalement sa chemise avant de relever son maillot de corps, mais je refuse de le regarder, posant au lieu de cela mes yeux sur le sol. La situation est très gênante et inappropriée. Je ne veux pas voir mon Professeur sans sa chemise.

"Regardez," ordonne-t-il.

Je secoue la tête, "Je-Je ne-"

"_Regardez_," répète-t-il, plus fort cette fois.

Mes yeux se posent sur lui et s'arrêtent sur son torse nu.

Des bleus.

Des coupures.

Des marques bleues et violettes.

Les coupures sont presque refermées, mais il y a du sang séché sur sa peau.

"Oh bon sang..." je murmure, incapable de détourner mon regard de son corps blessé.

On dirait qu'ils ont utilisé le Sectumsempra sur lui.

"Satisfaite?" demande-t-il en rebaissant son maillot et en se couvrant.

Je ne peux même pas parler.

"Cela répond-il à vos attentes?" demande-t-il, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

"Je-"

"Je vous montrerai bien les dommages causés sur d'autres parties de mon corps, mais je doute que vous vouliez voir cela."

Je secoue rapidement la tête, "N-Non, non."

Long moment de silence.

Puis il se détourne simplement et se dirige de l'autre côté du cachot, s'appuyant contre le mur de pierre.

Je prends quelques inspirations apaisantes, puis je me force un peu, "Je ne sais pas quoi dire."

"Des excuses seraient appropriées, Granger."

Je me mords la langue, légèrement frustrée, et je reste silencieuses pendant de longues secondes. _Devrais-je_ m'excuser? Mais j'ai encore quelques suspicions à son propos. J'ai tellement de questions, mais je doute qu'il me réponde. Surtout maintenant. Peut-être devrais-je prétendre lui faire confiance, découvrir ce qu'il veut. Jusqu'à ce que les choses soient plus claires, je pourrais lui faire confiance, non?

Le sentiment d'incertitude et de solitude me détruit l'esprit, je ne peux supporter de me sentir seule. Et penser que la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance puisse être l'ennemi est insupportable.

Je soupire.

Je _vais_ lui faire confiance. Pour le moment.

"Je m'excuse pour mon comportement, Professeur," dis-je en me forçant.

Il hoche simplement la tête, rien de plus.

La tension dans l'air ne disparaît pas.

ooo

Il n'y a pas de petit-déjeuner. Pas de nourriture. _Rien._

Peut-être nous ont-ils oubliés?

_Non_, je secoue la tête. C'est leur plan. Tout, chacune de leur action, chaque mot, chaque geste fait partie de leur plan.

Essayent-ils de nous affamer maintenant?

Je déglutit, la panique m'enserrant la gorge.

Je ne sais pas ce que je peux encore supporter.

Pas de soleil. Pas de nourriture. L'isolation. La torture.

On se brise tôt ou tard.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et essaye de me calmer. Je dois juste vivre chaque journée l'une après l'autre.

Ne pense pas à demain, Hermione. Pense à aujourd'hui.

Survivre à cette journée est tout ce qui compte pour le moment.

ooo

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait?" je demande calmement lorsque le silence me tue.

Il me regarde, plissant les yeux de confusion, "De quoi parlez-vous?"

"Hier," dis-je, me forçant à parler, bien que la dernière chose dont je veuille me souvenir soit cet incident, "Quand j'étais... quand ils... quand je-je-"

"Miss Granger," dit-il froidement, "Ne parlez que lorsque vous avez une phrase déjà formée en tête."

Je hoche la tête, puis me ressaisis, "Quand j'étais sous Imperium. Vous êtes resté immobile."

Je peux toujours le voir clairement dans ma tête. Se tenant complètement figé, mais avec un tel dégoût et une telle panique dans les yeux.

"On m'avait lancé un sort," explique-t-il sans me regarder.

"Oh."

Je peux voir que cela le met mal à l'aise de parler de ça. Je peux imaginer pourquoi. Pour la première fois, nous avons été forcés de faire quelque chose de sexuel ensemble. Oui, nous nous sommes douchés ensemble, mais c'était différent.

Ce qui s'est presque produit hier était... _dégoûtant_.

Pervers.

Malsain.

Je dois arrêter d'y penser.

"Ils ne nous ont pas apporté de nourriture," dis-je, souhaitant désespérément changer de sujet, pensant à autre chose.

"Oui," dit-il d'une voix traînante, ennuyé, "Je l'avais remarqué."

"Que pensez-vous que leur plan soit?"

Il reste silencieux pendant un moment, puis, "Je ne sais pas, Miss Granger."

Je l'ennuie. Je peux le voir sur son visage. Il veut que je me taise et arrête de parler.

Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas supporter le silence.

Mais il reste silencieux alors moi aussi.

ooo

"Monsieur, quel est le septième ingrédient du Polynectar?"

"Excusez-moi?"

"Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir."

Silence.

Je commence, "Il y a douze chrysopes, une once de polygonum , quatre sangsues, trois mesures de sisymbre cueillies à la pleine lune, trois mesures de peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, et un morceau de la personne dont on souhaite prendre l'apparence."

Il me fusille du regard.

"Je sais qu'il y a encore un ingrédient," dis-je, "Et je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir!"

"Une mesure de corne de Bicorne," dit-il d'une voix ennuyée en me regardant.

Mon visage s'illumine, "Voilà! Comment ai-je pu oublier?"

"Vous n'aviez pas oublié," répond-il.

"Que-"

"Vous êtes comme un livre sur pattes. Vous avez mémorisé chaque Potion et je doute que vous ayez oublié un ingrédient pour celle-ci, étant donné que vous l'avez préparée avec succès à l'âge de douze ans."

J'ouvre la bouche, choquée, mais aucun son n'en sort.

Il sourit d'un air suffisant, "Oui, je suis au courant."

"Mais-"

"Et je sais aussi que c'est vous qui avez volé les ingrédients dans ma réserve personnelle."

"Je suis désolée. Je-J'en avais besoin pour-"

Il m'interrompt en haussant un sourcil, "Alors _c'était _vous?"

"Mais..." Courte pause, puis je comprends, "Vous ne saviez pas que c'était moi, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, mais maintenant je le sais."

Je détourne le regard, une légère rougeur apparaissant sur mon visage. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que la conversation prenne cette tournure.

Il remarque de toute évidence mon embarras, "Pourquoi ce visage, Miss Granger? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais vous retirer des points."

Un léger sourire se forme sur mes lèvres.

"Pas tant que nous sommes ici, en tout cas," ajoute-t-il, "Mais attendez-vous à une punition lorsque nous rentrerons."

Je le regarde avec surprise, mon visage tout entier s'illuminant à cause de l'espoir que je retrouve dans ses paroles. Il a dit 'quand nous rentrerons'. C'était juste une façon de parler, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'accrocher à ses mots comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il le remarque et détourne immédiatement le regard, comme s'il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit.

Ca n'a pas d'importance.

Il l'a dit. Ca signifie que même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre, il pense sincèrement, au fond de lui, que nous allons être sauvés.

A moins qu'il me mente. Ca pourrait faire partie de son plan pour gagner ma confiance.

_Encore!_

Ces horribles voix dans ma tête reviennent, me convaincant que je ne peux pas avoir confiance en lui.

Je ne peux pas le supporter.

ooo

Mon cœur cesse presque de battre lorsque les gardes arrivent finalement.

Cette fois ils ne sont que deux. Le leader et l'autre. Je ne le reconnais pas.

Le leader sourit en nous regardant.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait vous autoriser une autre douche," dit-il, "Votre apparence est... révoltante."

Je commence à sentir une légère colère monter en moi à travers toute la peur et le désespoir que je ressens.

C'est bon. Je fais mieux d'être en colère qu'effrayée. La peur est devenue une de mes amies ces derniers jours. Une amie que je ne souhaite pas particulièrement conserver.

"Que voulez-vous?" demande le Professeur Rogue, "Faisons en sorte que cette visite soit la plus courte possible."

Je le regarde avec surprise.

"Êtes-vous prêts à nous donner les informations dont nous avons besoin?" demande le Mangemort.

Silence.

Ils connaissent ma réponse. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Ils n'obtiendront rien de moi.

La question est de savoir ce que le Professeur Rogue souhaite faire. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter s'il décide de parler et de coopérer avec eux.

"J'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions pas vous aider," dit-il enfin, et je relâche le souffle que je retenais.

La garde ne semble pas surpris, "Je m'y attendais."

Vraiment?

Il croise les bras sur son torse en réfléchissant. "Que devrions-nous faire maintenant? Hmm?"

Je reste silencieuse. Ma seule envie est de disparaître, je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec eux. J'en ai ras-le-bol de l'anxiété et de l'anticipation. Comme ma baguette me manque! J'aimerais être en mesure de me défendre. Je ne supporte pas d'être si impuissante tout le temps.

"Gamine," dit soudain le garde en me regardant, "Tu n'as rien à dire?"

Je secoue la tête, "Je crois que le Professeur Rogue a tout dit."

"_Professeur_?" répète le garde, "Tu l'appelles _Professeur_?"

La confusion se lit sur mon visage, mais je reste silencieuse.

"Je me demande si tu l'appellerais toujours Professeur si tu connaissais son passé."

Le Professeur Rogue avance d'un pas, "Ne parlez pas de choses qui sont dangereuses pour vous," dit-il d'une voix basse.

Les gardes ne semblent pas effrayés, "Elle est au courant?"

Silence.

Au courant de quoi? Du passé du Professeur Rogue? J'ai entendu des rumeurs disant qu'il était un Mangemort. Enfin, j'ai entendu dire également qu'il était toujours un Mangemort. Mais c'est tout. Je n'en sais pas plus et je ne veux rien savoir d'autre.

"Tu lui as dit que parfois c'était toi qui te chargeais de la torture?" demande le garde en souriant.

Je ne réagis pas à cela. C'est exactement ce qu'ils attendent de moi. Je ne leur donnerai pas cette satisfaction.

Le garde continue, "Tuer, torturer, penser à de nouveaux sorts, chacun plus mortel que le précédent."

Le Professeur Rogue serre ses poings, mais il ne fait rien d'autre. Il ne répond même pas. Il ne se défend même pas. Pourquoi? Probablement parce que le garde dit la vérité.

Soudain, les yeux du Professeur Rogue se posent sur moi et je peux voir qu'il cherche des émotions sur mon visage. Je fais de mon mieux pour rester froide et impassible.

"Eh bien," dit le garde en me regardant, "Tu n'as rien à dire?"

Je secoue simplement la tête.

"Intéressant," commente-t-il.

Silence.

J'observe le visage du garde et je peux presque voir une idée se former dans son esprit. Ses yeux s'illuminent et un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres.

"Saisis-la," dit-il sur le ton de la conversation à l'autre garde et, avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il se passe, le garde est derrière moi, me tenant les bras. Je lutte mais c'est inutile. Je ne peux rien faire.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" demande le Professeur Rogue, mais le garde pointe sa baguette sur lui, "Ne bouge pas. On ne va pas lui faire de mal, on va simplement la relooker."

Quoi?

Il continue, "Mais si tu interfères, on lui fera bien plus, c'est clair?"

Le Professeur Rogue ne répond pas, mais son regard est meurtrier alors qu'il se tient là, le souffle court, les yeux posés sur moi.

Du calme. Je dois me calmer.

Je force mon corps à ne pas lutter, mais ça ne fait pas disparaître la panique. Je croise le regard du garde et, pour une raison étrange, je ne détourne pas les yeux. Je ne vais pas détourner les yeux. Il ne fera pas de moi une lâche.

Soudain son sourire s'élargit et il tire quelque chose de ses robes.

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines lorsque je regarde ses mains.

Il tient une large paire de ciseaux.

Je m'étouffe presque en pensant à ce qu'il peut faire avec elle. D'horribles images sanglantes se forment dans mon esprit, les ciseaux enfoncés dans mon abdomen, le sang giclant...

Involontairement, je recommence à lutter, la peur prenant le dessus sur moi. Mais l'autre garde derrière moi ne me relâche pas, sa prise se faire même plus ferme, coupant presque la circulation de mon sang dans mes bras.

"Calme-toi, j'ai dit qu'on allait pas te faire de mal," dit le leader en avançant vers moi.

Je ne le crois pas. C'est un Mangemort, il ment.

Oh bon sang.

Il se tient devant moi, les ciseaux à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Je n'arrive pas à respirer.

Peut-être qu'il va me trancher la gorge.

Je vais me vider de mon sang.

Ils ont me découper et me laisser dans le cachot. Le Professeur Rogue sera la dernière chose que je verrais avant de mourir. Je peux le voir dans mon esprit, essayant désespérément d'arrêter l'hémorragie, mais impuissant. Nous serons tous les deux couverts de sang et je mourrai.

Je pousse un sanglot, mon corps tout entier tremblant.

Je ferme les yeux, me préparant à la douleur.

Mon Dieu aidez-moi.

Mais rien ne se passe.

Aucune douleur.

Mais...

Il me touche les... cheveux.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement pour le voir couper une longue mèche.

Q-Que fait-il?

Pendant un moment, je ne peux même pas réagir. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Autre coup de ciseaux. Un autre encore.

Je peux entendre mes cheveux se faire couper, mèche par mèche. Ils tombent sur le sol à côté de moi.

"S'il vous plaît," dis-je calmement, ne réalisant pas pleinement ce qu'il se passe.

Il m'ignore et ne s'arrête pas.

Mes yeux se posent de désespoir sur le Professeur Rogue. Il reste simplement là, à me regarder. Il semble... soulagé. Pourquoi est-il soulagé? Ne peut-il pas comprendre combien ça me blesse? Pas physiquement, mais émotionnellement. C'est plus profond. Ils auraient pu me torturer et ça m'aurait fait moins souffrir.

Ca semble durer une éternité.

Je ne peux pas supporter le bruit que font les ciseaux.

Enfin c'est terminé.

Le leader s'écarte de moi et le garde me relâche les bras.

Je me tiens simplement là, effrayée à l'idée de baisser les yeux et de voir mes cheveux sur le sol, sans vie.

"Voilà," dit le leader, satisfait, "Je pense que ça te va beaucoup mieux, tu n'es pas d'accord."

Personne ne lui répond.

"Je te préviens," continue-t-il, "A la fin, tu nous _supplieras_ d'accepter les informations que tu détiens. Tu es le prochain," dit-il au Professeur Rogue en souriant cruellement.

Puis ils partent tous les deux.

Je ne peux pas bouger.

J'ai peur de voir à quel point il les a coupés.

Le Professeur Rogue pousse un soupir en avançant vers moi, "Ils jouent avec nous, mais ça ne peut pas durer éternellement."

Je reste silencieuse.

"Je pense qu'il nous affame de leur plein gré," dit-il, "Ca fait partie du jeu. Nous les avons mis en colère et c'est notre punition. Nous devons simplement-"

Il s'interrompt, remarquant probablement enfin l'état dans lequel je suis.

"Miss Granger?" demande-t-il calmement en baissant les yeux vers moi, "Vous allez bien?"

Cette question me fait craquer et les larmes coulent sur mon visage. Je ne pousse pas un bruit et je me tiens simplement là, à fixer le vide.

"Miss Granger?"

Je prends une inspiration tremblante et lève finalement mes mains sur mon crâne.

Mes cheveux.

Je commence alors à sangloter plus fort devant l'horrible découverte de mes longs cheveux m'arrivant maintenant au menton.

Ils ont disparu.

Je baisse les yeux et remarque mes longues mèches reposant simplement sur le sol.

Ils ont disparu.

Ils me les ont pris.

"Miss Granger," dit le Professeur Rogue, "Ce ne sont que des cheveux."

Je sais que ce ne sont que des cheveux. Je comprends que ça ne devrait pas m'affecter autant, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ils m'ont changée. Ils ont laissé leur marque sur moi. Même si nous sommes sauvés un jour, ça me rappellera toujours le temps que j'aurais passé dans ce cachot.

Je secoue simplement la tête en me détournant de lui. J'ai peur d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, seuls des sanglots en sortiraient et je m'embarrasserais plus encore.

"Pensez à ce qui aurait pu arriver," dit-il.

Je le sais. Je sais que c'est stupide de pleurer pour des cheveux, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je me sens différente. C'est comme si j'étais une nouvelle Hermione Granger maintenant.

Non. Je ne suis plus Hermione Granger ; Je suis leur jouet et ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent de moi.

"A-Accordez-moi juste quelques minutes," parvins-je à dire d'une voix cassée.

"Bien sûr," est sa seule réponse.

Je hoche la tête en déglutissant, puis je m'agenouille, rassemblant mes cheveux en une petite pile.

Je m'en suis toujours plainte, ennuyée de voir combien ils étaient sauvages, mais je n'ai jamais voulu les couper. Ils faisaient partie de moi.

Mais plus maintenant.

ooo

"Vous avez vraiment torturé des gens?" je demande.

Il se tend et ses yeux s'assombrissent.

"Miss Granger-"

"S'il vous plaît, je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir," dis-je calmement, "_Vous_ m'avez vue au plus bas."

D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin d'une distraction. J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose.

Il soupire en détournant le regard.

Puis enfin il hoche la tête, "Oui. Tout ce qu'ils ont dit est vrai."

"Tout."

"Et ils ont omis quelques détails."

Je me tends, me sentant un peu gênée. Il est difficile d'imaginer le Professeur Rogue torturer quelqu'un. Peu importe combien il est inamical, sarcastique et froid, je ne peux l'imaginer faire réellement du mal à quelqu'un.

"P-Pourquoi?" est la seule question que je parviens à poser.

"J'étais jeune, idiot," admet-il, les yeux distants, comme s'il se remémorait quelque chose, "J'étais obsédé par le pouvoir."

"Combien de temps avez-vous-?"

"Quelques années."

Quelques années? Je ne peux qu'imaginer combien de choses horribles il a pu faire pendant ces années. Etait-il une personne différente alors? Peut-être n'a-t-il pas changé. Et s'il était toujours Mangemort?

"Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, Miss Granger," dit-il, "Mais croyez-moi, la vraie torture n'a même pas encore commencé."

Ma gorge se serre.

Puis-je en supporter plus?

"Je pense que je vais essayer de dormir," dis-je en me détournant de lui et en me couvrant de sa cape.

Mon estomac se plaint bruyamment de ne pas avoir eu de nourriture aujourd'hui, mais je l'ignore. J'ai de plus gros problèmes pour le moment. J'essaye d'ignorer la sensation de mes cheveux courts en fermant les yeux, espérant dormir un peu cette nuit.


	9. Jour 9

Voici le chapitre 9.

J'en profite pour vous rappeler que c'est une fiction de rating M, ce qui se justifie plus ou moins depuis le début de la fiction, mais qui sera de plus en plus justifié au fur et à mesure des chapitres.

Encore et toujours, seule la traduction m'appartient, et merci à Mathilde de corriger des quelques fautes de frappe et d'orthographe!

**Jour 9**

Je bâille et lève mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, m'étirant pendant un long moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ça ne me surprend plus. La vue du cachot. La petite chaise au milieu de la pièce. Le matelas à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le Professeur Rogue.

Ce qui me surprend est le fait qu'il soit toujours le premier réveillé. Comment fait-il cela? Durant ces neuf nuits, je ne me suis réveillée qu'une seule fois avant lui. Puis je me souviens des rumeurs courant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors affirmant qu'il est un vampire, mais je repousse rapidement cette pensée.

Je me racle la gorge et m'assois. Il me regarde, mais détourne immédiatement le regard.

"Bonjour," dis-je, ressentant le besoin désespéré d'avoir quelque chose de normal à quoi m'accrocher.

Nous pourrions faire comme si tout était normal. Ne serait-ce que quelques instants.

"Bonjour," dit-il d'un air gêné.

Il semble penser fortement à quelque chose et je ne veux pas le déranger plus que nécessaire. Je regarde autour de moi, remarquant que la pile de mes cheveux n'est plus là. Mes yeux observent les cachot, mais ils ne sont nulle part en vue.

Je lève les yeux vers le Professeur Rogue, "Où sont-?"

Il comprend la question, "Je... les ai déplacés."

Je suis un peu surprise par cela, "Pourquoi?"

"Cela ne vous ferait aucun bien de devoir les regarder."

C'est... _gentil_ de sa part. Je sais qu'il n'aurait pas été facile de regarder ce qui avait été mes cheveux et de me souvenir de ce que les gardes ont fait.

"Merci," dis-je calmement, et il hoche simplement la tête.

ooo

J'enveloppe la cape autour de moi, ayant un peu froid. Un sentiment étrange me serre le ventre. Nous n'avons pas eu de nourriture depuis un moment et mon corps commence déjà à protester.

Je me demande s'il a faim lui aussi.

Il _doit_ avoir faim. Il ne le montre tout simplement pas.

Je me tends lorsque les portes s'ouvrent et qu'un garde entre. Mais c'est un garde différent. Je ne le reconnais pas.

"C'est l'heure de la visite aux toilettes," dit-il en regardant le Professeur Rogue.

Il ne dit rien et suit simplement le garde dehors.

J'essaye d'utiliser au mieux ces quelques minutes de solitude, mais ça ne marche pas. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité lorsque je suis seule. Je suis nerveuse et sur les nerfs, me demandant si le Professeur Rogue va revenir ou non. Je ne peux jamais le savoir. Chaque fois qu'il quitte le cachot, je me demande s'il s'agit de la dernière fois que je le vois.

Ou...

Peut-être parle-t-il à Voldemort, lui disant tout ce qu'il a découvert à mon propos. Il est peut-être en train de manger et de se préparer à revenir dans le cachot pour jouer à nouveau le rôle de la victime. Il rit peut-être avec les gardes, disant combien je suis naïve de le croire.

Fait-il _semblant?_

Ai-je vraiment envie de connaître la vérité?

Il est la seule chose stable que j'ai pour le moment. Ai-je envie de le perdre?

Je grimace et presse ma main contre mon ventre. Je me sens bizarre.

Mes pieds sont déjà froids et j'ai mal au dos. Le matelas n'est pas très confortable.

Je soupire, me souvenant de mon lit à Poudlard. Un lit large, chaud, confortable. Vais-je le revoir un jour? Les choses qui nous manquent sont étranges.

ooo

Ils ramènent le Professeur Rogue et je me lève, sachant que c'est mon tour. Sans un mot, on me fait sortir du cachot.

ooo

Je tremble. J'ai mal au ventre.

Le garde ne remarque rien et me pousse simplement dans le cachot avant de partir, fermant les portes derrière lui. Je reste debout, m'entourant de mes bras et baissant les yeux.

Et maintenant?

Que suis-je sensée faire maintenant?

"Miss Granger?" dit une voix en me sortant de mon pensées.

Je ne lève pas les yeux vers lui. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

"Vous êtes pâle," commente-t-il en avançant vers moi.

Je recule immédiatement d'un pas, ne voulant pas qu'il se rapproche trop de moi. Pas maintenant.

"Quel est le problème?" demande-t-il, "Est-il arrivé quelque chose?"

Je ne dit rien.

Son ton change, "Ont-ils fait quelque chose?" demande-t-il lentement.

Je secoue la tête.

Non.

Ce n'est rien de ce genre.

Rien ne m'a été fait. Tout s'est déroulé comme d'habitude. On m'a emmenée aux toilettes comme ces derniers jours. Mais cette fois...

Devrais-je lui dire?

Je le dois.

Je-Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Mais comment puis-je lui dire une telle chose?

C'est le _Professeur Rogue_, pour l'amour de dieu.

Je pousse un soupir pleins de colère et me détourne de lui.

Pourquoi cela doit-il m'arriver? Pourquoi _maintenant_?

Je peux entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix, "Miss Granger? Que s'est-il passé?"

Je déteste le fait d'être une fille en ce moment.

"Je... J'ai un problème," dis-je en me forçant et en ne lui faisant toujours pas face.

"Quel genre de problème?"

"Un petit problème."

"Oui?" dit-il d'une voix traînante.

"En fait," je commence, "Je-C'est un _gros_ problème. Un _énorme_ problème et je ne sais pas quoi faire."

Il m'écoute simplement.

"Enfin, je- je sais quoi faire_ d'habitude_, mais maintenant je suis captive et je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas..."

_"Miss Granger," _m'interrompt-il, "Vous voulez bien m'expliquer le problème? Et arrêtez tout cette comédie."

Je me mords la lèvre, voulant me rouler en boule dans un trou et mourir.

Mon silence l'ennuie, "Granger, quel genre de problème?"

Après un long moment, je murmure, "Un problème de fille."

"Vous voulez bien répéter?"

Je dis du bout des lèvres, "Un problème de fille."

Silence.

J'espère qu'il comprend ce que j'essaye de dire, parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'expliquer.

"Je vois," répond-il.

Je ne peux toujours pas lui faire face. Je ne peux pas lever les yeux vers lui et prétendre que parler de ses règles est un sujet de conversation tout à fait normal à avoir avec son professeur le moins aimé. Ce n'est _pas_ normal. Ce n'est pas une chose avec laquelle je suis à l'aise. C'est une chose avec laquelle je ne voudrais _jamais_ être à l'aise.

Il ne parle pas pendant un très long moment.

Il est mal à l'aise lui aussi.

Je peux sentir la tension dans l'air.

"A quel point est-ce problématique?" demande-t-il enfin, prudemment.

"Q-_Quoi_?"

Pourquoi me demande-t-il ça?

Il déglutit avant de reprendre la parole, "J'essaye juste de trouver ce que vous pourriez utiliser pour... vous aider."

Ca passe de gênant à encore _plus_ gênant.

"Umm... normal, je suppose? Je ne sais pas..."

"Miss Granger," commence-t-il, "Pourriez-vous vous retourner, s'il vous plaît? Je trouve très difficile de parler à votre dos."

Je ne peux pas.

_Hermione Granger._

Tu es une adulte. Agis comme telle.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et me retourne lentement. Mes yeux rencontrent les siens pendant une courte seconde, mais alors je détourne le regard, observant plutôt ses épaules.

"C'est assez... fâcheux," dit-il, "Mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde."

Je me mords nerveusement la lèvre en regardant autour de moi.

Silence.

"Cinq jours," dis-je enfin en retrouvant ma voix.

"Excusez-moi?"

"Ca dure habituellement cinq jours. Je-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai aucune fourniture, rien..."

Il réfléchit pendant un moment et le silence emplit à nouveau le cachot.

Je veux me gifler de le lui avoir dit. Il ne peut pas m'aider, pourquoi lui ai-je dit?

Soudain, il commence à retirer ses robes. Je le regarde avec surprise en me reculant un peu. Il défait ses boutons et je détourne le regard de gêne.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" je demande en entendant le froissement de ses robes.

Il ne répond pas, mais ensuite j'entends un tissu se déchirer. Mes yeux se posent sur lui et je vois qu'il déchire son maillot de corps en plusieurs morceaux.

Après avoir terminé, il remet rapidement sa chemise, puis avance d'un pas en me tendant les morceaux de son maillot de corps.

"Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais avec un peu de chance ça aidera," dit-il.

Je lui prends maladroitement les tissus des mains en me forçant à le regarder en face.

"Merci."

Il hoche la tête, puis se recule en se raclant la gorge, "Vous allez...?"

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, mais je comprends ce qu'il veut dire. Je hoche rapidement la tête et il se retourne et s'éloigne dans un coin sans me regarder.

Je m'occupe avec maladresse de mon problème, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je fais.

Lorsque j'ai terminé, je dis simplement, "Vous pouvez vous retourner maintenant."

Je suis certaine que mon visage est totalement cramoisi.

Je n'arrive pas à croire à la situation dans laquelle nous nous retrouvons forcés. A cause de cet événement, je commence à me demander si je serais capable de le regarder quand... _si_ nous en réchappons ? Serais-je capable de m'asseoir dans sa classe, d'écouter son cours et de ne pas rejouer tout ce qui nous est arrivé dans ce cachot?

ooo

"Professeur, pourquoi avez-vous décidé de devenir enseignant?"

"Miss Granger, c'est hautement inapproprié."

"Pourquoi? C'est une simple question. On ne peux pas rester assis en silence toute la journée."

Il pousse un soupir ennuyé.

"Je devais une faveur à quelqu'un," répond-il.

"Au Professeur Dumbledore?"

"Peu importe."

"Alors c'est tout? C'est simplement parce que quelqu'un d'autre vous l'a demandé?"

"Non, c'est _une_ des raisons."

"Oh."

"J'étais jeune, je voulais apprendre autant que possible, je voulais transmettre les connaissances dont je disposais. Je voulais enseigner."

Je remarque l'amertume dans sa voix.

"Je ne savais pas combien d'imbéciles il y avait au monde."

"Alors..." je commence avec précaution, "Vous n'aimez plus enseigner?"

Silence.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit."

"Mais-"

"Il y a toujours au moins un étudiant dans la foule d'imbéciles qui souhaite apprendre, qui est capable d'apprendre et est reconnaissant de ces connaissances," explique-t-il, "Et cet étudiant est la raison pour laquelle tous les professeurs de Poudlard enseignent encore."

Je souris un peu. J'espère que je suis l'une des étudiantes qu'il apprécie. Je dois l'être. Je suis intelligente, travailleuse et je suis reconnaissante des connaissances que j'accumule. Mais alors pourquoi est-il si dure avec moi? Pourquoi semblait-il ennuyé chaque fois que je levais la main en classe ou posais une question?

Il peut voir que je réfléchis mais son expression m'incite à ne plus poser de questions. Il n'est pas d'humeur à y répondre, je peux le voir.

ooo

"Miss Granger, vous allez bien?"

J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde.

"O-Oui."

Je peux imaginer le spectacle que j'offre, couverte par sa cape, recroquevillée sur moi-même.

"La soirée n'a même pas encore commencé, pourquoi dormez-vous?" demande-t-il.

"Je ne dors pas, mais je ne me sens pas très bien. Ca va passer."

"Vous en êtes sûre?"

"Oui."

Bien sûr que j'en suis sûre. Je passe par là tous les mois.

Il ne demande rien d'autre.

ooo

Quelques heures plus tard, je me repose toujours, espérant que la journée va passer vite.

Puis ils décident de nous rendre une petite visite. Les gardes.

Je parviens à me lever et je vais me tenir à côté du Professeur Rogue.

Je peux imaginer combien j'agis avec ridicule s'il travaille vraiment pour eux.

Le leader me regarde, puis sourit, "Tu as fais quelque chose à tes cheveux?"

La colère me saisit, mais je reste silencieuse. Il veut une réaction de ma part. Il veut voir combien il m'a faite souffrir. Et je ne vais pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

Après quelques secondes, il regarde le Professeur Rogue, puis moi à nouveau.

"Vous avez changé d'avis?"

Nous ne disons pas un mot.

"Toujours aussi têtus, à ce que je vois," dit le garde avant de croiser les bras sur son torse.

"Et tu es toujours avec lui?" me demande-t-il, "Même après tout ce que je t'ai dit? Sur lui, sur son passé?"

"Je lui fais confiance," dis-je en espérant avoir l'air convaincante.

"Il a torturé des hommes, des femmes, des _enfants_. Il a obéit aux ordres sans questions. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de ce sortilège très intéressant qui-"

"Ca suffit!" dit le Professeur Rogue en haussant le ton.

"Tu as honte de ton passé, Severus?" demande le garde.

Le Professeur Rogue ne répond pas, il les fusille simplement du regard, les tuant des yeux.

Le garde retourne son attention sur moi, "Et _toi_," commence-t-il, "Tu te tiens toujours à côté de lui comme s'il te protégerait. Tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe. Et Severus Rogue ne risquerait pas sa vie pour une sale Sang-de-Bourbe."

Ses mots me frappent au visage, mais j'essaye de le cacher.

Il continue, "Peut-être qu'on va épargner l'un de vous. Celui qui décidera de nous aider le premier."

Un horrible silence remplit la pièce.

"Pensez-y," dit le garde, "Nous reviendrons entendre votre décision demain."

Il se tourne pour partir et j'avance d'un pas, "Attendez!"

Il me regarde, surpris, "Peut-être n'aurons-nous pas à attendre jusqu'à demain?"

"Non," Je secoue la tête, "Ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est... quand allons-nous avoir à manger? Vous prévoyez de nous affamer?"

Son sourire s'élargit, "Non, bien sûr que non. Ce serait... contre-productif. Nous espérons simplement que le manque de nourriture rendra notre idée plus acceptable."

"Eh bien," je commence, "Bonne chance avec ça."

Je me brise à l'intérieur, mon corps hurle à la faim, mais je garde un visage cale. Je ne sais absolument pas comment j'en suis capable.

Il sourit simplement, puis lui et l'autre garde quittent le cachot.

ooo

Silence.

Nous n'avons pas dit un mot depuis les gardes sont partis.

Je le regarde.

Puis détourne le regard.

Puis je le regarde à nouveau.

Sa tête se tourne brusquement vers moi, "Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous souhaitiez me demander, Granger?"

Il y _a_ quelque chose.

"Puis-je... Enfin..." Je ne peux finir ma phrase.

"Vous demandez-vous peut-être si vous pouvez me faire confiance?"

Je ne dis rien.

Toute personne intelligente essaierait de sauver sa peau. Pourquoi le Professeur Rogue serait-il si différent?

Il soupire, "Je ne les aiderai pas."

Je hoche la tête, "Bien. Moi non plus."

Il hausse un sourcil en me regardant.

"Quoi?" je demande, "Vous ne me croyez pas?"

"Et vous en êtes offensée?"

J'ouvre simplement la bouche, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Il continue, "Vous êtes autorisée à douter de moi sans cesse et je suis sensé vous faire aveuglément confiance? Il n'y a pas deux poids, deux mesures."

"Jamais je ne-"

"Je ne peux pas le savoir avec certitude. Vous êtes jeune, vous voulez vivre. Je pourrais à un certain point comprendre que vous décidiez de les aider."

"Arrêtez!" dis-je en haussant la voix, "Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose."

"Pourquoi êtes-vous si sensible sur ce sujet? Nous ne faisons que discuter d'une possibilité."

"Ce n'est même pas une possibilité."

Il me lance un regard noir mais je reste calme.

Après une minute, il détourne les yeux et notre conversation est terminée.

Aucun de nous ne parle pendant le reste de la soirée.


	10. Jour 10

Et voici le chapitre 10,

comme toujours merci pour vos commentaires!

La fiction appartient à the-shinny-girl et l'univers à JKR. Seule la traduction est de moi.

Merci à Mathilde pour la correction, que ferais-je sans toi?

**Jour 10**

_"Miss Granger?"_

Quelqu'un prononce mon nom. La voix semble venir de très loin.

_"Granger?"_

Elle est comme un murmure.

Je grogne et essaye de l'ignorer.

_"Granger."_

Des mains se posent sur mes épaules et me secouent légèrement.

J'ouvre immédiatement les yeux et écartent les mains de l'attaquant en me collant contre le mur, loin du danger.

Attendez - ?

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. C'est lui.

_Le Professeur Rogue._

"Je- Je suis désolée," dis-je, "Je pensais..."

Je ne termine pas ma phrase, mais il comprend et accepte mes excuses.

"Vous allez bien?" demande-t-il.

"Que... que voulez-vous dire?"

"Vous étiez en train de remuer et de parler."

Je me tends, "Oh," Puis je commence à m'inquiéter, "Qu'ai-je dit?"

"Des inepties en grande partie," répond-il seulement.

Je me détends en prenant une profonde inspiration tandis que j'essaye de me souvenir de mes rêves, mais ils restent obscurs. Totalement obscurs.

"Merci de m'avoir réveillée, Professeur," dis-je en écartant mes cheveux de mon visage.

Il hoche simplement la tête puis se racle la gorge avec gêne avant de retourner de son côté du cachot.

Je regarde la petite fenêtre au-dessus de nous.

C'est un nouveau jour.

ooo

Je ramène mes genoux sur ma poitrine et y repose mon menton en me forçant à rester silencieuse. J'ai commencé à me sentir mal dès mon réveil, je ressens cette habituelle douleur dans le bas du ventre et elle ne semble pas vouloir disparaître de si tôt. Habituellement, quand j'ai des crampes, je m'enferme dans ma chambre où je peux souffrir en silence et ne pas m'inquiéter de personnes pouvant assister à ma faiblesse. Mais maintenant je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Aucune intimité. Avec un peu de chance, il ne remarquera rien.

"Vous êtes inhabituellement silencieuse," commente-t-il moins d'une minute plus tard.

Je lève les yeux vers lui de surprise. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait accordé tant d'importance à mon habitude de parler.

"Je-Je ne sais pas quoi dire," je réponds calmement.

"Mais ça ne vous a jamais arrêté, Miss Granger," dit-il en souriant légèrement, "Pourquoi ne me bassinez-vous pas avec des ingrédients de potions et des plans d'évasion?"

Je soupire, "Je suppose que je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, Professeur."

Cela retient son attention, "Oui. Et cela me force à vous demander si vous vous sentiez entièrement vous-même."

Je me mords la lèvre, mais secoue simplement la tête. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, c'est moi qui n'ai pas envie de parler alors que lui, soudain, est extrêmement loquace. Tout à coup, je réalise combien je l'ai ennuyé en essayant de parler ces derniers jours.

"Miss Granger?"

"Quoi?" dis-je d'un ton cassant et en haussant un peu la voix.

Son visage devient froid, "Je vais vous pardonner votre impolitesse, étant donné que vous êtes... en pleine période hormonale."

Je baisse les yeux, embarrassée. Devait-il vraiment le mentionner?

"Je suis désolée, Professeur. C'est juste que... je ne me sens pas bien. Je voudrais pouvoir faire une sieste, mais... les gardes vont sans doute passer d'une minute à l'autre."

"Je vous réveillerai lorsque cela arrivera," propose-t-il, "Vous êtes un peu pâle."

Je prends une minute pour réfléchir, puis je hoche la tête, "Très bien."

En détournant les yeux, je m'allonge et me recouvre de sa cape. Puis je réalise tout ce qu'il m'a donné ces dix derniers jours. Combien il m'a aidée. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais géré cette situation s'il n'avait pas été là.

Je me souviens de le remercier, puis je ferme les yeux et essaye de me reposer un peu.

ooo

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et je m'assois immédiatement en regardant nerveusement autour de moi.

"Miss Granger?"

Je me détends en réalisant que nous sommes seuls dans le cachot. Je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir, je dois être éveillée et préparée pour tout ce que les gardes décideront de nous faire.

"Personne n'est encore venu," dit le Professeur Rogue.

Je hoche la tête en écartant mes cheveux, grimaçant en me souvenant combien ils sont courts.

Silence.

Puis je me souviens de quelque chose.

"Vous réalisez que c'est le _dixième_ jour?" je demande calmement.

Il soupire, "Oui, ça n'a pas échappé à mon attention."

"Dix jours," je répète, n'y croyant pas moi-même, "Ca... ça semble faire plus longtemps."

Il ne fait aucun commentaire.

"Vous croyez qu'ils essayent de nous trouver?" je demande.

Je peux le voir lever les yeux au ciel, "Miss Granger, nous avons déjà abordé ce sujet-"

"Je sais, mais... Je me demande ce que pensent Ron et Harry. Est-ce qu'ils savent ce qui m'est arrivé? Et... mes parents? Vous pensez qu'ils ont été informés de ma disparition?"

Je lève les yeux vers le Professeur Rogue, désireuse d'avoir des réponses.

Il commence lentement, "Je pense que le Directeur les en a informés."

Les battements de mon cœur ralentissent un peu à cela. Je ne sais pas ce qui est mieux. Qu'ils le sachent ou qu'ils l'ignorent. S'ils sont au courant pour ma disparition, alors ils sont inquiets et je ne peux même pas y penser. Ca fait trop mal. Et d'ailleurs, le fait qu'ils le sachent rend tout ça encore plus réel. C'est _réellement_ en train d'arriver. Personne ne peut prétendre le contraire.

Mais s'ils le savent... alors ils essayent probablement de me trouver.

Je me tends en réalisant combien le monde dans lequel je vis est dangereux. Je ne veux pas que mes parents en fassent partie. Si c'est plus sûr pour eux, alors je ne veux pas qu'ils me cherchent.

Soudain, le Professeur Rogue prend la parole, "Le Directeur fait probablement de son mieux pour nous trouver. L'Ordre nous recherche et je suis certains que vos parents ne sont pas impliqués dans les recherches, puisque cela serait trop dangereux pour eux."

Comment fait-il?

Parfois, on dirait qu'il lit dans mon esprit. Il sait exactement pourquoi je m'inquiète et...

_Attendez_.

Peut-il lire dans mon esprit?

"Professeur," je commence avec précaution, "Est-ce que vous... Vous avez utilisé la Légilimencie sur moi? Ces dix derniers jours, je veux dire."

Il ne détourne pas le regard comme je m'y attends, mais il y a un changement d'expression sur son visage, peut-être une légèrement honte? Je soutiens son regard, attendant qu'il parle.

"Après des années de pratique de cette compétence particulière, je suis parfois incapable de... l'ignorer," explique-t-il.

J'ouvre la bouche, légèrement choquée, "Alors... c'est _oui_?"

Il lutte pendant un moment, puis hoche simplement la tête. "Oui."

"C'est..."

Je reste sans voix pendant un long moment. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il l'avoue. Je n'étais pas préparée à cela.

Puis soudain la honte me saisit, suivie par la colère.

"C'est personnel," dis-je d'un ton accusateur, "Je ne voulais pas que vous... Qu'avez-vous vu?"

"Miss Granger, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez."

"Alors expliquez-moi."

"Je n'ai jamais lu votre esprit, il ne s'agissait que de... d'une légère inquisition, que je suis incapable de faire taire."

"Incapable?"

Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise. Le simple fait que je sois coincée avec lui et placée dans ces situations dégoûtantes est déjà suffisamment gênant, et je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il viole ainsi mon esprit.

"Eh bien... essayez plus fort," lui dis-je d'un ton cassant, "Je ne veux pas que vous sachiez tout. C'est déjà assez horrible comme ça."

"Je comprends que-"

"_Vous comprenez_?" je demande, "Vous vous mettez en colère parce que je vous regarde en train de dormir. Comment vous vous sentiriez si je lisais vos pensées?"

Il soupire, de toute évidence ennuyé, "Je m'excuse à nouveau, Miss Granger. Vous devez comprendre que c'est devenue une habitude pour moi et que, parfois, je le fais de façon inconsciente."

Je hoche la tête en prenant une profonde inspiration, "Ne... ne le refaites plus, s'il vous plaît."

"Vous avez ma parole que j'essaierai."

Je décide de laisser tomber. Ca ne nous ferait aucun bien de nous disputer.

Je me lève, m'étire les jambes et m'appuie contre le mur.

"C'est déjà l'après-midi et personne n'est venu," dis-je calmement.

"Ils vont venir. Et ce ne sera pas plaisant," répond-il en s'approchant de moi, "Après ce qu'ils ont dit hier, je pense que nous savons tous les deux quoi nous attendre."

Un frisson me parcoure, "De la torture ?"

Il hoche la tête en baissant les yeux. Puis il se tend et ses yeux rencontrent lentement les miens. Il est mal à l'aise, je peux le voir. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais change d'avis.

"Quoi?" je demande en plissant les yeux de surprise.

Il ne répond pas mais se tend à nouveau.

Je baisse les yeux, voulant voir ce qui le fait agir d'une telle façon.

_Oh bon sang._

Il y a une petite mais remarquable tâche rouge sur le matelas, à l'endroit où je m'étais assise. Je rougis furieusement et recouvre immédiatement la tâche de la cape qu'il m'a donnée, tremblant légèrement sous l'embarras.

Il se racle la gorge, mais le silence qui suit est mortifiant.

Je ferme les yeux un moment, souhaitant que tout disparaisse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre brusquement et je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse que le garde entre. Cela détourne l'attention de Rogue de moi et de mon petit incident et je ne pourrais pas en être plus reconnaissante.

Le garde jette deux morceaux de pain sur le sol et invoque deux verres d'eau, puis ils nous regardent avec dégoût.

"Ca pue ici," dit-il, "Préparez-vous à aller vous doucher dans quelques heures."

Sur ces mots, il quitte le cachot.

La visite a été très courte, mais l'horreur le traverse totalement.

Une douche? Maintenant?

Je _suis_ heureuse, je ne pourrais pas me sentir plus sale, mais en même temps... je ne veux pas me doucher si la scène se passe comme la dernière fois. Surtout maintenant que...

"Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent," dis-je brusquement.

"Je vous demande pardon?" Le Professeur Rogue lève les yeux vers moi.

"Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent pour... vous savez. Ce serait trop... embarrassant. Je veux que cette chose reste privée."

Il plisse les yeux de confusion, "Eh bien... ce sera légèrement difficile de le cacher si nous sommes forcés de nous doucher."

Je rougis à nouveau, "Je sais. Je-Je ne veux pas le cacher, mais... peut-être... faire croire que le sang provient d'autre chose."

Il reste silencieux, attendant que je continue.

"Je-Je pourrais me couper... une coupure profonde sur la cuisse et ils penseront..."

"Miss Granger, je ne pense pas que ce soit sage. Cela ne nous ferait aucun bien de les aider à nous faire du mal. Ils le feront sans notre aide."

Je ne l'écoute pas, secouant la tête, "Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent."

"Je sais que ce sera gênant-"

Je l'interromps, "Comment le sauriez-vous? C'est... humiliant et c'est déjà assez horrible que... _vous_ le sachiez. Je-Je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent."

"Je le comprends, mais vous blesser-"

"Seulement une coupure. Je suis sûre qu'il y aura des tortures bien pires dans le futur," dis-je amèrement.

Il me regarde simplement et ne réagit d'aucune autre façon. Je hoche la tête et avance vers mon verre d'eau, le buvant en quelques gorgées, puis je jette le verre au sol, le brisant en un millier de morceaux.

"Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se fasse si facilement," j'avoue, "Ils n'ont pas peur qu'on puisse se tuer ou... les attaquer?"

"Je suis certain qu'ils ont placé des sorts anti-suicide sur le cachot," explique-t-il, "D'ailleurs, ce petit morceau de verre ne serait rien comparé à leurs baguettes."

Alors qu'il finit de parler, je ramasse le plus gros morceau sur le sol, prends une profonde inspiration, et m'observe. La coupure devrait probablement être placée sur la cuisse, pour les tromper.

D'accord, je peux le faire.

Elle doit être assez profonde pour que le sang puisse... Je me sens mal rien que d'y penser. Mes doigts commencent à trembler à la pensée de me blesser au point de me faire saigner. Me faire énormément saigner.

J'ai entendu parler des personnes qui se coupent de leur propre chef, mais je ne pense pas être comme eux. Plus que certainement pas. Mais je dois le faire.

"Miss Granger, j'insiste, votre idée est folle," dit le Professeur Rogue en reprenant la parole.

"Je le ferai avec ou sans votre consentement," dis-je en retour, "Vous ne savez pas combien ce serait humiliant. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'ils utilisent _ça_ contre moi. Je ne les y autoriserai pas."

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je remonte légèrement ma jupe, regardant mes cuisses, décidant comment procéder. Ignorant mes doigts tremblant, je saisis le morceau tranchant et le rapproche de ma peau, vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Je m'humecte les lèvres avec hésitation, me convainquant mentalement de le faire, mais quelque chose m'arrête. Je ne semble pas capable d'enfoncer le morceau de verre dans ma peau. Alors que je commence à me sentir nauséeuse, on m'arrache le verre des mains.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" je demande en regardant le Professeur Rogue avec colère.

"Je vous aide, espère de gamine insupportable," me répond-il d'un ton brusque.

"Vous m'aidez-?"

"Même si je pense que votre plan est _stupide_, je ne peux pas risquer que vous vous coupiez une veine importante et vous vidiez de votre sang."

Je hoche rapidement la tête, "D-D'accord," puis j'ajoute, "J'espère que vous n'êtes révulsé par la vue du sang."

Il me jette simplement un regard.

Idiote. Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas révulsé par la vue du sang.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, "Vous devriez vous asseoir."

J'obéis, m'asseyant sur le matelas et m'appuyant contre le mur.

Puis ça commence à redevenir gênant.

"Où pensez-vous que la coupure doit se faire ?" je demande en levant maladroitement les yeux vers lui.

"Sur la cuisse, je suppose, assez haut."

Eh bien, c'est gênant.

"D'accord, finissons-en avec ça," je me force à dire en relevant ma jupe et en révélant ma jambe gauche.

Il se racle la gorge d'un air embarrassé, puis s'approche de moi, s'agenouille, et essaye de croiser mon regard le moins possible.

"Vous changeriez d'avis si je vous disais que je pense qu'il s'agit d'une idée stupide?" demande-t-il encore.

"Non," je réponds simplement.

Je peux voir une légère colère passer sur ses traits, puis il baisse les yeux sur ma jambe en n'ajoutant rien.

Je me tends un peu tandis que sa main touche ma peau, me mordant follement la lèvre, m'attendant à ce que la douleur me frappe d'un moment à l'autre.

Une seconde passe.

Puis une autre.

Et une autre.

_"Oww!" _je crie, mes mains couvrant la sienne sur ma jambe alors qu'une vive douleur me traverse.

Il écarte ma main, "N'y touchez pas.

Je pousse un gémissement de douleur et respire profondément pour me calmer. Enfin, je suis capable de baisser les yeux, et ce n'est pas aussi mal que je m'y attendais. Il y a du sang, mais ce n'est pas aussi profond que je le pensais. Une pensée malsaine me traverse l'esprit, me disant que le Professeur Rogue est vraiment doué pour couper les gens et tenir des objets tranchants, mais je la repousse rapidement.

Il se lève et s'écarte de moi.

Je résiste à l'envie de recouvrir la coupure de quelque chose, me demandant si c'était finalement une bonne idée.

"Je n'avais pensé devoir un jour couper une de mes étudiantes," dit-il calmement en me tournant le dos.

"Je-Je suis désolée," dis-je, "Mais... vous m'avez beaucoup aidée et je vous en remercie."

Il ne dit rien.

ooo

Nous n'avons pas dû attendre longtemps. Les gardes sont venus nous chercher seulement une demi-heure plus tard.

J'étais une épave lorsqu'ils sont arrivés.

L'une des raisons de mon état était que je ne voulais pas me doucher devant eux. J'en avais plus qu'assez des remarques qu'ils avaient fait la dernière fois.

La seconde raison était que je ne voulais pas me doucher à côté du Professeur Rogue.

La troisième était que je ne voulais pas que les gardes soient au courant de ce qui m'arrivait.

ooo

Je mets mes bras autour de mon corps alors qu'ils me repoussent dans le cachot, riant et ricanant. Le Professeur Rogue entre après moi, puis se tourne pour regarder les gardes d'un air meurtrier tandis que j'avance dans un coin, espérant devenir invisible.

Les gardent partent rapidement.

La tension dans le cachot est presque insupportable. D'une certaine façon, cela semble encore plus gênant que la première fois où nous avons été forcés de nous doucher ensemble. De toute évidence, ça ne devient pas plus facile avec le temps.

"Au moins mon plan a fonctionné," dis-je calmement, et il grogne.

Ca a fonctionné. J'ai réussi à me déshabiller rapidement et à aller sous l'eau froide sans que les gardes ne remarquent rien. Ils ont remarqué la coupure sur ma cuisse et le sang, ils ont fait quelques commentaires à ce propos, mais ont ensuite conclu que c'était probablement dû à leur torture.

Mais c'était tout de même très gênant. A nouveau, j'ai refusé de regarder le Professeur Rogue. Je me suis détournée de lui et ai essayé de prétendre qu'il n'était pas là.

J'espère seulement qu'il a fait la même chose.

Je me sens bien mieux, et plus propre. Du moins physiquement.

C'est déjà ça.

ooo

Le Professeur Rogue est un peu narquois depuis que nous sommes revenus. Il ne me parle pas et quand il est forcé de répondre, il réussit à n'utiliser qu'un mot ou deux.

Ayant désespérément envie d'avoir une conversation, je lui demande, "A votre avis, qui assure les cours de Potions?"

"Comment diable suis-je sensé le savoir?" répond-il, et je suis un peu surprise.

Pourtant, j'essaye encore, "Combien de cours avons-nous raté maintenant?"

Je connais le nombre exact, mais j'ai besoin d'un sujet de conversation.

Il me regarde, irrité, "Granger, peut-être ne l'avez-vous pas remarqué, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur pour de telles conversations."

"Oh. D-D'accord, nous pouvons parler d'autre chose alors?"

"Bien sûr," dit-il, puis il ajoute, "Pourquoi pas l'art du silence? Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un art que vous ne maîtrisez pas encore."

Je baisse les yeux, ses mots me piquant un peu. Je ne dis rien d'autre.

Silence.

ooo

Il est tard et les gardes ne nous ont pas encore rendus visite. Je suis nerveuse, m'attendant à ce qu'ils entrent avec fracas dans le cachot comme ils l'avaient promis, mais il n'y a personne. Peut-être est-ce encore un de leur jeu?

Je soupire d'ennui, puis m'autorise finalement à regarder le Professeur Rogue.

Il est assis sur la chaise, à côté de son matelas, et semble être... endormi? Ses yeux sont clos, mais son corps semble tendu, avec ses bras croisés sur son torse. Peut-être qu'il se repose simplement. Je me lève lentement, ressentant le besoin de m'étirer les jambes. Je fais quelque pas, aussi silencieusement que possible, pour ne pas le déranger, puis je m'étire les muscles du cou.

Tandis que je bâille, je remarque que les robes du Professeur Rogue ne sont pas en place, comme elles le sont toujours. Elles ne couvrent plus ses jambes et on peut apercevoir son pantalon noir. Puis je remarque autre chose. Une chose que j'aimerais ne pas avoir remarquée.

Il y a une large bosse dans son pantalon.

Je halète de surprise et de choc et ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement. En une seconde, il réarrange ses robes, se recouvrant.

Ma bouche est toujours ouverte et aucun son n'en sort.

Je suis choquée.

Ai-je vraiment vu ce que je pense avoir vu?

Ce doit être ça. Je suis certaine que cette... _chose_ n'a pas cette apparence dans son... état normal.

Je rougis furieusement et me retourne, évitant de penser à ce genre de chose.

"Miss Granger," commence-t-il, mais il est mal à l'aise. Il ne peut même pas le cacher.

Je pousse un léger soupir, "Je-Je ne voulais pas... regarder. C'était un accident, je le jure, Professeur."

"Ce n'est pas... si grave."

_C'est_ grave, je peux l'entendre à son ton.

"Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous étiez... déplaisant plus tôt?" je demande.

Silence.

"En partie, oui."

Oh bon sang.

Je ne veux pas en parler. Mais je ne peux pas prétendre ne rien avoir vu. Ce serait encore plus gênant.

"Je ne dis pas que je m'attendais à une telle chose, mais je suis suffisamment au courant pour savoir ce qui l'a causée," dis-je en babillant, "Et... était-ce... à cause du fait... que nous nous sommes douchés ensemble?"

Mon ventre se tord.

Est-ce qu'il me _regardait_?

Je ne veux pas entendre sa réponse. Je ne serais pas capable de le supporter.

La honte le submerge, mais il secoue la tête, "Non. Ca n'a rien à voir avec cet événement."

Je peux voir qu'en parler est la dernière chose qu'il désire. Surtout avec moi, mais j'ai le droit de savoir.

"J'espère vraiment que c'est la vérité, Professeur," dis-je en regardant mes mains.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, "Parfois, de telles choses se produisent sans bonne raison. Et restons-en là, Miss Granger."

Je hoche rapidement la tête en retournant à mon matelas.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à son... problème. Cela va-t-il disparaître de lui-même ou... doit-il faire quelque chose pour le faire disparaître? Je lui jette un rapide regard et vois qu'il a l'air plutôt mal à l'aise.

_Arrête, Hermione._

Au moins il a un aperçu de ce que ça fait d'être humilié devant quelqu'un, de voir son corps faire une chose sans qu'on l'ait voulu.

Mais j'aurais quand même aimé ne pas l'avoir vu. Ca me met mal à l'aise également et ça change les choses entre nous. _Encore une fois._

Si nous ne sommes pas sauvés bientôt, trop de frontières seront franchies et nous ne pourrons plus jamais nous regarder de la même manière.

La nuit tombe déjà.

Les gardes ne viendront de toute évidence pas ce soir. Je ne sais pas quoi ressentir.

Est-il arrivé quelque chose?

Ou pensent-il à de nouveaux procédés pour nous torturer?

Trop de sujets d'inquiétude.

Ca a été une journée gênante.

J'ai hâte de m'endormir et de tout oublier.

Et de voir ce que le onzième jour apporte.


	11. Jour 11

Merci pour vos review, j'ai répondu à toutes les personnes connectées et je tiens à remercier sincèrement Sandrine, Nana et Juju, qui m'ont également laissé des messages.

Un énorme merci, c'est tellement encourageant !

Merci aussi aux personnes qui me suivent ou qui m'ajoutent en favoris!

Le Disclaimer reste le même, seule la traduction m'appartient.

Et encore une fois, merci Mathilde, il semblerait que tu n'ais pas que des mauvais côtés! :p

**Jour 11**

Bon sang.

Ca fait onze jours.

_Onze_.

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Ca semble trop long, mais en même temps, j'ai l'impression qu'hier encore nous étions à Poudlard.

Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Je regarde le Professeur Rogue, assis sur la chaise à côté de son matelas. Il semble mal à l'aise. Immédiatement, mes joues rougissent tandis que je me souviens de la scène qui s'est déroulée hier. Il avait un... petit problème hier.

Est-ce que ça s'est arrangé maintenant?

D'après l'expression de son visage, on dirait que non. Ou peut-être n'est-il simplement pas d'humeur ce matin?

C'est mal. Je ne devrais pas penser à ça.

Comment suis-je sensée le regarder sans me souvenir...? Si par miracle nous sommes sauvés et que tout redevient normal, serais-je capable de m'asseoir dans sa salle de classe, de l'écouter faire cours? Comme si rien n'était arrivé? Et lui? Voudra-t-il rester mon enseignant?

Mais je _veux_ qu'il soit mon enseignant. Sa personnalité narquoise mise de côté, il est l'un des meilleurs enseignants de Poudlard.

Je prends une profonde inspiration, réalisant combien mes pensées sont idiotes. Nous sommes toujours captifs et je pense déjà à la vie après notre sauvetage.

Stupide.

ooo

"Professeur, je commence à croire que... on m'a lancé un Oubliettes," dis-je en interrompant le silence.

Nous n'avons pas parlé beaucoup depuis notre réveil. Et ça laisse beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, pour analyser, rassembler les morceaux et essayer de me souvenir de ce qui m'est arrivé.

"Vous voulez bien expliquer?" Il me regarde avec une sombre expression.

Il ne semble pas intéressé par ma théorie, simplement ennuyé. Pourquoi cela? Ne veut-il pas savoir comment nous avons fini dans ce cachot?

"Eh bien... je ne me rappelle de rien... la dernière chose dont je me souvienne est que vous m'ayez donné une retenue."

Rogue hausse un sourcil en me regardant, attendant que je continue, alors je respire profondément en rassemblant mes pensées.

"Vous avez dit que je m'étais cognée la tête et que les souvenirs allaient me revenir."

"Oui", acquiesce-t-il.

"Seulement ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne me souviens toujours de rien," dis-je, frustrée.

Il reste silencieux et cela m'ennuie plus encore. Pourquoi est-il ainsi? On dirait qu'il essaye délibérément d'être d'aucune aide.

"Ce qui me dérange c'est que... vous avez dit que je ferais ma retenue avec Rusard. Pourquoi avec lui? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas faite avec vous?"

Il soupire, "Miss Granger, quel est le but de cette conversation?"

"Comment ont-ils pu m'enlever à Poudlard?" je demande en le regardant.

"Peut-être n'étiez-vous pas à Poudlard à ce moment-là."

"Quoi? Où aurais-je pu me trouver?"

"Je ne sais pas. Nous n'avons pas... été amenés ici en même temps."

"Vous êtes arrivés avant moi?"

"Au moins une demi-journée avant vous."

Je hoche la tête, essayant de comprendre. Mais ça n'aide pas. Je ne me rapproche toujours pas de la vérité.

Regardant nerveusement autour de moi, j'essaye de décider si oui ou non je vais lui poser la prochaine question. Peut-être ne serait-ce pas intelligent, le Professeur Rogue a déjà dit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Mais j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses.

Après un long moment, je rassemble suffisamment de courage et me force à parler, "Professeur... et vous? Est-ce que vous vous souvenez comment _vous_ avez été enlevé?"

Son visage se durcit et il ne répond pas immédiatement, mais quand il reprend la parole, c'est d'un ton bas, calme, "Je vous ai dit qu'il ne serait pas sage d'en parler."

"Et c'était il y a plusieurs jours. C'était différent. Maintenant... je veux savoir. _Dites-moi._"

"Granger - "

"Vous avez peur qu'ils nous écoutent?"

Il secoue la tête, "Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils font. Ils aiment le libre arbitre. S'ils obtiennent quelque chose de nous, ils voudront que ce soit parce que nous le _voulons_."

"D'accord, alors pourquoi ne me le dites-vous pas? Où étiez-vous? Que faisiez-vous? Était-ce à Poudlard?"

"Trop de questions, Granger," dit-il d'un ton dur.

Je me mords la lèvre en m'empêchant de lui parler brusquement à mon tour.

"Il y a certaines choses que vous n'êtes pas sensée savoir," ajoute-t-il calmement.

"Pourquoi?"

"Ca devient fatiguant," dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Eh bien, excusez-moi si j'essaye de me souvenir de ce qui nous est arrivé, _Professeur_." Je me détourne de lui, la colère brûlant en moi.

Il ne dit rien. Moi non plus.

ooo

Un léger rire m'échappe.

Je ne sais même pas ce qui est drôle. Il n'y a absolument rien de drôle dans le fait d'être enfermé dans un cachot avec le Professeur Rogue.

Mais encore une fois, un rire m'échappe.

Le Professeur Rogue me regarde, le visage réellement inquiet.

Je ris encore. Et encore.

Et encore.

Bientôt, je ris avec hystérie, mon rire se répercutant sur les murs du cachot.

Mes yeux sont embués de larmes, je ris tellement.

"Miss Granger?"

Sa voix me fait craquer et je ris encore plus fort, si possible.

"Miss Granger, arrêtez ça maintenant."

Je ne peux pas arrêter. Mon corps tout entier est secoué d'éclats de rire et plus j'essaye d'arrêter, plus toute cette situation me semble drôle.

Ca arrive au point où je ne peux même plus respirer et où mon ventre me fait mal, mais mon rire ne s'arrête toujours pas.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?

"_Granger_!" dit-il d'un ton sec.

Je presse immédiatement ma main sur mes lèvres, essayant de me calmer. Et ça marche, mon corps arrête de trembler. C'est terminé.

Me raclant la gorge, je retire ma main et essaye d'avoir l'air sérieuse. Je ne veux pas m'embarrasser plus encore devant le Professeur Rogue. Il me regarde toujours étrangement, mais ne dit rien.

Un gloussement m'échappe et je couvre ma bouche de ma main, m'arrêtant avant de me remettre à rire.

Très vite, je commence à me sentir normale de nouveau.

"Ca va mieux?" demande-t-il soudain, et je le regarde, hochant lentement la tête.

Pour une raison quelconque, je me sens mieux.

ooo

"Toi," dit le garde en pointant le Professeur Rogue du doigt, "Viens avec nous."

Je le regarde, inquiète, mais son expression est calme. Il l'emmène probablement au toilette. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Une fois seule dans le cachot, je m'autorise enfin à me rouler en boule, prenant de profondes inspirations et souhaitant que les crampes disparaissent. Il est est déjà assez difficile que je dois vivre ça en étant enfermée dans un cachot, mais la dernière chose que je souhaite est d'avoir des crampes.

Je presse mon visage dans le matelas, grognant bruyamment tandis qu'un sentiment douloureux me contracte le ventre.

Ca va passer. Ca passe toujours. Je dois juste être patiente et attendre.

Alors que j'ai les yeux fermés, le silence du cachot me fait ralentir ma respiration et je m'endors presque. Alors que je suis sur le point de partir, les portes s'ouvrent bruyamment.

Le Professeur Rogue est de retour et il ne semble pas blessé.

Ses yeux se posent sur moi et il hausse un sourcil. Je ne peux qu'imaginer de quoi j'ai l'air, recroquevillée, couverte de sa cape, mourant presque.

"C'est ton tour, gamine," dit le garde en me faisant signe de me lever.

Je me relève en inspirant profondément. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller au toilette. J'ai un morceau du maillot de corps de Rogue avec moi, devant désespérément me changer.

Je peux sentir les yeux du Professeur Rogue posés sur moi tandis que j'avance vers le garde, mes bras entourant mon ventre. J'essaye de me redresser, mais j'échoue misérablement. Heureusement, on me conduit hors du cachot, loin des yeux suspicieux de Rogue.

ooo

"Vous ne semblez pas aller bien," commente-t-il dès que le garde disparaît, nous laissant seuls dans le cachot.

Je m'assois sur mon matelas en me recouvrant de sa cape. Fait-il vraiment froid tout à coup ou suis-je en train de l'imaginer?

_Il _ne semble pas avoir froid.

"Miss Granger?" demande-t-il.

"Je... ne me sens pas très bien." Ma propre voix me choque, elle est si faible.

Le Professeur Rogue hoche la tête, "Oui, le manque de nourriture commence à nous affecter. Pourtant, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont continuer cela pendant longtemps. Nous ne leur serons d'aucune utilité si nous mourons."

Je baisse les yeux en ne disant rien.

"Peut-être..." continue-t-il, "n'est-ce pas le manque de nourriture qui vous affecte."

"Ca va aller," je l'assure.

Ca va toujours.

"Quel est le problème?" demande-t-il en ne détournant pas les yeux.

Je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne veux pas lui parler. Tout ce que je veux en ce moment est dormir.

Et un lit chaud.

Et une tasse de thé.

Et-

_Arrête ça, Hermione._

Je soupire en fermant un instant les yeux, "J'ai mal au ventre."

"Je comprends. Je vous assure, Miss Granger, je traverse la même chose."

Un petit rire m'échappe, "Non, je ne pense pas, Professeur."

"Mon corps proteste aussi, le manque de nourriture est une torture."

"Je... Je ne parle pas de ça." Son expression s'assombrit, "J'ai... des crampes vraiment douloureuses."

Silence.

"Oh," répond-il simplement.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et remarque une légère rougeur sur son visage. Il se sent probablement idiot d'être si ignorant sur le sujet. Et bien sûr, c'est un homme, il ne veut pas parler de telles choses. Surtout avec son étudiante.

"Je n'avais jamais réalisé que cela pouvait avoir de tels effets," commente-t-il en m'observant avec une expression sérieuse.

"Ca a déjà été pire," je réponds, puis, soudain, je suis frappée par le fait que je suis en train de parler de cela avec le Professeur Rogue et je détourne les yeux de gêne.

Il prend un profonde inspiration, "Y a-t-il... quelque chose que je puisse faire?"

Je secoue la tête et me forçant à sourire un peu, "Merci. Mais ça va passer tout seul. J'ai juste besoin... d'un peu de repos."

Il hoche la tête, puis s'éloigne vers son côté du cachot, comme pour me donner de l'intimité. Mais l'intimité est une chose que je n'ai pas eu depuis onze jours. Et peut-être cela va-t-il en être ainsi jusqu'à la fin.

Je repousse rapidement cette pensée. Je ne peux pas m'autoriser à penser ainsi. Les pensées positives sont ce qu'il me faut en ce moment.

Malheureusement, je suis incapable d'en trouver une seule.

ooo

La chose que je craignais le plus est arrivée.

Après deux longs jours, les gardes ont finalement décidé de nous rendre visite.

Ce n'est pas simplement une visite au toilette. C'est _ce_ garde, le _leader_, l'être humain le plus dégoûtant que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Je me lève rapidement et m'éloigne de lui autant que possible. Il y a deux gardes avec lui, je ne me souviens pas les avoir déjà vus.

"Mes sincères excuses pour vous avoir laissés attendre si longtemps," dit le leader en nous regardant tous les deux, le Professeur Rogue et moi.

"Il n'est pas besoin de s'excuser. Ce qui compte, c'est que vous soyez là maintenant," répond le Professeur Rogue, et je peux entendre le venin dans sa voix.

Le garde rit, "C'est vrai."

Je déglutit, me souvenant de l'ultimatum qu'il nous a donné la dernière fois. Il a dit que seul l'un d'entre nous survivrait, celui qui déciderait de les aider le premier.

Le Professeur Rogue ne va pas les aider, du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Et la dernière chose à laquelle je pense est d'aider ces criminels. Alors je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qu'ils vont nous faire après avoir réalisé que nous ne sommes toujours pas désireux de coopérer.

"Voilà ce qu'on va faire," dit le garde avec un sourire cruel, "Celui qui décide de nous aider sera conduit dans une chambre chauffée et élégante, et un dîner l'y attendra."

Mon ventre se plaint bruyamment à cela, mais je garde un visage impassible.

"Qu'avez-vous décidé?" demande-t-il en attendant que nous répondions.

Je ne dis rien.

Le Professeur Rogue non plus.

Silence.

Les secondes passes et l'expression sur le visage du leader passe de satisfaite à ennuyée, puis coléreuse.

"Toujours aussi têtus, à ce que je voix," commente-t-il, puis il secoue la tête, "Comme c'est stupide."

Puis soudain, le Professeur Rogue s'avance et mes yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc. Il ne va pas - ?

Que fait-il?

Je lui faisais _confiance_.

Les gardes sourit, "Excellent. Je dois admettre que j'espérais que ce soit toi. Tu possèdes des informations qui ont bien plus de valeur que celles de cette gamine."

Je ne peux même pas cacher le choc et l'incrédulité de mon visage. Je me tiens simplement là, incapable de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit.

Le Professeur Rogue parle enfin, "Vous m'aurez... si vous la laissez partir."

Quoi?

"Ca ne faisait pas partie du marché," répond le garde.

"Je fais en sorte que ça le soit," répond le Professeur Rogue d'un ton brusque, "Laissez-la partir et vous pourrez m'utiliser comme bon vous semble."

Je m'avance et saisis le bras de Rogue, "Vous n'allez pas faire ça!"

"Granger - "

"Non! Ce n'est pas une option," j'insiste.

"Comme c'est... _mignon_," commente le garde en souriant.

Je l'ignore, consacrant toute mon attention au Professeur Rogue, "Nous sommes ici ensemble."

"Réfléchissez, Granger!"

"Je ne serai pas lâche!" Je hausse la voix, "Vous n'allez pas vous sacrifier pour moi!"

"Touchant," dit le garde, et je tourne les yeux vers lui, "Mais vous oubliez que c'est moi qui prend les décisions ici."

Je lâche le bras de Rogue et me tourne vers les gardes.

Il continue, "Et je ne laisse personne partir. Soit vous nous aidez, soit vous mourrez. Il n'y a pas d'autre option."

"Alors vous pouvez tout oublier de ma coopération," dit Rogue d'une voix froide.

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr."

Que veut-il dire par là?

Son visage porte une expression dangereuse et malsaine. Cela me fait frissonner.

"Je viens juste de réaliser une chose," continue-t-il, "J'ai eu tort d'essayer de faire en sorte que _d'autres_ vous fassent du mal."

Quoi?

"Peut-être que vous pourriez vous retourner l'un contre l'autre," finit-il, et mes yeux se tournent immédiatement vers le Professeur Rogue.

Je réalise qu'il me regarde déjà. Il est inquiet et cela me terrifie. S'il y a de l'inquiétude dans les yeux du Professeur Rogue, alors il y a une raison d'être inquiet.

"Severus Rogue," dit le garde avec un sourire, "Je suis conscient du fait que tu es capable de résister au sortilège de l'Imperium. Mais... si tu es affaibli, peut-être que ta résistance en sera également affaiblie."

De quoi parle-t-il?

Quoi qu'il planifie, c'est une chose malsaine et tordue. Je peux le voir sur son visage.

Il lève soudain sa baguette, "Endoloris!"

Je pousse un cri alors que le Professeur Rogue s'effondre sur le sol, son corps tremblant et se tordant violemment.

Oh bon sang. Oh bon sang.

"Arrêtez!" je demande en ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Je me sens tellement pathétique.

Tellement impuissante.

Si seulement je pouvais détourner le regard. Mes yeux sont fixés sur le Professeur Rogue tandis qu'il tremble sous le sortilège. Aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres, exceptées les légères inspirations qu'il prend.

"S'il vous plaît, arrêtez," je murmure en me laissant tomber sur le sol.

Soudain, le sort est levé et le corps de Rogue devient immobile. Seule sa poitrine bouge et je rampe vers lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

"Professeur?" je demande doucement en me demandant si je peux le toucher ou non.

Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde, le souffle toujours court et douloureux.

"Imperio."

Je lève les yeux vers les gardes, remarquant leurs sourires.

"_Professeur Rogue," _sourit le leader, "Que vais-je te faire faire? Hmm?"

J'essaye de me calmer. Quoi que ce soit, je le supporterai. Tout va bien se passer. Je regarde le Professeur Rogue, et bien que ses yeux soient calmes et sans âme, ils sont pleins de panique. Je peux le voir à travers le vide, causé par l'Impérium.

C'est comme s'il voulait me mettre en garde.

Soudain, j'essaye de me lever et de m'éloigner de lui, mais j'en suis incapable.

Je ne peux pas bouger.

Mon corps ne m'obéit pas.

La panique me saisit tandis que je réalise cette horrible vérité.

Un sortilège.

Nous sommes complètement à leur merci maintenant.

_Respire, Hermione._

_Respire._

"_Professeur Rogue, __gifle_ le joli visage de ton étudiante," ordonne le garde avec malice.

Je ferme les yeux et peux immédiatement sentir une main entrer en contact avec ma joue. Ma tête se détourne sous la force de ce geste et un cri de douleur m'échappe.

Bon sang, ça fait mal.

Ca fait toujours mal.

Ma mâchoire est-elle brisée?

Ouvrant les yeux, je peux voir le Professeur Rogue debout devant moi, son corps entier tendu et... tremblant. Sa tête se détourne et je sais ce qu'il essaye de faire. Il tente de brisant le sortilège, mais il est faible. Le Doloris l'a totalement affaibli.

Mes yeux se verrouillent aux siens et j'essaye de l'assurer que je vais bien.

Je ne le blâme pas.

_Il _ne m'avait pas fait de mal.

J'essaye de sourire, mais échoue misérablement.

"C'était bon?" demande le garde, "Je suis sûr qu'elle t'ennuyait durant tes cours. Le Mangemort en toi voulait sûrement la remettre à sa place, non?"

Les yeux de Rogue ne se détournent pas des miens.

"Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant?" continue le garde, "Puisque vous semblez avoir formé un lien, et si nous passions au niveau supérieur?"

"N-Non," Les lèvres du Professeur Rogue laissent silencieusement échapper ce mot et mes yeux s'écarquillent, espérant qu'il résiste au sort, mais quand il ne bouge pas, tous mes espoirs retombent.

"On pourrait commencer avec un baiser?" résonne la voix du garde en me sortant de mes pensées, et mon ventre commence à se tordre.

_Non, non, non._

"Severus Rogue, embrasse ton étudiante comme il se doit."

NON!

J'essaye de m'écarter de lui, mais mon corps est figé.

_Allez, Hermione. Bouge!_

Rien ne se passe.

Mon propre corps me trahit.

Avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il se passe, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, pressant, demandant, revendiquant.

Mon ventre se serre tandis que je réalise la situation.

C'est malsain.

Puis soudain, deux bras forts me repoussent et je retombe sur le sol, à côté du mur. Puis tout se passe en moins d'une seconde. Je lève les yeux et vois le Professeur Rogue saisir le leader, mais il est ensuite rejeté au loin et son dos frappe douloureusement le mur.

"Ce n'était pas... bon joueur," dit le garde d'une voix traînante en pointant sa baguette sur nous deux.

Je suis toujours choquée et complètement sans voix.

Après avoir lissé sa cape, le leader reprend la parole, "Ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qui pourrait arriver."

"Salauds," murmure Rogue, les yeux brûlant de rage.

"Nous pouvons faire bien pire, nous pouvons _vous_ faire bien pire."

Silence.

Je peux sentir les lèvres du Professeur Rogue sur les miennes et je m'essuie furieusement la bouche, voulant supprimer toute preuve de ce qui s'est passé.

"Pensez-y," dit le garde avant d'invoquer deux verres d'eau, "On ne peut pas vous laisser mourir tranquillement, n'est-ce pas?"

Puis ils partent tous.

L'eau est complètement laissée de côté. Aucun de nous n'y prête la moindre attention.

Je sais que je devrais me diriger vers le Professeur Rogue et voir s'il va bien. C'est lui qui a été torturé par le Doloris et qui a cogné le mur. Il pourrait être sérieusement blessé. Je sais tout ça. Pourtant, je ne bouge pas. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je ne peux pas me rapprocher de lui.

Sa respiration est le seul bruit à résonner dans le cachot.

Est-ce que _je_ respire?

"Merde !"

Mes yeux se posent brusquement sur lui en entendant sa voix pleine de colère. Il frappe le mur de son poing puis siffle tandis que la douleur le saisit.

Je ne bouge toujours pas.

Il est furieux.

"Bordel de merde!"

Je réalise que je dois parler.

Cela ne nous servirait à rien qu'il devienne fou.

Je dois arranger les choses.

Même si ce n'est pas bien.

"Professeur," je commence, puis je réalise combien cet attribut sonne mal, "Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît."

"Ce n'est pas possible, Miss Granger," dit-il brusquement.

"S'il vous plaît - "

"Je viens juste de... forcer une de mes étudiantes."

"Non," Je secoue la tête, "Vous avez été forcé de - "

"Et je serai peut-être forcé de faire d'autres choses, de mauvaises choses, des choses répugnantes, et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour éviter ça !"

Je ferme les yeux en essayant de ne pas réagir. Ses mots me terrifient, me rendent malade, mais je ne dois pas céder à la peur.

"Nous trouverons quelque chose," dis-je calmement.

"J'_avais_ pensé à quelque chose et vous avez gâché cette chance!" Il est furieux, "J'aurais pu vous faire sortir de là et vous avez refusé!"

"Je ne peux pas vous laisser ici."

Il pousse une grognement de mépris, "C'était idiot de votre part. Maintenant vous devrez faire face aux conséquences."

Il est en colère contre moi.

Et je ne peux pas le supporter.

Je veux qu'il soit prévenant, sage, me dise que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout va bien se passer.

Mais il n'en fait rien.

"Préparez-vous," dit-il avec dégoût, "Je vais faire des choses que votre innocent petit esprit n'a même jamais imaginé qu'elles puissent exister."

"Arrêtez."

"Pourquoi? Je pense que vous avez tous les droits de savoir dans quel pétrin vous vous êtes mise," dit-il d'une voix froide.

"Je suis désolée!" je crie, "Je ne pouvais simplement pas vous laisser là! Pourquoi est-ce que vous me punissez?"

"_Parce que_," dit-il, "Parce qu'à cause de votre réticence à vous montrer égoïste et à partir, je vais devoir vivre des choses bien pires. Je m'en serais mieux sortir si vous étiez partie."

Je suis stupide.

Pourquoi ai-je ouvert la bouche et protesté?

De toute évidence, il ne veut pas de moi ici.

"Je suis désolée," je répète.

"Ca ne change rien, Miss Granger."

Il ne me regarde même pas.

C'est comme si je n'étais même pas là.

L'obscurité emplit le cachot et je réalise que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule.


	12. Jour 12

Chapitre 12...

Nouvelles péripéties à l'horizon pour Severus et Hermione. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Merci encore et toujours pour vos commentaires, et Mathilde... j'en viendrais presque à t'apprécier sincèrement :)).

**Jour 12**

Est-il toujours en colère contre moi?

A en juger par l'expression de son visage, je dirais qu'il est _furieux_. Une petite part de moi est soulagée qu'il n'ait pas de baguette, parce qu'il n'aurait probablement aucun problème avec le fait de me lancer un sort.

Je suis désolée.

Pourquoi ne peut-il pas l'accepter?

J'ai été naïve et stupide.

Mais... comment peut-il attendre de moi que je sois égoïste et que je parte? Que je _le_ laisse? Le laisse souffrir à ma place? Le laisse trahir l'Ordre en échange de ma sécurité? C'est trop de pression. Je ne pourrais pas.

Je préférerais... rester dans ce cachot.

J'espère que je ne changerais pas d'avis à l'avenir.

Hier, j'ai eu un aperçu de ce que les gardes sont vraiment capables de faire. Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais peur d'eux, j'étais dégoûtée par eux et par ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Mais maintenant ils ont retourné la situation.

Ils ont fait en sorte que j'ai peur du Professeur Rogue.

Il est un outil qu'ils utiliseront pour me blesser.

Et cela me terrifie.

J'essaye désespérément d'ignorer le... souvenir du... baiser.

Est-ce que je peux appeler ça un baiser?

Je ne pense pas.

Si seulement je pouvais fermer les yeux et faire comme si ce n'était pas arrivé.

ooo

"Bordel, où est-ce qu'ils sont?"

Ma tête se tourne brusquement vers lui. Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre une telle phrase venant de lui. En fait, je ne m'attendais pas à entendre quoi que ce soit venant de lui.

Il faisait les cents pas dans le cachot depuis déjà une demi-heure, mais j'avais simplement supposé qu'il était nerveux et de mauvaise humeur.

A cause de _moi_.

"V-Vous parlez des gardes?" je demande, ne sachant pas si je devrais dire quoi que ce soit.

Il me regarde en levant les yeux au ciel, "Qui d'autre, Granger?"

Je hausse les épaules en ne répondant rien.

Il continue à faire les cents pas, en poussant des soupirs d'ennui à intervalle régulier.

Pourquoi est-il aussi nerveux?

Je dois aller aux toilettes, moi aussi, mais il réagit de manière excessive.

Quand je suis sûre qu'il ne regarde pas, je jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Il semble... impatient. Nerveux. Tendu. Mal à l'aise. Et... il semble souffrir.

Mais ça ne me regarde pas. Et d'ailleurs, il ne veut pas me parler, ni entendre ma voix ou sentir ma présence. De toute évidence, je l'ennuie énormément.

ooo

La porte s'ouvre.

Il y a deux gardes cette fois.

La plus grand nous pointe du doigt, "C'est l'heure de la douche. Le cachot commence à puer."

Je me tends, ne m'attendant pas à cela. Nous nous étions douchés deux jours plus tôt. Je pensais que la prochaine douche serait dans une semaine, au moins.

Un peu confuse, je me lève en regardant le Professeur Rogue, et l'expression sur son visage me surprend. Il a l'air absolument terrifié.

Puis se yeux se tournent vers moi, mais il n'y a aucune explication à son expression. Son comportement me rend encore plus nerveuse. Le fait que j'ai toujours mes règles ne m'inquiète pas. C'est presque le dernier jour et je doute qu'ils remarqueront quoi que ce soit.

Mais pourquoi le Professeur Rogue agit-il ainsi?

Sans un mot, ils nous conduisent hors du cachot.

ooo

Oh.

Maintenant je comprends.

Les gardes rient encore en nous ramenant dans le cachot.

"_Professeur_," commence le leader, "Nous ne sommes pas contre les relations élève-enseignant, alors ne te retiens pas."

Ils rient à nouveau puis quittent le cachot en claquant la porte.

Je me glisse sur mon matelas en refusant de le regarder.

Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide? J'aurais dû le comprendre par moi-même.

C'est pour cela qu'il était sans cesse si mal à l'aise et... en colère.

Je peux toujours entendre les gardes dans ma tête.

_"Oh regarde ça, on dirait que notre Professeur préféré a un petit problème."_

_Rires._

_"Il est un peu raide."_

Encore?

Ou... à nouveau?

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis l'incident où j'ai vu son _problème_.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'y pense?

_Fais simplement comme si tu n'avais pas entendu, Hermione._

J'essaye de me concentrer sur d'autres choses.

Je gèle.

Mes cheveux sont mouillés. Et à ce moment-là, je réalise que c'est une bonne chose que les gardes les aient coupés. Ils sèchent plus rapidement.

Voilà.

Je dois positiver.

Je dois trouver un bon côté à toutes les mauvaises choses qui arrivent.

ooo

Il est mal à l'aise.

Il ne m'a pas regardée une seule fois.

Est-il en colère ou embarrassé?

Peut-être les deux?

"Professeur?"

Il se tend, mais ne me regarde toujours pas, "Oui?"

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me réponde vraiment et maintenant je ne sais pas quoi dire.

"Je-Je... Vous êtes toujours en colère contre moi à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier?"

Il ne réagit pas pendant un long moment, puis soupire enfin, "Je pense toujours que c'était idiot de votre part de faire ce que vous avez fait."

"Je sais." Je baisse les yeux.

Silence.

ooo

"Granger."

Je lève rapidement la tête vers lui, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il vient de parler. M'a-t-il dit quelque chose?

"Professeur?"

Il lutte pour trouver les mots, une chose à laquelle je ne suis pas habituée.

"La prochaine fois que les gardes viendront, quand vous devrez vous rendre aux toilettes, vous pourriez peut-être prendre un peu plus longtemps?" demande-t-il en croisant finalement mon regard.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Pourquoi?"

"Je demande simplement que... vous preniez un peu plus de temps pour revenir au cachot."

"D-D'accord, j'essaierai, mais... pourquoi?"

Il détourne à nouveau le regard, en serrant la mâchoire.

Il doit me dire. Cette requête est inhabituelle et j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi il me le demande.

"J'ai besoin d'être seul un moment, Granger," se force-t-il enfin à dire en serrant toujours les dents, de toute évidence gêné d'en parler.

"Mais..." je commence, mais il m'interrompt.

"Aucune question," dit-il froidement.

Il en a marre de moi. Ma présence l'ennuie tellement qu'il a désespérément besoin de temps pour être seul.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir un peu blessée, mais je comprends. Nous sommes ensemble depuis trop longtemps.

Onze jours.

Vingt-quatre heures par jour.

Ensemble dans ce petit cachot.

Je hoche rapidement la tête, "Bien sûr, Professeur. Je ferai de mon mieux. De- de combien de temps avez-vous besoin?"

Il semble pensif pendant un instant, puis répond, "Cinq minutes, au moins."

Je hoche à nouveau la tête.

La visite aux toilettes dure habituellement cinq minutes. Et j'essaierai de prendre mon temps. Pour avoir cinq minutes de plus.

Dix minutes en tout.

Avec un peu de chance, il pourra profiter de ce temps où je ne serais pas présente.

Je sais que je ne suis pas d'une compagnie très intéressante. Je sais que je peux être ennuyeuse, surtout pour lui. Il ne m'a jamais appréciée. Enfin, de toute évidence il est _vraiment_ sur les nerfs pour être tellement désespéré qu'il lui fasse passer dix minutes seul.

Je n'ajoute rien.

Lui non plus.

ooo

Les gardes arrivent enfin.

Je suis la première à aller aux toilettes.

Je jette un coup d'œil au Professeur Rogue et hoche la tête, lui disant ainsi que je me souviens de notre accord.

ooo

On me repousse dans le cachot.

J'ai essayé de prendre mon temps le plus possible. Les gardes devenaient même impatients.

Je n'ai pas donné dix minutes de solitude au Professeur Rogue, mais au moins quinze.

C'est le moins qu'il mérite après m'avoir supportée pendant si longtemps.

Je le regarde en entrant dans le cachot.

C'est étrange.

Il a l'air... un peu à bout de souffle et... son visage est même un peu rougi.

Le garde le point du doigt et il le suit à l'extérieur.

Que lui est-il arrivé?

Quelqu'un est-il entré ici pendant que j'étais absente?

ooo

Il revient après cinq minutes.

Quand les gardes partent, je me tourne vers lui, incapable de résister à ma curiosité, "Que s'est-il passé?"

"Que voulez-vous dire?" demande-t-il.

"Quand je suis revenue... vous aviez l'air -"

"Il ne s'est rien passé."

"Mais - "

"_Granger_."

"Pourquoi me cachez-vous des choses?" je demande, un peu en colère.

Il soupire, puis me regarde, "Je vous ai aidée avec_ votre problème_. Je n'ai pas posé de questions ni essayé de vous embarrasser plus encore."

Je rougis et baisse les yeux.

Il continue, "Essayez de me rendre cette faveur."

"V-Vous voulez... que je vous aide?" je demande, confuse, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il essaye de dire.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent une seconde, "Non !" Puis il ferme les yeux et inspire profondément pour se calmer, "Je vous demande de ne rien ajouter. Ne posez pas de questions."

Je le regarde un moment, puis cède, "Très bien."

Il se détend visiblement.

ooo

Un petit morceau de pain.

Et deux verres d'eau.

Combien de temps une personne peut-elle survivre avec du pain et de l'eau?

Je suppose que je vais bientôt le découvrir.

Nous laissons tomber les formalités et commençons simplement à manger.

ooo

Le monde extérieur me manque.

Ma mère. Mon père. Harry. Ron.

Poudlard.

C'est comme si j'étais piégée dans un trou noir.

Et comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Je trouve difficile d'imaginer que le monde extérieur... continue de tourner.

Rien ne s'est arrêté simplement parce que j'ai arrêté d'exister à l'extérieur.

C'est la chose la plus difficile à laquelle il faille s'habituer.

Les cours continuent. Ron et Harry sont toujours à Poudlard. Mes parents vont toujours travailler.

Et je suis assise là.

"Merci de m'avoir repoussée hier," dis-je soudain.

Je sais que les événements d'hier sont la dernière chose dont il veuille parler, mais je _dois_ parler.

Le silence me tue.

Il semble ne pas savoir quoi dire et décide finalement de rester silencieux.

Mais j'ai _besoin_ de parler.

Comment puis-je faire en sorte qu'il me parle?

"J'ai déjà été embrassée auparavant, vous savez."

Il me lance un regard dur, mais ne dit toujours rien.

"Je ne veux pas que vous croyez que c'était mon premier baiser," je continue.

Silence.

Il parle enfin, "Arrêtez d'appeler ça... un..."

"Un baiser?"

Il se tend, "Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que mes lèvres se sont pressées contre les vôtres. Vous n'avez même pas bougé. C'était comme... presser mes lèvres contre ce mur de pierre."

Je suis un peu déconcertée par cette phrase, "Oh."

Il pense à moi comme à un mur de pierre.

Eh bien, c'est...

Silence.

"Ce qui nous arrive est répugnant. Malsain. Dérangeant," grogne-t-il, "Et pourtant... ce n'est rien en comparaison à ce qu'ils pourraient nous faire. Ou à ce qu'ils nous feront dans le futur."

Je hoche la tête, le regard vague.

Je me souviens quelque chose.

Devrais-je lui dire?

Je romps le silence, "Je suis allée à cette fête cet été," dis-je calmement.

"Excusez-moi?"

"Je n'ai jamais été du genre à faire la fête, mais je voulais m'intégrer. C'était dans le monde Moldu."

Il me regarde, écoutant patiemment, bien que la confusion soit visible sur son visage.

"J'ai rencontré cette fille, Joanna, et elle m'a proposé d'assister à une fête chez elle," j'explique en souriant légèrement. "La fête ne ressemblait en rien à ce à quoi je m'attendais. Vous savez à quoi ressemblent les fêtes dans le monde Moldu?"

Il plisse les yeux de confusion, puis hausse un sourcil et hoche la tête, "Je peux imaginer."

"Tout le monde était ivre et j'étais totalement seule. Puis ce garçon est venu vers moi et il semblait gentil. Un peu ennuyant, mais je ne voulais pas être impolie alors j'ai continué à parler avec lui."

"Miss Granger - "

Je continue en l'ignorant, "Puis il a dit qu'il voulait me montrer quelque chose. A l'étage."

Silence.

Un long moment s'écoule et aucun de nous ne parle.

Enfin, je déglutis et continue, "Comme c'était stupide de ma part. Il avait quelque chose à me montrer. Et ce n'était même pas sa maison!"

Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains, "Dès que nous sommes entrés dans la pièce, il a fermé la porte et... m'a simplement sautée dessus. Littéralement. Au début, j'étais totalement choquée, puis j'ai commencé à résister. Qu'était-il en train de faire? Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce qu'il se passait. J'ai paniqué, j'ai hurlé. Mais il était tellement ivre."

"Miss Granger," dit lentement le Professeur Rogue, "Pourquoi me dites-vous cela?"

"Parce que je veux que vous arrêtiez de me traiter comme une enfant. Vous n'avez pas à me cacher l'horrible vérité, vous n'avez pas à me protéger tout le temps. J'ai vu des choses, j'ai vécu des choses. Je peux le supporter. Vous _pouvez_ me parler."

Il me regarde profondément et je fais de mon mieux pour soutenir son regard.

Finalement, il hoche la tête, "Très bien. Comme vous voulez, Miss Granger."

"Merci."

Silence.

"Que s'est-il passé ensuite?" demande-t-il, et sa voix me surprend. Elle est douce.

Je secoue la tête, "Il était ivre. J'ai réussi à le repousser et je me suis enfuie. Je suis sortie de la chambre, de la maison, et j'ai couru jusque chez moi."

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je lui dis ça. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne.

Et maintenant _il_ sait.

Le Professeur Rogue sait.

Pourquoi lui ai-je dit?

L'expression de son visage est sombre et il parle enfin, "A-t-il été puni pour ses actions?"

La question me surprend et je secoue la tête, "Non."

La colère est visible dans ses yeux, "Pourquoi pas?"

"Je-Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais revu."

Silence.

ooo

Les gardes sont de retour.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Je pensais qu'un autre jour s'écoule avant que nous ne devions leur faire face à nouveau.

De toute évidence non.

Le leader nous sourit et je sais immédiatement qu'il n'est pas là simplement pour nous parler.

"Pourquoi vous êtes si tendus?" demande-t-il, "Heureusement pour vous, nous n'avons que quelques minutes, alors laissons tomber les formalités et allons à l'essentiel."

Puis il sort un couteau de ses robes.

Je halète, choquée, et m'écarte, les yeux fixés sur le couteau qu'il a dans la main.

C'est différent.

Même si une baguette peut faire plus de dommages, voir un couteau est plus terrifiant.

J'ai du mal à respirer et mes yeux se posent sur le Professeur Rogue. Il semble plus calme que moi.

Brusquement, les gardes jettent le couteau sur le sol.

Quoi?

"Je vais vous dire ce qui va se passer ce soir," dit le leader, "L'un de vous va entailler l'autre, ou encore mieux, va sculpter quelque chose sur la peau de l'autre. La question est, lequel sera le sculpteur?"

Malades.

Salauds.

Mes yeux se posent sur le couteau au sol.

"Et n'essayez même pas de nous attaquer," ajoute le garde, "Ce serait totalement inutile."

Silence.

"Alors? Qui ce sera?"

Je-Je ne sais pas.

Nous devons le faire.

Les conséquences seraient probablement plus douloureuses encore.

"Vous n'êtes pas marrants tous les deux," dit le leader en souriant, "Ce que je vous demande n'est rien, et pourtant vous refusez de jouer."

Soudain, le Professeur Rogue s'avance vers le couteau et le ramasse. Je m'attends à moitié à ce qu'il attaque les gardes, mais il n'en fait rien. Il n'est pas si téméraire.

"Oh, Professeur," rit le leader, "Tu es volontaire pour taillader ton élève?"

Je me fige et attends sa réponse.

Il ne dit rien et se tourne pour me faire face. Puis il me tend le couteau.

"Q-Quoi? Non, non, non. Je-Je ne peux pas faire ça," je bafouille en secouant la tête.

"Vous _pouvez_," dit-il, et sa voix ne laisse aucune place au débat.

"Je-J'ai une grande tolérance à la douleur, vraiment, Professeur," j'insiste.

"Je ne vais pas entailler mon étudiante," répond-il froidement, "Vous le ferez."

Mais je ne veux pas.

Il y a une... supplication dans ses yeux.

Quoi?

Puis je comprends.

Je ne peux pas le forcer à le faire. Ce serait égoïste de lui demander de me faire du mal. Il se sent déjà coupable pour les événements d'hier, et cela ne ferait qu'ajouter à sa culpabilité.

Les doigts tremblants, je lui prends le couteau des mains.

"Eh bien," dis le garde, "Je ne peux pas dire que c'est une surprise."

Je croise le regard du Professeur Rogue et il hoche légèrement la tête, comme pour me rassurer.

"Où serait-ce le mieux? Hmm?" Le leader sourit, "Le torse."

Le Professeur retire immédiatement ses robes, les jetant sur le matelas, puis il commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Son visage est impassible.

J'inspire profondément, rassemblant tout mon courage.

Je peux le faire.

"Et le mot sera... 'traître'," dit le gardes, et mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise.

Traître?

Pourquoi?

"Dépêche-toi, Sang-de-Bourde, nous n'avons que quelques minutes."

Je regarde rapidement le torse nu devant moi.

Des cicatrices. Tellement de cicatrices.

"Faites-le, Granger," dit soudain le Professeur Rogue.

Je hoche la tête en portant le bout du couteau à sa peau.

_Respire, Hermione._

Ce n'est rien en comparaison à ce qu'ils pourraient te demander de faire.

Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je presse le couteau dans sa peau, essayant de graver la première lettre.

Rien ne se passe.

J'inspire profondément et essaye à nouveau, plus fort cette fois.

Le sang apparaît.

Je me sens malade.

Le Professeur Rogue se tend, mais c'est sa seule réaction.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, remarquant que son visage est dur et que ses yeux sont fixés sur quelque chose sur le mur.

Je dois continuer.

La première lettre est faite.

J'essaye de faire en sorte que les lettres soient aussi petites que possible.

T.

R.

A.

Î.

T.

R.

E.

Enfin, c'est fait.

Je lâche le couteau et il retombe sur le sol, à mes pieds.

Le garde lève sa baguette et il disparaît immédiatement.

Il s'avance pour observer mon travail, "Magnifique." Puis il dirige son attention vers le Professeur Rogue, "Avec un peu de chance, cela te rappellera la plus grande erreur de ta vie."

Puis ils partent.

Simplement.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains, remarquant qu'elles sont un peu couvertes de sang.

"Je suis tellement désolée, Professeur," je murmure.

"Vous vous en êtes bien sortie," répond-il simplement.

"Je me sens tellement mal."

"Ce n'était rien, vous n'avez même pas coupé profondément, ça guérira bientôt."

"Mais les cicatrices resteront."

Il soupire avant d'avancer vers son matelas et de s'asseoir en essuyant le sang de son torse.

Sans m'inquiéter de ce qu'il dira, j'avance vers lui et m'assois à côté de lui sur le matelas.

"Miss Granger?" Il me regarde, confus.

"S'il vous plaît, rien qu'un instant."

"Votre matelas n'est pas assez confortable?"

"S'il vous plaît."

Il soupire d'ennui, mais n'ajoute rien.

"Pourquoi _traître_?" je demande doucement.

Il s'immobilise un instant, puis continue de boutonner sa chemise sans me donner de réponse.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il le fasse.

Je le regarde en silence reboutonner sa chemise et remettre ses robes, puis nous restons assis en silence.

Je ferme les yeux un moment, puis je ne me souviens de rien.


	13. Jour 13

Le chapitre 13, pour fêter le début des vacances!

Merci pour vos nombreux commentaires, je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise et que vous commenciez à vous poser des questions...

Merci à Mathilde pour la correction... essaye de ne pas trop te morfondre de notre séparation ^^.

L'univers et les perso appartiennent à JKR et la fiction à the-shinny-girl.

**Jour 13**

Où suis-je?

Je regarde autour de moi en ouvrant un œil et tout semble _étrange... inhabituel._

J'ouvre l'autre œil et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Puis je comprends.

Je ne suis pas sur mon matelas. C'est pour cela que le cachot me semble étrange. Je ne le regarde pas avec ma perspective habituelle.

Puis je me redresse rapidement, remarquant le Professeur Rogue assis sur la chaise dans le coin. Il me regarde étrangement.

"Je suis tellement désolée," je marmonne, "Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas réveillée?"

C'est la seconde fois que je lui vole son matelas. Comment ai-je pu m'endormir sans le réaliser?

"Eh bien, j'ai essayé," répond-il, "Mais ensuite vous avez commencé à ronfler et j'ai réalisé que c'était inutile."

"Je ne ronfle pas!"

Il hausse un sourcil, "Vraiment? Toutes mes excuses dans ce cas, j'ai dû vous confondre avec une autre je-sais-tout aux cheveux ébouriffés et dormant sur _mon_ matelas."

"Je ne ronfle pas," je répète avant de me lever en étirant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête.

En réalité, j'ai bien dormi. Je ne me suis pas retournée dans tous les sens, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars.

"Treizième jour," dit-il soudain d'une voix amère.

Je regarde dans sa direction, "On ne dirait pas, n'est-ce pas?"

Il reste silencieux.

"Parfois on dirait que nous sommes dans ce cachot depuis une éternité," j'admets calmement.

A nouveau, il ne répond rien.

Je soupire, réalisant que notre conversation matinale est arrivée à sa fin.

ooo

"Professeur," je commence, "A votre avis, qui ont-ils trouvé pour vous remplacer?"

Sa tête se tourne brusquement vers moi et je réalise rapidement combien j'ai été idiote.

Immédiatement, j'essaye de réparer mon erreur, "Je-Je veux dire... pour vous remplacer durant votre absence."

Ses yeux sont toujours durs et je sais que je l'ai vraiment contrarié.

Je vais devoir apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler.

Honteuse, je baisse les yeux, en espérant que ce moment gênant passe rapidement.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-il enfin, "Il y a plusieurs personnes qui pourraient convenir à ce poste."

"Mais ils seraient certainement moins bon que vous."

Il me regarde en plissant les yeux, "Miss Granger, il n'est pas besoin de dire de telles choses. Je ne peux pas vous donner de points."

"Je ne dis pas cela pour avoir des points," je le rassure, "Je le pense."

Il ne me croit pas.

"Vous êtes l'enseignant le plus strict que j'ai jamais eu. Vous demandez beaucoup, mais je sais que c'est parce que vous voulez que nous apprenions."

Il sourit en coin, "Vous en êtes sûre, Miss Granger? Peut-être suis-je simplement un salaud."

"Je ne crois pas."

"Vous êtes trop naïve pour votre bien."

Je reste silencieusement, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Ce n'est qu'une façon de parler. Ca ne peut pas être vrai. Je suis certaine qu'il y a un sens caché à son comportement, qu'il y a plus en lui que ce que l'on voit à première vue.

"Mais je vous assure que je ne suis pas un vampire," dit-il soudain, et je lève la tête vers lui en écarquillant les yeux.

Il continue, "Je suis tout à fait au courant des rumeurs que les étudiants vont courir sur moi. Et je ne suis pas non plus une chauve-souris."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire légèrement, bien que j'essaie de le cacher, "Eh bien, c'est bon à savoir."

ooo

Il doit être passé midi et personne ne nous a encore rendu visite.

"Comment va... votre torse?" Je grimace un peu au souvenir des événements d'hier.

Il ne répond pas immédiatement et cela m'inquiète.

"Professeur?"

"Ca démange."

"Je peux faire quelque chose?"

"Non." Il secoue la tête, "J'essaierai de nettoyer le plaies la prochaine fois que nous irons aux toilettes."

"Peut-être que ça irait mieux si vous les laissiez un peu à l'air -"

"Je ne vais pas retirer ma chemise."

Je rougis, "Je-Ce n'est pas ce que je suggérais. Peut-être que vous pourriez simplement la déboutonner? Vous ne voulez pas que ça s'infecte."

Il semble y réfléchir pendant un moment, puis il me regarde, "Et cela ne vous dérangerait pas?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que cela me dérangerait?"

"C'est assez inapproprié."

Je lève les yeux au ciel, "Professeur, regardez ce qui nous arrive. Nous... avons vécu pire."

Mon esprit se rappelle immédiatement des douches que nous avons été forcés de prendre ensemble, mais je repousse ces souvenirs.

Il soupire, puis hoche la tête avant de retirer ses robes et de déboutonner légèrement sa chemise.

Je détourne les yeux, me sentant soudain gênée. Je ne m'attendais pas à l'être.

Mes yeux se tournent lentement vers lui et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder son torse, l'observant avec intérêt. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que je verrais le Professeur Rogue déboutonner sa chemise. Je n'avais jamais imaginé voir sa peau, à part celle de ses mains et de son visage.

Puis je vois les coupures. Les plaies que j'ai causées.

_Traître._

Une vague de culpabilité me frappe.

C'était _moi_. C'est _moi_ qui lui ai fait cela.

Je me force rapidement à détourner le regard avant qu'il ne me remarque en train de le fixer.

ooo

"Vous avez à nouveau besoin de passer du temps seul?" je demande en brisant le silence.

Il me regarde, choqué, "_Quoi_?"

"Je pourrais prendre mon temps à nouveau," dis-je, "Si vous voulez."

Il se racle la gorge, "Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire."

"Vous en êtes sûr?"

"Certain."

ooo

"Miss Granger."

Je lève les yeux vers lui, de surprise et d'espoir.

Le silence me tue.

Je serais tellement heureuse s'il décidait de me parler. Je pourrais parler de _tout_, vraiment.

"Oui?"

"Je me disais..." commence-t-il, "Peut-être serait-ce une bonne idée que vous appreniez les bases de l'Occlumencie."

Mon yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc, "Q-Quoi?"

Il me regarde, ennuyé, "Vous _savez_ ce qu'est l'Occlumencie, non?"

"Bien sûr que je le sais! C'est un acte de magie qui ferme l'esprit de celui qui le pratique contre la Légilimencie. Le mot "occlumencie" vient de occlure, et de _mens_, qui signifie 'esprit' en latin," je réponds.

"Je sais très bien ce qu'est l'Occlumencie, Granger, je n'ai pas besoin d'une définition."

Je me force à me taire et attends qu'il continue.

"Nous avons beaucoup de temps et il serait intelligent que nous fassions quelque chose d'utile," explique-t-il, "Cette capacité vous aiderait dans le futur."

"Bien sûr!" Je hoche la tête, "Mais cela nécessite beaucoup de volonté, tout comme le fait de résister à l'Imperium nécessite une grande discipline mentale et émotionnelle. C'est également une méthode pour résister à l'influence du Véritaserum."

"Ne recommencez pas à me citer des passages de livres, Granger."

"Je-Je suis désolée."

Je suis tellement excitée. J'ai toujours voulu apprendre cet art, mais je n'en ai jamais eu la chance.

"Il faut du temps pour apprendre, certaines personnes ne le maîtrise jamais," explique le Professeur Rogue, "Mais je pense que cela ne fera aucun mal d'essayer."

Je hoche la tête, "Très bien, mais... vous pensez que j'ai des chances d'apprendre?"

"Je ne l'aurais pas proposé si je ne le pensais pas."

La fierté me submerge. Puis la peur. Et si je n'étais pas capable d'apprendre? Je ne ferais que m'embarrasser.

Avant que nous n'ayons eu la chance d'ajouter quelque chose, un garde entre, me pointant du doigt la première.

ooo

Enfin, nous sommes à nouveau seuls.

Je suis vraiment nerveuse. Je n'ai jamais eu de cours privés avec le Professeur Rogue, mais d'après ce qu'Harry m'en a dit, il est encore plus exigeant que durant ses cours en classe.

"V-Vous pouvez le faire sans baguette?" je demande.

"De toute évidence," dit-il avec mépris.

"Vous avez déjà lu l'esprit des gardes?"

"Oui, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'utile."

J'inspire profondément, Comment allons-nous commencer?"

"Asseyez-vous sur la chaise."

J'obéis en m'humectant nerveusement les lèvres, me demandant si tout cela n'a pas été une erreur.

Il se tient devant moi, et soudain il ressemble à une chauve-souris. De ma place, il semble affreusement grand et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir comme une petite fille.

"Voyons quelle est la force de votre volonté," dit-il, et nos yeux se croisent.

Puis on dirait que l'obscurité envahit le cachot.

Mon souffle se coince dans ma gorge et une sensation étourdissante me saisit.

Il y a une légère pression sur ma tête, comme si j'étais sur le point d'avoir une migraine.

J'essaye de détourner les yeux, mais j'en suis incapable.

La pression s'intensifie et je sens quelque chose bouger dans ma tête.

Puis soudain, tout s'arrête.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, le souffle court.

"C-C'est tout?" je demande en essayant de me ressaisir.

Il sourit en coin, "Ce n'était qu'un aperçu, Miss Granger."

Oh Merlin.

"Videz-vous de vos émotions," ordonne-t-il, "Votre esprit doit être _vide_."

"C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire," dis-je doucement.

Il ignore mon commentaire, "Formez un mur autour des souvenirs que vous souhaitez cacher."

Je hoche la tête, bien que je ne sache absolument pas comment faire cela.

Il me regarde, les yeux intenses et noirs, "Encore!"

ooo

Je respire trop vite, mon cœur bat douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

"J'essaie!"

"De toute évidence, vous n'essayez pas suffisamment."

Je ne sais pas vraiment le nombre d'heures qui se sont écoulées. On dirait que cela dure depuis une éternité.

"Nous venons à peine de commencer!" J'essaie de me défendre, "Vous ne pouvez pas m'enfoncer le tout dans la gorge d'un seul coup!"

Il semble pris de court par cette remarque. Et il me regarde, une expression illisible sur le visage.

Enfin, il se racle la gorge et se ressaisit.

"Ce n'est rien, Miss Granger," dit-il, ennuyé, "Je ne fais que regarder la surface et vous semblez incapable de me repousser."

"Je ne sais pas comment faire!"

"Utilisez votre esprit!"

Je grogne d'un air désespéré, puis le regarde, "Essayons encore."

Il sourit en coin, "Au moins vous êtes plus obstinée que Potter. Il a voulu abandonner après quelques minutes seulement."

Je reste silencieuse, le fixant simplement, essayant de me concentrer.

"Cette fois j'irai plus en profondeur," explique-t-il.

Je ne réagis pas.

Puis je le sens à nouveau dans mon esprit.

ooo

Je cris dès qu'il ressort de mon esprit.

Tout semble tourner autour de moi et j'ai du mal à rester assise sur la chaise.

J'ai mal à la tête, et elle semble sur le point d'exploser.

Il en a trop vu.

Il y a certaines choses que je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il voit. Des choses privées.

Mes conversations avec Ron et Harry.

Mes parents.

Moi essayant désespérément de me brosser les cheveux, puis abandonnant et jetant la brosse contre le mur.

"E-Encore," je parviens à dire.

"Non."

"Quoi?"

"Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui."

"M-Mais je n'ai rien appris!"

"Je vous ai dit que c'était très difficile."

"Je _peux_ le faire," j'insiste.

"Demain."

"Mais - "

"Granger, regardez-vous. Vous ne pourrez pas supporter un autre essai."

Mon visage se durcit, "Une dernière fois, Professeur."

Il me regarde, puis, après quelques instants, il hoche lentement la tête.

J'inspire profondément.

Des images remontent en moi.

_Poudlard._

_Moi en train d'étudier._

_Moi à la bibliothèque._

_Moi regardant l'entraînement de Quidditch._

_Moi observant Ron lorsqu'il n'en a pas conscience._

Soudain, je sens quelque chose de dur entrer en collision avec mon corps.

"Espèce d'idiote!" me dit quelqu'un d'un ton brusque.

Je regarde autour de moi, réalisant que je suis sur le sol.

"Q-Que s'est-il passé?" je demande avec un mal de tête.

"Je n'aurais pas dû vous écouter," dit-il en me saisissant le bras et en m'aidant à m'installer sur mon matelas.

Je m'effondre, faible et fatiguée.

"Reposez-vous," ordonne le Professeur Rogue.

Je ferme les yeux, "Je suis pitoyable."

Il soupire simplement.

"Je pensais que je m'en sortirais mieux."

"Les Gryffondors ont le plus de mal avec l'Occlumencie."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?"

"Vous êtes trop facilement provoqués, vous ne pouvez pas contrôler vos émotions."

Je veux débattre avec lui, mais je suis trop fatiguée.

J'ai trop envie de dormir.

Je ferme les yeux.

ooo

Je suis seule.

C'est la première chose que je réalise en me réveillant.

Le Professeur Rogue n'est nulle part en vue.

La panique me saisit et je me mets rapidement debout.

Où est-il?

Rien n'a changé ici, mais il a disparu.

_Calme-toi, Hermione._

Ce n'était probablement que la visite aux toilettes.

Mais... pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas réveillée? Pourquoi les gardes ne m'ont-ils pas réveillée? Pourquoi ne _me_ suis-je pas réveillée? La porte fait toujours cet horrible bruit en s'ouvrant.

Que se passe-t-il?

ooo

Il n'est toujours pas là.

La nuit est déjà tombée.

Aucun garde n'est venu.

Je réalise qu'on ne nous a pas donné à manger aujourd'hui.

Mais la nourriture est la dernière chose à laquelle je pense en ce moment.

Je n'arrive même pas à réfléchir correctement.

Je panique.

Que lui est-il arrivé?

Il me manque.

Le cachot semble _vide_ sans lui. Je suis tellement habituée à le voir se tenir dans le coin, assis sur la chaise, à fixer le mur d'un air absent.

A m'ignorer.

Comment a-t-il pu disparaître ainsi?


	14. Jour 14

Chapitre 14 !

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me met d'excellente humeur !

Je vois aussi que beaucoup d'entre vous commencent à se poser des questions... tant mieux, cette fiction m'a fait le même effet lorsque je l'ai lue, ça prouve qu'elle est excellente ^^.

Je reprécise en passant qu'il s'agit d'une fic de rating M.

Comme d'habitude, le mérite de cette fic revient à the-shinny-girl et l'honneur de posséder cet univers et ces persos appartient à JKR. Seule la traduction est de moi.

Mathilde... je t'aime beaucoup telle que tu es... mais je t'aime encore plus maintenant :p

**Jour 14**

Il est toujours absent.

Aucun signe de lui.

Aucun signe des gardes.

Je suis terrifiée.

Je suis restée éveillée toute la nuit, attendant, _espérant_ qu'il revienne. Mais il n'est pas revenu.

Il est probablement encore tôt. Et le cachot est encore très sombre.

Horrible.

Il semble devenir de plus en plus petit à chaque seconde. Se referme-t-il sur moi?

J'essaye de respirer normalement, mais je ne peux empêcher la pure panique de monter en moi.

Un tel silence.

C'est presque douloureux.

Quand le Professeur Rogue était là, le silence était ennuyeux, mais maintenant il est _insupportable_.

Je suis seule.

Complètement seule.

Ma gorge se serre sous l'effet de la peur et je peux sentir les larmes commencer à se former dans mes yeux. Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis si longtemps.

Peu importe ce qu'il se passait, les choses horribles que les gardes nous faisaient endurer, c'était plus facile, parce qu'_il_ était là. Je pouvais compter sur lui. Je pouvais me _reposer_ sur lui. Il était comme un point de repère.

Et maintenant il a disparu.

ooo

Enfin, je m'autorise à prononcer ces mots dans mon esprit.

Est-il mort?

L'est-il?

Non. Non. Non.

Pourquoi le tueraient-ils? C'est peu probable. S'ils le tuaient, ils voudraient que je les regarde faire, non?

Où est-il?

Peut-être l'ont-il emmené dans un autre cachot pour le torturer?

Va-t-il revenir?

ooo

Toujours aucun signe de lui.

L'attente.

Quelque chose d'horrible commence à se former dans mon esprit.

_Le doute._

Et si mes craintes passées étaient avérées?

Et s'il travaillait vraiment avec les Mangemorts?

Je me fige, réalisant que c'est tout à fait possible. Ca pourrait arriver.

Oh bon sang.

Il semblait tout à fait décidé à m'enseigner l'Occlumencie hier. Il voulait obtenir accès à mon esprit pour récolter les informations dont il avait besoin et maintenant il a disparu.

Je me lève, incapable de rester assise plus longtemps.

Je ne suis que nervosité.

A-t-il profité de moi?

Parle-t-il en ce moment avec Voldemort, lui donnant toutes les informations qu'il a obtenues de moi?

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus horrible.

Penser qu'il ait joué un double rôle pendant tout ce temps ou penser qu'il soit mort.

ooo

J'ai mal au ventre.

_Vraiment mal. _

Et ce n'est pas à cause de mes règles, qui sont déjà terminées. Dieu merci.

Mon mal de ventre vient du fait que je suis affamée. Et c'est un euphémisme.

Je_ meurs de faim._

Je me roule en boule, pressant mon visage contre le matelas.

ooo

Un bruit sourd me sort de mes pensées.

Je me lève immédiatement, remarquant un garde entrant dans le cachot.

Et il n'y a personne avec lui.

J'observe avec horreur la porte se fermer derrière lui et lui me regardant étrangement.

Je ne comprends pas ce regard.

"Où est le Professeur Rogue?" je demande.

"Le _Professeur Rogue_ est actuellement indisponible," répond-il simplement.

"Où est-il? Est-ce qu'il va bien?"

Il lève les yeux au ciel, "Tu devrais écouter plus et parler moins."

Je recule inconsciemment d'un pas et tressaille lorsque mon dos heurte le mur derrière moi.

Il sourit, "Laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi je suis là."

J'attends en silence.

"On m'a chargé de te convaincre de te tourner contre l'Ordre."

Je pousse presque un grognement de mépris, mais heureusement, je m'arrête à temps.

Il continue, "Je suis autorisé à faire _tout ce qu'il faut_ pour m'assurer de réussir. Tu comprends ?"

"V-Vous voulez que je... travaille pour vous? Pourquoi? Je ne suis qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, non? Les Sangs-de-Bourbe ne sont certainement pas autorisés dans votre cercle."

"C'est juste, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres est prêt à faire une exception cette fois. Pour toi."

Je frissonne lorsqu'il mentionne Voldemort. Tout cela me semble plus réel maintenant.

Après quelques minutes, je secoue la tête, "Vous perdez votre temps."

"Je m'attendais à ce genre de réponse venant de toi," dit-il en sortant sa baguette de ses robes.

Je me tends bien que j'essaye de le cacher.

"Essayons encore une fois," soupire-t-il en me regardant, "Es-tu prête à nous aider?"

Non.

Non.

Non.

Ce mot est si clair dans mon esprit, mais pour une étrange raison, je semble incapable de le formuler. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais mes yeux sont fixés sur cette baguette et je semble paralysée.

Je ne veux plus ressentir de douleur. J'en ai tellement marre de la douleur.

Le garde sourit et avance vers moi, "C'est bien, gamine. Dis oui et tout va s'arranger. On t'emmènera dans nos chambres à l'étage, tu auras ta propre salle de bains, tu auras un repas décent."

Je ferme les yeux en inspirant profondément.

"Où est le Professeur Rogue?" je demande faiblement.

"Il va bien, il a déjà accepté notre offre."

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, "Q-Quoi?"

"Ca a duré toute la nuit, mais à la fin, il a réalisé que c'était le meilleur choix à faire."

"Il..." Je ne peux même pas le dire.

"Maintenant ça ne concerne que toi. Prends la bonne décision. Comme le Professeur Rogue."

Oh bon sang.

Je suis complètement seule.

"Qu'en dis-tu, gamine?"

Mes yeux remontent lentement jusqu'à son visage.

"Non."

"Quoi?" Il se rapproche de moi.

"Non," je répète, plus fort cette fois.

Je tremble de peur, de panique, de déception, de rage et de douleur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux le supporter, mais je ne trahirai pas mes amis et l'Ordre. Je ne trahirai pas de bonnes personnes.

Le garde soupire, "Quel âge as-tu?"

"Dix-sept ans."

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui réponds.

Je suis tellement fatiguée.

"Tu es trop jeune pour mourir, gamine," répond-il, "Que diraient tes parents? Tu veux leur faire du mal? Si on te tue, ton corps sera abandonné sur le pas de leur porte. C'est ce que tu veux?"

J'en suis malade.

Mon ventre se tord et je suis soulagée de n'avoir rien eu à manger.

Je secoue simplement la tête.

"Tu es plutôt mignonne, tu sais?"

Quoi?

Je me déplace avec gêne, me sentant mal à l'aise d'être si près de lui.

"Je m'excuse de t'avoir coupé les cheveux, mais c'était nécessaire," explique-t-il en avançant d'un pas vers moi.

"Arrêtez," dis-je simplement, "S'il vous plaît."

Je ne sais même pas ce que je demande.

"Il serait tellement dommage que ta vie se termine ainsi, gamine."

J'essaye de le repousser, mais il est plus fort.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifiée. Je n'ai jamais été seule avec un garde. Pas comme ça.

Soudain, il s'écarte de moi et je peux à nouveau respirer.

Mais ce n'est pas fini.

Sa baguette est pointée sur moi.

"Endoloris."

Mon corps tombe brusquement sur le sol.

ooo

Je crie lorsque ça se termine enfin.

Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré?

Une heure? Plus?

Et combien de Doloris m'a-t-il lancé?

Trois? Ou peut-être dix?

Je n'en suis pas sûre. Mon esprit ne fonctionne pas correctement. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement.

On dirait que le sol froid est devenu mon meilleur ami. Je n'arrive même pas à me relever.

"Gamine," dit le garde, "Tu as changé d'avis? J'en ai un peu marre du Doloris. On va peut-être essayer autre chose."

Je ne réagis pas.

Ai-je peur?

Peut-être le Doloris a-t-il endommagé ma capacité à ressentir.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et je me tends, m'attendant à ce qu'un autre garde entre.

Mais ce n'est pas un garde.

C'est... une fille.

Je la regarde, surprise, et elle a l'air confuse elle aussi.

D'après son état, je dirais qu'elle est prisonnière également. Mais elle semble être là depuis plus longtemps que moi.

Bon sang, elle a mon âge.

Le garde lui saisit le bras et la pousse contre le mur.

Puis il me regarde, "Elle s'appelle Rose."

"Q-Que fait-elle là?" je demande.

"Ca dépend de toi," répond-il, "Si tu fais ce qu'on te dit de faire, elle survivra. Sinon..."

Mes yeux croisent son regard terrifié. Elle semble tellement effrayée, elle ne peut même pas parler. Ses lèvres ne bougent pas, mais ses yeux m'implorent. Elle me _supplie_ de l'aider.

"Non... Ne faites pas ça," je murmure au garde, "Vous pouvez faire de moi ce que vous voulez."

Il secoue simplement la tête.

Silence.

Oh bon sang. Oh bon sang.

"Maintenant," commence-t-il, "Tu vas t'allier à nous et nous aider au mieux de tes capacités?"

"Je-Je ne sais rien! Vous pensez que je détiens des informations, mais je n'en ai aucune! Je ne sais rien!"

Je panique. Que pourrais-je dire pour sauver cette fille?

"Ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Si notre Maître pense que tu as du potentiel, alors tu en as."

Je secoue la tête.

C'est de la folie.

Le garde pousse un soupir ennuyé, puis lève sa baguette vers la fille. Elle hurle tandis qu'une large coupure apparaît sur son cou. Il y a du sang, mais heureusement cela n'a atteint aucune veine.

Je me force à détourner le regard d'elle, "Je ne peux pas."

"C'est ta dernière chance," me prévient le garde, "Toi ou sa vie."

"Je_ ne peux pas_!" je hurle.

"Avada Kedavra."

Comme ça.

"Non!" Je pousse un horrible cri tandis que le corps de la fille tombe au sol.

Elle est morte.

Ma main recouvre ma bouche.

"Q-Qu'avez-vous fait?" je murmure, "Ce n'était pas sa faute..."

Je ne peux même pas crier, seul un bruit étrange sort de ma bouche.

Je prête à peine attention au garde alors qu'il avance vers moi.

Il s'agenouille à côté de moi.

J'essaye de me relever, mais j'échoue misérablement. Je me sens si pitoyable.

Il pointe à nouveau sa baguette vers moi et je ferme les yeux, attendant que le sort me frappe.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Je ne veux pas que ce cachot répugnant soit la dernière chose que je voie.

Je ne veux pas être seule.

Alors que j'attends, je réalise que rien ne se passe.

Mais...

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et je baisse les yeux, remarquant que quelque chose d'invisible déboutonne lentement mon chemisier.

"Non!" je proteste en retenant le tissu et en essayant de rouler sur le ventre.

Soudain il est sur moi, ses genoux de chaque côté de mon corps. J'essaye de le repousser, mais mes bras son si faibles que je peux à peine les bouger.

Puis j'entends un son horrible alors que mon chemisier est arraché. Les boutons volent partout dans la pièce.

Je lutte.

Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qui se passe.

Vais-je vraiment être violée dans cet affreux cachot avec le corps d'une fille à quelques pas?

Je la regarde et remarque que ses yeux sont toujours ouverts.

Puis quelque chose en moi explose.

Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venu cette force. J'étais complètement inutile quelques instants auparavant.

Et maintenant je me tords sous lui, donnant des coups de pieds, frappant, mordant.

Je suis comme un animal.

Mais il a tout de même le dessus. Bien-sûr qu'il a le dessus.

"Tu as un joli corps, pas étonnant que ton Professeur bien-aimé ait du mal à rester impassible près de toi," murmure-t-il.

Répugnant.

"Lâchez-moi!" je hurle, ma gorge me faisant déjà souffrir à force de crier.

Il ne réagit pas du tout.

Ses mains froides se posent soudain sur mon ventre, remontant, touchant, tripotant.

Une de ses mains écarte ma chemise puis quelque chose me frappe.

Je mords son autre main pour l'embrouiller, puis mon genou cogne violemment son intimité. Je le frappe si fort que je suis sûre d'avoir un bleu sur le genou.

Il s'éloigne de moi et tient la partie blessée de son corps.

Je rampe loin de lui, m'arrêtant après avoir atteint le mur.

Puis j'attends.

Le garde semble souffrir énormément.

Il grogne et après quelques instants parvient à se redresser, "Nous... finirons cela une autre fois. Ne pense pas que ce geste restera impuni. Tu as aggravé les choses pour toi."

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, me fichant qu'il le remarque.

"Pour ta peine - pas de nourriture aujourd'hui."

Sur ces mots, il quitte le cachot en boitant.

Je me fiche de la nourriture pour le moment. Je ne pense qu'à ce qui s'est presque produit.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et je m'effondre au sol, essayant de réparer mon chemisier en lambeaux.

C'est inutile.

Je presse ma main contre ma bouche pour essayer de contenir mes pleurs.

Comment est-ce arrivé?

Où est l'Ordre? Pourquoi ne nous sauvent-ils pas?

Pourquoi ne nous aident-ils pas? Ont-il abandonné?

Je ferme les yeux, ignorant la vue du cachot et le corps de la fille.

ooo

Les heures passent.

Je ne bouge même pas. Je suis toujours dans la même position depuis que le garde est parti.

J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je ne veux pas voir cette fille. Je sais que je devrais la recouvrir de quelque chose, mais je ne peux même pas bouger. Pourquoi l'a-t-il laissée ici?

Puis cet affreux bruit résonne à nouveau.

La porte s'ouvre.

Je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux, espérant que ce n'est que mon imagination.

S'il vous plaît, faites que ce ne soit que mon imagination.

La porte se referme.

Mais je peux sentir la présence de quelqu'un.

Je frissonne et essaye de toutes mes forces de retenir mes pleurs.

"Miss Granger."

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge.

"Miss Granger."

Cette voix froide, soyeuse.

Est-ce vraiment lui?

Je peux entendre des pas s'approcher, puis une main me touche l'épaule et je m'écarte en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

C'est lui.

Le Professeur Rogue.

"Vous êtes... en vie," je parviens à dire.

Je ressens vraiment le besoin de l'étreindre. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il soit de retour.

"V-Vous êtes là," je murmure en souriant.

"Je suis là," répond-il, puis il baisse les yeux pour regarder la fille allongée à côté de son matelas, "Que s'est-il passé?"

Il avance rapidement vers elle et se penche. Après un moment, il me regarde à nouveau, "Elle est morte."

Je hoche la tête, les larmes formant un nuages sur mes cils, "C'est ma faute."

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

"Il-Il a dit qu'il la tuerait si je refusais de l'aider et..."

Le Professeur Rogue inspire profondément tandis qu'il réalise ce qu'il s'est passé. Il se redresse, saisit sa cape sur le matelas, puis recouvre doucement la fille.

Je ne pense pas que je retoucherais cette cape.

Puis il retourne son attention sur moi, m'observant soigneusement, "Que s'est-il passé d'autre?"

Je resserre mon chemisier autour de moi sans répondre.

"Miss Granger?"

Puis je remarque quelque chose.

Il semble... différente.

Plus propre. Ses robes sont différentes. Il est rasé de près.

"Que _vous_ est-il arrivé?" je demande, confuse, "Pourquoi êtes-vous...?"

Il ne répond pas immédiatement et je me tends, "C'est vrai alors?"

J'essaye de m'éloigner de lui, l'horreur visible sur mon visage, "Vous êtes avec eux!"

"Granger, calmez-vous."

"Je vous faisais confiance," Je ne peux empêcher ma voix de trembler, "Vous regardiez? Vous avez apprécié le spectacle?"

"Ne sautez pas aux conclusions," dit-il fermement.

J'inspire profondément en essayant de me calmer, "I-Ils ont dis que vous étiez avec eux maintenant."

"Miss Granger, c'était un mensonge."

"Alors où étiez-vous? Je-J'étais si seule. Si seule."

Il soupire, "On m'a emmené dans une pièce et ils ont passé la nuit à essayer de me convaincre de rallier leur camps."

"Et ils... vous ont offert une coupe de cheveux et un rasage?"

"Ils étaient très persistants et convaincants."

J'essaye de bouger, mais je cris alors que la douleur me traverse.

"Où avez-vous mal?" demande-t-il avec inquiétude, les yeux errant sur mon corps.

Un petit rire m'échappe, "T-Tout me fait mal."

"Granger, vous voulez me dire ce qui s'est passé?"

Je détourne les yeux, "Le garde m'a rendu visite. Il était seul."

"Ils m'ont assuré qu'on ne vous ferait pas de mal en mon absence." Il est en colère, je peux le sentir.

Silence.

"Qu'a-t-il fait?" demande-t-il lentement.

"Le D-Doloris, en grande partie."

"_En grande partie_?"

"Et a-après cela il... il a essayé autre chose et-et j'étais si faible et f-fatiguée, et je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter... je ne pouvais rien faire."

"Miss Granger," dit-il d'une voix peinée.

Je sais ce qu'il veut demander, mais il n'ose pas.

Je secoue rapidement la tête, "Il ne s'est rien passé." Puis je me force à sourire faiblement, "Je pense que je l'ai endommagé pour la journée."

Il se détend visiblement, puis avance pour m'aider, "Venez."

Il me pose sur mon matelas, puis recule d'un pas en me regardant toujours.

"Pourquoi avez-vous refusé?" je demande doucement.

"Je vois que vous avez toujours du mal à me faire confiance," répond-il uniquement.

"Je ne voulais pas penser... au début je ne... mais ensuite..." Je m'interromps.

"Vous pensez sincèrement que je suis capable de trahir l'Ordre, de trahir le Directeur?"

J'aimerais pouvoir dire non. Mais je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais plus rien.

"Je vois," dit-il après un instant de silence.

"Que... que vont-il faire d'elle?" je demande en regardant la pauvre fille.

"Ils ne vont pas la laisser là, ne vous inquiétez pas."

"Elle était si jeune," je murmure, "Vous la connaissez? C'est une élève de Poudlard?"

Il se tend, "Vous devriez vous reposer."

"Tout est de ma faute."

"Granger - "

"J'aurais dû faire _quelque chose_. Elle me regardait et..."

"Il y a toujours des victimes innocentes."

Silence.

"Reposez-vous," répète-t-il.

"Vous serez là quand je me réveillerai?"

Je me sens comme une enfant en lui demandant cela.

"Vous avez ma parole," répond-il.

Je hoche la tête en fermant les yeux, laissant tous les horribles souvenirs de la journée disparaître de mon esprit.


	15. Jour 15

Et voici le chapitre 15.

Alors comme ça, beaucoup d'entre vous commencent à douter: Severus est-il du bon ou du mauvais côté ?

Honnêtement, merci pour vos commentaires. Continuez à me faire partager vos doutes surtout ^^.

Encore et toujours, l'univers appartient à JKR et la fiction à the-shinny-girl, donc vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes favoris.

Mathilde, que dire? ... De toute façon tu le sais :p.

**Jour 15**

"Professeur Rogue!" je hurle.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et je m'assois immédiatement, la gorge serrée.

"Granger," résonne une voix de l'autre côté du cachot.

Il est là.

Je me détends visiblement.

Il est là. Comme il l'a promis.

Je croise son regard pour la première fois de la journée, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir bizarre.

Il est..._différent_.

C'est presque comme si c'était notre premier jour ici.

On dirait que c'est son premier jour.

Il est _propre_.

Et quand je m'observe, la réalité me frappe de pleins fouet.

Ce n'est pas _mon_ premier jour.

C'est le quinzième jour.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que je vivrais au-delà du premier jour.

"Granger?"

Il a remarqué l'expression sur mon visage.

Je secoue la tête et mes yeux se posent directement sur le corps immobile au sol.

"E-Elle est toujours là?" je murmure.

"Ils le font exprès," répond-il.

"Mais ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser ici... avec un... corps." J'en suis malade.

Dieu merci elle est recouverte. Je n'aurais pas été capable de la regarder. De regarder ses _yeux_.

"Ne la regardez pas," dit-il.

"Ce n'est pas si facile."

"Regardez-moi."

Je n'obéis pas.

"Granger," répète-t-il d'une voix ferme, "_Regardez-moi._"

Enfin, je détourne mes yeux de la fille et je rencontre les siens.

Il a des yeux vraiment sombres. Je n'avais jamais remarqué. Ou bien je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé. Mais ils sont _vraiment_ sombres.

"Il est malheureux que cette fille ait perdu la vie," dit-il, "Mais nous ne devons pas nous y attarder."

Je suis un peu prise de court par ses paroles, "Comment pouvez-vous dire une telle chose?"

"Je m'inquiète beaucoup plus pour nous en ce moment."

"Mais quand même -"

"C'est nous qui avons besoin d'aide, pas elle. Elle est déjà morte."

Ses mots me transpercent comme un couteau. Il est... froid. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui suis trop... _douce _?

Mais je dois admettre qu'il marque un point. La fille est morte et personne ne peut plus l'aider.

Je reste silencieuse, bien que je ne sois pas complètement d'accord avec lui.

ooo

"Que s'est-il passé exactement, Professeur ?"

Il me regarde, "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Quand ils sont venus vous chercher... pourquoi je ne me suis pas réveillée ?"

"Ils ont dit que c'était l'heure de la visite aux toilettes. Je n'ai pas pensé que cela valait la peine de vous réveiller."

"Oh."

J'étais vraiment épuisée par nos leçons d'Occlumencie. C'est peut-être vrai.

Long silence.

Puis quelque chose me traverse l'esprit.

Quand je suis allée dormir la nuit dernière, il était tard. Les gardes ne nous permettent jamais d'aller aux toilettes aussi tard le soir. Ca n'est jamais arrivé. Ils viennent généralement tard dans l'après-midi, jamais après cela.

Pourquoi le Professeur Rogue n'a-t-il pas trouvé cela étrange ?

Je me tends soudain, une étrange sensation me saisissant.

Il y a un problème.

Je le regarde.

Me ment-il ?

ooo

"Vous vous sentez bien ?" demande-t-il.

Je le regarde, assise sur le matelas.

"Je-J'ai faim," je réponds avec honnêteté.

Il hoche simplement la tête, puis baisse la tête. Je pense voir de la honte sur son visage pendant une courte seconde.

"Quoi ?" je demande.

"Rien."

"Il y _a_ quelque chose," j'insiste.

Il soupire, mais ne répond pas.

Puis je comprends, "Vous... avez eu de la nourriture, n'est-ce pas?"

Après un long moment, il hoche la tête.

"Oh," Je ne sais pas comment réagir.

Je suis... contente qu'il ne meure pas de faim lui aussi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de... l'envier.

J'ai tellement faim.

"C'est vraiment bien pour vous," dis-je enfin, "Que... qu'avez-vous manger?"

Il se tend : "Miss Granger, je ne pense pas qu'en parler vous aidera."

Il a raison.

Parler de nourriture ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose.

"Comment va votre torse ?" je demande soudain, voulant changer de sujet.

Il me regarde, confus, "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Votre torse ?"

Toujours aucune réaction sur son visage.

"Les coupures ?" j'ajoute lentement, "Quand j'ai gravé le mot 'traître' sur votre torse ?"

"Oh, bien sûr. J'avais complètement oublié," répond-il, puis il hoche la tête, "Elles ont guéri sans problème."

J'ai besoin d'un long moment pour traiter ce qu'il vient de dire.

"C-C'est bien," dis-je enfin en détournant le regard.

Il y a vraiment un problème.

Ou peut-être que je réagis de manière excessive. Est-ce juste ma paranoïa ?

ooo

Les heures passent et je suis de plus en plus méfiante envers lui. J'espère seulement qu'il ne réalise pas que je le fixe. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Il y a un problème.

Un gros problème.

Par moment, je pense que la personne qui est avec moi dans le cachot n'est même pas le Professeur Rogue.

Est-ce possible ?

Serait-ce possible qu'ils se jouent de moi ?

Est-ce que le véritable Professeur Rogue est ailleurs ?

Cette pensée est si horrible qu'elle me fait frissonner.

"Professeur ?"

Je dois essayer quelque chose.

Je ne peux pas ne rien faire. Ou je finirais comme cette fille à quelques pas de moi.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Miss Granger ?"

J'inspire profondément, "Il-Il y a une chose que je veux vous demander."

"Oui ?"

"Ca me travaille depuis quelques années maintenant."

Il hausse simplement un sourcil, attendant que je continue.

"Durant ma quatrième année, quand il y a eu l'incident entre Harry et Malfoy, quand leurs sortilèges ont rebondi et m'ont frappée ainsi que... Goyle."

Il écoute attentivement, la confusion inscrite partout sur son visage.

Je continue, "Pourquoi avez-vous... pourquoi avez-vous insulté mes cheveux ? Vous le pensiez ? Ou est-ce que vous essayiez de... m'embarrasser encore plus ?"

Je retiens mon souffle, observant soigneusement son visage.

Au début, il est confus, puis il plisse les yeux avec suspicion.

Tout dépend de ses prochains mots.

Ils détermineront si je partage le cachot avec un Mangemort ou avec le vrai Professeur Rogue.

Il parle enfin, lentement et calmement, "Miss Granger, qu'essayez-vous de faire ?"

"Q-Que voulez-vous dire ?" Je me force à rester calme.

Il répète la question, "Qu'essayez-vous de faire ?"

"Rien."

"Pourquoi me posez-vous une question sur une chose qui s'est produite il y a deux ans ?" Il me regarde directement dans les yeux, "Et plus important encore, pourquoi inventez-vous tout cela ?"

Je me tends, "D-De quoi parlez-vous ?"

"Nous savons tous les deux que je n'ai pas insulté vos cheveux, même s'ils méritaient une insulte. J'ai fait une remarque sur vos dents."

Je relâche mon souffle et ferme les yeux pendant un moment.

"Que faites-vous, Granger ?" demande-t-il.

Je le regarde, "Je ne faisais que... vérifier."

"_Vérifier _?" demande-t-il, "Vérifier si ma mémoire est toujours intacte ?"

"N-Non."

Il hoche la tête, "Je vois. Vous vérifiez que je suis bien la personne que j'affirme être."

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré, "Je n'y suis pas autorisée ? C'est _vous_ qui avez disparu toute la nuit puis qui êtes revenu sans aucune trace de torture, au contraire, vous aviez l'air mieux et en meilleure santé."

Son visage se durcit, "Très bien. C'est le quinzième jour et vous doutez toujours de moi. Vous ne croyez pas que j'en aurais moi aussi le droit ?"

"Q-Quoi ?"

"Comment puis-je savoir que vous êtes bien la véritable Hermione Granger ?"

"Ne soyez pas ridicule."

"Comment puis-je savoir que vous êtes bien celle que vous affirmez être ?"

"Je ne vous ai donné aucune raison de douter de moi !"

"Vous ai-je _moi-même_ donné des raisons de douter de moi ?"

Silence.

"Il y a certaines choses qui ne collent pas," je dis calmement.

Il soupire, "Je vous ai dit qu'il y avait certaines choses que je ne pouvais pas vous expliquer. Ca n'a rien à voir avec vous."

"Et ça a à voir avec _vous _?"

Il hausse simplement les yeux au ciel en se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour se calmer.

Je continue, "Pourquoi le mot _traître _? Comment les avez-vous trahis ? Et après cela vous dîtes qu'ils vous ont donné toutes ces choses pour essayer de vous convaincre de rallier leur camp ?"

"Granger - "

"Ca n'a aucun sens, Professeur !"

"Ne vous ai-je pas protégée pendant tout ce temps ?"

Cela me prend au dépourvu, "S-Si, mais -"

"Mais ça pourrait faire partie de mon plan pour gagner votre confiance," finit-il pour moi.

Je soupire en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

"Vous ne le voyez donc pas ?" demande-t-il calmement, "C'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent. Ils veulent que nous commencions à douter l'un de l'autre. Ils veulent que nous perdions la confiance que nous nous accordons."

"Et ça marche," je murmure.

"Malheureusement, oui."

Silence.

J'aimerais pouvoir lui faire confiance. Bon sang, je veux le croire. Je ne fais pas tout cela parce que je le veux. Il serait tellement plus facile de lui faire confiance. Mais pourquoi cette petite voix dans ma tête continue-t-elle de me murmurer des choses?

"Vous ne vous souveniez pas des coupures sur votre torse," dis-je en le regardant.

"J'avais des choses plus sérieuses en tête."

"Quand même..." Je m'interromps.

Il se lève soudain et commence à retirer ses robes.

Je secoue rapidement la tête, "Vous n'avez pas à faire ça."

Il ne répond pas.

Quand il en arrive à sa chemise, il la déboutonne rapidement et se rapproche de moi.

Je détourne la tête.

"_Regardez_," demande-t-il et sa voix ne laisse aucune place au débat.

Mes yeux se reposent sur son torse.

Les coupures sont là.

_Traître._

Ca a guéri, mais les cicatrices resteront.

"Vous reconnaissez votre écriture, Miss Granger ?" demande-t-il, se moquant presque de moi.

Je hoche la tête en détournant le regard.

C'_est_ le Professeur Rogue.

Il se souvient de choses appartenant au passé, des choses que seul le véritable Professeur Rogue se rappellerait. Et il a les mêmes blessures qu'avant sa disparition.

Mais il y a une chose qui me dérange encore.

Est-il toujours de notre côté ?

Est-il passé dans l'autre camp ?

Et cela, il n'y a aucun moyen de le découvrir.

Il se détourne et remet ses robes.

Aucun de nous ne reprend sa parole.

Son histoire n'est pas très convaincante, mais je ne peux rien faire pour découvrir la vérité. Je ne peux que me résoudre à jouer le jeu.

ooo

Le garde entre dans le cachot, jetant un morceau de pain sur le sol. Puis il lève sa baguette et un verre d'eau apparaît. Mes yeux s'écarquillent à cette vue et je peux à peine me contrôler. Je ne veux pas ressembler à un animal, il me reste encore un peu de dignité. Je ne vais pas sauter sur la nourriture. Du moins pas devant le garde.

Puis il me regarde, "Viens."

Les toilettes? Probablement.

Rapidement, je me lève et part avec lui.

ooo

Enfin, je suis de retour dans le cachot.

J'ai essayé d'être aussi rapide que possible, voulant revenir à ce morceau de pain.

Le garde pointe Rogue du doigt, "A toi maintenant."

Le Professeur Rogue avance calmement vers lui, en me jetant un rapide coup d'œil avant qu'ils ne quittent le cachot.

C'est alors que la situation me frappe.

Je suis seule à nouveau.

Seule avec la... fille.

Immédiatement, toutes les pensées de nourriture quittent mon esprit. Lentement, j'avance vers le coin le plus éloigné du cachot, observant le corps immobile.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

Et ce n'est pas le Professeur Rogue.

Oh bon sang. C'est le garde d'hier.

Ma gorge se serre.

Et il y a un autre garde avec lui.

"Enlève-la," lui dit le leader en regardant le corps de la fille morte.

L'homme obéit, écarte le cape de son corps, puis la saisit durement, la sortant du cachot.

Son visage est si _blanc_.

Je me force à détourner le regard alors que le garde disparaît avec elle.

Mais le leader reste et me regarde.

Enfin, il prend la parole, "J'ai passé toute la nuit à penser aux moyens de te faire payer. Tu m'as vraiment fait souffrir."

Je devrais ressentir de la satisfaction. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne ressens que de la peur.

"A ton avis, quel serait la punition appropriée ?" demande-t-il.

Je ne peux même pas ouvrir la bouche.

Il sourit, "Tu as déjà entendu la phrase un _baiser pour soulager _?"

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc.

Il ne le pense pas. Ce n'est pas possible.

"Peut-être qu'une caresse sera suffisante," ajoute-t-il, "si tu fais de ton mieux."

En une seconde, il est près de moi, repoussant mon corps contre le mur. Je reste immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse ma main gauche et la tire vers lui.

"Non - " J'essaye de l'écarter, mais c'est inutile.

Mon autre main le frappe, mais cela n'a absolument aucun effet.

"Si tu tentes quelque chose d'impertinent, je te coupe la main, c'est clair ?" murmure-t-il d'un ton dangereux.

Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qu'il se passe.

Un sanglot m'échappe et il rit simplement, "Tu peux faire comme si j'étais ton Professeur, si ça rend la chose plus facile."

Cette phrase ne fait qu'ajouter à mon dégoût.

Il baisse ma main encore et encore.

Son pantalon est soudain ouvert.

Je lutte, essayant de me libérer de sa prise, mais j'ai peur qu'il me brise les doigts tant il les tient fort.

Puis je le touche.

La bile me mon à la gorge et je me fige complètement.

Je me tiens simplement là, les yeux fixés sur un point du mur tandis qu'il utilise ma main.

Je peux l'entendre grogner à mon oreille.

Puis soudain, nous sursautons tous les deux alors que les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau. Le garde libère rapidement ma main et réajuste ses robes avant de se retourner.

C'est un autre garde et le Professeur Rogue.

Je refuse de les regarder. Je me tiens simplement là, essayant de me ressaisir.

Je peux entendre les gardes échanger quelques mots, puis ils partent tous les deux, me laissant à nouveau seule avec le Professeur Rogue.

"Ils ont enlevé le corps," dit-il calmement.

Je déglutis en hochant la tête.

"Miss Granger," commence-t-il, "qu'est-ce que je viens de surprendre ?"

Je ne peux pas le regarder.

Secouant la tête, je passe devant lui, "R-Rien."

Il soupire, "Vous avez dit que nous devions nous faire confiance."

"C-C'est _vous_ qui avez dit cela."

"Et j'avais raison."

"Je dois me laver les mains."

"Excusez-moi?"

"Je-Je dois me laver les mains," je répète.

"Vous venez juste de revenir des toilettes," dit-il.

"Je dois les relaver, d'accord?" lui dis-je d'un ton brusque.

Son visage se durcit et il reste silencieux.

Je regarde ma main gauche avec dégoût.

"Comme vous voulez," dit simplement le Professeur Rogue en s'éloignant de moi, "Vous pouvez manger le pain. Je n'ai pas faim."

Je me laisse tomber sur mon matelas en retenant difficilement les sanglots qui montent en moi.

ooo

Silence.

Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse lorsque la prochaine visite aux toilettes est arrivée.

Je me suis lavée les mains minutieusement.

Et maintenant je peux enfin manger le pain.

Je ne pouvais pas le toucher avec _cette_ main.

Pourtant, bien que je l'ai lavée, elle me semble sale.

Je me demande si je me débarrasserai un jour de ce sentiment.

ooo

Peut-être que le Professeur Rogue a raison.

Je ne cesse de l'accuser de trahison. Je lui demande de me faire confiance, mais en même temps je ne lui accorde pas la mienne.

Pourquoi ai-je honte d'admettre ce qui s'est passé? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ma faute. C'est une chose que le _garde_ a faite.

Enfin, j'inspire profondément, "Professeur."

Il ne me regarde pas. Il est probablement toujours en colère.

Je continue, "Je suis désolée."

Toujours aucune réaction de sa part.

"Quand vous êtes entré... nous étions... il était... je -"

Il m'interrompt, "Je sais."

"Vous-Vous _savez _?"

Il me regarde maintenant, "A quel point me pensez-vous ignorant ?"

Un soupir m'échappe, "P-Pourquoi avez-vous..."

"Je voulais voir si vous me le diriez."

Je hoche la tête, comprenant.

Il n'y a rien d'autre qu'il puisse dire.

Des excuses ne feraient aucune différence. Dire que _ça va s'arranger _serait un mensonge.

Alors il reste silencieux.

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne plus jamais en reparler ?" je demande doucement, "Vous pouvez l'effacer de votre esprit ?"

Je sais qu'il ne peut pas.

Mais il hoche la tête, "Bien sûr."

Un mensonge.

Mais ça me fait me sentir mieux.

ooo

"Professeur, pouvons-nous réessayer ? L'Occlumencie, je veux dire ?"

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui," répond-il, "Vous êtes trop émotionnellement instable."

Je me tends, "Il ne s'est _rien_ passé aujourd'hui. Rien du tout."

Il me regarde durement, "Granger."

"Je ne peux pas rester assise à ne rien faire."

"Et je ne souhaite pas voir certaines choses," dit-il calmement.

"De quoi parlez-vous ?"

"Vous n'êtes pas capable de cacher vos souvenirs ou vos pensées," explique-t-il, "Je ne souhaite pas revivre certaines... expériences. Et cette fois de _votre_ point de vue."

"Vous voulez dire... quand vous avez été forcé de m'embrasser ?"

"Et quand je vous ai frappée." Sa voix est froide.

Je soupire, "J'essaierai de faire mieux que la dernière fois. S'il vous plaît."

Il n'est pas complètement convaincu, mais après un instant, il hoche la tête. Je pense qu'il réalise que rester assis dans le cachot et ne rien faire est une complète perte de temps.

Si je n'assiste pas aux cours, je ferais au moins_ quelque chose_ pour mon éducation en étudiant l'Occlumencie.

Je m'assois sur la chaise et il se déplace pour se tenir devant moi.

Il me regarde durement avant de murmurer, "_Legilimens._"

ooo

Le Professeur Rogue grimace, "Vous n'essayez même pas, Granger."

"J'essaye !"

J'ai mal à la tête.

"De toute évidence, vous ne vous en sortez pas."

"J'essaye."

"Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas douée pour tout ce que vous entreprenez."

L'agacement me saisit, "Vous ne m'avez même pas dit quoi faire !"

"Il n'y a pas d'instructions détaillées," répond-il, "Vous devez apprendre à vider votre esprit. Il doit être _vide_."

C'est impossible.

Des millions de pensées se jouent dans mon esprit en ce moment.

Des pensées.

Des émotions.

Des souvenirs.

Comment puis-je supprimer tout ça?

"Réessayons," dit-il.

"D'accord."

ooo

Aucun succès.

Je ne fais aucun progrès.

Peut-être est-ce sans espoir.

Je n'apprendrai jamais.

Le Professeur Rogue semble frustré également.

J'attends simplement qu'il craque et abandonne.

Enfin, il prend la parole, "J'ai été trop indulgent."

"Quoi ?"

"Je vais essayer d'accéder à des souvenirs plus douloureux. Ceux que vous ne voulez montrer à personne."

Je le regarde, alarmée.

Il continue, "Peut-être pourrais-je commencer avec le souvenir d'aujourd'hui ?"

Il me faut un moment pour réaliser ce qu'il entend par là.

Puis l'horreur se forme sur mon visage, "Non !"

"Qu'a fait ce garde exactement ?" dit-il d'une voix traînante, "J'ai bien une idée, mais il serait intéressant de le voir."

"_Non_," je répète.

"_Si_."

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais avant que j'ai eu la chance de dire quoi que ce soit, il entre à nouveau dans mon esprit.

ooo

Je pousse un cri et me lève brusquement de la chaise, "Vous n'aviez aucun droit !"

Je peux à peine me contrôler. Ma seule envie est de le frapper.

Encore et encore.

Il semble dégoûté et un peu pris au dépourvu, "Je pensais que cela aiderait."

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas. Et... et vous avez tout vu !"

Et_ j'_en ai fait l'expérience à nouveau. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela. Il n'avait pas le droit de me forcer à revivre toute la scène à nouveau.

"Je m'excuse."

Quoi ?

Je le regarde.

"Je m'excuse," répète-t-il.

Je ne peux pas lui parler. Pas maintenant.

J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi.

J'ai mal à la tête.

J'ai mal aux yeux.

Je passe devant lui et me laisse tomber sur mon matelas, "Vous me demandez de respecter votre intimité, Professeur. Peut-être devriez-vous penser à faire la même chose."

Il ne dit rien.

Il fait déjà noir.

Et notre conversation est terminée pour la journée.


	16. Jour 16

Chapitre 16... Je me rends compte que nous avons franchi la moitié de la fiction, qui compte 31 chapitres en tout.

Ca passe tellement vite !

Merci à vous tous, je pense répondre à tous les commentaires connectés à un compte, mais un énorme merci également aux commentaires anonymes ! Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fictions, qui l'ont mise en favori, ou qui la lisent tout simplement ! J'espère qu'elle vous plait vraiment et que ça ne changera pas ! Et merci pour vos compliments concernant ma traduction !

Le disclaimer est encore et toujours le même.

Mathilde... Faut-il que je le dise ?

**Jour 16**

Je suis toujours furieuse.

Comment ose-t-il?

Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, il ne me voit _toujours_ pas comme son égale. Je comprends qu'il soit mon Professeur et qu'il est plus âgé, mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit d'ignorer totalement mes souhaits. Mon opinion compte aussi, surtout dans cette situation. Il serait irrationnel de s'attendre à ce que notre relation reste comme elle l'était à Poudlard.

Il est encore tôt et nous nous ignorons.

Mais... pourquoi _lui_ m'ignore-t-il? J'ai le droit d'être en colère contre lui. Et au lieu de s'excuser auprès de moi, il m'ignore, me faisant _me_ sentir coupable de lui avoir parlé brusquement hier.

Il _s'est_ excusé hier, mais cela n'efface pas simplement ce qu'il a fait.

Bien sûr. C'est le _Professeur Severus Rogue._ C'était un miracle qu'il s'excuse. Je suis idiote de m'attendre à une autre excuse de sa part dans cette vie.

ooo

Nous ne parlons toujours pas.

Et cela me laisse beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir.

Tout est si confus. Il y a beaucoup de trous dans son histoire. Il y a tellement de trous dans ma mémoire.

Et c'est le seizième jour. J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses.

"Professeur," dis-je d'une voix forte.

Je peux dire qu'il est surpris de m'entendre m'adresser à lui, mais il me regarde.

Je continue, "Je vous demande de me dire ce qui s'est passé la nuit où j'ai été enlevée."

Longue pause.

Au moins il ne me répond pas avec mépris pour l'avoir ennuyé.

Je continue, "Je veux la vérité. Ca fait déjà seize jours et la mémoire ne me revient pas. Ca ne vient pas simplement d'un coup sur la tête ou d'un choc. Quelqu'un ne veut pas que je me souvienne."

"Et vous pensez que je suis cette personne ?" dit-il enfin.

Je secoue lentement la tête, "Non."

J'espère que je ne me trompe pas.

"Alors pourquoi me demandez-vous des réponses ?"

J'inspire profondément, "Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Vous n'avez pas à me parler de la façon dont _vous_ avez été capturé. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir comment _j_'ai atterri ici. _Comment _?"

J'ai l'air désespéré, mais je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire.

Quelque chose change dans son regard. Ses yeux sombres semblent plus pensifs pendant un instant, puis je comprends. Il _sait_ quelque chose. Il savait depuis tout ce temps.

Mais il ne m'a jamais rien dit.

Pourquoi ?

"Dites-moi," je demande à nouveau.

Silence.

Après un long moment, il prend enfin la parole, "Très bien."

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, "T-_Très bien _?"

"Si vous voulez savoir, alors je vais vous le dire," dit-il, "Après tout, il semblerait que nous n'allons pas sortir d'ici en vie."

Je devrais me sentir choquée ou effrayée par sa dernière phrase, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ca ne m'affecte plus. Peu importe ce qu'il dit ou pense. Tout ce qui compte est ce que _je_ crois.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une conversation sur les _si_ et les _quand_ nous serons secourus. L'heure est venue d'avoir une conversation sur _la façon_ dont nous sommes arrivés là.

J'attends patiemment, bien que mes nerfs me tuent.

Son visage se durcit, "J'ai menti."

Très bien. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il avait menti sur quelque chose.

"A quel propos exactement ?" je demande calmement.

"Vous vous souvenez lorsque vous avez dit que la dernière chose dont vous vous rappelez était que _je_ vous avais donné une retenue ?"

Je hoche la tête, "Oui, avec Rusard."

"Ce n'était pas avec Rusard. C'était avec moi."

La confusion s'inscrit sur mon visage, "Mais je me souviens -"

"J'ai changé d'avis à la dernière minute. J'ai décidé que vous passeriez votre retenue à nettoyer mes réserves et à m'aider à préparer quelques potions simples pour Madame Pomfresh."

J'essaye de m'en souvenir, mais mon esprit est vide. Je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de cet événement.

Rien.

"Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?" je demande, "Est-ce que je suis venue à votre bureau ?"

"Oui."

Il semble vraiment mal à l'aise maintenant. J'ai presque peur de lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

Enfin, il continue, "Vous êtes arrivés au plus mauvais moment."

"Pourquoi?"

"J'étais en pleine conversation avec... quelqu'un. Et vous avez entendu certaines choses que vous n'étiez pas censée entendre."

"Est-ce que cette personne était... un Mangemort ?"

Le regard qu'il me lance suffit amplement.

Oh.

Je connais maintenant la moitié de l'histoire.

"Et ensuite... que s'est-il passé? "

"On m'a ordonné de me débarrasser de vous. Vous en aviez trop entendu. Vous en aviez trop _vu_."

"Mais.. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas lancé un _Oubliettes _?" je demande, confuse.

"C'est ce que j'ai proposé, mais il n'a pas voulu en entendre parler."

Qui est _cette personne _? Je veux le savoir, mais j'ai un peu l'impression que je n'obtiendrais pas de réponse si je posais la question.

J'inspire profondément, "Et... comment ai-je fini ici ?"

"J'ai fait de mon mieux pour m'assurer que vous ne soyez pas blessée. Malheureusement, cela a attiré de nombreux soupçons."

C'est un peu plus clair maintenant.

"Et alors on nous a tous les deux amenés ici."

Il hoche simplement la tête.

"Ca signifie," je commence lentement, "Que vous êtes là à cause de moi. Parce que vous... vouliez me protéger."

Il ne répond pas.

Mais c'est évident.

Je sens une vague de culpabilité me frapper.

Je ne peux même pas le regarder. Comment le pourrais-je ?

Le Professeur Rogue est ici à cause de moi. Tout ce qui lui est arrivé est _ma_ faute. Tout ce qui lui _arrivera_ sera ma faute.

"Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre. J'espère que vous respecterez cela," dit-il froidement.

Je hoche rapidement la tête en gardant toujours les yeux baissés.

Je ne pense pas pouvoir lui parler.

Je connais enfin la vérité.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que la vérité reste un mystère.

ooo

Une heure s'est écoulée depuis notre conversation. Et quelque chose me trouble. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'ait menti, mais il y a toujours des choses qui sont... étranges. Cela a presque semblé trop facile d'obtenir des réponses de lui. Pourquoi ? Il ne m'a rien dit pendant quinze jours. Pourquoi _maintenant _?

Je rassemble enfin le courage de lui poser une question.

"Que s'est-il passé lorsque vous avez disparu, Professeur ?"

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit."

"Vous ne m'avez pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas?"

Silence.

Ma voix tremble un peu, "Vous... l'avez vu ? Voldemort ?"

"Ne prononcez pas son nom !" me dit-il d'un ton brusque.

Je sursaute un peu, ne m'attendant pas à ce ton, "P-Pourquoi pas ? Quel dommage peut-il causer ? Il nous a déjà."

J'observe soigneusement son visage.

Il se calme lentement, "C'est une habitude pour moi."

Très bien. Je laisse tomber.

Puis je répète ma question, "Alors, vous l'avez vu ?"

Il se tend mais ne répond pas.

"Professeur."

Toujours aucune réponse de sa part.

"C'est un oui ?"

Rien.

"Que me cachez-vous, Monsieur ?"

J'abandonne presque, quand il croise finalement mon regard.

"Il n'y a aucun espoir pour moi, Miss Granger."

Ma gorge se serre, "Que dites-vous ?"

"Il n'y a aucun espoir pour moi," répond-il d'un air impassible, "Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il me libère."

"M-Mais... ce n'est pas nouveau," dis-je, "Ils ne _me_ laisseront jamais partir non plus."

"C'est possible."

Je reste silencieuse un instant en le regardant.

Il continue, "Je devrais être mort. Je ne suis en vie que parce qu'ils veulent m'utiliser pour vous atteindre."

"Pourquoi ?" je demande doucement.

Il détourne les yeux, "Je les ai trahis."

"Vous -"

Il semble avoir du mal à trouver ses mots, "Je suis... j'étais un Mangemort. Ou du moins je prétendais l'être." Il s'interrompt un instant, "Mais vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Vous étiez espion," je conclus, les yeux écarquillés.

Il hoche la tête, "Oui."

"Je... Il y avait des rumeurs qui circulaient."

Il soupire, "Maintenant vous connaissez la vérité."

"Ils ont découvert que votre loyauté allait pour l'Ordre."

"Et c'est la trahison ultime," répond-il sombrement, "Il y a toujours de l'espoir pour vous, Miss Granger. Ils peuvent vous laisser partir en échange de quelques chose. Ma vie, cependant, est terminée."

"Non."

Ce mot m'échappe avant que je n'aie pu m'en empêcher.

Mais je continue, "Nous serons _tous les deux_ sauvés. Rien ne nous arrivera, à aucun de nous."

Il me regarde pendant un long moment, puis sourit en coin, "Toujours aussi Gryffondor."

"Nous serons sauvés," je répète, plus fort cette fois.

Il ne me croit pas. Je peux le voir sur son visage. Il pense que je suis immature et irréaliste. Mais il reste silencieux.

"Nous seront sauvés," je répète encore, plus pour moi que pour lui.

Rien n'arrivera au Professeur Rogue. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Il est là à cause de moi. L'Ordre a perdu un espion de valeur à cause de _moi_.

Qu'ai-je fait?

ooo

Je me lève, ressentant le besoin de m'étirer les jambes.

Le Professeur Rogue se racle la gorge, comme s'il essayait de me dire quelque chose.

Quoi ?

Je le regarde, confuse.

Il détourne les yeux.

"Monsieur ?"

"Votre... votre chemisier, Miss Granger," dit-il avec gêne tout en ne me regardant toujours pas.

Je baisse la tête pour voir ce qui le dérange.

Oh.

Je tire rapidement le chemisier autour de moi, le réarrangeant, cachant ce que je ne veux qu'on voie.

Je rougis horriblement.

Je viens juste d'en révéler plus que je ne le voulais.

Même s'il en a vu bien plus, je suis tout de même gênée par le fait qu'il ait vu mon soutien-gorge.

"Que lui est-il arrivé? A votre chemisier?" demande-t-il lentement en croisant enfin mon regard, "Les boutons?"

Je me tends, mettant mes bras autour de moi, "Ils ont tous été arrachés... quand... ce garde était là."

Il comprend et ne pose pas plus de questions.

J'en suis reconnaissante.

ooo

Il sera bientôt l'heure de la visite aux toilettes.

Et mes nerfs me tuent.

Quand ils emmèneront le Professeur Rogue, je serai seule.

_Ce garde répugnant._

Viendra-t-il me voir?

Je ne parviens même pas à penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Ca me rend physiquement malade.

"Professeur ?"

Ma propre voix me surprend. Je panique et c'est évident.

Il me regarde, surpris, "Oui ?"

"Puis-je... Puis-je vous demander une faveur ?"

Cela le prend au dépourvu, mais il hoche lentement la tête.

"Quand vous irez aux toilettes... vous pourriez... vous dépêcher?"

J'ai l'air pathétique. Et cette requête paraît vraiment étrange.

Il plisse les yeux en m'observant, "Vous avez peur du garde."

Cela m'ennuie qu'il puisse me lire aussi facilement.

Un léger soupir franchit mes lèvres, "Il est... en colère contre moi."

"Je n'appellerais pas cela de la colère, Miss Granger," dit-il lentement, "Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour revenir aussi vite que possible."

Je hoche la tête, un sourire reconnaissant se formant sur mes lèvres.

"Cependant," continue-t-il, "Je ne vois pas comment _je_ pourrais faire quoi que ce soit s'il..."

"Je sais," je le coupe, "Je me sens juste plus en sécurité lorsque vous êtes là."

Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû dire ça. Il semble mal à l'aise.

Il vaudrait probablement mieux que je n'ajoute rien.

ooo

La visite aux toilettes.

Ils emmènent le Professeur Rogue d'abord.

Il me regarde avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent.

Je suis seule à nouveau.

Mon cœur commence à battre la chamade. Je regarde sans cesse la porte, m'attendant à ce que quelqu'un entre brusquement à tout moment. Je n'ai rien pour me défendre.

Rien.

Une minute passe.

Je suis toujours seule.

Puis une autre minute.

Personne.

Une autre minute.

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge lorsque j'entends un bruit venant de l'extérieur du cachot.

Je ne peux pas respirer.

Il arrive.

Je peux entendre des pas.

Mais... il n'y a personne.

J'observe soigneusement la porte.

Elle ne bouge pas.

Le silence est tellement horrible.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre à la volée et je pousse presque un léger cri.

J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Mais ce n'est que lui.

_Le Professeur Rogue. _Il est de retour.

Je me détends visiblement et le remercie du regard avant de partir avec les gardes.

ooo

Il attend que nous soyons à nouveau seuls dans le cachot pour parler.

"Vous allez bien ?"

Je hoche la tête, "Personne n'est venu."

"Bien."

Oui. Bien.

Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas terminé.

Ce garde ne m'a pas oubliée.

ooo

De la nourriture.

Nous avons deux pommes cette fois en plus du pain.

"Ils s'inquiètent pour notre santé," dis-je en brisant le silence.

Le Professeur Rogue me regarde simplement.

"Ce... c'était une blague," je murmure doucement, en mâchant un morceau de pain, "C'était sensé être drôle."

"Je sais ce que cela signifie, Miss Granger," dit-il.

"C'est bon à savoir."

ooo

Je suis sur mon matelas, fixant le plafond et réfléchissant.

C'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Tout ce que _nous_ pouvons faire.

Je regarde mes jambes. Elles semblent... plus maigres.

Puis j'examine mes bras. Ils semblent également plus maigres.

Je peux sentir mes côtes sur ma peau.

Répugnant.

Combien de poids ai-je perdu?

J'ai probablement l'air horrible.

Mes yeux se dirigent vers le Professeur Rogue.

Il ne semble pas avoir perdu de poids. Ou peut-être est-ce simplement une impression causée par les robes qu'il porte. Cela ne lui ferait aucun mal de retirer une couche de vêtements. Comment peut-il dormir avec ces lourds tissus?

Il me surprend en train de le regarder et hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

"R-Rien," dis-je rapidement en secouant la tête.

Étonnamment, il n'ajoute rien.

ooo

"Professeur, pourquoi suis-je si mauvaise en Occlumencie?"

Il soupire, "Nous ne nous entraînons que depuis deux jours."

"Mais il aurait dû y avoir _un peu _de progrès," dis-je, "Et il n'y a rien."

Cela me frustre.

Je suis Hermione Granger. Je suis bonne pour tout. Enfin, presque tout. Et je pensais que l'Occlumencie serait... plus facile.

"Pour qu'il y ait des progrès, votre esprit doit être en paix. Vide. Vous devez être calme intérieurement," explique le Professeur Rogue, "Il est parfaitement compréhensible que vous ne soyez pas en paix en ce moment."

"Je _devrais_ mieux m'en sortir," je murmure.

"Nous avons le temps."

Cela retient mon attention, "Comment le savez-vous? Ils pourraient entrer et... nous tuer à tout moment."

"Je ne pense pas qu'ils le feront. Ils n'ont encore rien obtenu de nous."

"Et ils n'obtiendront jamais rien," je murmure à vois basse.

Silence.

Puis je m'assieds, "Peut-être pourrions-nous réessayer ?"

Il secoue la tête, "Non. Pas aujourd'hui."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour fouiner dans l'esprit d'une adolescente."

Je me tends, "Est-ce si horrible ?"

Il me regarde simplement.

"_Eh bien_," je continue, en essayant de me défendre, "Ce n'est pas comme si j'appréciais cela."

Il reste silencieux.

Je le regarde, "Vous, pénétrant mon esprit dix fois par jour sans me laisser le temps de récupérer est plus horrible que vous, devant voir les souvenirs d'une adolescente."

Le regard qu'il me lance est...

Je ne peux même pas expliquer.

Ses lèvres sont légèrement entrouvertes et il est complètement silencieux, seule sa pomme d'Adam affiche un mouvement dans sa gorge.

Quel est le problème?

Enfin, il se racle la gorge et détourne le regard, "_Miss Granger."_

Il est contrarié.

"Monsieur ?"

"J'apprécierais que vous soyez plus circonspecte dans vos choix de mots."

Je le regarde, confuse, "_Mes choix de mots ?_"

"Oui," dit-il d'une voix traînante, mal à l'aise.

Je suis silencieuse, essayant de me souvenir de ce que j'ai dit pour le contrarier.

Oh.

Ce mot.

Comme c'était stupide de ma part.

Cela aurait été un mot normal et parfaitement acceptable dans une autre situation, mais nous sommes dans ce cachot depuis trop longtemps. Tout a l'air tordu et étrange.

Je rougis légèrement, "Je m'excuse. Je ferai plus attention."

Il hoche la tête.

ooo

Une autre visite aux toilettes de passée.

Toujours aucun signe du garde.

Peut-être a-t-il abandonné avec moi?

J'espère que c'est le cas.

Il a eu sa revanche.

Ma propre main me dégoûte. Elle me dégoûtera probablement pour le reste de ma vie.

N'est-ce pas une punition suffisante?

ooo

La nuit approche lentement.

Je suis toujours plus calme lorsque la nuit arrive. Cela signifie qu'il n'y a plus de danger de voir les gardes. Ils ne nous ont jamais rendu visite la nuit. Sauf la fois où ils ont emmené le Professeur Rogue.

Comme s'ils avaient entendu mes pensées, la porte s'ouvre lentement.

Le Professeur Rogue et moi nous levons et nous rapprochons l'un de l'autre.

C'est lui.

Ce garde répugnant.

Je peux sentir la bile me monter à la gorge à sa vue.

Il est seul.

Il me regarde d'abord, en souriant légèrement, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur le Professeur Rogue.

"Vous savez quel jour on est ?" demande-t-il.

Silence.

"Alors ?" continue-t-il, "Vous savez depuis combien de temps vous êtes là ?"

Je ne peux pas parler.

"Seize jours," dit-il après un long moment, "Et nous n'avons rien obtenu de vous."

Où veut-il en venir ?

"Vos amis et vos familles vous ont probablement oubliés," dit-il avant de me regarder, "Enfin, _tes_ amis et _ta_ famille. Je ne pense pas que quiconque se soucie de notre Professeur ici présent."

Je me tends, la colère montant en moi. Mais le Professeur Rogue est aussi froid que d'habitude. Les mots du garde ne semblent pas avoir de l'effet sur lui. J'aimerais pouvoir lui ressembler.

Le garde continue, "On va essayer quelque chose de nouveau. On s'est trop concentrés sur vous."

Je ne veux pas l'écouter.

Je peux sentir que quelque chose de terrible arrive.

"Maintenant on va se concentrer sur ta famille."

Ces mots me transpercent comme un couteau.

Le garde me regarde dans les yeux, un sourire sur le visage, "On a localisé ta famille."

Mes genoux sont faibles. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps.

"Nous les avons, Granger," dit le garde, "Et si tu n'est pas prête à coopérer avec nous demain, tu auras un joli... présent venant de... ta mère ? Ton père ? Peut-être les deux ? On n'a pas encore décidé."

J'ai la tête qui tourne.

Le garde n'ajoute rien. Il se retourne simplement et part, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Je tombe à genoux un moment plus tard, le souffle court.

Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

Oh mon dieu.

Le Professeur Rogue est à côté de moi, me disant quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas l'entendre, Je ne peux pas entendre sa voix.

Mes parents.

Ma mère.

Mon père.

Ils sont... avec les Mangemorts ?

Est-ce qu'ils les torturent en ce moment même ?

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Je ne peux plus me contrôler.

Tout est de ma faute.

C'est ma faute si le Professeur Rogue est ici. C'est ma faute si mes parents sont ici.

Je ne peux pas respirer.

"Miss Granger."

Je pleure hystériquement, mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres.

Ou peut-être ne puis-je pas m'entendre ?

Des mains sont sur mes épaules, essayant de me calmer.

Ca ne marche pas.

Il me parle.

Son ton est... doux.

Mais le Professeur Rogue n'a pas un ton doux.

Je ne peux même pas voir à travers mes larmes.

Je tremble.

Je suis si seule. Si seule. Et terrifiée.

Puis sans réfléchir, je me presse contre lui, saisissant désespérément ses robes de mes mains, cachant mon visage dans sa poitrine.

J'ai besoin que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras.

J'ai besoin que quelqu'un me dise que tout va bien se passer.

Je peux faire face à tout ce que les gardes décident de me faire.

Mais pas mes parents. Pas eux.

Le Professeur Rogue ne me prend pas dans ses bras. Il est juste maladroitement agenouillé à côté de moi. Il est tendu, je peux le sentir, mais je ne m'écarte pas de lui. J'aimerais pouvoir me perdre dans ses robes et ne jamais en sortir.

Il parle à nouveau.

Mais je ne peux pas l'entendre. Je ne peux pas le comprendre.

Il ne bouge pas du tout.

Et je ne relâche pas ses robes.

C'est la dernière chose dont je me souvienne.


	17. Jour 17

Chapitre 17 !

J'en profite pour souhaiter un très bon anniversaire à ma grande copine Mathilde... Tu te fais vieille !

Comme toujours, merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Le disclaimer reste le même.

**Jour 17**

En vérité, je ne sens rien.

_Rien._

Je suis assise sur la chaise au milieu du cachot.

Le Professeur Rogue se tient devant moi.

Il parle.

Essayant de capter mon attention.

Ca ne marche pas.

Je ne le regarde pas. Mon regard est fixé sur le mur. Mes oreilles fonctionnent toujours, je peux l'entendre, mais je ne l'écoute pas.

Je suis étonnamment calme.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pleuré dans ses robes, le serrant comme si ma vie dépendait de lui. Je me suis suffisamment embarrassée pour le restant de mes jours.

Tout ce dont je me souviens... c'est que j'ai soudainement arrêté de pleurer. Je l'ai relâché, je me suis même excusée pour avoir trempé ses robes. Puis je me suis simplement levée et assise sur la chaise.

Je suis assise sur cette chaise depuis lors.

C'est le matin.

"Granger."

Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il?

Pourquoi y a-t-il de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Je vais bien. Je suis en fait très calme. L'état dans lequel je suis actuellement est bien meilleur que celui dans lequel j'étais il y a quelques heures.

"Bordel, Granger!"

Je ne tressaille même pas au son de sa voix.

J'ai juste besoin de temps pour moi. Pourquoi essaye-t-il de me faire réagir?

Soudain, ses mains se posent sur mes épaules, me secouant légèrement.

"Granger."

Il s'arrête quand il n'obtient aucune réaction de ma part.

Puis il recommence à parler.

Mais mes pensées divaguent.

Il s'est passé dans de choses.

Le Professeur Rogue.

Ce garde répugnant.

Cette fille innocente qui a été tuée à cause de moi.

Mes parents.

Pourquoi?

Suis-je une horrible personne? Pourquoi toutes ces choses m'arrivent-elles?

Je n'ai pas signé pour ça lorsque le suis devenue l'amie de Harry.

Il s'est passé tant de choses.

_Dix-sept jours._

"Je vais bien, Professeur," dis-je enfin, d'une voix calme.

"Vous n'allez pas bien."

Pourquoi doit-il toujours être en désaccord avec tout ce que je dis ?

"Regardez-moi," ordonne-t-il.

Je ne peux pas bouger les yeux.

"Granger, regardez-moi."

Pourquoi ? Regarder ce mur est apaisant. Paisible.

"C'est mal," dis-je enfin.

"Qu'est-ce qui est mal ?"

Mon regard est perdu, mais mes lèvres bougent, formant des mots, "Nous n'avons toujours pas vu Voldemort."

J'utilise son nom exprès.

Étonnamment, il ne fait aucune remarque.

"On va rester ici jusqu'à la fin de nos jours," je murmure.

Silence.

"Il n'a pas fallu grand chose, n'est-ce pas ?" demande-t-il.

Cela retient mon attention et je le regarde enfin.

Il continue, "Hier encore vous étiez optimiste et totalement convaincue que nous allions sortir de là vivants. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?"

Il n'est pas sérieux.

Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me demande ça.

"Je suis fatiguée," dis-je enfin.

"Nous le sommes tous les deux."

"Je suis désolée, Professeur, mais je pense avoir enduré plus de choses que vous."

Ma voix est tellement _calme_.

"Oh, vraiment, Miss Granger ?"

"Oui, c'est vrai."

"Vous voulez bien m'éclairer ?"

Je le regarde à nouveau, "Je sais ce que vous faites."

Il hausse simplement un sourcil.

"Vous l'avez déjà fait auparavant et j'ai une bonne mémoire," je continue, "Vous essayez de me mettre en colère pour que je me confie."

"Je ne peux rien vous faire céder, n'est-ce pas? " Il y a du sarcasme dans sa voix.

"Une fille a été tuée devant moi. _A cause_ de moi," je me force à dire, "La façon dont elle me regardait, avant de..."

"Je n'oublierai jamais ce regard," dis-je, "Et ensuite ils l'ont laissée sur le sol... puis ils l'ont sortie d'ici en la tirant comme si elle était... indigne... sale."

"Ce sont des Mangemorts."

Une phrase tellement simple. Comme si elle expliquait et justifiait tout.

"Et ce garde..." Ma voix tremble, "Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Même si je survis. J'ai l'impression d'être... sale... endommagée. Mais ce qu'il y a de drôle... c'est qu'il ne m'a encore rien fait de sérieux. Rien. Mais je me sens quand même ainsi."

"Vous n'êtes pas endommagée, Miss Granger."

"Si je le suis."

"Non."

Silence.

Je me fiche de ce qu'il dit

Mes mains ne sont même plus mes mains.

Je ne peux pas oublier cette... sensation.

Répugnant.

"Et maintenant ils ont mes parents," je murmure, "Comment est-ce arrivé ?"

"Vous devez vous ressaisir, Granger."

Non.

Je ne me ressaisirai pas.

"Nous devons parler," essaye-t-il encore.

Non.

Je regarde à nouveau le mur et soudain le silence est complet autour de moi.

Je sais que le Professeur Rogue est en train de dire quelque chose, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas l'entendre.

Je suis mieux dans l'endroit où je me trouve.

Plus en sécurité.

Plus calme.

ooo

C'est l'heure de la visite aux toilettes.

"Gamine," m'appelle le garde, mais je ne bouge même pas.

Je ne dois pas aller aux toilettes.

"Viens ici," ordonne-t-il avec impatience.

"Je n'y vais pas," dis-je calmement en ne le regardant pas.

"Tu y vas."

Je reste silencieuse.

"Granger," tente le Professeur Rogue en s'approchant de moi, "Vous devriez aller avec lui. Ne causez pas de problèmes."

"Je n'y vais pas," j'insiste.

Soudain, le garde vient près de moi et me saisit douloureusement le bras avant de me tirer hors du cachot.

ooo

On me repousse dans le cachot.

Je m'en fiche.

Lentement, je marche jusqu'à la chaise et m'assieds, ne croisant jamais les yeux du Professeur Rogue, bien que je puisse sentir son regard sur moi.

Puis il part avec le garde.

Je réalise que je suis seule dans le cachot.

Mais ça ne m'effraie plus.

Je me fiche du garde.

Le pire s'est déjà produit. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils décident de me faire s'ils font du mal à mes parents.

Si quelque chose leur arrivait, mais vie serait terminée.

ooo

Je ne sursaute même pas quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

Ce n'est pas le garde.

C'est le Professeur Rogue.

Il attend que nous soyons seuls, puis s'avance vers moi.

Que veut-il maintenant ?

Il se tient devant moi.

Puis soudain, il me gifle.

Pas fort, mais cela retient certainement mon attention.

Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

"Q-Que faites-vous ?" je demande en levant les yeux vers lui.

"Je vous aide," dit-il avec mépris.

"En me frappant ?"

La colère me submerge lentement.

"Rien d'autre ne marchait. Vous aviez besoin de cette gifle, Granger."

"Non, je n'en avais pas besoin !" Je hausse la voix, "Je ne suis pas une enfant que vous pouvez simplement... tourmenter et frapper. Je veux qu'on me laisse seule."

"Eh bien, malheureusement vous ne _pouvez_ pas être seule. Nous sommes ici ensemble."

"Laissez-moi tranquille !"

Il me regarde, durement, "Non."

Ma colère se transforme lentement en rage.

"Vous ne savez pas ce que je ressens," lui dis-je.

"Pauvre petite," se moque-t-il, "Bien sûr que je ne le sais pas, parce qu'ils m'ont traité tellement bien. C'est ce que j'appelle des vacances loin de Poudlard."

Je me lève en le fusillant du regard, "J'ai été forcée de me déshabillée devant ces affreux gardes, j'ai dû écouter chacune de leur remarque. Je ne me souviens pas qu'ils vous aient dit quoi que ce soit !"

"Granger - "

"Puis j'ai été attaquée par le garde. _Trois_ fois !" Je hurle maintenant, "Regardez mon chemisier ! Ils est déchiré et je ne peux même pas me déplacer correctement parce que j'ai peur de trop en montrer. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, parce que vous avez _déjà tout vu _!"

"Ces événements étaient malheureux, oui, mais ça pourrait être pire."

"_C'est_ pire ! Ils ont mes parents !"

"Comment le savez-vous ?"

"Je le sais ! E-Et s'ils les ont, alors tout est fini. Je ne peux plus le supporter !"

"Vous pouvez."

"Non !" Je lui hurle dessus, "Vous ne comprendrez jamais, de toute façon."

Il se penche vers moi, "Qu'est-ce sensé vouloir dire ?"

"Vous êtes _froid _! Est-ce que vous ressentez quoi que ce soit ?"

Son visage se durcit.

Je tremble, mais je continue, "Vous savez ce que c'est de tenir à quelqu'un, d'aimer quelqu'un ?"

"Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de parler, Granger. Maintenant."

"Ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous ferez ? Me gifler encore une fois ?" Je ne peux même plus me contrôler, "Ils ont mes parents ! Vous savez au moins ce que ça veut dire ? Vous avez des parents ?"

Soudain, il me saisit violemment le bras et me tire vers lui, "Ne me parlez jamais plus ainsi."

Sa voix est basse, mais je peux quand même sentir la menace sous son ton. Il ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi auparavant.

Cela semble me faire me ressaisir. Et sa prise est vraiment ferme.

En fait elle fait mal.

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il y a une telle obscurité dans ce regard. En suis-je la raison ?

"Vous comprenez ?" demande-t-il calmement.

"O-Oui."

Finalement, il me relâche et se détourne de moi.

Mon bras me fait mal.

Mais... je l'ai probablement mérité.

A quoi pensais-je pour lui parler ainsi ?

Il est mon Professeur. Et il m'a aidée à de nombreuses reprises.

J'ai tout bousillé.

ooo

Il ne me regarde même pas.

Compréhensible.

Il voulait m'aider et je l'ai attaqué.

Le silence est si affreux.

ooo

Il est là.

Le garde.

Il avance lentement dans le cachot, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Et il tient quelque chose.

Une enveloppe.

J'attends en silence.

"Comment allez-vous ?" demande-t-il, en nous regardant le Professeur Rogue et moi, "J'espère que vous avez bien dormi."

Salaud.

Il hausse simplement les épaules lorsqu'il n'obtient aucune réponse, "On passe directement aux affaires alors."

Ma gorge se serre.

Je ne peux détourner mes yeux de l'enveloppe.

"Gamine," dit le garde, "J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Au cas où tu hésiterais encore à nous fournir ton aide."

L'enveloppe.

"Tiens," dit-il en me la tendant.

Dois-je le prendre?

Je ne le veux pas.

Je regarde le Professeur Rogue et il est aussi méfiant que moi.

J'avance finalement vers le garde et lui prend rapidement l'enveloppe des mains avant de m'éloigner brusquement.

Je ne veux pas être près de lui.

"Je ne mords pas, petite," rit-il, "Enfin, je reviendrai dans quelques heures. Amusez-vous bien avec l'enveloppe."

Sur ce, il quitte le cachot.

Mes mains tremblent horriblement.

Il y a quelque chose dans l'enveloppe.

Un petit objet.

"Ouvrez-la," ordonne le Professeur Rogue.

J'hésite un instant.

Mais je me force lentement à bouger et à l'ouvrir.

Puis je regarde à l'intérieur.

_Oh mon dieu._

L'enveloppe me glisse des mains et tombe sur le sol tandis que je me retourne en paniquant.

"Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu."

Je crois que je vais être malade.

Le Professeur Rogue ramasse soigneusement l'enveloppe au sol, puis regarde à l'intérieur.

"Savez-vous à qui il appartient ?" demande-t-il calmement.

Je ne peux même pas parler. Je ne peux même pas respirer.

Je ne fais que les cent pas dans le cachot.

"Granger, savez-vous à qui appartient ce doigt ?" demande-t-il encore.

_Un doigt._

Le doigt de quelqu'un.

Ce doit être celui de ma mère.

"Il semble appartenir à une femme," dit le Professeur Rogue.

Je ne peux pas l'écouter.

"A-A ma mère," dis-je avec difficulté.

"Vous en êtes sûre ?"

Je ne peux même pas pleurer.

"Je-Je ne peux pas..."

"Granger - "

"Nous devons faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. I-Ils ne peuvent pas leur faire de mal." Je tremble de façon incontrôlable.

"Vous devez vous calmer."

Mais je n'écoute plus.

Je me dirige vers la porte et commence à la frapper de toutes mes forces.

"Ca n'aide pas, Miss Granger," dit-il calmement.

"Pourquoi nous faites-vous ça ?" je hurle en donnant des coups de pieds dans la porte.

"Vous allez finir par vous blesser."

Je m'en fiche.

"Utilisez votre cervelle, Granger," ordonne le Professeur Rogue, "Vous êtes certaine de reconnaître le doigt ?"

Je m'arrête et me tourne pour le regarder, "Pourquoi m'apporteraient-ils le doigt de quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est celui de ma mère."

"Vous en êtes certaine ?" insiste-t-il.

Pourquoi me torture-t-il ?

Un cri m'échappe et j'inspire profondément, "_Q-Que voulez-vous de moi ?_"

"Je veux que vous vous assuriez que ce doigt appartient à votre mère."

Je secoue la tête, "Je-Je ne peux pas -"

"Venez ici." Sa voix ne laisse aucune place au débat.

J'avance lentement vers lui et me force à regarder dans l'enveloppe.

A nouveau, la nausée me saisit, "C'est le sien."

"Vous en êtes sûre?"

Je me force à nouveau à regarder le doigt.

Le sang.

La couleur blanchâtre de la peau.

Mais...

L'ongle.

Il y a un problème.

Ma mère a des ongles d'une forme différente... Et ils sont plus longs.

Je me calme lentement, "Attendez..."

Après un long moment, je murmure, "Je-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le sien."

Un sourire se forme sur mon visage, "Je ne pense pas que ce soit le sien," je répète.

"Pourquoi cela ?"

"Ses ongles sont... différents."

Le Professeur Rogue demeure silencieux, me regardant simplement.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas son doigt," dis-je, "Pourquoi mentiraient-ils ?"

"A votre avis ?" demande-t-il avant de refermer l'enveloppe et de la placer sur la chaise.

Je suis tellement confuse.

"Ca signifie qu'ils n'ont pas mes parents ?"

Je suis à peine capable de respirer.

"C'est une possibilité. Et c'est ce que je vous disais depuis le début," explique-t-il, "Vous ne pouvez pas croire aveuglément tout ce qu'ils disent."

Je pousse un soupir, "J'ai agi de façon si... immature."

"Oui, c'est vrai."

Je lève les yeux vers lui, "Je suis désolée."

Il grogne avec mépris et se détourne de moi.

J'ai l'impression qu'un poids énorme vient de m'être retiré des épaules.

Je peux à nouveau respirer.

Mes parents sont en sécurité.

ooo

"Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils n'ont pas mes parents ?" je demande à nouveau.

"Vous pensez que l'Ordre les aurait laissés sans protection après votre disparition ?"

"Je-Je ne sais pas... J'ai paniqué."

"C'est exactement ce que vous ne devriez pas faire."

"Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir correctement," j'admets.

"J'ai remarqué."

Silence.

ooo

Enfin, le garde est de retour.

Je ne peux pas supporter son expression satisfaite. Il pense pouvoir nous faire faire exactement ce qu'il veut.

"Alors, vous avez vu le cadeau que je vous ai laissé ? Vous l'avez aimé ?" demande-t-il.

Je saisis immédiatement l'enveloppe sur la chaise et la lui jette. Elle le touche au torse et retombe au sol.

"Voilà à quel point nous l'avons aimé !" lui dis-je avec hargne.

Il est maintenant sérieux, "Est-ce une façon de traiter ce qui appartient à ta mère ?"

"Ca n'appartient pas à ma mère."

"Vraiment ?"

Le Professeur Rogue intervient, "Il n'est nul besoin de jouer. Nous vous avons percé à jour. Maintenant prenez l'enveloppe et partez."

Le garde la ramasse, puis me regarde, "D'accord, ce n'est pas à ta mère. Mais nous l'avons."

Je me tends.

"Et ton père aussi. On ne voulait pas la blesser. Elle est vraiment belle."

Salaud.

Je tremble de rage.

Il ment. Je ne dois pas l'écouter.

"On voulait s'amuser un peu avec elle, et ça a vraiment agacé ton père. Il est très protecteur, non?"

Il ment.

Je dois me le répéter.

Le garde continue, "J'ai eu la mère et j'aurai aussi la fille. Peut-être que ton père regardera. Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Le jeu ne fait que commencer."

Sur ce, il quitte le cachot.

ooo

"Il ment," dis-je, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'est une affirmation ou une question.

"Oui."

"Mais... comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?"

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

"Ce sont des Mangemorts. Ils _mentent_," répond le Professeur Rogue avant de soupirer, "Nous allons vraiment reparler de tout ça ?"

Je reste silencieuse un moment.

Puis quelque chose me frappe, "Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas encore violée ? Ils continuent de l'insinuer, mais ils ne font rien. Dieu sait qu'ils ont eu de nombreuses occasions. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?"

Le Professeur Rogue se tend. Je peux sentir qu'il est mal à l'aise.

"Je ne sais pas," répond-il enfin.

"Je ne veux pas que ça arrive."

"Je sais."

Il fait tellement sombre dans le cachot.

Je ne peux rien voir.

Il est tard et je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir ce que je dis.

Mais je continue malgré tout, "Je ne veux pas que ce soit lui."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Je veux dire... vous savez... L-Le premier."

Silence.

Je continue, "Je sais que vous pensez que je suis puérile et... Je ne vis pas dans un conte de fées, mais... Je ne veux pas que ça arrive comme ça. Pas ici. Pas maintenant."

Il parle enfin, "Miss Granger, je doute que cette conversation soit appropriée."

Je _sais_ que c'est inapproprié. Et je ne pense pas que je pourrais avoir cette conversation si je pouvais le voir. Mais l'obscurité facilite les choses.

Les rend plus sûres.

Et je peux imaginer combien ce serait drôle s'il était vraiment un Mangemort et travaillait contre moi. Il doit s'amuser tellement en m'écoutant.

Mais en ce moment, je ne peux y penser. J'ai mal à la tête à force d'avoir des doutes.

Tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est me sentir en sécurité.

_Parler_.

"Je ne veux pas que ce soit lui," je répète, "Et pas tellement à cause de moi, mais... à cause de lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il gagne et me fasse une telle chose."

Le Professeur Rogue reste silencieux un instant, puis soupire, "Que voulez-vous que je dise?"

Il n'y a rien.

Rien qu'il puisse dire pour améliorer les choses.

Rien qu'il puisse faire.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'attends toujours de lui qu'il arrange les choses?

Il est tout aussi impuissant que je le suis.

"Je préférerais me tuer plutôt que de le laisser..." Je m'interromps.

"Ne dîtes pas de bêtises."

"Je suis sérieuse."

"Granger - "

"Je sais que je ne peux pas lui faire du mal, mais... je peux _me_ faire du mal."

"Vous ne ferez rien de tel," répond-il d'une voix forte.

"J'ai peur.

"Je sais."

Silence.

Je ferme les yeux.


	18. Jour 18

**Jour 18**

Je ne me sens pas très bien.

C'est la première chose que je réalise en me réveillant.

Ma gorge est irritée, mes yeux pleurent sans aucune bonne raison et tout mon corps le paraît faible.

Je grogne tout en m'asseyant.

Puis mes yeux se posent sur le Professeur Rogue. Il semble m'observer avec une étrange expression sur le visage.

"Vous vous sentez bien ?" demande-t-il.

Cela me surprend, c'est rarement lui qui commence la conversation.

"O-Oui," je réponds, mais il ne détourne pas le regard.

"Quoi ?" je demande.

"Vous ne semblez pas aller bien."

"Je suis juste fatiguée... et affamée," j'admets, réalisant que nous n'avions pas eu à manger la veille.

Mais il s'est passé tant de choses hier, et la nourriture était la dernière chose que j'avais en tête. Mais maintenant je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Mon estomac se plaint.

Bruyamment.

Cette journée ne commence pas très bien.

ooo

J'éternue et mon corps tout entier convulse.

C'est probablement dû à la poussière dans le cachot.

Puis j'éternue à nouveau.

Ce n'est pas la poussière.

Je me sens horriblement mal.

"Vous n'allez _pas_ bien," dit le Professeur Rogue en avançant vers moi.

"Si, vraiment -"

Mais il ne m'écoute pas tandis qu'il s'agenouille devant moi, remontant sa manche et posant son poignet contre mon front.

Je ressens quelque chose.

Une étrange sensation, un frisson.

C'est agréable de sentir le toucher de quelqu'un.

Ca fait tellement longtemps que personne ne m'a touchée de façon gentille.

Et sa peau est tellement chaude et douce.

Je ferme les yeux, cédant presque à cette impression.

"Vous avez de la fièvre," dit-il soudain, en me sortant de mes pensées.

Quand il retire sa main de mon front, je grogne presque de déplaisir, mais je m'arrête à temps.

Me raclant la gorge, j'essaye de me concentrer sur ce qu'il vient de dire, "Vous en êtes sûr ?"

"Certains," répond-il, "Ca devait arriver. Pas de soleil, pas de bonne nourriture, la quantité extrême de stress que vous avez subi ces dix-sept derniers jours."

"Et vous ?"

"Je suis déjà habitué à un tel style de vie, Miss Granger," me répond-il, "Vous devriez vous reposer. Essayez de dormir. Avec un peu de chance, nous aurons à manger aujourd'hui."

Je hoche la tête, me laissant retomber sur le matelas sans cérémonie.

ooo

"Miss Granger."

Je grogne en reconnaissant la voix.

"Miss Granger."

Cette fois j'ouvre les yeux, remarquant le Professeur Rogue agenouillé devant moi, tenant un verre d'eau dans sa main.

"Vous devriez boire ça," dit-il.

"Quand ont-ils..." Je m'interromps, choquée au son de ma voix. Elle est si rauque et faible.

Je me racle la gorge en reprenant la parole, "Quand ont-ils apporté la nourriture ?"

"Pendant que vous dormiez."

"Je ne les ai pas entendus."

"Il n'y avait rien à entendre. Le garde a simplement apporté la nourriture et est parti. Sans un mot."

Je hoche la tête et lui prend lentement le verre d'eau des mains. Mes doigts frôlent les siens pendant une seconde et je le _remarque_. Normalement, je ne prête pas attention à ce genre de toucher, mais maintenant c'est différent. Tout semble différent.

Je porte rapidement le verre à mes lèvres, appréciant la sensation de l'eau me remplissant la bouche et coulant dans ma gorge sèche.

"Doucement," donne comme instruction le Professeur Rogue, et j'essaye d'obéir en prenant mon temps.

Après une minute ou deux, il me reprend le verre.

"Vous devriez essayer de manger la pomme," dit-il.

"Ils nous ont donné une pomme ?" je demande, surprise.

"Deux."

C'est bien. Mais je n'ai pas très envie de la manger.

"Peut-être plus tard," dis-je en reposant ma tête sur le matelas, "Je suis tellement fatiguée."

Il hoche simplement la tête et se dirige vers son côté du cachot.

ooo

Je suis vraiment en colère contre moi. Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire? Il n'y a pas de pire moment pour tomber malade.

Je ne peux rien faire. Je n'arrive même pas à réfléchir correctement.

Et je ne peux certainement pas faire face aux gardes.

Avec un peu de chance, ils nous laisseront tranquilles aujourd'hui.

ooo

Visite aux toilettes.

Je peux à peine marcher, mais je dois _vraiment_ y aller, alors je me force à bouger.

Le Professeur Rogue m'adresse un regard inquiet, mais je secoue simplement la tête.

Ca va aller.

ooo

Chaque fois que je suis seule dans le cachot, la panique me saisit toute entière.

Je continue de tendre l'oreille à l'affût du moindre son.

On dirait que je retiens mon souffle jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Rogue revienne enfin.

ooo

"Je ne peux pas mourir comme ça."

"Vous n'allez pas mourir, Granger, ne dîtes pas de bêtises."

Je me force à le regarder, "Mais si ça arrivait ?"

"Ca n'arrivera pas."

"Je ne reverrai plus jamais d'autre être humain. Mes parents... Harry, Ron."

Il soupire avec mépris et je souris presque. Nous sommes enfermés dans un cachot, nous ne savons pas si nous allons survivre à une autre journée et il montre encore son déplaisir à la mention de Harry et Ron. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.

Puis quelque chose me traverse l'esprit, "J'ai vraiment été dure avec Ronald la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. La dernière fois dont je me _souviens_ lui avoir parlé, en tout cas. Ca m'avait agacée de n'avoir eu aucune nouvelles de lui pendant l'été."

"Hmm," répond-il seulement.

Je sais qu'il n'aime pas ce sujet de conversation. Il n'aime ni Harry ni Ron et m'entendre parler d'eux doit être irritant.

Alors je décide de rester silencieuse.

"Vous avez encore de la température ?" demande-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

"Je-Je ne sais pas," Puis j'ajoute nerveusement, "Peut-être que vous pourriez vérifier ?"

Idiote ! A quoi suis-je en train de penser ?

Il me jette un regard étrange. Mais ensuite il avance vers moi et presse sa main contre mon front.

Je suis dégoûtée de moi-même tant j'apprécie ce toucher et cette proximité. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Il retire sa main, "Vous êtes toujours brûlante."

"Ca va passer."

Il n'ajoute rien à cela.

ooo

"Vous connaissiez cette fille ?" je demande.

Il sait de quelle fille je suis en train de parler.

Je lui ai déjà posé cette question auparavant, et il avait refusé de répondre.

"Oui, je le connaissais," dit-il enfin.

Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il l'admette.

"De Poudlard ?"

Il hoche la tête.

"Pourquoi..." Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots, mais après un instant je tente à nouveau, "Pourquoi agissez-vous de cette façon chaque fois que je la mentionne ?"

"Vous ne voulez pas le savoir."

"Si."

Son comportement commence à m'inquiéter.

"Dites-moi," j'insiste.

Il reste silencieux.

"_Professeur_."

Sa voix est très basse lorsqu'il prend enfin la parole, "Elle m'a été amenée."

"Que voulez-vous dire? Quand?"

"Le jour où j'ai disparu d'ici."

"_Elle vous a été amenée _?" je répète, "Pourquoi ?"

"Beaucoup de choses se sont produites ce jour-là," répond-il, "Des choses dont je ne souhaite pas discuter."

"Mais -"

"Aucune question, Granger. Laissez tomber."

Je ferme la bouche.

Son ton est sérieux et ne laisse aucune place au débat.

Je comprends qu'il y ait certaines choses dont il ne veut pas discuter avec moi, mais ça me dérange tout de même qu'il me cache des choses. Ce n'est pas juste. Il sait tout de moi et je ne sais rien de plus sur lui que je n'en savais à Poudlard.

ooo

Ce n'est pas mon jour de chance.

Les gardes ne veulent de toute évidence pas nous laisser tranquilles. Pas même pour une journée.

Dès qu'ils entrent, je me lève de mon matelas.

La pièce tourne autour de moi pendant quelques secondes, mais je me redresse.

Ils sont deux.

Le leader et un autre garde. Je ne le reconnais pas.

"Comment vous allez aujourd'hui?" demande le leader.

Je suis sur le point de lui vomir sur les chaussures, voilà comment je vais.

Silence.

"Pas très bavards aujourd'hui, dites-moi ?" Puis il soupire, "Alors nous allons aller au but."

Je me tends, m'attendant à ce qu'il mentionne à nouveau mes parents. Qu'a-t-il prévu maintenant?

"Il est temps d'aller se doucher."

Cette phrase me fait frissonner.

Le garde me regarde, "Je m'attendais à ce que vous montriez plus de contentement. Ca pue ici."

Je ne peux même pas réagir.

Je veux me doucher. Je me sens vraiment sale.

Mais en même temps, je sais ce que la douche signifie. Je ne veux pas revivre ça.

Les gardes et leurs commentaires. Leurs rires.

Pas maintenant.

Le Professeur Rogue me regarde et je sais qu'il sait à quoi je pense. Et il m'avertit du regard.

Je peux presque l'entendre dans ma tête.

_Obéissez._

_Ne causez pas d'ennuis._

Et pour une étrange raison, je l'écoute. Bien que je me sente si faible que me disputer avec les gardes serait trop épuisant.

On nous conduit hors du cachot.

ooo

Je retourne avec difficulté dans le cachot. Puis je m'effondre sur mon matelas.

Le Professeur Rogue demeure silencieux jusqu'à ce que les gardes nous laissent seuls. Puis il se dirige vers moi.

Je le regarde et remarque qu'il retire sa cape.

"Tenez," dit-il en me recouvrant d'elle.

Je frissonne.

L'eau était si froide. Même mon cerveau est en train de geler.

Silence.

Il s'éloigne de moi et s'assied sur la chaise, en m'observant toujours.

"V-Vous avez vu ?" je demande.

Il soupire, "Oui, j'ai vu."

"La façon dont il me regardait... vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit."

"Oui."

Les choses répugnantes que ce garde a dites. Ca m'a vraiment atteint. Il ne m'a pas touchée, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il le faisait.

"Vous pensez qu'il va vraiment tenter quelque chose ?" je demande, bien que ce soit une question stupide.

Comment le Professeur Rogue peut-il le savoir ? J'attends toujours de lui qu'il sache tout. C'est un peu injuste pour lui.

"Vous ne souhaitez pas avoir cette conversation, Miss Granger."

"Si."

Enfin, _non_, mais je dois l'avoir. Je dois savoir.

"Vous devriez dormir un peu, vous devez vous rétablir aussi vite que possible," dit-il calmement, ignorant complètement ma question.

"Arrêtez de me protéger !" Je hausse la voix.

Il me regarde durement, "Vous _protéger _? Vous pensez que je vous _protège _?"

Je ne réponds rien.

Il continue, "Je suis _incapable_ de vous protéger et ça me dévore de l'intérieur. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, vous attendez de moi que vous raconte chaque détail de ce qu'ils pourraient vous faire. Eh bien, je suis désolé, mais c'est une chose que je ne ferais pas. Et vous ne pouvez pas attendre de moi que je le fasse."

Je me mords la langue, comprenant ce qu'il essaye de dire.

Les horribles choses qui nous attendent peut-être et dont il ne veut pas me parler. Cela m'effraie plus que tout.

Je détourne les yeux et la conversation est terminée.

ooo

Le garde a fait quelques remarques sur ce qui m'inquiète.

Quelle expression a-t-il utilisée ?

_Me montrer ce qu'est un homme. _Ou une chose dans ce goût-là.

J'aimerais pouvoir simplement oublier tout ce qu'il a dit.

Mais je ne peux pas. Mon esprit continue de le jouer.

Et je réalise quelque chose.

Je ne peux pas autoriser cet affreux garde à gagner.

Je ne peux tout simplement pas.

Je sais qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut, mais je veux le battre d'une certaine façon. Je veux m'assurer qu'il n'ait pas ce qu'il veut.

Et une idée noire et tordue se forme dans mon esprit.

Je suis moi-même choquée d'y penser.

Je ne l'aurais jamais dit si les choses étaient différentes. Si je n'étais pas malade.

Mais maintenant la fièvre change les choses. Je ne peux pas voir clairement.

Et soudain je prends la parole, "Professeur, je... J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose."

"Quoi, Miss Granger ?"

"Ca va vous paraître... mal."

Cela retient son attention, "Qu'y a-t-il ?" Son ton est plus prudent maintenant.

"Je pensais que... vous pourriez peut-être m'aider avec quelque chose."

Il soupire, "J'ai presque peur de savoir."

Je reste silencieuse.

"Crachez le morceau, Granger."

Enfin, je prends une profonde inspiration, "Je ne veux pas que ce garde ait ce qu'il veut. Je ne peux pas le laisser être le premier. Ce serait trop."

Il se tend, "Vous savez que je ne peux pas l'arrêter."

"Je sais et... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

J'ai peur de le regarder.

Il reste silencieux.

"Miss Granger ?"

"Oui ?"

"Êtes-vous... êtes vous en train de me demander ce que je crois ? Et j'_espère_ que je vous ai mal comprise."

"Je-Je ne sais pas. Que pensez-vous que je propose ?"

"Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi," grogne-t-il.

Je me tends, sentant la tension dans l'air.

"Je pensais juste que... -"

"Vous vous aventurez sur une voie dangereuse, Granger."

Son ton est sombre et je sais qu'il veux que je laisse tomber et que je change de sujet. Ou que j'arrête de parler.

Mais je ne peux pas.

"Pensez-y, Professeur."

Il se tend, "Vous me demandez de_ vous sauter_ et en même temps vous m'appelez _Professeur_." Son ton est froid et cruel.

"Ca vaut mieux que le garde."

"Oui. Ca vaut mieux. Pour _vous_." Il s'interrompt, "Et moi ? Vous pensez que je pourrais franchir cette limite ? Avoir des relations avec des étudiants est une chose qui m'horrifie."

"Coucher avec mon Professeur n'était pas une chose que j'avais envisagée de faire," dis-je d'une voix tremblante, "Mais... Je ne veux pas que ce soit lui. S'il vous plaît."

Il me regarde durement, "Vous m'en demandez trop, Granger. _Beaucoup_ trop."

"Je-Je sais, et je sais que c'est un peu... hâtif et... mais pensez-y, s'il vous plaît."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons cette conversation. C'est outrageant."

"On nous a forcés à être dans cette situation -"

"Je suis votre enseignant," dit-il, le ton un peu coléreux, "Et si nous sommes sauvés ? Que se passera-t-il ?"

"R-Rien."

"Vous ne réfléchissez pas, Miss Granger. Je vous suggère de vous rendormir. Et s'il vous plaît, n'abordez plus ce sujet. Jamais."

Je hoche la tête, me sentant extrêmement coupable. A quoi pensais-je ? Que pense-t-_il_ maintenant ?

C'était une idée stupide. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui demander une telle chose. C'est trop.

Mais...

Si je devais choisir entre le garde et le Professeur Rogue, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

Cela fait-il de moi une mauvaise personne ? Une personne malade et perverse ?

ooo

La journée touche lentement à son terme. Je suis soulagée du fait que les gardes n'ont de toute évidence pas prévu de nous rendre visite. Et bien que je sois malade, je suis bien plus calme qu'hier. Rien n'a été dit sur mes parents et j'espère que cela signifie qu'ils ne les ont pas. Les gardes mentaient hier. Ils devaient mentir.

Je peux toujours sentir la tension dans l'air, causée par ma requête imprudente.

Je dois arranger les choses.

"Alors..." je commence, "Quelles potions sont au programme cette année ?"

"Je suis sûr que vous le savez déjà. Vous avez probablement lu tout le manuel une douzaine de fois."

Je rougis. Comment sait-il ça?

Il soupire, "Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire, Miss Granger."

"Faire la conversation?"

"Avec peine."

Silence.

Puis il reprend la parole, "Vous devriez dormir et pas essayer de faire la conversation."

"Je ne peux pas... dormir."

"Pourquoi pas?"

Je ne sais pas vraiment si je devrais lui dire.

Puis je me décide enfin, "Depuis que vous avez disparu il y a quelques jours... J'ai du mal à dormir. A m'_endormir_.

Il comprend ce que j'essaye de dire. Je peux le voir sur son visage.

"Vous vous reposez trop sur moi, Miss Granger. Beaucoup trop."

"Je ne pourrais pas le faire seule," j'admets doucement.

"Vous pourriez."

"Non."

"_Vous pourriez_," répète-t-il.

J'essaye de changer de sujet, "Je peux avoir cette pomme maintenant, s'il vous plaît ?"

Il hausse un sourcil en me regardant, "Vous êtes malade, Granger, pas paralysée."

Bien sûr.

Je fais un mouvement pour me lever, mais alors il avance vers moi et me tend la pomme.

Un petit sourire se forme sur mes lèvres, "Merci."

Il ne dit rien.

ooo

Je veux ma mère.

Je veux qu'elle me borde dans mon lit. Et m'apporte une tasse de thé chaud.

Je veux sa soupe de poulet. Et des médicaments. Et un livre à lire.

A la place, je n'ai qu'un matelas sale, je suis recouverte par la cape du Professeur Rogue et _il_ prend soin de moi. Il essaye, du moins. Ce n'est pas son genre, mais il fait de son mieux. J'en suis reconnaissante.

Je ferme les yeux, me sentant plus en sécurité en sachant qu'il n'est pas loin de moi.

Combien de temps?

Combien de temps vais-je vivre dans ce cachot?

Quand cela va-t-il finir?

Et j'en suis arrivée à un point où je me fiche de la façon dont ça va se terminer, je veux juste que ça finisse.

Je veux juste que tout soit terminé.


	19. Jour 19

Merci pour vos nombreux messages, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Je réponds toujours aux reviews des membres connectés sur le site, donc j'en profite pour adresser un énorme merci à tous les "anonymes" qui m'en laissent également: khalie, Juju, Nananaaa et Guest. Merci !

J'espère que cette fiction vous plait toujours (et toujours plus).

Le Disclaimer reste inchangé.

Mathilde... rha !

Et maintenant, la suite !

**Jour 19**

"Debout !"

Ce n'est pas la voix du Professeur Rogue.

J'ouvre les yeux en entendant cet ordre. Je m'assieds immédiatement et je réalise que deux gardes sont dans le cachot.

Tout est si confus, je ne peux même pas réfléchir.

Que font-ils ici ? Et si tôt le matin ?

Mes yeux se posent sur le Professeur Rogue et je réalise qu'il est nerveux également. Bien qu'il _semble_ calme, mais je peux dire qu'il est confus.

"Bonjour, prisonniers," dit enfin le leader, "Je suppose que vous avez bien dormi ?"

"A quoi devons-nous cette visite ?" demande le Professeur Rogue, la voix dégoulinante de venin.

"J'y venais, _cher Professeur._"

Il y a un problème. Ils ne nous ont jamais rendu visite aussi tôt. Je peux sentir que quelque chose de mauvais se prépare.

"On a réfléchi," dit le garde, "Et nous avons réalisé qu'on vous avait peut-être laissé trop de confort."

Je ne peux pas le croire. Il est sérieux ?

Le Professeur Rogue hausse simplement un sourcil et je sais qu'il pense la même chose que moi.

"Vous êtes nos prisonniers après tout, et jusqu'à maintenant on vous a donné de la nourriture, de l'eau, on vous a laissé dormir, et on vous a même laissé vous doucher."

"Oui, nous nous sentons tous les deux très spéciaux," répond le Professeur Rogue, mais le garde sourit simplement.

"Eh bien, nous ne voulons pas que vous vous sentiez spéciaux et c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de faire quelques changements."

Je me force à parler, "C'est à dire ?"

Ma voix est si rauque qu'elle me surprend.

Le garde me regarde, "Miss Granger, comme c'est gentil à vous de vous joindre à la conversation." Puis il continue, "N'ayez pas l'air si sérieux, tous les deux. On ne va pas vous retirer vos droits à manger et à boire. Nous avons autre chose en tête."

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que la nourriture et l'eau ?

Le garde sourit, puis reprend la parole, "A partir de maintenant, très chers prisonniers, vous n'êtes pas autorisés à dormir."

Silence.

_Quoi ?_

"Eh bien, je dois admette que je m'attendais à voir plus d'horreur sur vos visages," admet le garde.

Je regarde le Professeur Rogue et il est inquiet. Son visage est dur et il pense à quelque chose. S'_il_ est inquiet, cela signifie que _je_ devrais l'être aussi. Mais pour une étrange raison, la menace d'être privés de sommeil n'est pas aussi horrible que celle d'être privés de nourriture et d'eau.

Le garde se racle la gorge, puis regarde l'autre garde derrière lui, "Vas-y."

L'homme obéit immédiatement, en avançant vers moi en premier. Je me fige, l'observant avec crainte, mais il s'arrête devant moi en me regardant froidement.

"Ta main," ordonne-t-il.

J'obéis en lui tendant ma main tremblante. Il la saisit et y passe une sorte de bracelet en métal. Il me relâche ensuite et avance vers le Professeur Rogue, qui regarde simplement le garde avec dégoût.

"Ta main."

Le Professeur Rogue regarde le leader, "Vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas continuer pendant longtemps."

"Je le sais," répond-il, "Mais j'en profiterai le temps que ça durera."

Les yeux du Professeur Rogue s'assombrissent, mais il ne proteste pas lorsque le garde lui met le bracelet métallique au poignet.

"Nous saurons si vous vous endormez, et ce ne sera pas plaisant pour vous," explique le garde.

"Que va-t-il se passer ?" je demande en regardant le petit bracelet avec crainte.

Il rit, "Ce sera une surprise, mais je n'essaierais pas si j'étais toi."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me tendre à ces mots.

"A bientôt, alors," ajoute-t-il, puis lui et l'autre garde quittent le cachot.

Silence.

Aucun de nous ne parle. Nous sommes trop occupés à observer nos nouveaux accessoires. Le bracelet est très petit et ne semble pas pouvoir causer de dommages. Mais en dépit de sa taille, je peux sentir quelque chose. Une sorte d'énergie, ou de... magie.

"Vous sentez...?" je demande doucement.

"Oui," répond-il, "De la magie noire."

Je prends une profonde inspiration, puis tousse plusieurs fois tandis que les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Génial. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment.

"Vous êtes toujours malade."

C'est un constat, pas une question.

"Je suppose."

Je ne veux pas l'être. Je ne _peux_ pas l'être. Surtout maintenant que nous ne sommes pas autorisés à dormir.

Je peux voir que le Professeur Rogue est mal à l'aise. Il me regarde et ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referme après quelque seconde.

Je suis toujours malade.

J'espérais que ça passerait si je dormais suffisamment. De toute évidence, j'avais tort.

La nuit a été étrange. Je n'arrêtais pas de me réveiller. Mais je rêvais probablement, du moins j'avais l'impression que c'était un rêve. Je me souviens avoir vu le Professeur Rogue sur la chaise, puis sur son matelas, puis il n'était plus dans le cachot. J'étais seule. Mais c'était un rêve. Un cauchemar, causé par la peur que le Professeur Rogue soit emmené.

Je soupire et croise le regard du Professeur Rogue pendant un court instant.

L'atmosphère est gênante. Puis je me souviens de la raison pour laquelle il est gêné.

La conversation de la nuit dernière.

Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a prise ?

Je ne peux que rougir en me souvenant de tout ce que je lui ai dit et de sa réaction. C'est parfaitement compréhensible qu'il ait réagi ainsi. J'ai été idiote d'avoir commencé cette conversation. Il est mon _Professeur_, pour l'amour de dieu.

J'ai tout gâché maintenant.

"Comment est votre température ?" demande-t-il.

"Je-Je ne sais pas, je me sens... chaude," j'admets.

"Vous _avez l'air_ chaude," dit-il, puis le choc apparaît sur son visage, "Je ne voulais pas dire que - ... Je voulais dire que vous sembliez avoir de la fièvre."

Je rougis en hochant la tête, "Je sais ce que vous vouliez dire, Professeur."

C'est vraiment gênant. Et c'est entièrement ma faute.

J'essaye rapidement de changer de sujet de conversation.

"Que vouliez vous dire lorsque vous avez dit qu'ils ne pourrons pas continuer ça pendant longtemps ?" je demande en montrant mon nouveau bracelet.

Il semble se détendre un peu, "Un corps humain ne survit pas longtemps sans sommeil."

"Je le sais."

Il hoche la tête.

Puis je pense à quelque chose, "Vous pensez qu'ils le savent ? Et s'ils voulaient que nous... mourrions ainsi ?"

"J'en doute. Je crois qu'il s'agit simplement d'une autre méthode qu'ils souhaitaient utiliser sur nous."

"Et... combien de temps une personne peut-elle survivre ? Quelques jours ?"

"Approximativement onze jours, mais cela dépend de chaque individu."

Je comprends ce qu'il essaye de dire, "Nous ne pourrons pas survivre longtemps. Nous vivons dans ces conditions horribles depuis dix-neuf jours, notre santé n'est pas... au mieux pour le moment."

Il hoche simplement la tête, "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Le gardes savent tout cela et ils ne vont pas nous les laisser longtemps."

D'une certaine façon, je sais, je _sens_ qu'il a raison. Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous allons mourir. C'est juste une autre méthode de torture. Mais je suis quand même effrayée.

"Ce ne sera pas vraiment un problème pour vous," dis-je doucement.

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Rien... c'est juste que, depuis le temps que nous sommes ici je ne vous ai jamais vu dormir. Enfin, une seule fois."

Il plisse les yeux en me regardant, "Contrairement aux croyances populaires, Miss Granger, je dors. Pas autant que vous, mais j'ai besoin de sommeil pour fonctionner normalement."

"Je-Je sais, et c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire. Vous ne dormez pas beaucoup."

Il soupire, puis se détourne de moi.

Pourquoi est-il en colère ? Qu'ai-je dit cette fois pour l'agacer ?

ooo

Après une heure de silence, je ne peux tout simplement plus le supporter.

"Nous devons parler," dis-je avec force.

Il reste silencieux.

A-t-il décidé de m'ignorer complètement?

Mais après un long moment, il soupire, "Parler de quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Maintenant il me regarde, en haussant un sourcil.

J'essaye à nouveau, "Peu importe de _quoi_ nous parlons. Mais... si nous ne sommes pas autorisés à dormir, nous devons nous divertir d'une certaine façon."

"Je le réalise."

Vraiment ?

Je suis un peu surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit d'accord avec moi.

"Alors... quel est le problème ?" je demande calmement.

"Je ne suis pas... bavard."

Un rire m'échappe presque en entendant cela.

"Je-J'ai remarqué cela, Monsieur," dis-je, "Mais nous devons parler."

Il se tend, "Très bien."

Je hoche la tête, "Très bien." Longue pause, "Alors... commençons à parler."

Il hoche la tête également.

Puis le silence emplit à nouveau le cachot.

ooo

Nous ne parlons pas.

Et je sais que le problème vient de _lui_. Je suis parfaitement capable de parler, mais il y a un problème chez lui. Il ne veut pas parler. Il ne veut même pas me regarder. Chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, son regard sombre me fait oublier ce que je voulais dire.

Très bien. Alors nous ne parlerons pas.

J'essaye de me concentrer un peu sur moi.

Je suis toujours malade. Je peux sentir ma gorge siffler et mon corps tout entier brûler. Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer? Ma tête me semble plus lourde que d'habitude et je ne peux que m'allonger sur le matelas comme une poupée.

Par moment, je brûle, puis je gèle et je tremble.

Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

ooo

De la nourriture.

Le garde vient juste d'apporter le pain, deux pommes et deux verres d'eau, puis est parti. Sans un mot.

Mes yeux se posent sur le verre d'eau et je m'humecte les lèvres inconsciemment. Je veux me lever pour le prendre, mais je ne peux simplement pas. Le Professeur Rogue semble lire dans mon esprit tandis qu'il saisit le verre et avance vers moi en me le tendant. J'essaye de le lui prendre, mais nos doigts se touchent un instant et il retire immédiatement sa main comme si elle était en feu. Le verre tombe sur le sol et se brise en un milliers de morceaux, l'eau se répandant tout autour.

"Non!" je crie, en regardant avec désespoir les tessons disparaître magiquement.

Nous avons perdu un verre d'eau.

Je regarde le Professeur Rogue qui semble tendu et mal à l'aise.

"Que s'est-il passé?" je demande désespérément.

"Je m'excuse, je pensais que vous le teniez déjà."

"Non, ce n'était pas ça. Vous... avez reculé votre main brusquement."

J'observe son visage à la recherche d'une réaction.

Il serre la mâchoire, "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait."

_"Si_."

"Miss Granger - "

"_Professeur Rogue_."

Silence.

Je prends une profonde inspiration, "Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi ?"

"Mon comportement n'a pas changé, Granger. Vous ne faites que l'imaginer."

"Oh, vraiment ?" je demande, "Vous m'avez à peine dit un mot, vous me regardez difficilement dans les yeux, vous ne pouvez même pas me toucher -"

Son visage se tourne brusquement vers moi, "C'est ainsi que doivent être les choses, Miss Granger."

Puis je comprends.

Je me racle maladroitement la gorge, "C'est à propos de la conversation d'hier soir ?"

Il détourne immédiatement le regard, "Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour ne plus la mentionner."

"Alors c'est cela," dis-je calmement.

"Granger - "

"Je suis désolée d'avoir... abordé ce sujet, mais vous ne pouvez pas continuer d'agir ainsi à cause de ça."

Silence.

"C'était ma faute," dit-il enfin.

"Quoi ?"

"Ce doit être une chose que j'ai faite," dit-il en ne me regardant pas, "J'ai fait quelque chose pour... vous encourager."

"M'encourager ?" je demande avec surprise, "Professeur... Je n'ai pas... le béguin pour vous."

Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc, "Miss Granger !"

"Vous vous inquiétiez pour ça ? Vous pouvez vous détendre."

"Cette conversation se dirige dans la mauvaise direction."

J'inspire profondément, "Vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi - ... Je n'ai pas..."

C'est difficile à expliquer.

J'y parviens enfin, "Ce n'était pas à propos de vous. C'était à propos de moi. Je voulais retrouver un peu de contrôle."

Il est mal à l'aise, mais il écoute. C'est au moins ça.

Je continue, "Je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient _ça_. Et je sais que je suis égoïste de vous y avoir mêlé."

"Vous l'êtes," acquiesce-t-il.

Silence.

"Vous ne comprenez pas," je murmure en détournant le regard.

"Je ne veux pas comprendre." Sa voix est basse, "Je suis votre enseignant. J'ai trop de choses sur la conscience et je ne souhaite pas y ajouter quoi que ce soit."

Je hoche lentement la tête en comprenant.

Nous devrions arrêter d'en parler.

"Vous pouvez avoir mon verre d'eau. Je n'ai pas soif," dit-il avant de se détourner.

"Mais - "

"Granger." Son ton ne laisse aucune place au débat.

ooo

Je retourne dans le cachot après la visite aux toilettes et j'échange un regard avec le Professeur Rogue avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent. J'inspire profondément et me détends maintenant que j'ai quelques minutes pour moi-même.

Puis j'entends quelque chose?

Est-ce qu'il... pleut?

On dirait.

Je lève les yeux vers la petite fenêtre au-dessus de moi, mais je ne peux rien voir.

Le son de la pluie m'a toujours calmée.

Je m'assieds sur mon matelas, ferme les yeux, et apprécie simplement ce son.

ooo

"Qui était cette fille ?" je demande soudain.

Le Professeur Rogue se tend et je pense le voir lever les yeux au ciel.

"Vous ne pouvez pas laisser tomber, n'est-ce pas ?" Il me regarde durement.

"Je veux simplement savoir."

"Vous ne voulez _pas_ savoir."

"Soit vous me le dîtes, soit ils le feront, j'en suis certaine."

Il soupire et l'expression de son visage est presque désespérée.

"Je m'attendais à ce que vous compreniez par vous-même," dit-il.

"Comprendre quoi ? Vous ne m'avez pas donné beaucoup à réfléchir."

"D'accord. Je serais bref." Il me regarde, "Vous souvenez-vous de son apparence ?"

Je me tends tandis que les souvenirs remontent.

Elle était effrayée.

Sale.

Ses vêtements étaient un peu déchirés.

Elles avait des bleus.

Après quelques instants de silence, le Professeur Rogue hoche la tête, "J'en suis le responsable."

"Q-Quoi ?"

"_Je_ lui ai fait ça. Enfin, en grande partie."

"Vous..." Je ne peux même pas finir ma phrase.

Pourquoi dit-il cela ?

"Vous étiez... sous Impérius ?" je demande doucement.

"Non."

Non ? Un mot tellement simple.

Je suis choquée. J'ouvre la bouche, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je continue d'attendre de lui qu'il arrange les choses.

Il me fixe droit dans les yeux, "Cela vous dégoûte ? Cela vous fait peur

Je suis incapable de parler.

"Elle me suppliait de l'aider, m'appelait sans cesse _Professeur_, mais je n'ai rien fait." Sa voix est dure.

"_Vous ne pouviez rien faire_," je le corrige.

"Peu importe."

"Si, cela importe."

Silence.

Je ne pense pas vouloir en savoir plus. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que cette fille a traversé.

"Ca ne m'a pas effrayée," dis-je en brisant le silence horrible.

Il me regarde, surpris.

"Je suis une grande fille maintenant, vous pouvez me parler, Professeur. Je peux le supporter."

Il ne me croit pas, je peux le voir sur son visage, mais il n'ajoute rien.

Je sais qu'il s'attend à ce que je demande pourquoi il l'a fait, que je lui demande une explication, mais je ne le fais pas.

Je reste silencieuse.

ooo

La journée passe lentement.

Je perds probablement l'esprit, parce que mon matelas me semble soudain tellement confortable. Mes yeux se ferment, toutes mes pensées disparaissent. Le son de la pluie me berce, mais je suis déterminée à rester éveillée.

Je vais juste me reposer les yeux un instant.

Une minute s'écoule.

Puis deux.

Je m'endors lentement.

Puis un cri de douleur m'échappe tandis que l'électricité me traverse le corps.

La sensation disparaît immédiatement, mais je suis toujours sous le choc.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demande le Professeur Rogue en avançant vers moi.

"Je-Je crois que je me suis faite... électrocuter," j'explique en regardant le bracelet de métal à mon poignet.

"Maintenant nous savons donc quelle est la punition si nous nous endormons," dit Rogue, le visage dur.

"J'ai juste fermé les yeux un instant et..." Je m'interromps, sentant toujours l'étrange énergie dans mon corps.

"Vous ne pouvez pas fermer les yeux, Granger, vous vous endormirez."

"Mais je suis... fatiguée," j'admets doucement.

Il hoche la tête, puis s'éloigne de moi, s'asseyant sur la chaise au milieu de la pièce.

"Miss Granger, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'est l'hellébore ?" demande-t-il soudain, de son habituel ton professoral.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, "C'est... l'un des ingrédients du Philtre de Paix. C'est toxique."

Il sourit en coin, avant de me regarder froidement à nouveau, "Quelle potion requiert une part de poisson-boule ?"

Je commence rapidement à réfléchir, passant en revus les nombreux manuels que j'ai lus avant de trouver la réponse.

"Les yeux sont utilisés dans la Potion d'Enflure, Monsieur," je réponds avec confiance.

Il hoche la tête avant de me poser une autre question.

Et une autre.

ooo

"Alors, quand nous retournerons à Poudlard..." je commence lentement, "Je crois que je devrais obtenir quelques points pour avoir répondu correctement à toutes les questions ?"

Ses lèvres se tordent en un léger sourire, "Nous verrons, Miss Granger."

Je souris faiblement.

Quand nous retournerons à Poudlard ? _Si_ nous retournons à Poudlard.

De sombres pensées me ressaisissent et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

"Dix-neuf jours," je murmure, "Je n'ai jamais pensé que nous resterions là si longtemps. Où sont-ils ? L'Ordre ? Pourquoi ne nous ont-il pas trouvés ?"

"Peut-être ont-ils arrêté de chercher."

Je le regarde, choquée, "Non... ne dites pas ça."

"Ce pourrait être vrai."

"Ca ne l'est pas." Je secoue la tête.

"Nous devons faire face à la réalité, Granger. Ca fait _dix-neuf_ longues journées. Il est complètement possible qu'ils aient abandonné."

Je ne peux pas l'écouter.

Mais au fond de moi je sais que c'est possible.

"Je ne peux pas le croire," dis-je calmement, "Parce que si j'y crois, alors plus rien ne compte."

"Nous devrions changer de sujet de conversation."

Mais on ne change pas.

Aucun de nous ne parle pendant un long moment.

ooo

Que prévoient de nous faire les gardes aujourd'hui ?

Ils ne nous ont pas encore rendus visite.

Est-ce tout ?

Ils nous retirent le sommeil et nous laissent seuls ?

ooo

Dès que la nuit approche, il devient plus difficile de résister au sommeil.

Je peux à peine garder les yeux ouverts. Et le Professeur Rogue semble également agité. Il ne cesse de faire les cents pas dans le cachot.

Mais je ne peux pas marcher. Je peux à peine me lever sans avoir la tête qui tourne.

J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit.

"Vous êtes de Sang-Mêlé, n'est-ce pas, Professeur ?"

Il s'arrête et me regarde, "Oui."

"Lequel de vos parent était Moldu ?"

Ses yeux s'assombrissent, "Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour mon arbre généalogique, Granger ?"

"Je ne fais que... parler."

Il inspire profondément par le nez, "Trouvez un autre sujet de conversation."

Cela m'ennuie, "Ce n'est pas juste. Vous connaissez tant de choses sur moi. Je vous ai dit des choses que je n'avais jamais dites à personne. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas parler de _vous_ pour changer ?"

"Parce que je l'ai décidé," dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue de colère, puis continue, "Vous avez grandi dans le monde Moldu ?"

Il lève les yeux au ciel, "Oui."

"Vraiment ?" L'intérêt est visible sur mon visage, "Alors vous êtes familier avec les objets Moldus ?"

"Plus ou moins."

Silence.

Je rassemble finalement le courage de demander, "Pourquoi n'aimez-vous pas parler de votre famille ?"

Il me lance un regard glacial, "Peut-être parce que ma famille n'est pas aussi parfaite que la votre, Miss Granger."

Il y a une telle amertume dans sa voix.

"Ma famille n'est pas parfaite," je me défends.

"Oh, pardonnez-moi, mais les disputes concernant celui _qui a mangé le dernier biscuit_ ne sont rien comparées à -" Il s'interrompt et inspire profondément.

Je suis sans voix. Il y a une telle colère sur son visage. Une telle... douleur et un tel ressentiment.

Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je garde la bouche fermée.

ooo

Il est tard.

Le cachot est sombre.

Je suis assise sur mon matelas, me balançant d'avant en arrière, essayant de m'empêcher de dormir.

"C'est de la torture," je murmure.

"En effet," résonne la réponse à l'autre bout du cachot.

"J'ai lu quelque chose sur la privation de sommeil."

"Évidemment."

"Ca cause de la confusion, des pertes de mémoires, des dépressions, des hallucinations et des maux de tête."

Il répond simplement avec mépris, "Et en quoi savoir tout cela nous aide-t-il, Miss Granger ?"

"Je-Ce n'est pas... J'ai juste pensé que..."

Silence.

"Miss Granger ?"

"Oui ?"

"Je veux que vous me promettiez quelque chose."

Cela retient mon attention et j'ai presque peur de demander quelle promesse il veut que je fasse.

"D-D'accord," je me force à dire.

"Si jamais nous sortons d'ici," dit-il, "Je veux que vous retrouviez cet... imbécile de la fête et que vous vous assuriez qu'il paye pour ce qu'il a fait."

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il mentionne cela.

"Mais... pourquoi ?" Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il aborde de nouveau ce sujet après tant de jours.

"Parce qu'il mérite d'être puni", répond-il simplement.

Je reste silencieuse pendant un moment, puis je hoche la tête, "J'essaierai."

"Bien."

Silence à nouveau.

Je ne sais pas de quoi parler. Et en même temps je ne _peux_ plus parler. Je suis fatiguée.

Après un long moment, je me pince durement pour rester éveillée. Ca ne dure que quelques minutes, puis mes yeux menacent de se refermer.

Comment allons-nous survivre à cette nuit?


	20. Jour 20

**Jour 20**

Je ne sais pas si je devrais rire ou pleurer.

Peut-être les deux.

La matinée commence.

Je suis toujours en vie. Mais à peine.

Tout me fait mal. Mes yeux me brûlent.

Durant la nuit, j'ai été électrocutée trois fois. J'ai juste fermé les yeux une seconde et j'ai immédiatement été réveillée par la douleur cuisante qui m'a traversé le corps.

Le Professeur Rogue ne s'est endormi qu'une fois.

Je chantais dans ma tête lorsque j'ai entendu un halètement venir de son côté du cachot. Cela l'a apparemment réveillé parce que ce n'est plus arrivé.

"Je ne peux plus continuer," dis-je en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

"Vous n'avez pas le choix, Miss Granger," dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Je peux le voir, assis sur le matelas, complètement couvert de ses robes sombres. Il semble un peu... vaincu.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé durant la nuit. Nous n'avions aucun sujet de conversation.

"Comment vous sentez-vous? Votre fièvre?" demande-t-il doucement.

"Ca va mieux, mais je me sens d'une certaine façon moins bien qu'avant. Je préférerais être malade plutôt que... ça. Je _tuerais_ pour une heure de sommeil."

"Ils ne peuvent pas continuer longtemps."

C'est sensé me faire me sentir mieux, mais ce n'est pas le cas. On ne peut pas savoir combien de temps ils vont nous torturer ainsi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je doute pouvoir continuer une journée de plus sans sommeil.

"Je ne comprends pas," je murmure.

"Que ne comprenez-vous pas ?"

"Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? J'étais à l'abri, à Poudlard," Je m'interromps un instant, "Pourquoi me suis donc dirigée vers votre salle de classe cette nuit-là ?"

Il reste silencieux.

"Pourquoi ai-je interrompu votre... rendez-vous ?"

Ma voix est si basse qu'il semblerait que je me parle à moi-même.

Cela semble si incroyable que tout aurait pu être évité si j'étais arrivée avec cinq minutes de retard pour ma retenue. Si seulement quelqu'un m'avait arrêtée sur le chemin des cachots.

_Si seulement._

"Je vous avais donné une retenue," dit finalement le Professeur Rogue, "Je suis responsable."

"Non." Je secoue faiblement la tête.

"Ne soyez pas honorable, Miss Granger. C'est ma faute si vous êtes ici maintenant."

"C'était _ma_ faute si j'ai eu une retenue. Je n'aurais pas dû aider Neville, ce sont les règles et je les ai enfreintes."

Il me regarde durement et on dirait qu'il veut me dire quelque chose.

J'attends, et après une longue minute, il soupire enfin, "Je ne vous ai pas donné de retenue à cause de ça."

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

"L'aide que vous avez apporté à Londubat n'était pas la seule raison," dit-il doucement.

Je suis un peu confuse, mais je hoche la tête, "Très bien. Quelle était l'autre raison?"

Il ne veut pas en parler, je peux le voir sur son visage. Tandis que les secondes s'écoulent, je commence à être de plus en plus curieuse.

Il parle enfin, "Parce que vous êtes une Gryffondor."

Quoi?

Il continue, "Parce que vous m'avez agacé dès votre première année. Parce que vous êtes tellement fière d'être une Je-Sais-Tout. Parce que -" Il s'interrompt et pousse un profond soupir, "Parce que je voulais vous punir."

"Oh."

Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Ce n'était pas ce que je m'attendais à entendre venant de lui.

En fait, ça me blesse un peu.

"Alors," je commence lentement, "Harry et Ron avaient raison lorsqu'ils disaient que vous aviez une dent contre nous et que vous... nous tourmentiez volontairement."

Il ne répond pas.

Je lâche un petit rire, "Je vous ai toujours défendu."

"Granger."

Gardant les yeux baissés sur mes mains, je continue, "J'ai toujours insisté sur le fait que vous étiez simplement un enseignant strict et que vous vouliez que nous apprenions autant que possible."

"C'est vrai."

Je le regarde.

Puis il continue, "Mais je ne suis pas parfait. Personne ne l'est."

Mais... il est professeur et il ne devrait pas agir ainsi.

Ce n'est pas bien. Ce n'est pas juste.

"Chaque enseignant a un élève favori. Ceux qui disent le contraire sont des menteurs," dit-il.

Ses paroles sont sensées, mais je suis trop choquée et surprise pour être d'accord avec lui.

J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler cette information. Et pour décider comment agir.

"Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous décidiez de me détester, Miss Granger."

Une minute s'écoule.

Puis une autre.

Enfin, je réponds, "Je ne vous déteste pas, Professeur. Malgré ce qui s'est passé, vous avez toujours essayé de me protéger au mieux de vos capacités."

Je dois m'en souvenir.

Il ne répond pas. Je remarque qu'il a du mal à me regarder.

A nouveau, la tension emplit le cachot.

ooo

Je ferme les yeux et pose ma tête sur mes genoux.

Juste un instant.

L'électricité me traverse à nouveau et je halète, retenant à peine un cri.

Le Professeur Rogue me regarde, "Granger, vous devez vous contrôler."

"Je ne peux pas... et chaque fois cela semble faire plus mal," j'admets en mettant mes bras autour de moi.

"C'est exactement pour cela que vous devez résister. Je doute sérieusement que l'électricité soit bonne pour le corps humain."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

Il est sérieux et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir inquiète.

"Vous ne savez pas quel genre d'effets cela peut avoir sur vous, Granger."

Il ne me dit pas tout.

"Quoi ? Ca peut faire arrêter mon cœur ?" La question n'était pas sensée être prise au sérieux, mais l'expression de son visage me dit tout.

"Oh bon sang," dis-je simplement.

Silence.

Soudainement, le Professeur Rogue se lève, "Vous ne devriez pas rester assise."

"Mais je ne peux pas me lever," j'admets.

"Vois _pouvez_," dit-il avant de marcher vers moi et de me tendre la main.

Je le regarde faiblement, remarquant qu'il ne me laisse pas le choix. Je soupire finalement et prend sa main tandis qu'il m'aide à me lever.

Sa main est chaude et... agréable. Et étonnamment douce.

J'aurais imaginé que ses mains étaient rugueuses à cause de tous les ingrédients qu'il coupe et de la préparation des différentes potions qu'il a entrepris chaque jour de sa vie. Il est Maître des Potions et il travaille de ses mains.

Mais alors pourquoi ses mains sont-elles si -?

Attendez.

Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ses mains ?

Je rougis et écarte maladroitement ma main. Il ne semble pas remarquer ma gêne ou bien il prétend de ne pas la voir.

"Vous devriez marcher un peu pour faire circuler votre sang," explique-t-il.

"D-D'accord." Je hoche la tête et fait lentement quelques pas.

"S'asseoir est ce que vous pouvez faire de pire dans cette situation" dit-il.

J'atteins le premier mur, puis me retourne et m'avance vers lui.

"Je sais," dis-je doucement.

Silence.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent et je peux sentir que la marche m'aide vraiment. Je suis toujours épuisée, mais au moins je ne m'endors plus.

"Mon père n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil."

Je m'arrête et me tourne pour regarder le Professeur Rogue. A-t-il vraiment dit ça ou l'ai-je imaginé ?

Je reste silencieuse, ne sachant pas comment répondre.

"C'était un ivrogne."

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, "P-Pourquoi me dites-vous ça maintenant ?"

"Parce que, Miss Granger, je pense que je vous le dois," dit-il calmement avant d'ajouter, "Et aussi parce que vous vouliez parler."

"Je sais, mais... vous n'êtes pas obligé de parler de ces choses... si vous ne le voulez pas."

Il m'ignore, "Notre maison était rarement silencieuse, on pouvait toujours y entendre des bruits, des hurlements ou des pleurs, c'est ainsi que j'en suis venu à apprécier le silence et la paix."

Cela semble étrange de l'entendre parler de telles choses. Je n'avais jamais pensé entendre quoi que ce soit à propos de la vie privée du Professeur Rogue. Et maintenant je me tiens simplement là à écouter. Ca semble presque mal.

Il est maintenant silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées et peut-être dans ses souvenirs.

Je me sentirais immensément coupable s'il revivait ses souvenirs déplaisants à cause de moi.

"Professeur," je commence, "Je ne savais pas. Je-Je n'aurais jamais posé la question. Je _n'aurais pas dû_ demander."

Il se racle la gorge et change de sujet, "Vous vous sentez mieux maintenant? La marche vous a aidé?"

"O-Oui, elle m'a aidée. Merci."

Il hoche simplement la tête.

Je ne veux pas s'asseoir, alors je m'appuie contre le mur et me perds dans mes pensées.

L'histoire du Professeur Rogue semble complètement logique. Il n'a pas eu une enfance heureuse et c'est pour cela qu'il est ainsi aujourd'hui.

Amer. En colère. Plein de ressentiment.

Mais noble.

"Granger, ne m'analysez pas dans votre tête." Sa voix me ramène à la réalité.

Je rougis d'embarras, "Vous avez utilisé la Légilimencie?"

"Non."

"Mais alors comment -?"

"_Je vous connais_," dit-il simplement.

Je hoche rapidement la tête, puis détourne le regard et me force à penser à d'autres choses. Il _pourrait_ lire dans mon esprit, et je ne veux pas l'agacer plus encore.

ooo

La porte s'ouvre.

Je me fige de peur et me rapproche du Professeur Rogue.

Un garde entre. C'est le leader.

Puis un autre.

Et un autre.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être horrifiée en voyant ces trois gardes devant nous.

Et je sais qu'ils ont prévu quelque chose pour nous. Sinon pourquoi seraient-ils là tous les trois?

Le leader prend la parole, "Vous avez bien dormi ?"

Quand il n'obtient aucune réponse, il rit simplement.

Salaud.

Puis il sort sa baguette et une chaise apparaît. Il s'assied avec nonchalance, puis me regarde, "Tu n'as pas à avoir l'air si effrayée, gamine. Ce soir, on ne va pas se concentrer sur toi."

Mes yeux se tournent rapidement vers le Professeur Rogue, et au début il semble un peu surpris, puis son visage se durcit, ne montrant aucune faiblesse.

"Alors vous vous êtes rapprochés tous les deux ?" Cette question du garde est complètement inattendue.

Je ne dis rien, et le Professeur Rogue non plus.

"J'imagine que oui," continue le garde, "Vous êtes là depuis... combien de temps maintenant?"

Tu sais depuis combien de temps nous sommes là, espèce de monstre.

"Vingt jours ? Plus ou moins ?" demande-t-il avant de continuer, "Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander quel genre de relation vous avez développée ?"

"Une relation strictement professionnelle," répond le Professeur Rogue d'un ton froid, "Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes dérangés que nous le sommes également."

Le leader glousse, "Eh bien, nous verrons cela bientôt."

Je me tends, espérant que ce ne sont que des menaces vides de sens.

"Tu t'es joué de nous, Severus," continue-t-il, et je réalise qu'il appelle le Professeur Rogue par son nom, ce qui rend la chose beaucoup plus personnelle.

"Ca n'a pas été difficile," répond Rogue.

Le leader regarde simplement le garde derrière lui et hoche la tête.

Je me lève et regarde, choquée, le garde s'approcher du Professeur Rogue et lui donner un gros coup dans le ventre. Il se plie en deux de douleur et grogne. Je fais un geste pour l'approcher, mais il m'arrête en levant une main, "Ne vous impliquez pas, Miss Granger," ordonne-t-il, et je me fige.

"Tu devrais suivre son conseil, gamine," dit le leader en ne me regardant même pas.

J'inspire profondément en essayant de me calmer et de faire ce qu'on me dit.

Le Professeur Rogue se ressaisit lentement et se redresse, "Quel est le sens de cette visite ? Vous voulez quelque chose ou vous souhaitez simplement me torturer ?"

Il semble un peu à bout de souffle.

"Un peu des deux."

Je devrais être reconnaissante d'être ignorée, mais voir le Professeur Rogue se faire torturer est tout aussi douloureux.

Et alors ça commence.

Je ne peux pas rester simplement là et observer.

Le garde le frappe encore.

Et encore.

Mais après chaque coup, le Professeur Rogue se redresse. Je peux, cependant, remarquer qu'il lui faut de plus en plus de temps pour se remettre après chaque coup.

Arrêtez.

"Arrêtez." Le mot m'échappe.

Mais ils m'ignorent.

Les gardes rient.

Je peux entendre le Professeur Rogue pousser une grognement de douleur tandis que le poing du garde entre en collision avec ses côtes.

"Arrêtez !" Je hausse la voix et cette fois ils me regardent tous.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" je demande, surprise par la force de ma voix.

"Eh bien, on voulait jouer avec ton Professeur, mais il semblerait que tu veuilles jouer toi aussi," dit le leader en me regardant avec surprise.

"Que puis-je dire ? Je n'aime pas qu'on m'ignore." Les mots franchissent mes lèvres et je ne peux pas les arrêter.

Je sais que c'est idiot et dangereux, mais je ne peux pas ne rien faire. Peut-être est-ce à cause du manque de sommeil et de nourriture, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir combien la situation est sérieuse. Je peux à peine réaliser ce que je fais. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être en train de rêver.

La seule chose dont je sois sûre, c'est que ça me rend physiquement malade de les voir torturer le Professeur Rogue.

"La fille veut jouer," dit le leader en souriant avant de se lever et de marcher lentement vers moi.

Je me force à rester où je suis.

Sa main se pose soudain sur mon cou et je me fige de panique. Mais au lieu de le serrer, sa main glisse entre mes seins, sur mon v entre, et écarte mon chemisier.

Je sais qu'il veut que je réagisse et c'est exactement ce que je ne peux pas faire.

Alors je reste immobile et fait comme si rien ne se passait.

Il sourit, "Tu es sûre de vouloir jouer ?"

Avant que je n'ai pu répondre, le Professeur Rogue interrompt, "Elle se joue déjà de vous, idiots. Elle voulait que vous me laissiez tranquille."

Que fait-il ? J'essaye de l'aider.

Nos yeux se croisent et je peux voir la colère dans son regard. Il est furieux contre moi. Encore.

"Je sais ce qu'elle fait," murmure le garde à mon oreille, et un frisson me parcoure le corps.

Il continue, "Mais elle veut jouer et je ne peux jamais rejeter une dame."

Je ferme les yeux, sentant ma tête tourner légèrement, et soudain je peux sentir sa main sur mon sein, le serrant à travers mon soutien-gorge.

Ignore-la, Hermione.

Ignore-la.

Sa main disparaît soudainement, "Ou peut-être," dit-il, "que tu aimes mon toucher. Tu l'apprécies."

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement, "Je _l'apprécie _? Je suis _dégoûtée_ par vos mains sales, par votre odeur répugnante et par votre haleine."

Le visage du garde change. Je l'ai mis en colère.

Je continue, "Je préférerais m'arracher la peau plutôt que de vous laisser la toucher."

"Vraiment ?" dit-il froidement, "Et quelles mains voudrais-tu sentir ? Hmm ?"

"N'importe qui vaudrait mieux que vous !" Je hausse la voix, sentant toute la colère et la frustration de la veille remonter à la surface.

Le garde me regarde sévèrement, puis s'écarte finalement. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas la fin. Il ne me laissera pas gagner aussi facilement.

"Et qu'en est-il des mains du Professeur Rogue ?" demande-t-il, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Quand il n'obtient aucune réponse de moi, il demande à nouveau, "Est-ce que ton Professeur est plus désirable que moi ?"

Je ne peux pas répondre à ça.

Lentement, je tourne le regard vers le Professeur Rogue, et il panique.

Et à cause de ça, je commence à paniquer également. Je nous ai attiré plus d'ennuis et je ne sais pas comment nous sortir de là.

Que suis-je sensée faire maintenant ?

"Bien sûr qu'elle me préfère," dit soudain le Professeur Rogue.

Je ne peux cacher le choc de mon visage lorsque je l'entends.

"Vraiment ?" demande le garde.

Rogue hoche la tête, "Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour toi ? Je suis sale, laid, la chauve-souris des cachots et pourtant elle me préfère encore à toi."

A quoi joue-t-il ?

Je peux voir la colère sur le visage du garde quand il parle, "Montre-nous."

Avant que je n'ai pu comprendre ce qu'il se passe, quelque m'attrape et presse ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Le Professeur Rogue m'embrasse.

Cela semble être un rêve.

Ses lèvres sont exigeantes et le baiser est dur. On dirait que je vais suffoquer.

Je dois respirer.

Je grogne lorsque ses mains viennent se poser sur ma taille, touchant ma peau.

Que se passe-t-il?

Il me lâche enfin et je trébuche en m'écartant de lui, perdant l'équilibre et tombant sur le sol.

Les gardes se mettent tous à rire.

Je respire lourdement, toujours un peu désorientée.

"Tu vois ?" dit le Professeur Rogue, "Je suis un bien meilleur choix que toi."

Que fait-il ? Pourquoi dit-il cela?

Soudain, le Professeur Rogue est expulsé à travers le cachot, frappant durement le mur et retombant, inconscient.

Je vais immédiatement auprès de lui, le secouant légèrement, "Professeur Rogue !"

Mais il ne répond pas du tout.

Le garde reprend la parole, "Prends soin de ton homme. Ce n'est pas encore fini."

Puis il fait apparaître un morceau de pain et deux verres d'eau avant de quitter le cachot avec les autre gardes.

Je me fiche totalement d'eux ou de la nourriture.

"Professeur ?"

Il ne bouge pas.

Mais il respire. Et il ne semble pas si blessé. Il n'y a pas de saignement sur son crâne.

Je regarde son visage.

Il semble paisible.

Je ne devrais pas le réveiller. Ainsi, il pourrait au moins obtenir un peu de sommeil.

Je m'assieds à côté de lui en silence.

Je ne réalise pas vraiment ce qui vient de se passer.

Je peux toujours le sentir sur mes lèvres et je m'essuie furieusement la bouche de la main.

C'était mal.

C'est même mal d'y penser.

Alors je me force à faire comme si rien n'était arrivé.

ooo

Il fait déjà noir dans le cachot.

Il est toujours inconscient.

Et ça signifie que je suis seule.

Je continue de marcher dans le cachot, me giflant le visage pour me garder éveillée.

Mais je suis tellement épuisée.

Je pense que je vais m'endormir en marchant.

Puis quelque chose me traverse l'esprit.

Je regarde le Professeur Rogue, remarquant qu'il est toujours endormi.

Puis je me racle la gorge et commence à fredonner.

Je continue lentement la chanson et les mors commence à m'échapper, "_Well she's all you'd ever want, she's the kind they'd like to flaunt and take to dinner_."

Je m'arrête un instant, puis rassemble mon courage et continue, "_Well she always knows her place. She's got style, she's got grace, She's a winner."_

Ma voix devient plus forte, "_She's a Lady. Whoa whoa whoa, She's a Lady. Talkin' about that little lady, and the lady is mine."_

Soudain, j'entends un grognement et je ferme immédiatement la bouche.

Le Professeur Rogues se réveille.

Je m'agenouille à côté de lui, "Monsieur ?"

"Granger ?" Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde, surpris.

Il s'assied lentement et s'appuie contre le mur, "Que s'est-il passé ?" demande-t-il.

"Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?"

Il reste silencieux un long moment, puis la réalisation apparaît sur son visage.

"Vous allez bien ?" je demande.

"Je vais bien, je me sens... reposé."

"Eh bien, vous êtes resté endormi pendant un long moment."

Il hausse un sourcil, "Endormi ? Comment est-ce possible ?"

Je regarde le bracelet de métal sur son poignet, "Peut-être que ça ne s'active pas lorsqu'on est inconscient."

"De toute évidence."

Il prend une profonde inspiration et me regarde.

Je me déplace un peu, "Vous savez que je dois le demander."

"Demander quoi?"

"Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?" Je rougis, "Pourquoi m'avez-vous... embrassée ainsi ?"

La colère apparaît sur son visage, "Parce que j'ai dû vous sauver_ encore une fois."_

"Mais c'est moi qui vous sauvais -"

"Je n'ai pas besoin que vous _me sauviez_," m'interrompt-il, "Je veux que vous arrêtiez de jouer à l'héroïne."

"Je n'essayais pas d'être héroïque, je voulais vous aider."

"Et vous voyez le résultat." Il lève les yeux au ciel.

Puis je comprends, "C'était votre plan, n'est-ce pas ? Les mettre tellement en en colère qu'ils vous frapperaient ?"

Il hoche la tête, "J'espérais l'inconscience."

"Et s'ils vous avaient réanimé?"

Il soupire, "J'étais prêt à prendre le risque."

"Et que -"

Il me coupe à nouveau, "Je ne veux plus en parler, Granger. Essayez de vous servir de votre tête pour changer et ne vous impliquez pas lorsque ça ne vous concerne pas."

Je me sens blessée par ses paroles.

Pourquoi m'attaque-t-il sans cesse? Chaque fois que j'essaye de l'aider, il ne me remercie pas, il ne fait que me parler avec rudesse. Est-ce si difficile de comprendre que je ne peux tout simplement pas attendre et observer tandis qu'il se fait torturer ?

Je m'écarte de lui, prends mon morceau de pain et avance vers mon matelas.

Aucun mot.

Je sais qu'une nuit difficile m'attend.

Probablement quelques doses d'électricité également.

Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Je mérite de souffrir, non ?

J'essaye de faire ce qui est juste, mais je finis toujours par aggraver les choses et par me faire crier dessus.

Je mange en silence, en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts.


	21. Jour 21

**Jour 21**

Je ne peux même plus me lever. Je suis prise de vertige et tout le cachot commence à tourner autour de moi. Ça devient insupportable. J'ai des problèmes pour former des phrases. Même ma tête est sans dessus dessous. Je ne peux pas me concentrer. Il y a des millions d'images, de souvenirs, de pensées qui se mélangent dans ma tête.

"Ouch !" Je hurle tandis que le bracelet m'envoie à nouveau un courant électrique.

Les larmes commencent à se former dans mes yeux, ça devient _vraiment_ de plus en plus douloureux.

Ou peut-être est-ce juste mon imagination?

"Granger."

Je me force à regarder dans la direction du Professeur Rogue, mais je ne peux pas le voir clairement.

Ma tête est si lourde, je n'ai qu'une envie, m'allonger sur le matelas, mais je sais que ce serait plus difficile. Quand je suis assise, c'est plus facile. Un peu.

"Q-Quoi ?" lui dis-je d'un ton cassant.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas parler ainsi à mon enseignant, mais je m'en fiche.

Je peux à peine le voir.

Il avance vers moi, puis s'agenouille devant moi, "Miss Granger, depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ici?"

Pourquoi me demande-t-il ça ?

Je commence à réfléchir.

Dix-neuf jours ? Non, vingt. Environ une vingtaine de jours. Non ?

oh bon sang, je ne peux même pas me souvenir depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici.

"Quelle importance ?" je demande en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

Il soupire, "Très bien, répondez à ma prochaine question."

"Quelle question?"

"128 moins 31...?"

Des chiffres. Génial.

Qu'essaye-t-il de faire?

_128_

_moins_

_31_

C'est facile.

Mais tandis que j'essaye d'obtenir la réponse, mon esprit explose de chiffres divers.

Je ne peux même pas... me concentrer. Je ne peux même pas...

"Arrêtez !" Je hausse la voix, "Arrêtez de me poser ces questions stupides !"

"Granger," dit-il d'une voix froide, "J'essaye simplement de -"

"Je me fiche de ce que vous essayez de faire."

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains, me forçant à me calmer.

"Granger."

Je lève lentement les yeux vers lui et je me fige, sous le choc.

Tandis que je le fixe, je remarque que son visage commence à changer.

A se transformer.

Est-ce qu'il... sourit ?

On dirait que ses lèvres sont recourbées et qu'il me sourit.

Une horreur pure commence à se former en moi.

"Vous allez bien ?" demande-t-il, mais en me souriant toujours.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?" je demande, incapable de détourner les yeux.

Il me fait peur.

Il y a du _mal_ dans ses yeux.

"De drôle ?" demande-t-il.

Je ne peux même plus parler.

Son visage change soudainement, à nouveau. Et il n'est plus le Professeur Rogue. Il est le garde. Le leader. Et il est devant moi, me fixant de son expression répugnante.

Je ne peux pas respirer.

"Eloignez-vous de moi !" Je hurle, en me levant et en courant de l'autre côté du cachot.

Ca ne peut pas arriver.

Il se tourne pour me faire face, et il est à nouveau le Professeur Rogue.

Que se passe-t-il ?

"Que faites-vous ?" je demande d'une voix tremblante.

"Je ne fais rien, Miss Granger," dit-il lentement en avançant vers moi.

"Restez où vous êtes !"

Il s'arrête.

"Ne-Ne vous approchez pas," j'ajoute en me laissant glisser contre le mur.

Je ne peux plus le supporter.

"Je crois que vous avez une crise de panique, ai-je raison ?" demande-t-il calmement.

Après un long moment, je hoche la tête, en clignant des yeux pour faire disparaître mes larmes.

Il continue, "Des hallucinations ?"

"P-Probablement... Je-Je ne sais pas."

Il commence à marcher dans le cachot, "Il est difficile de supporter deux jours sans sommeil. Surtout dans ces conditions..."

Il parle toujours, je peux l'entendre, mais ses paroles n'ont aucun sens. Je ne peux pas me concentrer suffisamment pour l'écouter.

C'est trop.

"... irritabilité, maux de tête..."

Pourquoi parle-t-il toujours ?

Il m'agace, sa voix m'agace ! Pourquoi ne la ferme-t-il pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si ces mots me faisaient du bien.

Je tremble et bouge de façon convulsive.

J'ai en fait envie de... frapper quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

"... arrêteront... encore un jour ou deux au moins..."

Fermez-la.

_Fermez-la._

Je suis absolument furieuse contre lui.

_Il _a été inconscient. Il _s'est _reposé.

Et _moi _?

"... vous ne réalisez pas que nous nous jouons de vous..."

Quoi ?

"Que... Que venez-vous de dire ?" je demande, les yeux écarquillés.

Il me regarde, confus.

"_Que venez-vous de dire ?_" je répète, plus fort.

"J'ai dit que vous ne réalisez pas que nous pouvons nous jouer d'eux."

Non.

Je secoue la tête, "N-Non, vous n'avez pas dit ça."

Il s'approche de moi en plissant les yeux, "Et qu'ai-je dit exactement ?"

Je reste silencieuse, le fixant simplement avec horreur. Ca ne peut pas être une erreur, je l'ai entendu, je sais que je l'ai entendu. C'était _si_ clair.

Je peux toujours l'entendre dans ma tête.

'_"...vous ne réalisez pas que nous nous jouons de vous..."'_

"Miss Granger ?"

"Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !"

Il ne dit rien.

Je me lève lentement, "Vous vous jouez de moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il lève les yeux au ciel, "Encore ce sujet de conversation ? Ca commence à devenir fatiguant."

"Vous êtes l'un d'entre eux et vous... vous vous jouez tous de moi, vous jouez avec mon esprit !"

"Vous dites n'importe quoi. _Encore une fois._"

"Arrêtez de me mentir !" Je hurle, avant que mes jambes ne me trahissent, mais avant que je ne tombe douloureusement au sol, le Professeur Rogue me rattrape, ses mains posées sur ma taille.

Je me débats, "Lâchez-moi !"

"Asseyez-vous et fermez-la," ordonne-t-il en m'aidant à m'asseoir sur la chaise.

Je m'assieds, "Ne me dîtes pas quoi faire !"

"Je vous dirai exactement quoi faire jusqu'à ce que vos arrêtiez de vous comportez comme une idiote."

"Je vous ai _entendu_ tout à l'heure !"

Il inspire profondément pour se calmer, "Et qu'avez-vous entendu exactement ?"

"Je vous ai entendu dire 'vous ne réalisez pas que nous nous jouons de vous'. Je vous ai entendu."

"Pourquoi dirais-je cela ?"

"Je ne sais pas !" Je crie en faisant courir mes mains dans mes cheveux.

Je perds l'esprit.

"Vous devez vous calmer," dit-il.

"C'est facile à dire pour vous."

"Granger, si quelqu'un joue avec vous, c'est _votre propre _esprit."

"J'ai besoin de dormir... Je..."

Le Professeur Rogue me regarde durement et on dirait qu'il lutte contre les mots, "Il y a... un moyen."

"Oui, je sais. L'inconscience. Mais ils ont placé un sortilège anti-suicide sur le cachot et- et ça signifie que je- je ne peux pas me faire de mal."

"Oui, c'est vrai. _Vous_ ne pouvez probablement pas vous faire de mal."

Oh.

Nos yeux se croisent et maintenant je comprends pourquoi il est si gêné. Il sait ce qui pourrait m'aider, mais il n'est pas capable de le dire à haute voix.

Je me lève immédiatement, "Faites-le !"

"Je pense que nous devrions d'abord en parler."

"N-Non, je ne peux pas... qu'y a-t-il à dire ?" Je secoue la tête, "_S'il vous plaît_."

Il reste silencieux pendant un long moment, mais je sais qu'il va le faire. Il a juste besoin de temps.

"Je le fais uniquement parce que je sais que vous avez désespérément besoin de sommeil," dit-il comme s'il essayait de s'excuser.

"Je sais, Professeur. Je- Ca ne me gêne pas, _s'il vous plaît._"

Il se racle la gorge puis s'approche de moi.

Il est nerveux.

"Alors... comment allons-nous faire ?" je demande, impatiente à l'idée de dormir enfin.

Je ferais presque tout.

"J'ai envisagé de nombreuses options et je pense que j'ai trouvé celle qui vous causerait le moins de dommages," explique-t-il.

"Et ?"

J'essaye d'ignorer l'expression de haine sur son visage, de haine envers lui-même. Je sais que je lui en demande trop à nouveau, mais il est le seul à pouvoir m'aider maintenant.

"Un coup sur la tête serait efficace et rapide, mais je ne voudrais pas risquer une blessure à la tête."

Je hausse les épaules, "Et si ça ne marchait pas... du premier coup ?"

L'image du Professeur Rogue me frappant encore et encore sur la tête est horrifiante.

Il se tend, "Ca marcherait, croyez-moi. Mais nous n'allons pas utiliser cette technique."

Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Le fait que le Professeur Rogue soit capable d'assommer quelqu'un d'un seul coup est... intéressant et horrible en même temps. Je ne veux pas savoir comment il a acquis cette compétence.

Il reprend enfin la parole, "Je pense... que vous couper l'oxygène serait tout simplement le moyen le plus sûr. C'est, cependant, douloureux, et cela prend du temps."

J'essaye d'absorber cette information, mais tout est si compliqué.

"Et... qu'en est-il des dommages causés au cerveau ?" je demande, en me forçant à me concentrer.

"Il n'est nul besoin de s'en inquiéter," répond-il simplement.

Une fois encore, je suis surprise et terrifiée en même temps. Mais je ne pose pas de questions.

Je hoche rapidement la tête, "D'accord. Faites-le."

Je suis désespérée. Je pourrais le faire moi-même si je le pouvais.

Puis quelque chose retient mon attention, "Et si les gardes entraient pendant que je... dors ?"

"Nous y penserons le moment venu," répond-il, "Pour le moment je suis plus inquiet pour votre santé mentale."

D'accord.

Sans un mot, il se déplace pour venir se tenir derrière moi et mon réflexe est de m'éloigner rapidement, mais je me force à rester. Il lui faut quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher pour que je puisse sentir son corps contre mon dos.

Je commence à paniquer. On dirait que je commence déjà à avoir du mal à respirer.

"Si vous changez d'avis... si vous décidez que vous voulez que j'arrête, tendez simplement vos mains devant vous. Je comprendrai que ça signifie que vous souhaitez arrêter," explique-t-il d'un ton froid.

"P-Pourquoi ne pas simplement saisir votre bras ?"

"Parce que vous le ferez de toute façon."

Je suis terrifiée.

Il bouge lentement, son bras droit s'enroulant autour de mon cou, tandis que l'autre se déplace pour reposer sur ma taille. On dirait que je suis retenue par un serpent.

C'est gênant. Nous n'avons jamais fait ça, du moins pas dans cette position.

"Prête ?" demande-t-il derrière moi.

Je hoche la tête, "O-Oui."

Il resserre sa prise et au début ce n'est pas si mal.

Je peux respirer.

C'est plus difficile, mais je peux le faire.

Puis sa prise se resserre encore et je peux sentir ma gorge se serrer.

Je suis calme.

Puis les secondes s'écoulent.

Je commence à paniquer.

Je ne peux pas respirer.

J'ouvre désespérément la bouche, essayant de reprendre mon souffle, mais c'est inutile.

On dirait que ma tête est sur le point d'exploser.

Mes poumons me font mal, ils réclament de l'oxygène.

Un cri m'échappe et je ne peux m'empêcher de lutter.

Mon corps bouge de lui-même, saisissant les robes du Professeur Rogue, son bras.

J'essaye de m'échapper.

Mais il ne me relâche pas.

Je veux qu'il arrête, mais en même temps je ne le veux pas.

Ma vision commence à s'assombrir.

Je ne peux plus sentir mes jambes. Je serais tombée au sol, s'il ne me tenait pas.

Mes poumons hurlent de douleur.

C'est une telle _agonie._

Mes yeux vont sortir de leurs orbites. J'en suis sûre.

Ca fait mal.

Ca fait tellement mal.

Et puis plus rien.

ooo

Je ne peux même pas bouger.

Mon corps est épuisé.

Tout est sombre autour de moi.

Lentement, je commence à me réveiller.

Mais je ne peux pas bouger. Mes bras sont si lourds.

Je parviens tout de même à ouvrir les yeux.

"Miss Granger ?"

Quelqu'un est agenouillé à côté de moi.

Je marmonne quelque chose, bien que je ne sache pas ce que j'essaye de dire.

Je rassemble enfin suffisamment de force pour bouger mon corps.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?" demande-t-il.

"Ass... Asseoir."

Il comprend et m'aide immédiatement, me relevant tandis que je m'appuie contre le mur en poussant un profond soupir.

Je pensais que je me sentirais mieux. Plus reposée.

"Comment vous sentez-vous?" répète-t-il.

Je hoche la tête, "Comme si j'étais tombée dans un trou sans fin."

"A quoi vous attendiez-vous ?"

Silence.

Je me racle la gorge, "Je vais bien... je vais _mieux_ qu'avant, au moins."

"Vous êtes restée endormie pendant plusieurs heures."

"Et personne n'est venu ?"

Il secoue la tête, "Non."

"On a eu de la chance."

"Prenez votre temps," dit-il avant de se diriger vers sa chaise.

Il n'échappe pas à mon attention qu'il me regarde à peine et qu'il semblerait qu'il ne veuille pas être proche de moi.

Je ferme les yeux et essaye de me ressaisir.

ooo

"Merci."

Il me regarde, puis détourne à nouveau le regard.

Je continue, "Je sais qu'il a dû être difficile de..."

"D'étouffer mon étudiante?" m'interrompt-il, "Eh bien, j'ai fait de nombreuses choses dont j'ai honte et celle-ci ne change rien."

"Ce n'est pas une chose dont vous devriez avoir honte. Vous m'avez _aidée_."

"Vous ne comprenez pas."

"Non," Je secoue la tête, "_Vous_ ne comprenez pas. Vous m'avez aidée."

Sa mâchoire se serre, mais il ne dit rien. Je peux voir qu'il ne souhaite pas en parler. C'est une chose qu'il veut oublier.

_Il_ peut oublier_. _

Mais _je_ n'oublierai pas.

Il a fait quelque chose qui le gênait simplement pour m'aider.

Je ne l'oublierai pas.

ooo

Je me surprends à penser à des choses étranges.

Par exemple, les mains du Professeur Rogue.

Et ses lèvres.

Il semblerait que je ne puisse pas oublier la façon dont il m'a embrassée hier.

J'avais le souffle coupé. Littéralement.

C'était si possessif.

Et cela même si ce n'était qu'une comédie.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose.

Qu'était-ce?

"Quoi que vous soyez en train de penser, laissez tomber, Granger."

Il m'a brusquement sortie de mes pensées.

"Q-Quoi?" je demande en me forçant à aborder un visage innocent.

"Je peux le voir," répond-il, "Quoi que vous soyez en train de penser, c'est mal."

"Vous avez... lu dans mon esprit?"

"Vous voulez vraiment connaître la réponse?"

Ai-je envie de savoir s'il sait que je rejoue la souvenir du baiser qu'il m'a donné?

Non.

Je n'en n'ai pas envie.

Je secoue rapidement la tête.

"Vous êtes confuse, c'est parfaitement compréhensible," explique-t-il calmement, "Mais... arrêtez."

Je détourne les yeux, un peu honteuse.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a prise?

Est-il vraiment possible que je redevienne normale?

ooo

Un garde entre et fait apparaître deux morceaux et pain et deux verres d'eau.

Je regarde la nourriture et m'humecte inconsciemment les lèvres.

J'ai tellement faim.

Cela semble incroyable que je n'ai presque mangé que cela ces vingt derniers jours.

"Mangez," dit le garde, "Et je suis aussi ici pour vous informer que vous recevrez bientôt une visite spéciale."

"Quelle visite ?" je demande avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher.

Il me jette simplement un regard noir avant de quitter le cachot.

Le Professeur Rogue et moi échangeons un regard, mais aucun de nous ne dit quoi que ce soit.

ooo

Une heure passe en silence.

Finalement, je ne peux plus le supporter.

"A votre avis, de qui parlait-il ?" je demande, "Qui vont-ils amener ?"

Il soupire, "Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous dire que je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir ?"

"Mais... vous avez des suppositions ?"

"Rien que je partagerai avec vous."

Ma bouche se referme.

Au moins dix minutes s'écoulent.

Puis je reprends la parole, "Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?"

Il pousse un soupir fatigué, "Faire quoi ?"

"Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me parler ? Nous sommes ici depuis trop longtemps, j'ai besoin de parler, j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour m'occuper."

Il hausse un sourcil, "Je crois que vous êtes parfaitement capable de vous occuper toute seule."

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?"

"Je peux vous suggérer quelques chansons, si vous voulez."

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, "Q-Quoi ?"

"Ne jouez pas les ignorantes. Je vous ai _entendue_ hier. Je ne suis pas sourd."

Oh bon sang.

Je rougis et détourne le regard, "Je-Je pensais que vous dormiez."

"Je l'étais, jusqu'à ce que je vous entende."

"Eh bien, je suis désolée d'avoir troublé votre sommeil."

Je veux juste qu'on arrête d'en parler.

Personne ne m'a jamais entendue chanter. C'est une chose que je fais en privé.

Il plisse les yeux, "Nous avons vécu beaucoup de moments humiliants, et vous avez honte d'avoir été entendue en train de chanter ?"

Je me racle la gorge d'un air gêné, "... Laissons tomber."

Silence.

"J'ai plutôt aimé votre choix de chanson," dit-il après un moment.

Mes yeux se tournent brusquement vers lui, "Vous avez déjà entendu cette chanson ?"

Il répond en levant les yeux au ciel, "Je suis familier avec la plupart des choses Moldues."

Je hoche la tête, "B-Bien."

C'est toujours étrange. J'avais toujours pensé que le Professeur Rogue ne savait absolument pas que les chansons existent.

Je repousse cette pensée.

Avec un peu de chance, il oubliera qu'il m'a entendue chanter.

ooo

Nous n'avons pas à attendre longtemps.

La porte s'ouvre.

Et ce garde entre, le _leader_.

Une autre garde suit.

Je retiens mon souffle en attendant la troisième personne, mais il n'y a personne.

Étrange.

Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas fermé la porte ?

"Pardonnez-moi," dit le leader, "Mais vous avez une tête affreuse."

Je ne dis rien.

Au moins, je suis plus intelligente qu'au début. Maintenant je sais reconnaître les moments où il ne serait pas intelligent de parler.

Le garde continue, "Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter cette torture. On ne veut pas que vous mourriez, pas encore, du moins."

Mon visage s'illumine d'espoir et de soulagement.

"Demain nous discuterons de la façon dont vous pouvez me remercier," dit-il avec un sourire, "Mais pour aujourd'hui, j'ai une surprise pour vous."

Il regarde l'autre garde et hoche la tête.

L'homme obéit et avance vers moi, me saisissant la main et retirant le bracelet de métal. Il fait la même chose avec le Professeur Rogue, puis retourne se tenir près du leader.

Je regarde mon poignet et sourit presque de soulagement.

Il n'est plus là.

Je n'ai plus à avoir peur d'être électrocutée chaque fois que je ferme les yeux.

C'est fini.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en profiter.

"J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous convaincre de rejoindre notre camps," dit le leader.

Je me fiche de ce qu'il a.

Rien ne pourrait jamais me convaincre.

Rien.

Le garde se tourne pour regarder la porte, "Tu peux entrer maintenant."

Je suis en fait très calme.

J'ai vécu pire.

Puis quelqu'un entre dans le cachot.

Quoi ?

Non.

Ca ne peut pas être vrai.

C'est impossible.

C'est le Professeur Lupin.

Et je ne peux même pas réfléchir.

Quoi...?

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, j'essaye de me convaincre que ce n'est que mon imagination.

Ce _doit_ être mon imagination.

C'est à cause du manque de sommeil.

"Eh bien," résonne la voix du Professeur Rogue dans le silence, "Je ne peux pas dire que c'est une surprise."

Ca ne peut pas se produire.

Si le Professeur Rogue peut le voir, alors ce n'est pas mon imagination.

Je crois que je vais vomir.

"Hermione," dit le Professeur Lupin, "Je comprends que ce soit un grand choc pour toi. Mais tout n'est pas aussi noir ou blanc que tu le penses."

"Garde ta philosophie de la vie pour toi, Lupin," dit froidement Rogue.

Je-Je ne peux même pas le regarder. Je suis surprise de pouvoir encore tenir debout.

"Hermione, regarde-moi. Je suis toujours cet enseignant, je vois simplement les choses différemment maintenant."

"Comment... avez-vous pu ?" dis-je finalement en retrouvant la parole.

"Je n'ai pas eu le choix et vous ne l'avez pas non plus."

"V-Vous n'avez pas eu le choix ?" je répète, "Il y a _toujours_ un choix."

"La mort n'est pas un choix."

"La mort vaut mieux que la trahison !" je lui hurle, "Comment avez-vous _pu _?"

Le garde avance d'un pas, "Il a pris la bonne décision. Vous devriez suivre son exemple."

"Jamais," répond calmement le Professeur Rogue, et je peux sentir le venin dans sa voix.

"C-Comment ?" je parviens à demander, avant de secouer la tête, "Ce n'est pas vrai. Je dois être en train de rêver..."

Lupin soupire, "Tout n'est pas aussi mal que tu le penses. Tu peux passer un accord avec eux."

Un rire m'échappe, "Quel accord ?"

"Si tu rejoins leur camp, ils épargneront la vie des personnes que tu aimes."

Je le regarde, "_Leur_ camp ? Vous ne vouliez pas dire '_notre_' camp ?"

"Hermione," commence-t-il, "Tu vas mourir ici. Et je ne veux pas voir ça, tu es la sorcière la plus brillante de ta génération. Ce serait un tel gâchis."

Je veux pleurer.

On dirait que tout s'effondre.

Tout ce en quoi je croyais a disparu.

Je regarde désespérément le Professeur Rogue, recherchant une sorte de réconfort, _n'importe quoi._ Il est tout ce que j'ai.

Le Professeur Rogue hoche la tête, puis croise le regard de Lupin, "Le seul gâchis ici c'est _toi_. Tu n'es qu'une perte d'espace. Une perte de temps."

"Personne ne te parle, _Servilus_."

"J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais rien de plus qu'un animal."

"Oh, regarde qui dit ça -"

"Salaud."

"Ca suffit," interrompt le garde, "Nous sommes ici pour parler de manière civilisée."

Je rassemble enfin le courage de regarder le Professeur Lupin dans les yeux, "Je ne veux pas vous écouter. Je ne veux pas vous voir. Je n'ai rien à vous dire."

"Mais, Hermione, tu _dois_ m'écouter. Si tu écoutais ce qu'ils ont à offrir -"

Je le coupe, "Quoi ? Vous allez m'offrir du _chocolat _? Vous pouvez le garder. Je ne veux _rien_ venant de vous."

Sur ces mots, je me détourne.

"Hermione - "

Le Professeur Rogue dit brusquement, "Tu ne l'as pas entendue ? Tu perds ton temps, traître."

Lupin n'ajoute rien.

Je peux entendre quelqu'un sortir du cachot et j'espère que c'est lui.

Ca fait mal de le regarder.

Je lui faisais _confiance_.

Il était la personne en qui j'avais entièrement confiance.

Bien plus que je n'avais confiance en le Professeur Rogue.

Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

"Eh bien, c'était ta chance," dit le garde, "Je dois admettre que je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente. Je suppose que non. Je reviendrai demain. Soyez prêts."

Puis ils partent tous.

Le silence est si complet.

ooo

Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux choqués.

Le Professeur Rogue ne veut peut-être pas l'admettre, mais je sais que ça l'a surpris. Peu importe combien il éprouve de l'aversion pour Lupin, c'est la dernière chose qu'il attendait venant de lui

Je ne parle pas.

Lui non plus.

Je reviens de la visite aux toilettes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient également.

Et nous ne parlons toujours pas.

Qu'y a-t-il à dire ?

ooo

Il commence à faire sombre.

"Professeur," je commence.

"Oui ?"

"Et si... Et si ce n'était pas lui?"

J'espère, j'espère sincèrement, que c'est le cas.

"C'est possible," répond-il simplement.

"Mais... qu'en pensez-vous ?"

Il lui faut une longue minute pour répondre, "Il ressemblait à Lupin. Il avait la voix de Lupin."

"Je _sais_," j'admets, "Je n'ai rien remarqué d'étrange chez lui. Enfin, excepté le fait qu'il..."

"Soit un Mangemort."

On dirait que quelqu'un vient de me poignarder.

Lupin travaille avec les Mangemorts.

Cela semble surréaliste.

Même dans ma tête.

"Je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance," continue-t-il, "Mais personne ne m'a jamais écouté."

"N-Nous ne pouvons pas éliminer la possibilité que ce pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre prétendant être le Professeur Lupin ?"

"Vous parlez du Polynectar ?"

Je hoche la tête.

"C'est possible, mais ce pourrait également être Lupin," dit-il.

Ma voix tremble, "En qui pouvons-nous avoir confiance ?"

"Vous ne pouvez faire confiance qu'à vous-même, Miss Granger."

"Pas même à vous ?"

"Pas même à moi."

Je me tends.

Que veut-il dire par là ?

"Si vous voulez survivre, ne faites confiance qu'à vous-même," ajoute-t-il, la voix un peu sombre.

Silence.

Mais je _veux_ lui faire confiance.

Je lui fais confiance.

Enfin, je rassemble suffisamment de courage pour dire quelque chose d'horrible, "Ils ne nous trouverons jamais, n'est-ce pas ? L'Ordre ?"

Je ne veux pas entendre la réponse.

"Miss Granger... Ne faites confiance à personne et ne perdez jamais espoir."

Mais et si je l'avais déjà perdu ?

Il s'est passé tant de choses.

Je ne crois plus aux fins heureuses.

Quelle ironie.

Nous sommes enfin autorisés à dormir, mais aucun de nous ne dort.

Ou ne prévoit de dormir bientôt.


	22. Jour 22

Voici le chapitre 22.

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaît toujours autant. Chaque chapitre nous rapproche un peu plus de la fin, et j'avoue que ça me rend un peu triste. Mais j'ai tout aussi hâte que vous découvriez les chapitres restants !

Le disclaimer reste toujours le même, seule la traduction et à moi, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR et l'histoire est de the-shinny-girl.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des commentaires, à ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris et ceux qui suivent cette fiction.

Et merci à Mathilde pour sa correction... fantastique !

**Jour 22**

Le cachot est devenu mon foyer.

Je n'avais jamais cru que je passerait suffisamment de temps ici pour le qualifier de _foyer_.

Le matelas n'est pas si horrible. En fait, il est très confortable.

Attendez.

A quoi suis-je en train de penser?

Non!

Le cachot n'est _pas_ mon foyer.

J'ai mon foyer. Et il m'attend. J'y reviendrai. Cela prend juste un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Et ce cachot, cette _prison_, ne sera rien de plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Et je ne le reverrai _plus jamais._

J'inspire profondément, puis je m'observe soigneusement.

Mes vêtements sont sales. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je porte les mêmes depuis plus de vingt jours.

Ma jupe est un peu déchirée et immonde. Mon chemisier est complètement détruit, tous les boutons ont disparu, mais j'ai réussi à l'arranger un peu. Je le devais. Je n'ai rien d'autre à porter.

Mes jambes sont dégoûtantes. Trop maigres. Combien de poids ai-je perdu exactement?

Et mes cheveux.

J'y fais courir ma main chaque jour, en espérant qu'ils aient poussé.

Ce n'est pas le cas.

Ils ont toujours cette horrible longueur. Comme ils les ont coupés.

Et les cicatrices sur mon corps.

Vont-elles guérir et disparaître complètement?

_Oh._

Un nouveau jeu.

Je pourrais compter les cicatrices sur mon corps et essayer de me souvenir de la façon dont je les ai obtenues. Ca m'occupera pendant au moins une heure.

Je regarde mes poignets et commence.

_Une._

"Vous êtes trop calme," résonne une voix à l'autre bout du cachot.

Je lève les yeux avec surprise.

Le Professeur est vraiment en train de me parler.

Nous ne nous sommes pas dit un mot depuis que nous nous sommes réveillés. Il n'y a eu que des coups d'œil maladroits.

J'ai bien dormi, étonnamment. Il a fallu du temps, mais j'ai réussi à m'endormir. Et c'est une bonne chose. Je suis bien plus détendue maintenant. Bien plus reposée.

Une chose est sûre, je ne prends plus le sommeil pour acquis.

Me raclant la gorge, j'essaye de répondre, "Je... Je _suis_ calme."

"Oui, je l'ai remarqué."

"Alors... quel est le problème?"

Il plisse les yeux, "Je m'attendais à ce que vous montriez plus... d'émotions."

Compréhensible.

Moi _aussi_ je m'attendais à être beaucoup plus émotionnelle.

"Le Professeur Lupin est l'un d'eux," dis-je calmement, "Ou bien... il ne l'est pas et ils jouent simplement avec nous, encore une fois."

"Et ça ne vous dérange pas?"

"Bien sûr que ça me dérange, mais... je ne sais pas." Après un moment de silence, je continue, "Je devrais faire les cent pas, pleurer et hurler? Serait-ce mieux?"

Il secoue rapidement la tête, "Non. Vous confondez la surprise et la désapprobation."

J'attends qu'il continue.

Il poursuit, "Je préfère largement vous voir ainsi, plutôt qu'en train d'agir comme une folle. Je suis simplement surpris. Pourquoi..." Il s'interrompt.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je n'agis pas comme une folle?" dis-je en finissant sa phrase.

Il hoche la tête.

D'accord. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'agis pas comme une folle?

"Je... Je ne sais pas," je réponds honnêtement.

Il prend une profonde inspiration en me regardant toujours, "Je pense connaître la réponse."

"Vraiment?"

"Je crois que vous ne l'avez pas accepté. Vous ne vous autorisez pas à penser que ce pourrait être la vérité."

"Peut-être..." j'admets, "Le Professeur Lupin... Je lui faisais confiance. Nous lui faisions tous confiance. _Harry_... Si Harry le découvre..."

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Je ne veux pas y penser. Le pauvre Harry serait dévasté.

"Vous feriez mieux d'espérer que Potter le découvre. Ce pourrait être notre seule chance de sortir d'ici en vie," explique le Professeur Rogue.

"Je ne comprends pas. C'est... C'est tellement étrange que Lupin ait rejoint les Mangemorts."

"Chaque personne a un prix."

Je le regarde, "Vous pensez ?"

"Je le sais."

"Alors vous pensez que les Mangemorts pourraient rallier _n'importe qui _à leur cause tant qu'ils proposent quelque chose de suffisant?"

"Je ne parle pas d'argent."

Je hoche la tête, "Je le sais."

"Il y a des choses qui valent plus que l'argent." Ses yeux s'assombrissent tandis qu'il parle, "Je crois que chaque personne a un prix qui est suffisamment important pour changer ses valeurs, sa famille, sa personnalité, et tout le reste pour obtenir ce qu'on leur offre."

C'est une pensée effrayante. Mais en même temps c'est très vrai. Et c'est exactement ce qui la rend si terrifiante.

"Et... Et vous ?" je demande lentement, "Avez-_vous_ un prix ?"

"Je crois avoir répondu à cette question lorsque j'ai dit que _tout le monde_ avait un prix."

Je déglutis. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

"Et..." je commence, "Que pourraient-ils vous offrir pour que vous... changiez d'avis ?"

Son visage se durcit, "C'est personnel."

Bien sûr que ça l'est. Tout est _personnel_ avec lui.

Mais je n'abandonne pas.

"Est-ce de l'argent ?" je demande.

Il me regarde, "Non."

"Est-ce... une haute position dans la société?"

Cette fois il lève les yeux au ciel, "Granger, je suis un Maître des Potions. J'ai les capacités pour être mondialement connu, mais au lieu de cela, j'ai choisi d'enseigner à des imbéciles dans un cachot. Vous croyez vraiment que je désire une haute position ?"

Je baisse les yeux d'embarras, "N-Non, je suppose que non."

Silence.

"Et vous ?" demande-t-il soudain, "Quel serait votre prix ?"

"Oh, une grande maison avec une piscine. Et suffisamment d'argent pour ne jamais avoir à travailler. Et aussi une décapotable, ce serait agréable."

Le regard qu'il me lance est suffisant pour qu'un léger rire m'échappe.

"Je plaisante, Professeur."

Son expression sérieuse demeure pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne s'efface.

"Ce n'est pas un sujet de _plaisanterie_, Miss Granger."

"Désolée."

"Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question."

J'inspire profondément, mais aucun mot ne franchit mes lèvres. Comment puis-je le dire ?

"Granger ?"

"Je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez le savoir."

"Essayez pour voir."

D'accord. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire?

"J'aime Harry," je commence en gardant les yeux baissés sur mes mains, "Et je sais que le plus grand bien est plus important... mais parfois... Je ne pense pas que je pourrais choisir entre..."

"Entre quoi ?"

"Entre... ma famille et le plus grand bien."

_Le plus grand bien. _Ca semble si stupide.

Le Professeur Rogue reste silencieux et je sais que j'en ai trop dit. Peut-être que cette confession est une chose que j'aurais dû garder pour moi.

J'essaye de m'expliquer, "Je-Je sais que ce n'est pas bien."

"Je n'ai pas dit ça."

"Vous n'aviez pas à le dire. Votre expression disait tout."

"C'est parfaitement compréhensible."

Je lève les yeux vers lui avec désespoir, "Mais... ça fait de moi une personne horrible et égoïste. Je suis suis pas une héroïne e-et... je ne veux pas l'être."

"Il n'existe pas de héros."

"Vous en êtes un." Ces paroles m'échappent.

_Oh non._

Je me mords la lèvre, mais c'est trop tard.

Il me fixe déjà, ses yeux sombres me faisant me sentir si petite et vulnérable.

Quand il prend enfin la parole, c'est d'un ton lent et calme, "Vous pensez que je suis... un héros ?"

"N-Non... enfin, d'une certaine façon," dis-je finalement en poussant un petit soupir.

Il semble pris au dépourvu.

"Professeur - "

"Je ne suis _pas_ un héros."

"Vous ne comprenez pas ce que j'essayais de dire..."

"Alors expliquez-moi."

Comment le pourrais-je ?

"Je préférerais m'abstenir," je réponds doucement, la maladresse de la situation me faisant déjà rougir.

"J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi vous me voyez comme un tel modèle," dit-il, "Je dois savoir ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que vous ayez cette idée."

Silence.

Cette conversation se dirige vers la mauvaise direction.

"C'est juste... une sensation," dis-je rapidement.

"Une _sensation _?"

"O-Oui, vous dégagez juste cette sensation."

"Je _dégage cette sensation _?"

Ca a l'air stupide lorsqu'il le dit.

Et je ne m'explique même pas correctement. Il semble encore plus confus. Si seulement nous pouvions arrêter d'en parler.

Puis quelque chose me traverse l'esprit, "Très bien. Si je vous l'explique, vous promettez de répondre à une question ?"

"Ca dépend."

"De quoi ?"

"Vous savez qu'il y a des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre."

Je hoche la tête, "Ce ne sera pas ce genre de question. Vous serez en mesure d'y répondre."

Il semble y réfléchir.

Finalement, il hoche la tête.

J'espérais en fait qu'il refuserait.

Très bien.

Alors je commence, "Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je vous ai toujours respecté en tant qu'enseignant."

Cela semble le mettre mal à l'aise tandis qu'il détourne les yeux. Je sais que c'est à cause de la conversation que nous avons eu à propos de la retenue qu'il m'a donnée.

Mais je continue, "Et j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait des choses à votre propos qu'on ne voyait pas au premier coup d'œil. Et lorsque j'ai su que vous travailliez pour l'Ordre et que vous faisiez toutes ces... choses dangereuses... j'ai juste -"

"Vous avez créé une image de moi. Une image qui n'est_ pas réelle_, Miss Granger."

"Ce n'est pas comme si je pensais à vous comme à un super-héros," j'explique en me sentant un peu stupide, "Je pense juste... que vous êtes très noble et... même si vous essayez de le cacher, vous êtes une bonne personne."

J'ai peur de le regarder. Peut-être en ai-je trop dit ?

"Pourquoi..." commence-t-il avant de s'interrompre un instant, "Pourquoi passez-vous du temps à penser à moi ?"

Je me tends, "Eh bien... J'ai beaucoup de temps libre. Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire ici."

Il reste silencieux.

Eh bien, c'est gênant.

"Je ne suis pas un héros, Granger. Je suis... loin d'être un héros."

Je lève les yeux vers lui, mais je ne dis rien.

Il se racle ensuite la gorge, "Et... quelle est votre question ?"

"M-Ma question ?"

Il hausse les sourcils.

Puis je me souviens, "Oh. Um, je ne sais pas quoi vous demander pour l'instant."

"La grande Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'a pas de question ?" se moque-t-il.

"Pas pour le moment. Je vais attendre le bon moment pour l'utiliser." Je souris faiblement.

"Comme c'est Serpentard de votre part," commente-t-il.

Je ne sais pas si je devrais en être dégoûtée ou fière.

ooo

Nous mangeons en silence.

Il est étrange de voir combien mon corps s'est habitué au fait d'avoir un verre d'eau par jour. C'était si dur au début, j'étais assoiffée tout le temps, mais maintenant plus tant que ça. C'est toujours difficile, mais c'est bien plus facile maintenant. On ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'on peut supporter tant qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix.

Je finis lentement mon morceau de pain lorsque la porte s'ouvre.

Le garde entre et me pointe du doigt, "Toi. Viens."

"Quoi? Où cela?" Je me tends immédiatement.

"Aux toilettes."

Je me détends un peu, mais c'est tout de même étrange. Ils ne nous emmènent jamais aux toilettes juste après nous avoir donné à manger.

Mais je ne peux pas refuser, alors je me lève lentement et avance vers lui.

Le Professeur Rogue me fixe et je sais qu'il a des doutes lui aussi.

Mais il ne peut rien y faire. Il pourrait poser des questions, mais cela nous attirerait des ennuis.

Alors je ne dis rien tandis que le garde me fait sortir du cachot.

ooo

Froid.

Tellement, tellement froid.

Je frissonne lorsque le garde me repousse dans le cachot. Il part immédiatement.

Le Professeur Rogue se rapproche de moi en une seconde, "Que s'est-il passé? Vous êtes partie pendant au moins une heure."

La panique se fait entendre dans sa voix. Et la confusion est visible dans es yeux tandis qu'il me regarde soigneusement.

"Pourquoi vos cheveux sont-ils mouillés?" demande-t-il à savoir.

"Je-J'ai été emmenée aux toilettes, puis... à la douche."

"Quoi?"

Il est surpris et je l'étais aussi.

Les gardes nous ont toujours forcé à nous doucher ensemble. Qu'est-ce qui a changé?

"Il m'a juste... conduite là-bas," j'explique en mettant mes bras autour de ma poitrine.

Le Professeur Rogue retire immédiatement sa cape et la met autour de moi.

Je hoche la tête, "Merci."

Retomber malade est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demande-t-il.

"Rien."

"_Rien _?"

Il est soupçonneux et je l'étais aussi.

Mais ensuite rien ne s'est passé.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me remémore, "Je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas terrifiée. J'étais seule, puis le leader est arrivé et... je pensais mourir de peur."

Le Professeur Rogue ne dit rien, mais son visage se durcit et je n'arrive même pas à voir son torse bouger. Est-ce qu'il respire, au moins ?"

"Il ne s'est rien passé," dis-je rapidement, "E-Et je ne comprends pas !"

Il semble se détendre un peu, "Hmm."

"_Hmm _?" je répète, "C-C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?"

"Je suis content que vous n'ayez pas été blessée."

"Mais pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas été ? Ca devient ridicule ! Il... _Ce garde_, il n'arrête pas de faire des sous-entendus, mais il ne fait rien ensuite. Il ne fait que me regarder et... faire ces commentaires répugnants, mais il ne m'a jamais _touchée_."

"C'est étrange."

Je soupire en montrant bien mon désespoir, "Parfois, j'aimerais qu'il le fasse maintenant. Pour en finir. Ainsi je ne serais pas terrifiée tout le temps. Je n'arrête pas de m'attendre à ce que ça se produise et... ça n'arrive jamais."

"Peut-être n'y est-il pas autorisé."

"Q-Quoi ?"

Le visage du Professeur Rogue est pensif lorsqu'il continue, "Il y a toujours eu des rumeurs à propos des abominables choses que font les Mangemorts. Et certaines ne sont que ça... des rumeurs."

"Ils ne tuent ni ne torturent pas ?" je demande avec incrédulité.

_"Cette _partie est véridique. Mais les histoires concernant le viol que les Mangemorts utilisent comme méthode de torture sur les Moldus et nés-Moldus sont souvent fausses. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est strictement comme cette méthode. Il pense que c'est un acte répugnant."

Cela me surprend, "V-_Vraiment _?"

"Pas pour les raisons que vous pourriez imaginer. Il pense que les Moldus et les nés-Moldus valent à peine mieux que des animaux, et si les Sangs-Purs les touchaient d'une telle manière, ce serait déshonorant. C'est une chose prohibée."

"Mais... cela signifie que les Mangemorts ne violent pas?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai seulement dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'approuvait pas. Mais ils le font derrière son dos."

Je hoche la tête en comprenant, "Alors... ça signifie que le... Vous-Savez-Qui est ici ? C'est pour cela que les gardes n'osent pas me toucher ?"

Il me regarde simplement.

Il n'a pas la réponse. C'est uniquement une théorie.

Mais je devrais être heureuse que ça n'arrive pas, au lieu de me demander pourquoi ce n'est pas arrivé.

Puis nos regards se croisent et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander, "Comment savez-vous toutes ces choses ?"

A nouveau, il se tend, "Ceci, Miss Granger, est une des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre."

D'accord.

Peu importe de toute façon.

Mon problème n'est pas le Professeur Rogue et son passé, mais le présent et les Mangemorts.

Je m'assieds sur mon matelas, en couvrant complètement mon corps de la cape, et j'essaye de me réchauffer.

Quelle ironie.

Les gardes me détestent à cause de mon sang _répugnant_, mais ce sang _répugnant_ est maintenant ce qui me protège.

ooo

Les gardes essayent de m'effrayer.

Ils me font du mal sans _vraiment_ me faire du mal.

Cela a-t-il un sens?

Et s'ils veulent me faire peur et m'effrayer, ils ont un problème.

J'en ai fini. Qu'ai-je à perdre?

Ils m'ont pris tellement. Je ne suis plus la même Hermione Granger qu'il y a un mois.

J'en ai fini d'être vulnérable et effrayée tout le temps.

ooo

"Êtes-vous surpris de savoir que Lupin est l'un d'entre eux ?" je demande doucement.

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour répondre, "Nous ne pouvons pas être _certains_ qu'il soit l'un d'entre eux."

"Vous êtes vraiment en train de le _défendre _?" je demande, de la surprise pleins la voix.

"Non," répond-il immédiatement, "Je ne dis pas celui parce que je _tiens_ à lui. Je dis cela uniquement parce qu'il y a une chance que ce ne soit pas Lupin. Et je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi."

Je hoche la tête, "Mais s'il s'avère qu'il s'agit de Lupin... seriez-vous surpris ?"

Il ne me regarde pas. A la place, il fixe le mur.

"Professeur ?"

"Oui," répond-il enfin, "Ca me surprendrait."

"Mais... vous ne l'avez jamais aimé."

"C'est vrai. Mais j'ai mes raisons pour ne pas l'aimer," explique-t-il froidement, "J'ai beaucoup d'épithètes pour lui. Mais Mangemort n'en a jamais fait partie."

Je peux sentir la réalité de la situation me frapper lentement.

Il est possible que Remus Lupin soit un traître.

C'est une pensée horrible.

Une pensée à laquelle je ne suis pas encore prête à faire face.

"Il y avait quelque chose de... _louche_ chez lui," dis-je doucement, "Vous l'avez remarqué? Il y avait... _quelqu'un_."

"J'ai appris à ignorer mon opinion personnelle et à simplement me contenter des faits."

Eh bien, je n'ai pas encore appris ça.

Alors je change de sujet, "Quand... quand allons-nous continuer les leçons d'Occlumencie ? Je ne suis plus malade."

"J'y ai pensé. Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux reprendre demain soir."

"Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?"

"Nous avons de plus gros problèmes pour aujourd'hui."

Puis je me souviens, "Les gardes vont nous rendre visite."

"Oui. Et ils s'attendent à ce que nous _les remercions _pour nous avoir à nouveau autorisés à dormir." Son ton n'est que pure haine.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me tendre.

Que vont-ils vouloir cette fois ?

ooo

Mes yeux se ferment lentement et je peux déjà sentir le sommeil me saisir.

Mais un son lourd me réveille.

Les gardes sont là.

Je me lève, en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

Ils ne sont que deux.

Le leader et un autre.

Le leader fait apparaître une chaise et s'assied, avant de me regarder ainsi que le Professeur Rogue.

"Pourquoi cet air si surpris ?" demande-t-il, "Je vous ai promis de vous rendre visite aujourd'hui."

Silence.

Il continue, "Vous vous souvenez _pourquoi_ j'ai dit que je vous rendrais visite ?"

Le Professeur Rogue est silencieux.

Et alors je décide de parler, "Vous vouliez que nous vous remercions."

"Bonne fille," sourit-il, "Et vous avez décidé de le faire ?"

Je suis en colère.

Je ne peux pas supporter de voir ce sourire sur son visage.

"Non ?" demande-t-il, puis il feint la déception, "Eh bien, c'est trop dommage. Maintenant je dois vous dire quoi faire."

"Arrêtez les jeux et dîtes-nous ce que vous voulez," dit le Professeur Rogue d'un ton cassant.

"Mais nous n'avons même pas commencé à jouer, cher Professeur."

J'attends en silence et l'observe simplement.

Il a fait apparaître une chaise et cela signifie qu'il prévoit de rester un instant.

Oh bon sang.

"Jouons à un jeu," continue-t-il, "Un jeu sur le_ Professeur Severus Rogue_."

Quoi ?

Le garde me regarde, "Nous avons remarqué que vous avez développé une certaine relation. Toi, gamine, tu lui fais trop confiance. Il n'en est pas digne."

"Je pense que c'est à moi de prendre cette décision," je réponds calmement.

"C'est vrai, et je ne vais que t'aider à la prendre. Considère-moi comme ton... ange gardien. C'est le terme correct ?" demande-t-il, une énorme sourire se formant sur son visage.

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire," Je secoue la tête, "Je pense le connaître suffisamment pour lui faire confiance."

"Granger, ne lui parlez pas," dit calmement le Professeur Rogue.

"La fille peut faire ce qu'elle veut," interrompt immédiatement le garde, avant de me regarder à nouveau, "Tu pensais connaître Remus Lupin et regarde ce qu'il a fait. Quelle honte."

Je me tends, "Je fais confiance au Professeur Rogue."

Il sourit à nouveau, en ignorant mon commentaire, "Commençons le jeu. Gamine, tu vas le trouver très intéressant."

J'échange un regard avec le Professeur Rogue mais aucun de nous ne parle.

Qu'y a-t-il à dire?

"Severus - Ca te dérange que je t'appelle comme ça ?" demande le garde.

"Oui," répond-il simplement.

"Alors, _Severus_," continue le garde comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, "Parle-nous de ton enfance."

Quoi ? Quelle est cette question ?

Le Professeur Rogue semble réfléchir une seconde, puis il répond, le visage impassible, "J'ai été enfant. Puis j'ai grandi. Prochaine question ?"

"Mais raconte-nous un peu plus," insiste le garde, "Comment était ta famille ?"

Je sais que c'est un sujet que le Professeur Rogue déteste. Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi le garde le lui demande.

"J'avais une mère. J'avais un père."

"Et qu'est-il arrivé à ta mère ?"

Qu'est-ce qu'essaye de faire le garde ?

Le Professeur Rogue répond, d'une voix froide, "Elle est morte."

"Dis-nous en un peu plus."

"_Elle est morte_," dit-il simplement.

Le garde me regarde, "C'est un sujet incroyablement difficile pour lui. Je ne peux qu'imaginer combien cela doit être ennuyant d'être coincée ici avec lui."

"On a terminé ?" demande Rogue.

Le garde détourne à nouveau son attention sur lui, "Non, nous n'avons pas terminé. Et si tu nous parlais un peu plus de la mort de ta mère, pour qu'on puisse passer à la prochaine question ?"

"Je vous l'ai dit. Elle est morte."

"Et en quoi ton père est-il responsable ?"

Je regarde mon Professeur, me sentant coupable d'avoir réellement _envie_ d'entendre la réponse. La curiosité est trop forte.

Le garde continue, "N'est-ce pas vrai que ton père, Mr. Rogue, a battu ta mère, puisse-t-elle reposer en paix, un peu trop fort cette fois-là ?"

Le visage du Professeur Rogue pâlit totalement, mais il n'a aucune autre réaction. Même moi, je suis plus choquée qu'il ne semble l'être.

"Ca ne vous regarde pas," dit-il d'un voix égale.

"Quel âge avais-tu ?" demande le garde.

Silence.

"Tu étais très jeune, non?" demande-t-il encore, "Mais tu étudiais déjà à Poudlard."

Le Professeur Rogue ne répond pas, mais ce doit être la vérité, sinon il dirait quelque chose.

"Et ensuite, qu'est-il arrivé à ton père ?" Nouvelle question.

Je retiens mon souffle, attendant une réponse.

"Il est mort," répond Rogue.

"Oui, nous le savons. La question est, comment est-il mort exactement ?"

Qu'essaye-t-il de faire en posant ces questions ?

Quand il n'obtient aucune réponse, le garde reprend la parole, "Mr. Rogue a été empoisonné. Et même le meilleur... médecin légiste Moldu, si c'est le bon terme, n'est pas parvenu à déterminer quel était le poison utilisé. Les ingrédients ne leur étaient pas familiers. Je me demande pourquoi."

_Quoi ?_

Je regarde le Professeur Rogue, choquée, recherchant quelque chose sur son visage, _n'importe quoi_. Mais il n'y a rien.

Son masque est complet.

"Passons à la prochaine question," dit le garde en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

Est-ce vrai ?

Le Professeur Rogue a-t-il tué son propre père ?

Ou le garde essaye-t-il simplement de m'en convaincre ?

"A quoi ressemble ta relation avec les femmes ?" demande ensuite le garde.

"Ca ne vous regarde pas."

"Que puis-je dire ? Je suis curieux," dit le garde en souriant, "Réponds à la question."

Silence.

Le garde plisse les yeux, "Est-ce que tu _as_ des contacts avec les femmes?"

Ce n'est pas une chose que je devrais écouter.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas marié ?"

"Laissez-le tranquille," dis-je soudain.

Le garde se tourne brusquement vers moi, "Tu le défends toujours. Eh bien, je sais des choses intéressantes sur lui."

J'essaye d'avoir l'air de m'ennuyer.

Il continue, "Et si je te disais que ton_ bien aimé Professeur_ a visité plus de bordels qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre ?"

"Je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne, ni elle, d'ailleurs," répond dangereusement le Professeur Rogue.

J'essaye d'éliminer cette nouvelle information de mon esprit, "Je-Je m'en fiche. C'est sa vie."

Le garde hoche la tête, "Je comprends. Mais écoute ça. Beaucoup de femmes,_ de femmes de la nuit_, se sont plaintes de lui. Il est connu pour être agressif, violent."

_Ca_, ça me touche.

"De quoi parlez-vous?" demande le Professeur Rogue.

"Je dis simplement la vérité. Tu laisses une marre de sang où que tu ailles," répond le garde, "Miss Granger mérite de savoir tout ça sur toi. Tu aurais dû le lui dire avant de lui demander de te faire confiance."

"Je ne lui ai rien demandé de tel."

Le garde ne l'écoute pas, "C'est un sujet que nous garderons pour la prochaine fois. Maintenant discutons de ton attitude envers les femmes. Pourquoi une telle haine ?"

"Je ne déteste pas les femmes."

Je mets mes bras autour de mon corps, me sentant un peu mal à l'aise. Le garde peut mentir comme il peut dire la vérité. Il y a tant de choses que je ne sais pas à propos du Professeur Rogue.

"Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas marié, cher Professeur ?"

Silence.

"Tu as eu le cœur brisé ? Quel était son nom?" insiste le garde.

Le Professeur Rogue est de plus en plus nerveux. Je peux voir la haine et la colère pures flamboyer dans ses yeux.

"N'abordez pas ce sujet," dit-il froidement et en approchant lentement le garde, se déplaçant comme un serpent.

Mais le garde n'écoute pas, "Pourquoi pas ? Était-ce à Poudlard ? Que faisait-elle ?"

"_N'abordez pas ce sujet_," répète-t-il.

"Peut-être pourrait-on demander à Lupin ?"

Avant que je n'ai pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait, le Professeur Rogue saisit le garde à la gorge, le levant de sa chaise et le jetant à travers le cachot.

Un autre garde réagit immédiatement, en pointant sa baguette sur Rogue qui tomba au sol, son corps se convulsant de douleur.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça arrive.

Il y a un instant, nous parlions et maintenant -

"Arrêtez !" je hurle en me précipitant vers le Professeur Rogue, essayant de l'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Le sort est enfin levé et il reste simplement là, respirant avec difficulté et regardant le plafond.

"Vous allez bien ?" je demande, mais je suis brusquement saisie au bras et relevée.

Le leader me fixe avec une expression de pure colère, "Il a fait une énorme erreur. Et maintenant il va en payer le prix."

"Ne lui faites pas de mal," je supplie.

"Oh, on ne va pas lui faire de mal. Pas _directement_, en tout cas."

Je me fige, réalisant ce qu'il essaye de dire.

Il continue, "La relation qui vous lie est une chose que nous pouvons utiliser à notre avantage."

"Je n'ai... pas peur de vous," je me force à dire, bien que je sois en train de mentir.

Je mens.

Je suis en fait terrifiée.

"Je ne crois pas, gamine."

Enfin, il me relâche, "Que faire? Hmm. Quelque chose qui laissera une marque et qui pourra lui rappeler que tout est de sa faute."

Mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine, menaçant de la transpercer.

Et je me tiens simplement là.

Que puis-je faire d'autre ?

Fuir ?

Supplier ?

Pleurer ?

Il n'y a _rien_ que je puisse faire.

Le leader regarde ensuite l'autre garde et hoche simplement la tête. On dirait qu'ils communiquent par le regard.

"Je n'aime pas faire le sale boulot," me dit le leader avant de reculer d'un pas.

Avant que je n'aie pu comprendre ce que cela signifiait, l'autre garde avance vers moi et me frappe au visage.

La force du coup me fait immédiatement tomber au sol.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier, ça fait tellement mal.

Il y a du sang dans ma bouche.

Oh mon dieu, mes dents.

Ai-je toujours toutes mes dents?

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, le garde me donne un coup de pied violent dans le ventre et cette fois je hurle, en roulant au sol et en me recroquevillant.

S'il vous plaît, arrêtez.

Ca fait _tellement_ mal.

Je-Je ne peux pas respirer.

Mes côtes sont-elles brisées?

Y a-t-il un trou dans mon ventre?

On dirait.

Je pleure librement maintenant, cachant mon visage dans mes mains, m'attendant à ce que la douleur me frappe de nouveau.

Soudain, le corps d'une personne recouvre le mien. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois à travers mes larmes et reconnais le Professeur Rogue.

"_Ca suffit_."

Je peux à peine l'entendre?

Est-ce lui qui a dit ça ?

C'était _sa_ voix, j'en suis sûre.

Soudain, le garde reprend la parole, "Nous partons maintenant. Nous voulions juste parler. C'est ta faute, si ça s'est terminé comme ça, Severus Rogue."

Puis ils s'en vont.

Je pense les entendre partir et fermer la porte.

Une main se pose soudainement sur mon épaule, "Miss Granger ?"

Je ne peux pas parler.

Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie ainsi.

Je dois d'abord arrêter de pleurer.

Mais ça fait tellement mal !

Je ne peux même pas bouger.

"Laissez-moi voir," dit-il doucement, en essayant d'écarter mes mains de mon visage.

Je refuse en secouant la tête.

"Granger ?"

Pourquoi me parle-t-il ainsi ? Je peux sentir la pitié dans son ton et je ne peux pas le supporter. Je ne veux pas qu'on se sente désolé pour moi, surtout pas lui.

"Granger, laissez-moi voir," répète-t-il, "Vous saignez."

Je le sais. Je peux sentir le goût du sang dans ma bouche.

Il reste silencieux pendant un long moment et je me calme un peu.

Puis je retire lentement mes mains de mon visage.

"Vous pouvez vous asseoir?" demande-t-il.

Je secoue la tête, "Je-Je ne peux pas... bouger."

Il hoche la tête, puis regarde plus attentivement mon visage, examinant les dommages.

Je me sens si exposée et vulnérable sous son regard. Alors je me force à me montrer forte, bien que je sache que je ne suis probablement pas très convaincante.

Il me saisit le menton, "Je pense que vous avez simplement la lèvre ouverte."

Dieu merci.

"M-Mes dents ?" je demande.

"Il semble d'y avoir aucun problème avec vos dents."

Je ferme les yeux de soulagement.

Puis je le sens presser un morceau de tissu contre ma blessure.

Je reconnais un morceau de son maillot de corps. Celui qu'il a déchiré pour m'aider avec mon visiteur mensuel.

"J'espère que ça va guérir tout seul," dit-il, puis soudain ses yeux se déplacent sur mon corps.

"P-Professeur?" je commence lentement, "Je-Je pense avoir une côte brisée."

Son visage s'assombrit et il tend la main pour me toucher le ventre, avant de s'arrêter, "Je peux?"

Je hoche la tête.

Bien sûr qu'il peut.

Je dois savoir s'il y a des dommages sérieux.

Il remonte rapidement mon chemisier et je sursaute lorsque l'air froid entre en contact avec ma peau.

Puis ses mains me touchent. Et il a _vraiment_ les mains chaudes.

J'essaye d'ignorer combien cette situation est gênante tandis qu'il déplace lentement ses mains sur mon ventre, appuyant doucement et observant en même temps mon visage pour y voir un signe de douleur.

C'est plus facile si je ne le regarde pas, alors je détourne le regard de lui.

Mais je ne peux pas ignorer l'étrange sensation de ses mains remontant lentement.

_Et remontant encore._

Puis j'inspire brusquement, réalisant qu'il n'est pas loin de me toucher là où il ne devrait pas me toucher.

Mais il s'arrête et retire ses mains.

"Rien n'est cassé," explique-t-il, "Je pense que vos muscles sont endommagés, vous avez peut-être une déchirure musculaire."

C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Je rabaisse mon chemisier, puis j'essaye de me relever.

"Que faites-vous?" demande-t-il.

"Je-Je veux m'allonger sur mon matelas."

Il m'aide sans dire un mot, me soulevant presque dans ses bras.

Je soupire en sentant le matelas sous moi et il s'écarte immédiatement.

Fermant les yeux, j'espère m'endormir et tout oublier.

"Vous pensez toujours que je suis un héros ?" demande-t-il soudain.

J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde lentement.

Il se tient au milieu du cachot, une expression sombre sur le visage.

Il y a du sang sur ses mains.

"Je n'aurais pas dû le frapper," ajoute-t-il, "Tout est de ma faute."

"Arrêtez."

"Granger - "

"C'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent," dis-je, "Arrêtez. Ne vous sentez pas coupable. Ils l'auraient fait de toute manière. Ils veulent juste que vous pensiez qu'ils l'ont fait parce que vous les avez attaqués."

Il reste silencieux.

Mais je sais que mes mots ne l'ont pas aidé.

"C'est vrai ?" je demande lentement, "Ce qu'il a dit sur vous ?"

Il se tend, "C'est ma vie."

"Oui... il mentait, n'est-ce pas ?"

Nos yeux se rencontrent et je peux sentir l'espoir me quitter.

"Non," dit-il enfin, "Pas sur _tout_."

"Q-Qu'y avait-il de vrai ?"

"Vous êtes dégoûtée ?" demande-t-il, le visage dur.

"Ca... dépend de ce qui est vrai."

Il se détourne.

Puis je pense à quelque chose, "C'est la question à laquelle je veux que vous répondiez. Vous avez promis."

Ca n'a aucun effet sur lui.

Alors que je pense qu'il va continuer à m'ignorer, il se tourne enfin et me fait face.

"Mon père," dit-il simplement.

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge, "V-Vous..."

L'avez tué ? Empoisonné ?

Je ne peux même pas le dire.

Mais il comprend, "Oui."

Et il me regarde directement dans les yeux. A la fin, c'est moi qui ne peux pas supporter l'intensité de son regard et qui détourne la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que cela prouve sur moi ?" demande-t-il.

"T-Tout le monde fait des erreurs..."

Il me coupe, "Ce n'était pas une erreur."

Je le regarde à nouveau, choquée.

Je sais que son père était une horrible personne et qu'il méritait peut-être ce qu'il a eu... mais entendre le Professeur Rogue l'admettre et ne pas montrer le moindre remord est... presque insupportable.

Je-Je ne sais pas quoi penser.

"Et lorsqu'il a dit que je détestais les femmes... c'était un mensonge," dit-il doucement, "Je ne suis _pas_ mon père. C'est tout ce que vous devez savoir."

Sur ces mots, il se dirige vers le coin le plus éloigné du cachot, dans l'ombre.

Je peux à peine le voir. Il veut qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Et je le veux aussi.

Il s'est passé trop de choses aujourd'hui.

J'ai besoin de temps pour moi.

J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Et je ne vais pas mentir. Après tout ce que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir le Professeur Rogue... différemment.

On ne se parle pas du reste de la soirée.


	23. Jour 23

Salut, salut !

Voici le chapitre 23.

En espérant qu'ils vous plaise !

Comme toujours merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fiction de près ou de loin, merci à the-shinny-girl de m'avoir autorisée à la traduire, merci à JKR pour avoir créé cet univers et ces personnages, et merci à Mathilde d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

**Jour 23**

Bon sang.

Le Professeur Rogue a vraiment une tête horrible.

Je l'observe depuis que je me suis réveillée.

Je suis trop décontractée pour me lever ou dire quelque chose, alors je reste simplement allongée sur mon matelas.

Avec un peu de chance, il ne remarquera pas que je le regarde. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne m'a pas regardée une seule fois. Peut-être ne sait-il pas que je suis réveillée ?

Cela n'a aucune importance, de toute façon. J'ai tous les droits de le regarder, il est la seule occupation que je suis autorisée à avoir.

Il aurait besoin de se raser. Il a vraiment un visage horrible avec tous ces poils sur son visage.

Mais... pourquoi ne perd-il pas de poids ? Son corps ne semble pas avoir changé depuis le premier jour. Non pas que je regarde son corps !

Ses yeux se posent soudainement sur moi.

Je halète, le sang me montant à la tête à la pensée qu'il ait pu lire mon esprit.

Il prend enfin la parole, "Comment va votre lèvre ?"

Ma... quoi?

"Oh," Je me souviens soudain, "Ca va."

Je mens. Ca fait vraiment mal. Elle me brûle et me démange, et je ne sais pas si elle va guérir d'elle-même.

"Et votre ventre?"

Que veut-il que je dise?

Ca fait mal. On dirait que j'ai fait un millier d'abdominaux en quelques secondes, et maintenant je ne peux même pas échapper à la douleur.

Et je mens à nouveau, "Ca... va mieux."

Il hoche la tête.

C'est drôle.

Ca fait déjà vingt-trois jours et même après tout ce temps nous sommes toujours gênés l'un envers l'autre.

Nous nous sommes rapprochés, du moins je le pense. Nous nous en sortons bien dans les situations de vie ou de mort, nous formons une bonne équipe, mais quand il ne se passe rien de dangereux, nous sommes... maladroits. Nous ne savons pas comment parler de choses normales.

Et l'atmosphère est toujours très tendue à cause de la visite des gardes, la veille.

Beaucoup de choses ont été dites et faites. _Trop de choses._

Je soupire, réalisant que le Professeur Rogue me regarde toujours.

Il veut quelque chose de moi.

Et je sais ce que c'est.

Une réponse.

Mais je ne peux pas la lui donner.

J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur lui la nuit dernière et je ne suis toujours pas certaine de ce que je ressens.

Certaines choses étaient des mensonges, certaines étaient véridiques. Et c'est trop.

Est-ce que je le vois toujours comme un héros?

Je... Je ne sais pas.

Alors je détourne les yeux, en me raclant la gorge et en espérant qu'il n'engagera pas la conversation.

Il n'en fait rien.

ooo

"Um, Professeur, vous avez dit que nous allions continuer nos leçons d'Occlumencie ?" je demande.

"Vous êtes certaine de le vouloir ?"

"Oui."

Silence.

Je le regarde, confuse, "_Vous_ avez un problème avec ça?"

"Non."

D'accord.

Ce 'non' semble un peu forcé.

Il prend la parole, "Asseyez-vous sur la chaise."

Je hoche rapidement la tête, en essayant de me relever de mon matelas, mais la douleur me saisit au ventre et je crie, en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le Professeur Rogue se tourne vers moi avec une expression inquiète. Et je ne peux pas le supporter. Je ne sais pas exactement quand ou comment c'est arrivé, mais je déteste qu'il me regarde avec pitié ou inquiétude. Je ne peux tout simplement pas le supporter.

Alors avant qu'il n'ait eu une chance de parler, je me force à me lever et avance rapidement vers la chaise avant de m'asseoir. Heureusement, mon visage est impassible.

Au début, il me regarde en plissant les yeux, mais ensuite il se racle la gorge, ignorant l'incident et faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je lui en suis reconnaissante.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent en silence.

J'attends.

Il semble se concentrer ou se préparer.

Devrais-je faire la même chose?

Mais je ne sais pas _comment_ faire.

Lorsque je réalise que je ne sais absolument pas ce que je fais, il se tourne enfin vers moi.

"Prête ?" demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête.

"Legilimens."

J'attends qu'une migraine me saisisse, mais il n'y a rien.

Enfin, il y a_ quelque chose._ Je peux sentir... une légère brise dans mon esprit. Comme si quelqu'un me touchait avec une plume.

Je regarde le Professeur Rogue avec confusion et soudain l'étrange sensation disparaît.

"Concentrez-vous, Miss Granger," ordonne-t-il.

"Monsieur... qu'est-ce que c'était? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si..."

"Léger ?" finit-il pour moi.

Je hoche rapidement la tête.

"Eh bien, Miss Granger," commence-t-il, "je voulais vous montrer que parfois, il est presque impossible de sentir lorsque quelqu'un essaye d'entrer dans votre esprit. C'est pour cela que vous devez toujours rester sur vos gardes, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'être ignorante."

En écoutant attentivement, j'aborde un visage fort, "D'accord, réessayez."

Il me regarde profondément dans les yeux, "Legilimens."

A nouveau cette étrange sensation. Ca ne fait pas mal du tout.

J'essaye de me concentrer.

Je dois le repousser de mon esprit.

Je dois construire un mur autour de mes souvenirs.

Je dois me vider l'esprit.

Je-Je-Je ne sais pas comment faire.

Plus je me dis que je ne devrais _pas_ y penser, plus j'y pense.

"Granger," soupire-t-il en sortant de mon esprit.

Je suis trop embarrassée pour le regarder.

Je suis vraiment une ratée.

"Essayons autre chose," propose-t-il, et on dirait qu'il n'est pas trop en colère.

C'est pour cela que je le regarde à nouveau, "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Nous allons essayer quelque chose de différent," dit-il, "Je veux que vous construisiez un faux souvenir."

D'accord. Je peux le faire. Ca semble plus facile.

"Un événement. Je me fiche de ce que c'est. Mais ce doit être faux. Ensuite vous me présenterez ce souvenir," dit-il, "Vous pouvez le faire ?"

"Je pense pouvoir."

Il hoche la tête, "Je vais vous donner une minute pour le créer."

Je commence rapidement à réfléchir.

Que pourrais-je utiliser ?

C'est drôle.

_Maintenant _mon esprit est complètement vide.

Puis je pense à quelque chose.

Oh. Très bien. Ca pourrait marcher.

Je regarde le Professeur Rogue et hoche la tête. Puis je me force à rejouer ce faux souvenir encore et encore.

Après un moment, il murmure, "Legilimens."

Je peux le sentir dans mon esprit, plus fort cette fois, mais ce n'est toujours pas douloureux.

Il voit les images. Je les vois également.

_Moi parlant avec Lavande dans la salle commune de Gryffondor._

_Nous riant._

Puis il se retire.

Et il n'est pas impressionné.

"Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" je demande, ayant presque peur d'entendre la réponse.

"C'était mauvais. Je pouvais dire que ce n'était pas un souvenir réel."

"_Comment_?"

Il prend une profonde inspiration, "Vous essayiez de me montrer un souvenir heureux, je présume?"

Je hoche la tête.

"Eh bien, Granger, je pouvais sentir l'amertume dans votre esprit. Je pouvais sentir cette légère colère et cet agacement que vous ressentez, envers Miss Brown, je crois."

Je rougis, détestant le fait qu'il connaisse chaque petit détail de ma vie.

Il continue, "Vous devez lier les bonnes émotions aux souvenirs. Ca les rend plus faciles."

C'est sensé.

"D'accord, je- je vais réessayer," dis-je, un peu nerveuse.

"Vous devez également penser un peu plus aux détails. Les petits détails sont très importants, Granger."

Je pense commencer à comprendre.

"D-Donnez-moi juste une minute, Professeur."

Je ferme les yeux.

Mais plus j'y pense, plus je réalise qu'il est difficile de se souvenir de la vie avant le cachot. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me souvenir à quoi ressemble la salle commune de Gryffondor, ou à quoi ressemblent les gens. Je ne peux même pas les voir clairement dans mon esprit.

C'est frustrant.

Et terrifiant en même temps.

Suis-je lentement en train d'oublier ce qu'était ma vie avant tout ça?

Le Professeur Rogue se racle la gorge, "Granger, vous ne vous concentrez pas, je peux le voir."

Je soupire, puis referme les yeux.

Il y a des choses que je _vois_ clairement quand je ferme les yeux.

Le cachot.

Le Professeur Rogue.

C'est tout.

Après un long moment, j'ouvre les yeux, "Je suis prête. Réessayons."

"Legilimens."

_Je suis dans le cachot. Le Professeur Rogue est à côté de moi. Je peux sentir sa présence._

_Le garde est devant nous, il est seul. Je peux le sentir, son odeur répugnante. Il nous sourit._

_Il me met tellement en colère que je tremble de rage._

_Le garde pointe sa baguette vers nous, et soudain le Professeur Rogue lui saute dessus, le poussant au sol tandis que je lui prends sa baguette._

_Je peux le sentir. L'impression de pouvoir._

_Plus d'impuissance._

_Le Professeur Rogue me regarde, il y a de l'espoir dans ses yeux sombres._

_Puis nous courrons._

_Hors de cette pièce._

_Vers notre liberté._

Mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine.

Je pouvais le _sentir_. Je pouvais sentir ce que signifiait la liberté.

"Granger."

J'ai besoin d'une minute.

La pensée de notre évasion était si vivace, si _réelle_. Mais c'était faux. Nous sommes toujours là. Piégés.

Je me sens vraiment dévastée sur le moment.

"Granger."

Mais je dois me ressaisir.

Alors je lève les yeux vers lui.

Son visage est impassible, mais un petit sourire se forme ensuite sur ses lèvres, "C'était mieux."

Mieux?

Vraiment?

"Vous vous êtes concentrée sur les détails, vous avez ajouté des émotions."

Je l'ai vraiment fait.

Peut-être avec un peu trop d'émotions.

"Mais vous pourriez l'améliorer," dit-il.

Alors nous recommençons.

ooo

"C'est mieux," dit-il simplement.

Nous travaillons depuis plus d'une heure.

J'ai fais des progrès, je le _sais_.

Mais il ne fait que dire 'c'est mieux'.

"_Mieux_ en quoi?" je demande, en espérant qu'il me complimente un peu. Cela pourrait encourager ma confiance en moi et mener à plus de progrès.

"Vous semblez remarquer les petites attaques dans votre esprit. La plupart des gens y sont inconscients," explique-t-il de son ton professoral, "Vous avez montré des capacités pour construire un souvenir faux mais pourtant très précis dans votre esprit."

Je souris, me sentant fière.

"_Cependant_," dit-il d'une voix traînante en remarquant le triomphe sur mon visage, "Vous n'avez toujours fait aucun progrès concernant la défense de votre esprit contre les ennemis. Vous ne savez absolument pas comment vider votre esprit."

Et voilà pour ma fierté.

C'est incroyable de voir comme il peut me faire passer de fière à pitoyable en quelques mots.

"Pourquoi ce visage, Miss Granger?"

"Eh bien... vous venez juste de me dire que je suis nulle."

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit."

Je lève les yeux vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

Il continue, "J'ai reconnu que vous aviez en effet fait quelques progrès. Mais vous avez encore beaucoup de travail devant vous."

Je hoche la tête en essayant de bien prendre son commentaire.

"Nous continuerons demain," déclare-t-il en s'éloignant de moi.

"P-Pourquoi?"

"Il n'est pas judicieux de trop pratiquer en une journée."

Puis je remarque quelque chose d'étrange.

Je me tourne vers lui, "Professeur, vous... semblez toujours certains qu'il y _aura_ un demain."

Il se tend, le dos tourné vers moi, "Oui."

"Pourquoi cela?"

Après un long moment, il se tourne enfin pour me regarder, "Vous pensez que nous ne serons _pas_ en vie demain?"

"N-Non, mais... je ne peux pas le dire comme vous le faîtes. C'est presque comme si vous en étiez sûr."

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Ils ne nous tuerons pas comme ça. Peut-être vont-ils nous garder en vie jusqu'à la Guerre."

"L-La Guerre?"

Ce mot est si horrible.

"A quoi vous attendiez-vous, Miss Granger? A un accord paisible entre la Lumière et l'Obscurité?"

Bien sûr que non.

Mais c'est quand même... horrible.

Une Guerre.

ooo

Où sont les gardes?

Non pas que j'aie hâte de les voir, mais je suis affamée. C'est déjà l'après-midi et nous n'avons toujours pas eu notre déjeuner.

Je dois m'occuper l'esprit.

Je regarde mes ongles.

Ils sont si sales.

"Il y a un problème ?" demande soudain le Professeur Rogue.

Je le regarde avec confusion, "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde. Vous vous êtes retenue de poser des questions personnelles."

"Et c'est mal ?"

Il sourit en coin, "Non. Mais ça ne vous ressemble pas."

Je pousse un profond soupir. Que veut-il que je fasse?

Je commence lentement, "Si vous faites référence à hier -"

"Vous savez à quoi je fais référence."

Je me tends.

Il continue d'une voix froide, "Ignorer les choses n'a jamais été une chose avisée."

"Je ne les ignore pas."

"Vous avez appris que j'ai tué un homme."

Cette fois je lève les yeux vers lui, choquée de l'entendre dire ces mots.

"Professeur, n-nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en parler."

"Si, nous le sommes."

"Eh bien, je ne veux pas !" Mon ton est en fait plus dur que je ne le voulais.

Son visage se durcit, "Les mauvaises choses ne vont pas disparaître par magie si vous les ignorez."

J'essaye de me calmer, "Vous avez tué votre père."

"Oui."

"C-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? D'une voix si-si calme et si froide ?"

Il ne répond pas pendant un long moment.

Mais quand il répond, c'est d'une voix basse, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, "J'avais mes raisons."

"Je-Je sais."

"Non, en fait vous ne _savez pas_."

"Je sais certaines choses. Et je comprends, mais ça me dérange vraiment que vous en parliez ainsi. Vous ne le regrettez pas un peu ? Vous ne ressentez donc pas de..." Je ne finis pas cette phrase, ne sachant pas quel mot utiliser.

"J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire."

Je secoue simplement la tête, ne voulant plus l'écouter.

Il est trop tôt.

Alors nous arrêtons de parler.

ooo

Je fais les cent pas dans le cachot.

Mes nerfs me tuent.

Où sont les gardes ?

Il y a un problème.

"Granger, arrêtez."

"Arrêter quoi ?"

"Vous faîtes trop de bruit. J'essaye de me concentrer. Essayez de marcher en faisant moins de bruit," répond-il d'une voix froide.

Je lève simplement les yeux au ciel et continue.

Après une minute, le Professeur dit d'un ton cassant, "Ca suffit."

_Ca suffit_.

Ces mots me rappelle quelque chose.

Je me tourne immédiatement pour regarder le Professeur Rogue, "Monsieur... à propos d'hier... je dois vous demander quelque chose."

Il se tend, je peux le voir bien qu'il essaye de le cacher en abordant une expression ennuyée, "Quelle est-elle ?"

"Pourquoi vous ont-il écouté ?"

"Granger, essayez de former une question de telle façon que je serais en mesure de la comprendre."

Je pousse un soupir, puis commence, "Quand le garde me frappait et... que vous avez couvert mon corps du votre... j'étais un peu assommée, mais je vous ai entendu dire 'ça suffit'. Pourquoi ont-il écouté ?"

Son visage demeure plein d'ennui, mais il reste silencieux une seconde de trop.

Quand il parle, c'est d'un ton calme, "Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'était le garde."

"Non, c'était vous."

"Granger, c'était le garde. Il a probablement réalisé qu'il vous avait fait suffisamment de mal."

Pourquoi dit-il ça ?

J'observe son visage, son expression, mais il me fixe simplement.

Alors je réessaye, "Je _vous_ ai entendu. C'était _votre_ voix, je le sais. Vous étiez près de moi, je n'ai pas pu me tromper."

"Alors vous avez fait erreur," répond-il, "Honnêtement, Granger, vous pensez vraiment que les gardes m'auraient écouté ? Si je disais une telle chose pour les arrêter, ça leur donnerait simplement envie de vous faire plus de mal, de _nous_ faire plus de mal."

Je n'ajoute rien. Je hoche simplement la tête

Puis je me retourne et avance vers mon matelas.

Bon sang, je déteste cette sensation.

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas lui faire confiance ?

Pourquoi me donne-t-il toujours des raisons de ne pas lui faire confiance ?

Je sais que c'était _sa_ voix. _Il_ a dit 'ça suffit'. Pas le garde. Je ne suis pas stupide.

Mais je souffrais beaucoup. Peut-être que -

Non ! C'était _sa_ voix.

Que se passe-t-il ?

ooo

Il y a définitivement un problème.

Il commence à faire sombre et toujours aucun signe des gardes.

Nous ont-il oubliés ?

Non. Ils le font exprès.

Très bien. Je peux accepter qu'il n'y ait pas de nourriture, mais... je dois _vraiment_ aller aux toilettes.

Ma vessie est sur le point d'exploser.

Je ne peux même plus rester debout.

Je grogne de frustration. Je ne serais jamais capable d'attendre jusqu'à demain.

Mes yeux se posent lentement sur le Professeur Rogue. N'a-t-il pas le même problème ? On dirait que non. Parfois je me demande s'il est humain.

Je suis tellement humiliée.

Je me lève lentement, me dirige vers la porte, et commence à y frapper.

"Gardes ! Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?" je hurle, "Je-Je dois vous parler !"

"Et pourquoi exactement avez-vous besoin d'eux ?" demande le Professeur Rogue derrière moi.

Je m'arrête une seconde, puis l'ignore, "Gardes ! Je demande à vous voir."

"Oui, ça va marcher," commente-t-il.

Je me tourne pour lui faire face, "Professeur, si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, il n'y a eu aucune visite aujourd'hui."

"Oui, ça n'a pas échappé à mon attention."

"Et j'ai besoin d'eux pour..."

"Pour quoi ?" demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Eh bien, j'ai déjà vécu pire.

"Je dois aller aux toilettes," je réponds en forçant mon visage à rester impassible.

La réalisation le frappe et il se racle la gorge, "Oh."

"Oui."

"C'est une urgence ?"

"Pourquoi sinon frapperais-je à la porte ?" je demande, désespérée.

"Granger, je ne crois pas qu'ils vont nous rendre visite aujourd'hui."

Un soupir douloureux m'échappe.

Il continue, "Il y a un petit trou dans le coin du cachot. Je pense qu'il était initialement prévu pour que nous l'utilisions ainsi."

L'horreur apparaît sur mes traits, "Non !"

"Granger - "

"Je ne vais pas y uriner, avec vous ici ! Non !" Je me couvre les oreilles et me laisse tomber sur mon matelas.

Je vais attendre les gardes.

ooo

Je ne peux plus le supporter.

Lentement, je me lève, en lançant un regard noir au Professeur Rogue. Il le comprend.

Je regarde le petit trou au sol. Heureusement, il est très éloigné de nos matelas.

_Du calme, Hermione._

J'y avance lentement, en inspirant profondément.

"Je vais aller par là," dit le Professeur Rogue en avançant vers la porte, le dos tourné vers moi.

"Ne vous retournez pas," lui dis-je.

"Oh, merci de me le dire. J'avais l'intention de vous regarder," répond-il, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

Je me tends, me sentant extrêmement humiliée.

"Granger, dépêchez-vous, voulez-vous ?"

"Je-Je ne peux pas le faire."

"Que voulez vous dire, vous ne _pouvez_ pas ?"

"Pas avec vous ici."

"Eh bien, je sortirais _volontiers_, mais je n'en suis actuellement pas en mesure."

"Alors n'écoutez pas !"

"De quoi diable parlez-vous ?"

"Couvrez-vous les oreilles."

"Je ne vais pas faire ça. Arrêtez d'agir comme une enfant, Granger."

"Faites-le."

Une seconde s'écoule.

"Mon oreilles sont couvertes."

Silence.

"Vous pouvez m'entendre ?" je demande, en attendant sa réponse.

Il ne dit rien.

Je remonte rapidement ma jupe et me soulage.

Une minute plus tard, j'ai terminé.

Mon visage est complètement cramoisi, je peux le sentir.

Mais au moins ma vessie ne menace plus d'exploser.

J'avance vers le Professeur Rogue, "J'ai terminé."

Il retire ses mains et me regarde simplement.

Je sais qu'il pense que je suis immature, mais je m'en fiche.

Je me dirige rapidement vers mon matelas et me détourne de lui.

J'ai juste besoin de dormir.

Et d'oublier ce qui s'est passé.

ooo

Il fait noir dans le cachot.

Je devrais être endormie. Mais je ne le suis pas.

Et lui non plus. Je peux le sentir.

Le silence est complet.

Des pensées horribles se forment lentement dans mon esprit. Peu importe combien j'essaye de les repousser.

"Monsieur ?"

"Hmm ?"

Il a l'air sur le point de s'endormir.

"Si quelque chose m'arrivait et... que vous sortiez d'ici en vie," je commence, la gorge nouée, "Je veux que vous me promettiez de dire certaines choses à mes parents. Un message de ma part."

"Granger, vous ne pouvez pas penser à de telles choses."

Je l'ignore, "Dîtes-leur que je les aime et qu'ils étaient les meilleurs parents du monde."

Je dois m'arrêter un instant pour me ressaisir.

Enfin, je continue, "Dîtes-leur que je suis désolée. Et que... je n'ai pas souffert. Dîtes-leur que ça a été rapide et indolore. Dîtes-leur que je n'ai pas eu peur."

Il est silencieux.

"Oh, et dîtes-leur de bien s'occuper de Pattenrond."

"Pattenrond ?"

Je souris faiblement, "Mon chat."

Quand il n'ajoute rien, je continue, "Et je sais que vous ne les aimez pas, mais... j'apprécierais que vous disiez à Harry et Ron que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer avoir de meilleurs amis. Dîtes à Harry que je n'ai jamais regretté d'être son amie. Je savais que ce serait dangereux. Il ne doit pas se sentir coupable."

"Granger, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il va se passer."

"Et c'est exactement pour cela que je vous dit tout ça," dis-je en combattant les larmes, "Y-Y a-t-il une personne à qui _vous_ souhaiteriez laisser un message ?"

Silence.

Puis un simple mot, "Non."

Je suis un peu déconcertée par cela.

J'ai toujours su qu'il était un peu solitaire, mais le fait qu'il n'ait personne à qui dire au revoir est... simplement triste.

Ou peut-être dit-il cela uniquement parce qu'il ne veut pas penser que nous allons mourir.

Oui, je préfère cette option.

"Dormez, Miss Granger."

Et je m'endors.


	24. Jour 24

Oh la la, bientôt la fin...

Chapitre 24 !

Comme toujours merci pour vos messages et votre soutien !

Le disclaimer est encore et toujours le même.

Mathilde... Thank you sweetie ^^

**Jour 24**

Je me réveille.

Et j'en ai ras-le-bol de me réveiller _ici_. Toujours la même chose.

Le cachot.

Si seulement tout cela s'avérait être un rêve. Un très long rêve.

Mais je sais que c'est impossible.

Je sais que je suis réveillée.

Malheureusement.

La première chose que je fais, c'est regarder le Professeur Rogue. Je dois m'assurer qu'il est là et qu'il va bien.

Et je remarque qu'il dort.

C'est étrange.

Il est sur son matelas, endormi.

Il porte ses robes, ses bras sont croisés sur son torse, son visage porte une expression sévère.

Le voir dormir est rare, alors je décide d'en profiter. Je ne ferai pas l'erreur que j'ai faite la dernière fois lorsque je l'ai surpris en train de dormir. Je peux encore me souvenir clairement qu'il était furieux que je l'aie réveillé et... regardé.

Alors je reste où je suis et le regarde simplement.

Il est humain après tout.

C'est drôle de voir combien il ne semble pas détendu, pas même dans son sommeil.

Après une minute ou deux, ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement. Il s'assied immédiatement et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de les poser sur moi.

"B-Bonjour," je marmonne, en espérant qu'il ne va pas se remettre en colère.

Il me regarde avec confusion, "Pourquoi êtes-vous déjà réveillée?"

"Je ne sais pas," Je secoue la tête, "Je viens de me réveiller."

"Hmm."

Il inspire profondément, puis s'appuie contre le mur.

De toute évidence, il n'est pas d'humeur à faire la conversation.

Notre journée commence.

ooo

"A votre avis, que s'est-il passé hier ?" je demande, incapable de me sortir ces questions de la tête, "Quand les gardes ne nous ont pas rendu visite?"

Il pousse un profond soupir et je sais qu'il est agacé par moi, "Je ne sais pas. Il serait inutile de réfléchir à différentes théories. Nous le saurons s'ils décident de nous le dire."

"Oui, mais à votre avis?"

"Beaucoup de choses sont possibles."

"Comment ?" Je veux savoir.

Il me regarde en faisant un signe de tête, "Ce pourrait être leur plan. Nous affamer. Nous isoler."

"Ou ?"

"Ou il s'est passé quelque chose."

Je me tends, "Vous pensez que l'Ordre -?"

"_Je ne sais pas_, Granger."

Lentement, je reprends la parole, "Et si nous étions cachés très loin ? Et si l'Ordre capturait tous les Mangemorts et battait Vous-Savez-Qui... et s'ils ne pouvaient pas nous retrouver ? On serait abandonnés ici, seuls, jusqu'à mourir de faim ?"

Cette pensée horrifiante ne semble pas avoir d'effet sur lui. Il n'y a aucune peur sur son visage, rien.

"V-Vous n'avez pas peur ?" je demande.

Il lui faut un long moment pour répondre, "J'ai peur des choses que je peux voir, des choses qui vont se passer. Je ne vais pas avoir peur de choses qui _pourraient_ se produire."

"C'est intelligent," j'admets, "Mais difficile à suivre."

"Essayez."

J'essaierai.

ooo

Mon corps cesse presque de battre lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

Les gardes.

Enfin.

Seul un garde entre et il me pointe du doigt.

Visite aux toilettes.

Je me lève et avance lentement vers lui.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de demander, "Où étiez-vous hier ?"

Il me jette simplement un regard noir.

"Où étiez-vous ?" je répète, "Vous nous avez laissés ici toute la journée. Pas de nourriture, _rien_."

"Granger, fermez-la," grogne le Professeur Rogue derrière moi.

Le garde m'observe durement, "Écoute ton Professeur, ou il n'y aura pas à manger aujourd'hui non plus."

Ca me fait immédiatement taire. Au moins je le fusille du regard.

Mais il semble s'en ficher.

Il m'attrape durement le bras et me conduit hors du cachot.

ooo

On me ramène au cachot.

Et maintenant c'est le tour du Professeur Rogue.

Nous échangeons un regard avant qu'il ne l'emmène. Et je suis à nouveau seule.

Cela me laisse quelques minutes pour réfléchir.

Quel jour sommes-nous?

Je ne peux même pas m'en souvenir.

Je savais exactement quel était le jour de la semaine avant, je savais exactement combien de cours j'avais manqués, mais... plus maintenant.

Je m'en fiche désormais.

Tout ce qui compte sont la nourriture et les visites aux toilettes.

Pitoyable.

ooo

Je ne peux plus supporter le comportement du Professeur Rogue. Il semble en colère. Agacé.

Il est évident qu'il ne veut plus me parler. Il ne mentionne pas les cours d'Occlumencie, bien que nous nous soyons mis d'accord pour continuer aujourd'hui.

Et... je sais pourquoi il agit ainsi. Il met de la distance entre nous.

"Monsieur," je commence.

Il dirige ses yeux vers moi d'un air nonchalant.

Je me force à continuer, "Les Mangemorts sont des menteurs. Je le sais."

"Où voulez-vous en venir ?"

"Ils ont menti pour tant de choses, ils ont menti pour mes parents. Et..." Je m'interromps un instant, "J'ai été stupide de douter de vous. J'ai été stupide d'avoir réfléchi à leurs mensonges."

Il se tend et je sais qu'il n'est pas à l'aise lorsqu'on parle de la conversation ayant eu lieu il y a deux jours.

Je continue, "Je sais que vous n'êtes pas violent envers les femmes."

Il hausse un sourcil, "Et comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ?"

"Je le _sais_," Ma voix sonne très convaincue.

Alors que j'attends qu'il réponde, je réalise qu'il n'en a pas l'intention.

Alors j'aborde le sujet le plus difficile, "Et je me fiche de votre père. Ca ne me regarde pas. Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez être juste."

A nouveau, il ne répond pas.

Mais je soutiens son regard, déterminée à l'assurer que je suis sérieuse et que je pense ce que je dis.

Il se détend lentement, "Merci."

Quoi ?

Me remercie-t-il vraiment ?

"Hum... je vous en prie," je réponds dès que je retrouve ma voix.

Un petit sourire se forme sur mes lèvres et je détourne les yeux.

ooo

A manger.

Je peux à peine me contrôler lorsque le garde fait apparaître deux morceaux de pain et de verres d'eau. Je me force à demeurer impassible, mais dès qu'il quitte le cachot, je saute presque sur la nourriture, appréciant la sensation dans ma bouche.

Je ferme même les yeux pour me concentrer sur le goût.

"Vous devriez ralentir, Miss Granger."

J'ouvre les yeux, "Q-Quoi ?"

Le Professeur Rogue se dirige lentement vers son verre d'eau et le ramasse, "Mangez _lentement_."

Je regarde avec émerveillement la façon dont il boit calmement son verre. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment il en est capable. Pourquoi n'est-il pas affamé ? Fait-il seulement semblant de ne pas l'être ?

Eh bien, je _suis_ affamée et je ne vais pas le cacher.

Les prochaines minutes s'écoulent en silence.

Je réalise avec tristesse que j'ai tout mangé.

Plus de nourriture avant demain. _S'ils_ décident de nous nourrir.

_Nous nourrir._

Comme si nous étions leurs animaux de compagnie.

Soudain, un halètement bruyant résonne de l'autre côté du cachot.

"Professeur ?" je l'appelle, remarquant qu'il y a un problème chez lui.

Il est tend, et souffre de toute évidence. Mais pourquoi ?

"Monsieur ?" j'essaye à nouveau, en me levant de mon matelas et en avançant vers lui, "Que se passe-t-il ?"

Il prend de profondes inspirations, mais ne répond pas.

Puis je le remarque.

Il serre son bras gauche.

Son avant-bras.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc, "Votre Marque des Ténèbres ?"

Il me regarde, les yeux sombres et un peu paniqués.

"Il... vous appelle, n'est-ce pas ?" je demande.

Mais... que suis-je en train de dire ? Ca ne fait aucun sens.

"Professeur, que se passe-t-il ?" je demande.

"A votre avis ?" me siffle-t-il, "C'est une plaisanterie malsaine."

"Pourquoi vous appellerait-il ?"

"Il ne m'appelle pas. Il me torture."

Je demeure silencieuse, attendant qu'il continue, qu'il explique.

"De toute évidence, il en a assez d'attendre que ses Mangemorts fassent le travail, alors il les aide."

Je peux entendre la douleur dans sa voix, bien qu'il soit évident qu'il essaye de la cacher.

Je me pose lentement sur le matelas à côté de lui, les yeux fixés sur son bras gauche.

"Laissez-moi voir," dis-je doucement.

"Non."

"Monsieur -"

"_Granger_," me met-il en garde, "Laissez tomber."

"Non, laissez-moi voir," j'insiste, "Je sais déjà qu'elle est là. Et je veux juste la voir."

Il me regarde avec colère et je n'ai qu'une envie, fuir loin de lui, mais je me force tout de même à rester immobile.

Il se met finalement en mouvement, retirant sa robe et remontant lentement sa manche.

Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

Je savais que la marque serait là, mais c'est totalement différent de la voir réellement.

Sur le Professeur Rogue.

Il est évident qu'il y a vraiment, ou qu'il y avait, du mal en lui.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer avec émerveillement et choc le crâne vert et le serpent sortant de la bouche.

"C'est suffisant pour satisfaire votre curiosité ?" demande-t-il avec amertume.

Silence.

Le serpent se déplace. Ou peut-être que je l'imagine simplement.

C'est presque hypnotisant.

Puis je tends la main pour le toucher, mais le Professeur Rogue écarte brusquement son bras.

"Que faites-vous ?" demande-t-il.

"Je- Je voulais juste -"

"Toucher une Marque des Ténèbres n'est jamais une bonne idée, Granger."

Cela semble me sortir de la transe dans laquelle j'étais tombée.

"Je suis désolée," je murmure, "Ca fait toujours mal ?"

"Non."

Bien.

Il veut que je retourne de mon côté du cachot, je peux le voir sur son visage. J'envahis son espace privé.

Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus.

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?" je demande, "En quoi cela fait-il mal ?"

Il semble un peu surpris que je veuille en parler, mais il se recompose ensuite rapidement.

"Ca brûle."

Cette réponse est si simple.

"Et vous ne pouvez pas l'ignorer ?"

Il lève presque les yeux au ciel, "Non, Miss Granger, on ne peut pas l'ignorer."

"Elle est vraiment _noire_," je commente, et il redescend immédiatement sa manche, couvrant la marque.

Je m'éloigne un peu de lui et me racle la gorge, "Je-J'ai entendu dire qu'il était impossible de s'en débarrasser. Est-ce vrai ?"

"Ca l'est."

Alors il va porter cette marque sur son bras pour le restant de ses jours. Et chaque fois qu'il la regardera, ça lui rappellera celui qu'il a été dans le passé.

"Il doit y avoir un moyen -" je commence avant qu'il ne m'interrompe.

"Il n'y en a pas. Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé."

Je soupire de défaite, puis hoche la tête.

"Vous devriez retourner sur votre matelas, Miss Granger."

De toute évidence, il ne veux plus me parler, alors je me relève rapidement et le laisse tranquille.

ooo

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à sa Marque des Ténèbres.

Elle était si terrifiante.

Et noire.

Je ne voulais pas le lui dire, mais j'ai lu des choses sur le sujet.

Et j'ai appris que si le Mangemort n'est pas actif, alors elle s'efface.

Mais ce que j'ai vu sur le bras du Professeur Rogue était une Marque des Ténèbres _très_ noire.

Devrais-je m'en inquiéter ?

Serait-il possible qu'elle soit noire parce qu'il est toujours en contact avec Voldemort ? Fait-il semblant d'être actif, il est espion après tout.

_Était _espion.

J'essaye de me calmer et de ne pas y penser, mais il semblerait que je sois incapable de me sortir l'image de sa Marque des Ténèbres de la tête.

ooo

J'entends un rire.

Et il se dirige vers nous, vers le cachot.

J'échange un regard inquiet avec le Professeur Rogue.

Puis la porte s'ouvre.

C'est arrivé tant de fois maintenant, et je n'y suis toujours pas habituée. J'attends toujours avec appréhension ce qu'il va se passer et qui va franchir cette porte.

Et c'est toujours eux.

Les gardes.

A qui d'autre puis-je m'attendre ?

Le leader entre, et un autre garde le suit.

Il me regarde, puis regarde le Professeur Rogue.

"Comment vont nos prisonniers préférés ?" demande-t-il avec un énorme sourire.

Il y a quelque chose dans son sourire. Je sais que quelque chose de mauvais est arrivé.

Il continue, "Je m'excuse de vous avoir laissés seuls hier. Nous avons eu... un empêchement."

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander de quoi il parle, mais la referme à temps.

Comme s'il lisait dans mon esprit, il hausse un sourcil intéressé, "Alors, vous n'allez pas me demander ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Inutile," dit le Professeur Rogue, "Je suis sûr que vous allez nous le dire de toute façon."

Le garde hoche la tête, "Tu as raison."

Je me tends, ne sachant pas vraiment si j'ai envie d'entendre l'information.

"Eh bien," commence le leader, "Disons que vous n'êtes plus les seuls prisonniers de Poudlard."

"Quoi ?" Ce mot m'échappe, "Q-Qui ?"

Il me regarde simplement, "Tu voudrais bien le savoir, hmm ?"

"Et pourquoi vous croirions-nous ?" demande le Professeur Rogue d'une voix traînante, "Ce pourrait être un autre de vos mensonges."

"Ce pourrait en être un. Mais ce n'est pas le cas."

Beaucoup de personnes me traversent l'esprit.

Des élèves.

Des enseignants.

Qui cela pourrait-il être ?

"Croyez-moi," nous assure le garde, "Et nous en arrivons à la partie que vous n'apprécierez pas."

Silence.

Quand il réalise qu'il n'obtiendra aucune réponse de nous, le garde continue, "Cette personne a déjà rallié notre cause. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps. Et maintenant nous avons un autre allié. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?"

Je recule d'un pas, ayant besoin de temps et d'espace pour assimiler tout ce que j'ai entendu.

"Vous perdez votre temps ici," répond froidement Rogue, "Je ne sais pas ce que vous espérez accomplir en nous disant ça."

"Oh, rien. Rien du tout," répond le garde, "Je veux seulement vous expliquer mon absence pour le reste de la journée et pour une grande partie de celle de demain. Nous avons beaucoup de sujets de discussion à aborder avec notre nouveau collègue."

Le Professeur Rogue hoche la tête, "Ne perdez pas votre temps ici, alors."

Le garde se tourne pour partir, puis s'arrête, "Oh, et une autre chose. Vous rencontrerez cette personne demain. Et demain sera votre dernier jour pour décider de ce que vous voulez faire de votre vie."

"Ce qui veut dire ?" je demande.

"Ca veut dire que si vous ne nous choisissez pas, vous mourrez. Aussi simple que ça. Demain sera peut-être le dernier jour de votre vie. Choisissez intelligemment."

Et sur ces paroles, il s'en va, l'autre garde sur ses talons.

Je regarde le Professeur Rogue, remarquant l'étrange expression sur son visage, et je réalise que j'ai probablement la même tête.

Des émotions contradictoires.

La peur.

La panique.

Le soulagement.

L'incrédulité.

Aucun de nous ne prend la parole.

Et cela pendant longtemps.

ooo

Je ne sais pas avec certitude combien de temps s'est écoulé.

Mais nous sommes toujours sans voix.

Jusqu'à ce que je décide finalement de prendre la parole, "C'est tout ?"

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" demande-t-il de son côté.

"C'est tout. Nous allons juste... juste..."

Je ne peux même pas finir ma phrase.

"Mourir ?" demande-t-il.

"Oui."

Je suis indifférente. Je ne peux rien ressentir. Je suis juste... indifférente.

"Après tout ce qu'on a traversé," je continue, "Je m'attendais à plus."

"Un sauvetage héroïque ? Une évasion spectaculaire ?"

En fait, je m'attendais exactement à ça.

Il soupire, "Peut-être y aura-t-il une _mort spectaculaire_."

"Arrêtez ça." Je hausse un peu la voix.

Il me lance un regard noir.

Je hurle presque maintenant, "Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas... rien qu'une fois... agir comme si ça vous touchait ? Nous allons _mourir _!"

"Vous voulez que je hurle ? Que je commence à frapper la porte ? Que je pleure comme une petite fille ?" demande-t-il avec mépris.

"Je ne sais pas ! Comment pouvez-vous rester assis là?"

Il se lève, le visage pleins de colère, "Granger, baissez d'un ton."

Je me lève aussi et lui fais face, "Non. Je ne vais pas baisser d'un ton. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. Vous ne pouvez plus me dire quoi faire. Et si je veux hurler, alors je hurlerai !"

"Vous me poussez à bout," dit-il d'un ton dangereux.

"Vraiment ? Je ne peux pas le savoir, parce que vous ne montrez jamais vos émotions, vos pensées ! Nous allons mourir ! Ca ne vous affecte pas ?"

"La mort ne faisait pas partie de mes plans, Granger. Mais je ne vais pas agir comme un fou."

"Mais... nous ne reverrons personne d'autre. Je ne pourrais jamais... revoir mes parents, finir l'école..."

"Je ne peux pas vous dire quoi faire. Mais vous savez que la mort n'est pas votre seule chance."

Je lève les yeux vers lui, choquée, "Que sous-entendez-vous ? Que je me retourne contre Harry ? Que je trahisse l'Ordre ?"

"Vous savez ce que je dis."

"Pourquoi ne le faîtes-_vous_ pas? " je demande, "Vous avez bien plus d'informations que moi."

"Je n'ai pas votre âge," dit-il d'une voix plus douce, "J'ai vécu des choses, j'ai expérimenté des choses. Ma vie est terminée."

"Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?"

Baisse-t-il les bras ? Comme ça ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit en paix avec le fait de mourir.

"Pourquoi ressentez-vous le besoin d'interférer avec ma vie privée ?" me demande-t-il d'un ton cassant, "Inquiétez-vous pour vous, Granger."

"Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux même pas... lutter si _vous_ baissez les bras."

"Pourquoi ce que je fais a-t-il de l'importance ?"

"Parce que," je commence, "Je me suis... habituée à vous."

"Non. Vous vous êtes _reposée_ sur moi. Beaucoup trop pour votre bien."

"Et ? J'ai le droit de le faire. Vous avez été tout pour moi ces derniers vingt-quatre jours. Vous avez été la personne a qui je pouvais parler. J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour vous."

Il me fusille des yeux puis ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sort lorsqu'il entend ma dernière phrase.

"Vous... vous inquiétez pour moi ?"

Je me calme un peu, "Oui, je m'inquiète. Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si surpris ?"

Il ne dit rien, mais je peux voir que j'en ai peut-être trop dit.

Silence.

Et maintenant je me sens stupide d'avoir réagi de manière excessive et de m'être comportée ainsi.

"Arrêtez, Granger," dit-il enfin, "Arrêtez de vous reposer sur moi. Qu'auriez-vous fait si vous aviez été seule pendant tout ce temps ?"

"Je serais déjà morte."

"Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir."

Je secoue simplement la tête, en désaccord avec lui.

"_Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir_," répète-t-il, "On ne réalise pas combien on est fort... jusqu'à ce qu'être fort soit la seule option."

Peut-être qu'il a raison.

Mais nous ne le saurons jamais.

Heureusement il est là avec moi.

Et je n'aurais jamais à m'inquiéter d'être seule.

ooo

Il commence à faire noir.

Je réalise avec horreur que c'est probablement la dernière nuit de ma vie.

Et je suis simplement assise, à ne rien faire.

_Rien._

Je n'avais jamais imaginé mourir ainsi.

J'avais toujours imaginé que je mourrai vieille et dans mon lit, entourée par ma famille, ou me battant pour une bonne cause.

_Me battre. _Avec une baguette à la main.

Pas assise dans un cachot, en attendant qu'_ils_ me tuent quand ils l'auront décidé.

Un léger rire m'échappe, "Je suppose qu'il serait inutile de pratiquer l'Occlumencie maintenant."

Puis les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Ca arrive en une seconde.

Un instant je souris, et maintenant les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Je dois me ressaisir.

"Granger... je ne sais pas quoi dire."

Il a l'air tellement vaincu.

Et c'est ce qui m'effraie le plus.

Je veux qu'il me mente, qu'il me dise que tout va bien se passer.

"Je- Je peux..." Puis je secoue la tête, "Oubliez."

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Rien."

"Granger."

Je prends une profonde inspiration, "Je peux... m'asseoir avec vous ?"

Il ne s'attendait de toute évidence pas à ça, et il reste silencieux pendant un instant. Ca ressemble à une éternité pour moi.

Enfin, il prend la parole, "D'accord."

Je souris, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir dans le noir.

Je me lève immédiatement et me dirige rapidement vers son côté du cachot, me laissant tomber à côté de lui sur son matelas.

Nous sommes tous les deux assis en silence, appuyés contre le mur.

Je peux le sentir près de moi et c'est réconfortant.

Même si j'ai désespérément besoin d'une étreinte, je sais qu'il n'y a pas la moindre chance que je l'obtienne ce soir.

Ce serait trop.

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir dormir ce soir," j'admets.

"C'est compréhensible."

"Vous avez peur ?"

"Hmm."

Est-ce un 'oui' ou un 'non' ?

"Comment pensez-vous qu'ils vont le faire? Avec un Sortilège ou -?"

"Granger, arrêtez d'en parler. Arrêtez d'y _penser_."

"Je ne peux penser à rien d'autre."

"Essayez."

"A quoi pensez-_vous_, Monsieur ?"

"A la façon de vous faire taire."

Je souris en secouant la tête.

"Eh bien, vous avez déjà entendu dire que 'la meilleur façon de faire taire une fille c'est de l'embrasser'."

Silence.

_Oh bon sang._

Qu'ai-je dit ?

Je peux le sentir se tendre à côté de moi.

"Je-Je ne voulais pas dire..." je bredouille en essayant d'arranger les choses, "Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Je- Ca m'est juste passé par la tête. Je-Je suis désolée."

"Peut-être devriez-vous retourner sur votre matelas."

"Non ! S'il vous plaît, je ne le pensais pas. Je le jure, c'était simplement sensé être une blague."

"Changez de sujet," dit-il calmement.

Je me détends, "Um..."

Je n'ai rien en tête.

Aucun sujet de conversation.

Et je remarque que je m'appuie lentement sur le Professeur Rogue.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?

Je m'écarte rapidement de lui, espérant qu'il n'a rien remarqué d'étrange.

Après quelques instants, ce n'est en fait plus gênant.

Nous nous sommes habitués l'un à l'autre.

Ou peut-être est-ce simplement dû au fait que nous allons mourir demain.

Nous ne parlons pas.

Nous sommes simplement assis là, attendant anxieusement le lendemain.

Notre dernier jour.

ooo

Je ne peux pas mourir.

Tellement de choses m'attendent.

Je veux vivre.

Et maintenant je ne peux plus respirer.

"Granger, calmez-vous."

Je sais ce que c'est.

J'en ai déjà eu.

Une crise de panique.

Je-Je ne peux pas respirer.

J'ai froid, mais je transpire.

Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules, "Shh. _Respirez_. Tout va bien, Granger."

"N-Non," Je secoue furieusement la tête, "N-Nous allons mourir."

"Calmez-vous."

Je ne peux pas.

Puis je sens ses mains sur mon cou.

Des mains chaudes.

"Shh."

Et quoi qu'il fasse, ça fonctionne.

Je peux sentir quelque chose au toucher de ses mains, et c'est ça me calme.

"Fermez les yeux," ordonne-t-il.

J'obéis.

Je peux me sentir tomber contre lui, mais on me repousse doucement sur le matelas.

"Dormez."

En fermant les yeux, je réalise combien je suis épuisée.

"D-Dormez aussi," je murmure.

"Oui."

Puis l'obscurité me saisit.


	25. Jour 25

Chapitre 25 ! On arrive à la fin...

Merci à vous tous, vraiment ! Vos commentaires me font toujours très plaisir, et je suis contente que tant de personnes lisent cette fiction.

Le disclaimer reste encore et toujours le même.

Mathilde... merci tête d'idiote.

**Jour 25**

Ron.

Je peux le voir clairement.

Comme je m'en souviens.

Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé là.

Et peu importe.

Il est là.

Et il me tient dans ses bras.

Ce n'est pas un rêve.

Je pense le sentir. Sentir sa chaleur.

Et il m'étreint, ses bras enroulés autour de moi.

C'est fini.

Je suis sauvée.

Je suis saine et sauve.

Puis j'essaye de l'embrasser.

J'ai besoin d'un tel contact.

Mais il se recule de moi.

Pourquoi?

"Ron..."

Il me repousse.

Je lutte.

"Granger."

Depuis quant m'appelle-t-il Granger?

"Ron, arrête," dis-je en essayant de me presser contre lui.

J'essaye de le regarder, mais tout est flou.

Puis son visage commence à changer.

Des cheveux noirs.

Un nez crochu.

"Oh bon sang," je laisse échapper.

Je réalise où je suis.

Dans le cachot.

Sur le matelas du Professeur Rogue.

Et il est assis à côté de moi.

Je m'écarte brusquement de lui, me réveillant complètement.

Puis la honte me submerge.

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains, "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Vous... rêviez. Je présume."

Il est mal à l'aise, mais il essaye de faire comme si ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Je peux l'entendre dans sa voix.

Toujours incapable de le regarder, je m'éloigne, "Je suis tellement désolée ! Je-Je ne voulais pas..."

"Vous n'avez rien fait, Miss Granger."

J'écarte lentement mes mains et le regarde, "Vraiment ?"

"Non. Vous ne faisiez que parler."

Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe.

Puis je regarde autour de moi, remarquant que le cachot est toujours un peu sombre. Il doit être très tôt.

Je me tourne vers le Professeur Rogue, "Vous avez dormi ?"

"Oui."

C'est étrange. Nous avons tous les deux dormi. C'était notre dernière nuit dans ce monde et nous avons pu dormir.

"C'est vrai alors ?" je demande doucement.

Je ne peux toujours pas le croire. Ca ne semble pas réel.

"Il semblerait," répond-il calmement.

"Comment ?"

Il ne répond pas.

Je continue, "Ca semble inutile, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que nous avons fait ces vingt-quatre derniers jours. Ca nous a mené à ça. Nous allons mourir."

"Ce n'était pas inutile."

"Ca l'était."

Il me regarde, "Nous aurions pu mourir le premier jour. Mais nous ne sommes pas morts. Nous avons survécu. Vingt-quatre longues journées."

Je souris tristement, "Oui, et ça pourrait faire une bonne histoire. Si nous survivons. Mais nous allons mourir. Personne ne saura jamais tout ce que nous avons traversé."

Il ne répond pas.

Nous allons mourir. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse dire pour arranger les choses.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon uniforme scolaire. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que je mourrais en le portant.

Je remets correctement mon chemisier, puis mets mes bras autour de moi.

Il me regarde. Je peux le sentir.

Il y a cette sensation étrange, picotante sur ma peau.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent.

Lentement, je me tourne vers lui et il me _regarde_. Ses yeux sont sombres et il n'essaye même pas de le cacher.

"Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" je demande.

"Nous avons été braves. Souvenez-vous-en."

Je déglutis.

Pourquoi parle-t-il ainsi ?

Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Il va me faire pleurer et je ne le veux pas.

"_Braves_," je répète doucement.

"Oui."

_Vraiment ?_

"Granger, ils ont perdu."

"Comment ? C'est nous qui allons mourir."

Il hoche la tête, "Ils n'ont pas pu nous rallier à leur camps. Ils n'ont pas pu nous forcer à leur obéir. Nous allons mourir parce qu'ils n'ont pas pu trouver de moyen pour nous contrôler, pour nous posséder."

"Je-Je sais, mais... je ne me sens pas vraiment victorieuse en ce moment," j'admets, la gorge serrée.

"Vous avez des doutes ?" demande-t-il.

Nos regards se croisent et je sais exactement ce qu'il demande.

Je pourrais toujours me sauver la vie.

Je pourrais changer de camps, offrir mon aide à Voldemort, utiliser mon lien avec Harry pour faire tomber l'Ordre.

"Non," je réponds.

C'est un mot si simple.

Et je pense voir le respect sur le visage du Professeur Rogue pendant une courte seconde. Puis ça disparaît.

"Que fait-on maintenant ?" je demande.

"On attend."

Attendre.

Nous attendons notre mort.

ooo

Je ne sais absolument pas combien de temps s'est écoulé.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous sommes toujours assis, sans parler, à ne faire qu'attendre.

Mes yeux sont posés sur la porte, m'attendant à ce qu'elle s'ouvre d'un moment à l'autre.

Mais rien ne se passe.

"Ils vont nous faire attendre toute la journée ?" je demande nerveusement.

"C'est dans leur nature de torturer, alors je ne serais pas surpris."

Chaque minute pourrait être notre dernière.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et m'observe. Il y a tant de cicatrices sur mon corps, je ne peux même pas me souvenir de la façon dont je les ai toutes obtenues.

J'examine mes bras, remarquant des bleus et des coupures.

Ma lèvre me fait toujours mal. Enfin, bientôt je n'aurais plus à m'en inquiéter.

Mes yeux descendent sur mon corps jusqu'à ce que je remarque une large cicatrice sur mon genou. Puis je me souviens. Je l'ai eue au début, le deuxième ou troisième jour.

Je remonte lentement et légèrement ma jupe, observant mes cuisses. On dirait que les bleus apparaissent plus facilement à cause de la perte de poids.

"Granger, que faites-vous ?"

Je redescends rapidement ma jupe, "Rien. Je ne faisais... qu'observer."

"Peut-être devriez-vous retourner sur votre matelas."

Pourquoi sa voix est-elle si... tendue ?

"Pourquoi ?" je demande, un peu désespérée, "Nous ne pouvons pas attendre ensemble que..."

On dirait qu'il ne respire pas.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?

"Professeur ?"

"Vous devriez vous éloigner, Granger."

"M'éloigner ?" je répète, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Faites simplement ce qu'on vous dit. Sans questions."

"Non."

Il pousse un grognement et cela me rend encore plus curieuse et inquiète.

"Monsieur, que se passe-t-il ? Dites-moi."

Après un long moment de silence, il reprend enfin la parole, "J'ai... peur de faire quelque chose. Une chose qui n'est pas bien."

"Vous me faîtes peur," je lâche en me tournant complètement vers lui, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Il se lève soudainement, "Vous devriez avoir peur."

"De quoi parlez-vous ?"

"Vous êtes trop naïve," dit-il.

"Non, je ne le suis pas."

"Si, vous l'_êtes_."

Je me relève également et avance vers lui, "Alors expliquez-moi."

Son dos est tourné vers moi et ça me dérange de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage.

"J'ai un... conflit," se force-t-il à dire.

"Avec qui ?"

"Moi-même."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir confuse, mais j'attends en silence qu'il continue.

"Je suis un homme," dit-il, "Et nous sommes enfermés ici depuis trop longtemps."

Lentement, je réalise.

"Oh," dis-je simplement.

Est-il vraiment en train de dire ce que je crois qu'il dit ?

Il se tourne pour me faire face et je peux voir de quoi il parle.

Son expression est... on dirait qu'il souffre.

"Eh bien," je commence, "Peut-être... ne devriez-vous plus lutter."

Il recule d'un pas, "Vous réalisez ce que vous dites ?"

Est-ce que je le réalise ?

"O-Oui ?" Cela sonne plus comme un question.

"Je suis votre enseignant."

"Ca n'a plus d'importance. Nous allons mourir. Je m'en fiche désormais, j'ai juste besoin de..." Je ne peux pas finir cette phrase.

De _quoi_ ai-je besoin ?

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je désire quelque chose.

Un contact.

Un toucher.

_Quelque chose._

J'ai besoin de l'avoir avant de mourir.

J'ai besoin de ressentir _quelque chose_ avant de mourir.

Alors je m'approche de lui en frissonnant légèrement, "Personne ne saura."

"_Je_ le saurai," répond-t-il en me regardant profondément dans les yeux.

"Pas pour longtemps. Dans quelques heures, nous n'existerons plus," dis-je.

Il secoue la tête et je m'approche de lui.

Je ne sais même pas ce que je demande.

Que veut-il exactement ?

Puis quelque chose semble changer en lui.

Il se rapproche lentement de moi, en respirant lourdement.

Je suis complètement figée.

Il se baisse et me regarde dans les yeux.

A chaque seconde il est plus proche de moi, puis il presse ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Je ne bouge pas.

J'embrasse le Professeur Rogue.

Sa main se pose derrière ma tête tandis qu'il ajoute plus de pression au baiser.

Le baiser est lent, je doute qu'il puisse être plus lent ou plus doux.

Puis je le sens.

C'est quelque chose qui ne peut pas être expliqué par des mots.

C'est quelque chose.

Une chose qui m'a manquée.

Un contact.

Une étreinte.

Un toucher.

La présence d'une autre personne.

Tout cela en même temps.

Lentement, je commence à répondre, ignorant à quel point c'est mal. Je m'en fiche.

Nous allons mourir.

J'ai tous les droits de faire ce que je veux.

Je me tends un peu en sentant sa main descendre et ouvrir mon chemisier.

Il touche maintenant ma poitrine couverte de mon soutien-gorge.

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et je découvre qu'il me regarde.

Ses yeux, aussi noirs que l'ébène, observent mon visage.

Il se déteste, je peux le voir.

Il interrompt brusquement le baiser et commence à se détourner de moi.

"Merde !" crie-t-il, "Je suis vraiment désolé, Miss Granger. Qu'est-ce que je fous ?"

Je me tiens simplement là, me sentant complètement confuse et sans voix.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je sais que j'ai aimé. Je ne suis pas amoureuse du Professeur Rogue, il n'y a rien de tel, mais... je veux ce qu'il peut me donner.

Je l'attrape par le bras et le force à me faire face.

"Ne dites pas que vous êtes désolé," je murmure.

Il a le regard perdu.

"Regardez-moi," je demande.

Après un long moment, il obéit, croisant mon regard.

Puis je me lève sur le pointe des pieds, mettant mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassant.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me repousse, mais à ma surprise, il mets ses propres bras autour de moi, en me serrant un peu plus.

Il n'est plus doux, il est brutal maintenant.

Mon chemisier tombe soudainement sur le sol.

Il gémit et me saisit par les hanches.

Va-t-on vraiment le faire?

On se déplace, avançant et tombant sur le matelas.

Je ne sais pas à qui il est et ça n'a aucune importance.

Son poids au-dessus de moi est réconfortant.

Son corps est si dur. Et il semble si désespéré.

Il est chaud, il est brûlant sous ses robes.

"P-Professeur - " Ce mot m'échappe.

Puis il se fige.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir quel est le problème.

Il s'écarte soudainement de moi, me laissant seule sur le matelas.

Il court presque à l'autre bout du cachot, se laissant tomber à genoux, et respirant lourdement. Pendant un instant, je pense qu'il va vomir, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

"Professeur ?" je l'appelle en m'asseyant.

"Ne m'appelez pas ainsi !" dit-il d'un ton cassant en ne me regardant pas.

Puis la réalité me frappe.

Que faisons-nous ?

Et maintenant _j_'ai envie de vomir.

Je ramasse rapidement mon chemisier au sol et l'enfile pour me couvrir.

"Je suis tordu," murmure-t-il d'un ton peiné.

"V-Vous ne l'êtes pas," Je secoue la tête, "Nous étions simplement... confus et -"

"J'ai fait beaucoup d'horreurs dans ma vie, mais je n'ai jamais touché une étudiante," dit-il, dégoûté.

"Je-Je ne suis plus vraiment votre étudiante."

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens sale maintenant?

Il n'y a pas une semaine, je lui ai demandé de le faire, et maintenant je suis dégoûtée de moi. Et on n'a fait que s'embrasser.

Il se lève soudainement et frappe le mur de son poing, "Je dois sortir d'ici !"

Je me tends, "Personne ne peut nous blâmer pour ce que nous avons fait."

"Nous pouvons nous blâmer nous-mêmes," répond-il sombrement.

"Monsieur..." Je m'interromps, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Enfin, il se tourne vers moi, "Vous restez _là_ et je resterai _là-bas_. Nous ne devrions plus avoir de contact."

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça."

"Je le peux et je le ferai," répond-il laconiquement en se laissant tomber sur son matelas.

Le silence est tellement horrible.

Il ne me regarde même pas.

Pourquoi est-il en colère ?

Oui, peut-être avons-nous fait une erreur, mais nous sommes autorisés à en faire, non ? C'est une surprise que nous ne soyons pas déjà devenus fous après tout ce que nous avons vécu.

Je sais que je ne peux pas lui parler.

Je sais qu'il me fera taire méchamment si j'ouvre la bouche.

Comment tout a-t-il pu devenir si compliqué?

ooo

J'ai si peur.

Et plus encore maintenant, parce que je suis seule.

Le Professeur Rogue est dans le cachot avec moi, mais on dirait qu'il n'est pas là.

Il ne parle pas.

Il ne me regarde pas.

Pourquoi ne peut-il pas oublier ? Faire comme si ça n'était pas arrivé ?

Nous avons fait une erreur.

Et j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un en ce moment.

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes et je les essuie furieusement.

Je le regarde.

Il fixe toujours le mur, faisant comme si je n'étais pas là.

Nous ne pouvons pas nous séparer ainsi.

Des mots ne colère ne peuvent pas être la dernière chose que nous nous disons.

"Monsieur," je commence nerveusement, "S'il vous plaît, parlez-moi."

Rien.

"Nous avons fait une erreur. C'est tout," dis-je, "Ne pouvez-vous pas me parler ?"

Toujours rien.

Il ne me regarde même pas.

"Merde !" dis-je brusquement, "Regardez-moi !"

Ca retient son attention.

Ses yeux se posent sur moi, mais il ne parle toujours pas.

J'humecte mes lèvres sèches, "Parlez-moi."

"Que voulez-vous que je dise ?" Sa voix est calme, et pourtant sombre.

Je secoue la tête, "Je-Je ne sais pas."

"Ce n'est pas très mature, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je me fiche d'être mature. Pas maintenant."

Il soupire, "Nous devrions mettre un terme à cette conversation."

"D'accord," j'acquiesce, "Nous pouvons parler d'autre chose alors."

"Comme quoi ?"

"A votre avis, qui est-ce ? Qui est le traître ?" je demande doucement.

"Ce pourrait être n'importe qui, Granger. Je vous l'ai déjà dit."

Je hoche la tête, me souvenant de cette conversation, "Ne faîtes confiance à personne."

Il ne répond pas.

ooo

Je ne peux plus le supporter.

Où sont-ils ?

Pourquoi nous torturent-ils ainsi ?

La tension dans le cachot est horriblement gênante.

On dirait qu'il n'y a pas d'air.

Il est impossible de respirer.

Je veux que les gardes viennent enfin et en finissent.

_Non. _Je ne le veux _pas._

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Mais je ne peux plus supporter d'être dans cette situation.

ooo

Ils sont là.

La porte s'ouvre. Je peux la voir s'ouvrir au ralenti.

Et je ne peux pas respirer.

Ca y est.

Je parviens malgré tout à me lever sur mes jambes tremblantes.

Le leader entre. Et deux autres gardes suivent.

Ils laissent la porte grande ouverte.

Si seulement je pouvais leur échapper et courir vers la liberté.

Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Je me tiens au milieu du cachot et je peux sentir le Professeur Rogue se déplacer à côté de moi.

Il se tient à mes côtés.

Nous attendons tous les deux.

Je dois me rappeler de respirer.

"Nous n'allons pas perdre notre temps avec de petites discussions," dit le leader, "Nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes là."

Ma vision commence à s'assombrir et je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Si seulement je pouvais m'évanouir, rendre la chose plus facile.

"Quelle est ta décision ?" demande-t-il.

Je ne peux pas parler.

J'ai même du mal à rester debout.

"Alors ?" demande le garde en me regardant, "Tu sais quelle est la question. Quelle est ta réponse ?"

Une image de mes parents se forme dans mon esprit et je leur dit mentalement au revoir. J'espère avoir été la fille qu'ils désiraient. La fille dont ils pouvaient être fiers.

"Hermione Granger," La leader hausse la voix et me fait sortir des mes pensées, "Quelle est ta réponse ?"

Je m'étouffe presque en prononçant, mais je parvient à le dire : "N-Non."

"Non ?"

"Ma réponse est non."

Silence.

Je vais mourir.

Le leader me regarde sombrement, "Tu réalises que tu signes ton arrêt de mort ?"

"Oui."

Ma voix ne tremble pas. Je devrais être fière de moi.

"Très bien," Il hoche la tête, "Comme tu veux."

Ma gorge se serre et je lève les yeux vers le Professeur Rogue.

Il ne me regarde pas.

Il fixe les gardes.

Et... il n'a pas peur. Il n'y a aucune peur dans ses yeux.

Il ne ressemble pas à une personne qui va soi-disant mourir bientôt.

Un cri silencieux m'échappe et je fais de nouveau face aux gardes.

Un sourire malsain se forme sur ses lèvres, "Il y a une dernière chose. Comme promis. Voulez-vous savoir qui est le traître ?"

Non.

Je ne le veux pas.

S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de jouer avec nous.

Le leader se racle la gorge, "J'invite cette personne à s'avancer."

Mes yeux se posent sur la porte tandis que j'attends que le traître entre.

Un dernier coup avant la mort.

Puis le Professeur Rogue se déplace.

Je le regarde avec surprise.

Il marche nonchalamment vers les gardes, puis s'arrête et se retourne pour me faire face.

Quoi ?

Que se passe-t-il ?

"Professeur, qu'est-ce que -?" Je demande, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

"Comprenez par vous-même, Miss Granger," dit le garde.

Non.

J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un vient de me jeter un seau d'eau glacée sur au visage.

"Je-Je-Je ne comprends pas," je murmure en regardant le Professeur Rogue dans l'attente d'une explication.

Son visage est impassible et il ne me regarde même pas.

"Tu es un gamine intelligente," dit le garde en souriant, "Tu sais ce qu'il se passe."

Je l'ignore et fixe mon regard sur le Professeur Rogue, "Monsieur, que... pourquoi vous tenez-vous là ?"

Il me regarde enfin, ses yeux sont sombres et froids, "Et dire que je vous pensais intelligente."

Ce commentaire me frappe comme un couteau en plein ventre.

Non.

_Non._

C'est impossible.

Je recherche sur son visage le signe qu'il ment, qu'il _plaisante_, mais il n'y a rien excepté de la froideur.

Aucune autre émotion.

Rien.

Je ne peux pas... le supporter.

Je me plie en deux, les mains sur les genoux, essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

Je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

Ou vomir.

J'ai mal au ventre.

"Vous... vous avez rallié -" Je ne peux pas parler.

"Oh non, il n'a pas rallié notre camp," dit le garde, "Il est de notre côté depuis le début."

Je crie, en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois pour dégager ma vision.

Ca ne peut pas arriver.

Ca ne peut pas.

Il est toujours à côté de moi. Il doit l'être.

Je lève les yeux.

Il se tient à côté d'_eux_. Pas à côté de moi comme avant.

Il est leur égal.

Il est l'un d'entre eux.

"C'était agréable de jouer avec toi, _Miss Granger_," dit le leader, "Mais le jeu est devenu ennuyeux."

J'ai l'impression d'être un poisson, suffoquant en essayant de respirer.

"Et non, tu ne vas pas mourir ce soir," continue-t-il, "Ce n'est que le début de la deuxième manche."

Ses mots n'ont aucun sens pour moi.

Je ne peux plus rester debout.

Je tombe à genoux en essayant de clarifier les choses.

La voix du garde m'interrompt, "Bonne nuit, gamine. Tu as enfin le cachot pour toi seule."

Ils partent.

Je parviens à lever les yeux juste à temps pour voir le Professeur Rogue se retourner et sortir.

Sans hésitation.

La porte claque.

Je suis seule.

Il est avec eux.

Il est mauvais.

Il est avec eux depuis tout ce temps.

Je hurle.

De toutes mes forces.

Je hurle.

Et hurle.

Jusqu'à avoir mal à la gorge.

Et jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me reste plus de voix.

Je m'allonge sur le sol froid, les yeux grands ouverts.

Je ne bouge pas.

L'obscurité emplit bientôt le cachot.

Il fait froid. Je sais qu'il fait froid.

Mais je ne peux pas le sentir.

Je ne peux rien sentir.

Il fait noir.

Et je suis seule.


	26. Jour 26

Chapitre 26 !

Et oui, après de multiples allusions, Severus s'est avéré être le traître.

Apparemment, vous ne vous y attendiez pas...

J'adore ce chapitre, et c'est peut-être sadique de ma part mais j'avais vraiment hâte de voir vos réactions ^^.

Dans tous les cas, merci pour vos commentaires et encouragements ! Cette fiction touche bientôt à sa fin et je suis vraiment contente de voir que vous continuez de la lire !

Disclaimer: encore et toujours le même.

Rating: **M**

Mathilde... dank je (oui j'ai bien révisé mon cours de néerlandais :p)

**J****our 26**

Je ne peux pas bouger.

J'ai mal aux yeux à cause de la lumière.

Il fait à nouveau jour.

Où est passée la nuit ?

Et pourquoi suis-je seule ?

Où est le Professeur Rogue ?

Attendez.

Je _sais_ où il est. Et ce qu'il s'est passé.

Non, je ne veux pas y penser.

Ca fait trop mal d'y penser.

Mais même si j'essaye de toutes mes forces, les pensées ne disparaissent pas.

Comment a-t-il pu ?

J'ai tellement mal que je ne peux pas bouger.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que les émotions pouvaient faire _physiquement_ mal. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un gros trou dans la poitrine et il brûle, brûle tellement, et je ne pense pas que ça va s'arrêter.

Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?

Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?

Durant tout ce temps, il se jouait de moi.

Mentant.

Prétendant.

Et je lui faisais confiance.

Même quand il était évident que je ne devrais pas, j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance.

J'ai été tellement idiote.

Stupide.

Je lui ai tellement fait confiance, et il riait probablement de moi intérieurement.

Les larmes me montent à nouveau aux yeux et je ne peux même pas voir clairement le cachot.

Pourquoi font-ils ça ?

Je ne suis même pas si importante, je ne sais rien qui pourrait les aider.

Pourquoi me torturent-ils ?

Je me recroqueville et reste sur le sol, souhaitant que quelqu'un vienne simplement me tuer.

Et en finir.

ooo

La cachot est vraiment calme.

Le silence est si horrible.

Il n'y a vraiment que _moi_.

Je ne peux rien ressentir.

Je n'ai pas faim.

Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

Rien.

Je peux entendre des bruits de pas.

Puis soudain la porte s'ouvre.

Mais je ne lève pas la tête. Je me fiche de savoir qui c'est.

Sans bouger, je demeure au sol, les yeux fixés au loin.

Il n'y a qu'une personne.

Il s'avance vers moi et je peux voir ses bottes noires juste devant mon visage. C'est probablement le garde.

Que veut-il ?

Je m'en fiche.

Je ne vais même pas reconnaître sa présence.

Il ne dit rien, il tourne simplement autour de moi, puis s'arrête pendant un long moment.

Je peux le sentir me regarder et je déteste ça.

Puis il s'éloigne, quitte le cachot, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il est parti.

Je ferme les yeux.

ooo

C'est bon.

Si je garde les yeux fermés, alors je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, où je suis. Je peux prétendre que je suis ailleurs.

Puis je l'entends à nouveau.

La porte qui s'ouvre.

Je serre les yeux, espérant que la personne va simplement s'en aller et me laisser tranquille.

Ou me tuer.

Ce serait bien également.

L'homme ferme la porte derrière lui puis avance lentement vers moi.

Je fais semblant d'être endormie, bien que je sache que ce n'est pas très convaincant.

Silence.

Il ne bouge pas et pendant un instant je pense être seule dans le cachot, mais ensuite je l'entends respirer.

Devrais-je ouvrir les yeux ?

Non.

Je vais l'ignorer et il va partir.

"On m'a dit que vous ne vous sentiez pas très bien."

Je me fige, mon corps se glaçant totalement sous le choc.

C'est _sa_ voix.

Mais je ne vais pas le regarder.

_Je ne vais pas le regarder._

"Miss Granger, que faîtes-vous sur le sol ?" demande-t-il calmement, "Je suis sûr que le matelas est bien plus confortable."

Je tremble maintenant.

C'est trop.

Je ne peux pas supporter qu'il se moque de moi ou me parle.

"Granger, levez-vous."

Je l'ignore.

Sa voix me rend malade.

Sa _présence_ me rend malade.

Alors je l'ignore, les yeux fermés, le corps immobile.

Mais soudain, on m'attrape par le bras et me relève. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux.

Et alors je le voix.

Il est... propre.

Ses robes sont propres, probablement neuves.

Son visage est rasé, ses cheveux... plus propres.

On dirait qu'il n'a jamais été dans le cachot avec moi.

Comme si j'avais imaginé toutes ces journées.

Ca fait mal de le regarder, mais en même temps je ne peux pas détourner le regard.

Je ne peux pas détourner le regard de ses yeux sombres, ses yeux si graves, pleins de mystère et de profondeur. Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir le mal en eux ? Ai-je été à ce point aveugle et stupide ?

Et il me regarde aussi.

Comment ose-t-il ?

N'a-t-il pas honte ?

Je suis sûre que j'ai l'air pitoyable.

Sale.

Mes yeux sont gonflés et rouges.

Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai pleuré à cause de lui, à cause de ce qu'il a fait, mais c'est inutile maintenant.

Et il me touche.

Sa main est sur mon bras, me retenant.

Et enfin je prends la parole, "Lâchez-moi."

Il hausse les sourcils de surprise feinte, "Oh, vous _pouvez_ parler ?"

La colère me traverse et je lui crache au visage. Il recule, mais son visage ne montre que de l'agacement lorsqu'il s'essuie, en relâchant enfin mon bras.

Je trébuche jusqu'à mon matelas et m'assieds en remontant mes genoux.

Il se tient au milieu du cachot, m'observant.

Pourquoi est-il là ?

Pour me tourmenter ?

"Miss Granger - "

"Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, espèce de... traître."

Il se tend, "Et comment devrais-je vous appeler alors ?"

"Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?" je demande sans le regarder.

"Je lui là pour vous parler."

Je ne dis rien.

"Granger," continue-t-il, "Il y a des forces qui dépassent votre compréhension. Tout n'est pas soit noir soit blanc."

"Salaud," je murmure, ma lèvre inférieure tremblant.

"Surveillez votre langage."

Cette fois je le regarde, "Non, je ne vais _pas_ surveiller mon langage."

Il soupire, "Peut-être devrais-je revenir lorsque vous serez plus détendue et prête à avoir une conversation civilisée."

"Peut-être ne devriez-vous jamais revenir."

Il sourit, "Vous ne le souhaitez pas, Granger. Croyez-moi."

Je le regarde froidement, les yeux pleins de rage et de haine, mais cela ne semble pas avoir d'effet sur lui.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'agit de la même personne que j'ai embrassée hier. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai étreint cette personne, que j'ai cherché du réconfort en lui.

Il hoche lentement la tête, "Je vais vous laisser seule quelques heures. Quand je reviendrai, nous discuterons."

Non.

Nous ne discuterons pas.

Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

Je ne peux même pas le regarder sans avoir honte.

Sans rien ajouter, il quitte le cachot.

Et je suis seule à nouveau.

ooo

Tout cela ressemble à un rêve.

J'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre et qu'il sera là avec moi.

Le Professeur Rogue.

Mais non.

C'est un traître.

Un Mangemort.

Je lui ai raconté tant de choses.

Je lui ai parlé de ce garçon ivre dans le monde Moldu, je lui ai dit que je l'avais toujours respecté en tant qu'enseignant. Je lui ai même raconté quoi dire à mes parents si je mourrais.

Je lui faisais tellement confiance.

Et ça fait mal.

Ca sait mal de savoir que ça ne représentait rien pour lui. Que lui et les autres Mangemorts riaient probablement de moi, en pensant à de nouveaux moyens de m'humilier.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule de ma vie.

Et si terrifiée.

Je ne serais jamais sauvée.

ooo

"Sang-de-bourbe?"

J'ouvre les yeux, une voix me faisant sortir de mon sommeil.

Et alors je le vois.

Le garde. Le _leader_.

Il est agenouillé devant moi, me fixant, son sourire répugnant sur les lèvres.

Je m'écarte immédiatement de lui, souhaitant que le mur m'avale complètement.

"Comment vas-tu, petite ?" demande-t-il, "Je peux imaginer que tout ça doit être un gros choc pour toi."

Je ne parle pas. Qu'y a-t-il à dire ?

"Comment tu te sens, en sachant qu'il n'y a plus personne pour te protéger ?"

Comment je me sens ?

Terrifiée.

J'ai envie de mourir.

Et pas parce qu'il n'y a personne pour me protéger, mas parce qu'il n'y a personne pour moi, personne à qui je puisse _parler_, sur qui je puisse _compter_.

Il n'y a personne.

Mais je n'en dis rien.

"Je déteste avoir des monologues," dit-il, "Alors parle."

Je ne prends pas la parole.

Ca le déçoit clairement, parce qu'il me saisit soudain à la gorge en me pressant contre le mur. Je halète, essayant de me libérer de sa prise, mais il ne fait que la raffermir. Je crie, ayant désespérément besoin d'oxygène. Puis je réalise quelque chose. Je n'ai pas à lutter. C'est peut-être la solution.

Alors je me détends.

Encore quelques instants et je tomberai dans l'inconscience. Avec un peu de chance, la mort suivra.

Mais alors que je commence à voir des points noirs, il relâche soudainement mon cou.

Et je respire à nouveau.

Et ça ne me rend pas heureuse.

J'inspire plusieurs fois, les battements de mon cœur reprenant lentement leur rythme normal.

"Il n'est plus là pour te protéger. Si j'étais toi,_ Miss Granger_, je ferais très attention."

Que veut-il de moi ?

Je le fusille du regard, lui faisant savoir qu'il est répugnant et vil, et que je le déteste, mais il sourit simplement.

Puis je prends enfin la parole, "Faites ce que vous voulez. Ca n'a plus d'importance."

"C'est ce que tu crois ?"

"Oui."

Et alors je m'allonge, en me détournant de lui.

Il pourrait faire beaucoup de choses, il pourrait me frapper ou me lancer un sort, n'importe quoi. Mais il ne le fait pas.

Après un long moment, je l'entends quitter le cachot.

Puis j'ai une petite illumination.

Je peux les ignorer.

Et ils partiront.

ooo

Je ne peux plus rester là.

Je vais devenir folle.

Je déteste ce cachot.

Je _les_ déteste.

Les émotions explosent en moi et je dois simplement faire quelque chose pour effacer la douleur et la frustration en moi.

Sans même réfléchir, je porte mon poignet à ma bouche, et le mords durement, laissant toute la colère et la peur prendre le dessus sur moi. Je peux sentir le sang dans ma bouche, mais je ne peux pas sentir la douleur.

Puis je m'arrête, écartant ma bouche et regardant la blessure que je me suis causée.

Du sang.

Et maintenant ça commence à faire mal.

_Vraiment _mal.

Et ça brûle.

Je halète de douleur, observant les marques de dents sur ma peau.

Puis je réalise quelque chose.

Je ne peux plus le supporter.

Je me relève lentement, regardant autour de moi, à la recherche de quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_ qui pourrait m'aider.

Je ne serai jamais sauvée. Je ne reverrai jamais le monde extérieur.

D'une certaine manière, je sais que je vais mourir. Toute seule.

Et _non_.

Je ne mourrai pas ainsi.

Si je meurs, ce sera parce que je l'ai décidé. Pas _eux_.

Je me souviens quand le Professeur... non, quand ce _traître_ a dit qu'il y avait sans doute des sortilèges anti-suicide sur le cachot. Mais je n'ai jamais essayé de les tester. Une fois les morceaux de verres ont disparu, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé de me faire du mal.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il n'y a plus aucun but à vivre.

Mais... comment faire?

Il n'y a rien dans le cachot qui puisse m'aider, _rien_.

Je pourrais essayer de me frapper la tête contre le mur de pierres, mais... je ne peux pas.

Je suis lâche.

Je me laisse désespérément retomber sur le matelas en fermant les yeux.

ooo

Il est à nouveau là.

Je peux l'entendre.

Et je sais que c'est lui, je peux reconnaître le bruit de ses pas.

Il ferme la porte et vient se tenir au milieu du cachot.

Je l'ignore.

Il reste silencieux un moment, et quand il prend enfin la voix, son ton est froid, "Vous vous êtes calmée, Miss Granger?"

Non.

Je ne vais pas lui parler.

"Granger, je sais que vous ne dormez pas."

Silence.

"Cessez d'agir comme une enfant," dit-il.

"Allez au diable."

Ces paroles m'échappent et je sais qu'il est surpris.

"Est-ce une façon de parler à son enseignant ?" demande-t-il.

"Vous n'êtes pas mon enseignant," je lui siffle.

Pourquoi est-ce que je lui parle ?

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me contrôler et l'ignorer ?

Il ne mérite pas qu'on lui parle.

"Regardez-moi," ordonne-t-il.

Et il a raison.

C'est lui qui devrait avoir honte, pas moi. Alors pourquoi devrais-je me cacher ?

Je m'assieds lentement, me tournant pour lui faire face.

Ses lèvres se courbent en un léger sourire, "Bien. Maintenant -"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" lui dis-je d'un ton cassant.

"Ne m'interrompez pas, Granger."

Je hausse un sourcil de défi.

Il continue, "Je suis toujours la même personne que lorsque j'étais ici avec vous. Plus ou moins."

Comment peut-il parler ainsi ?

Menteur.

"Comment allez-vous expliquer votre absence à Poudlard ?" je demande, "Ce n'est pas suspect que vous disparaissiez presque en même temps que moi ?"

Il secoue la tête, "Non. Cela a été pris en compte."

Je crie presque. Personne ne suspecte quoi que ce soit.

"Je le savais," je murmure, "Il y avait un problème avec vous. Il y avait des choses qui ne collaient pas. Je-Je le savais."

"Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous fait confiance ?" demande-t-il, "Vous saviez qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, il y avait beaucoup de choses, mais vous m'avez tout de même fait confiance."

"J'ai été stupide."

"Oui, vous l'avez été."

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais je cligne des yeux pour les faire disparaître. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit la même personne que celle qui était là avec moi, la personne sur laquelle je comptais.

Il est comme un étranger maintenant.

Je ne peux pas détourner les yeux de lui, je continue de chercher quelque chose qui me dirait qu'il est une personne différente, qu'il est en fait un garde prétendant être le Professeur Rogue, mais je ne trouve aucune preuve.

Et il me regarde aussi, ses yeux noirs fixés sur mon visage.

Mais ensuite il baisse les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

"Qu'y a-t-il sur votre cou ?" demande-t-il en ne croisant toujours pas mon regard.

Instinctivement, mes mains remontent sur mon cou, essayant de découvrir ce dont il parle.

Puis je me souviens.

Il se rapproche, "A qui sont ces empreintes de doigts ?"

"Ca ne vous regarde pas."

Maintenant je peux voir la colère briller dans ses yeux, mais je m'en fiche.

"Quelqu'un est venu ?" demande-t-il.

Je reste silencieuse.

Pourquoi agit-il ainsi maintenant ?

Ne devrait-il pas savoir si quelqu'un est venu ici ou non ?

Et d'ailleurs, a-t-il oublié qu'il n'est plus mon protecteur ?

"Et ces marques de dents ?" demande-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Je cache immédiatement mon bras derrière moi, "Ca ne vous regarde pas."

Il prend une profonde inspiration, "Répondez à ma question."

"Non."

Il m'attrape soudainement le bras, l'écartant de derrière mon dos. Je lutte, essayant de me libérer. J'y parviens d'une façon ou d'une autre et je rampe loin de lui.

"Ne me touchez pas !" je hurle, "Comment osez-vous me toucher ?!"

Il y a de la rage sur son visage. Ses yeux forment une ligne mince et il est plus pâle que d'habitude.

Il me regarde, "J'_ose_, Granger. Je peux faire beaucoup de choses, pas seulement vous toucher. Et vous _allez_ répondre à ma question."

Non.

Je ne répondrai pas.

Je tremble maintenant, furieuse contre lui, mais effrayée en même temps.

"Qui est venu ici ?" demande-t-il à nouveau.

"Vous avez tellement bien joué votre rôle," j'admets, "Tous les détails, tout était si bien planifié."

"Merci."

Comme un couteau dans la poitrine.

Il continue, "Maintenant, répondez à ma question."

"Qui est venu, à votre avis ?" Je hausse la voix, "Le Père Noël ? C'était ce garde ! Vous savez lequel, je suis sûre que vous êtes bons amis ! C'était probablement _vous_ qui lui avez ordonné de me faire toutes ces choses, vous savez ce qui me ferait le plus mal et c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait !"

Son visage demeure calme, "Je vois."

Puis il s'éloigne, s'asseyant sur la chaise au milieu du cachot.

Je le regarde avec surprise, "Que faites-vous ? Vous n'allez pas rester ici."

"Oh non, je ne reste pas. J'en ai vu assez de ce cachot. Je veux seulement parler avec vous."

Ma voix semble si faible et vaincue, "Je ne vais pas vous rejoindre."

"Vous réalisez que c'est votre seule solution. Vous n'allez pas être sauvée par votre héroïque Potter ou par l'Ordre. Ils vous ont déjà abandonnée."

Mon cœur manque un battement, "Q-Quoi ?"

"Que pensiez-vous ? Vous avez disparu depuis presque un mois. Et ils n'ont eu aucun signe de vous, ni de votre emplacement. Rien."

"Ils ont... abandonné ?"

"Oui."

Il me faut un moment, mais alors je secoue la tête, "Je ne vous crois pas."

"Croyez ce que vous voulez, Granger. Mais je vous offre une solution. C'est votre seule chance."

"Merci, mais non merci." Je me force à arborer un sourire feint.

Il se lève. "Très bien. Vous dîtes _non_ aujourd'hui."

"Et je dirai _non_ demain et le jour d'après."

Il sourit en coin, "Nous verrons."

Alors qu'il s'avance vers la porte, je l'arrête, "Attendez. Je-Je suis affamée. Vous allez me laisser mourir de faim ?"

"Bien sûr que non," dit-il en sortant sa baguette de ses robes.

Il la pointe sur le sol et soudain, un large verre d'eau et un morceau de pain apparaissent.

Comme toujours.

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'attendais à autre chose venant de lui?

Il me regarde une dernière fois avant de quitter le cachot.

J'attrape rapidement le verre d'eau, le buvant entièrement en quelques secondes.

Je n'ai pas faim.

Ce n'est pas pour ça que je lui ai demandé à manger.

Tandis que j'observe le verre dans ma main, je me demande si je suis capable de le faire.

Mettre fin à mes jours.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, je jette rapidement le verre sur le sol, le brisant. Avant que tous les morceaux ne disparaissent, j'en saisis un pointu, le tenant entre mes mains.

Et il reste là, ne disparaissant pas avec les autres.

Je me fiche de savoir comment ou pourquoi il n'a pas disparu.

Tout ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai maintenant ce dont j'ai besoin.

ooo

Je ne peux pas le faire.

J'essaye de porter le morceau coupant à ma peau, mais je ne peux simplement _pas_.

Ai-je raison de le faire?

Le suicide n'est jamais la bonne solution, mais... je ne peux plus rester ici.

Je besoin de...

Il commence lentement à faire noir.

Je n'arrive par à croire qu'hier encore nous étions ensemble, pensant qu'il s'agissait de notre dernier jour.

Maintenant tout est différent.

Alors je me décide.

Je porte rapidement le morceau de verre à mon poignet et sans réfléchir ou m'arrêter y fait une profonde coupure.

Ca brûle et il y a du sang, mais ce n'est pas assez profond.

Je ravale mes cris et essaye à nouveau, cette fois avec plus de détermination.

Oh bon sang.

Il y a tellement de sang maintenant.

Le morceau de verre me tombe des main et je fixe simplement le sang.

Je pense avoir coupé une veine.

Cette vue me rend malade.

Bientôt, je ne peux plus rester assise, ma tête devient trop lourde.

Alors je m'allonge en regardant le plafond.

J'avais raison lorsque j'ai dit que ce cachot serait la dernière chose que je verrai.

ooo

Ca prend trop longtemps.

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas encore morte?

Je devrais l'être.

Mes yeux se ferment et je ne peux plus les ouvrir.

Toutes mes forces ont disparu.

Attendez.

Je peux entendre quelque chose.

Des pas.

Puis une voix.

Quelqu'un me secoue, m'attrape la main.

Je veux parler, lui dire de me laisser tranquille, mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres.

"... en arriver là ?"

"... regardez-la..."

"... trop..."

Il y a plusieurs personnes dans le cachot.

Je peux entendre des voix.

Quelqu'un me tient la main, essayant d'arrêter le saignement.

Je gémis en reculant mon bras, mais c'est inutile. Je suis trop faible.

Ils veulent me ramener, me torturer encore plus, et je ne peux pas les laisser faire.

C'est ma chance de m'échapper.

"... ça va aller..."

Est-ce sa voix ? Celle du Professeur Rogue ?

Pourquoi me dit-il que tout va bien se passer ?

Puis tout devient noir.

ooo

Il fait noir.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux.

Il y a une bougie à côté de mon matelas, illuminant une partie du cachot.

J'essaye de bouger, mais je ne peux pas.

Que... se passe-t-il ?

"C'était très idiot de votre part," résonne une voix à l'autre bout du cachot.

J'attends en silence, encore un peu confuse.

Cette personne se rapproche lentement et je peux enfin le voir.

Rogue.

"Que..." J'essaye de parler, mais j'ai la gorge sèche.

"Pensiez-vous honnêtement que vous pouviez vous échapper aussi facilement ?"

Je lutte, essayant de bouger, mais je réalise que je suis attachée au matelas.

La panique me saisit et je lutte plus fort, le souffle court.

Mes bras sont attachés au-dessus de ma tête.

Je ne peux pas bouger les jambes.

Mais il n'y a pas de lien visible, c'est probablement la magie qui me tient immobile.

Je peux voir qu'il y a un bandage enroulé autour de mon poignet blessé et ça fait toujours mal.

"Pourquoi vous êtes-vous fait ça ?" demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas.

"Granger, pour éviter d'autres blessures, vous resterez attachée pour le reste de la nuit."

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !"

"C'est pour votre propre bien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veut pas vous perdre. Vous pouvez encore vous montrer utile."

Je reste silencieuse, en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais lui dire.

Tellement de questions que j'aimerais lui poser.

Quand je prends enfin la parole, c'est d'un ton calme et faible, "Comment avez-vous pu ?"

Il se tend, "Vous auriez pu être blessée bien plus gravement."

Est-ce sensé me faire me sentir mieux ? Devrais-je le remercier de ne pas avoir laisser les gardes me faire trop de mal ?

A quel genre de jeu malsain joue-t-il ?

"Bonne nuit, Miss Granger," dit-il en soufflant sur la bougie.

Soudain, une horrible obscurité m'entoure.

Il quitte le cachot sans un mot.


	27. Jour 27

Voici le chapitre 27 !

Comme toujours merci à vous qui lisez et/ou commentez cette traduction ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez de cette fiction, et quelles sont vos théories !

Le Disclaimer est encore et toujours le même.

Mathilde, concession concession :p

**Jour 27**

J'ai envie de rire.

La situation est étrange.

Je suis seule dans un cachot noir. Attachée à un matelas.

Je n'essaye même pas de bouger, c'est inutile. Les liens invisibles me tiennent en place, peut-être un peu trop parce que je commence à ne plus avoir de sensations dans les bras.

La nuit a été une pure torture.

Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je voulais bouger, c'était gênant d'être dans la même position pendant des heures.

Et maintenant je suis simplement allongée là, à fixer le plafond.

_J'ai essayé de mettre fin à mes jours._

Ca semble si mal maintenant.

Hier, ce que je devais faire était si clair, ça semblait _juste_. Mais maintenant, à la lumière du matin, je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qu'il s'est presque passé.

Je n'aurais pas dû...

Je n'aurais pas dû essayer ça.

Maintenant j'ai honte et mal.

Et maintenant _ils_ savent qu'ils m'ont tellement brisée que j'ai tenté de me tuer.

Je peux imaginer combien ils se sentent victorieux.

Je voulais me tuer et ils ne m'ont pas laissée faire.

_Ils _contrôlent tout.

Je ferme les yeux.

Je suis tellement fatiguée.

ooo

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent immédiatement et je le vois.

Severus Rogue.

Il avance vers moi avec nonchalance, puis s'arrête et observe mon corps.

Que veut-il ?

Je le fixe, refusant de détourner les yeux la première.

"Comment allez-vous ?" demande-t-il enfin.

Je n'ai pas à répondre à ça.

"Détachez-moi," je demande, me sentant trop vulnérable en étant simplement allongée là tandis qu'il rôde au-dessus de moi.

"Non."

_Quoi ?_

"Détachez-moi." Je hausse la voix.

Il m'ignore et avance vers la chaise au milieu du cachot, "Non," répète-t-il avant de s'asseoir, "J'ai toute votre attention ainsi et nous pouvons parler."

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, me forçant à me calmer, "Parler de quoi ?"

"Vous devez me convaincre que vous n'essaierez plus jamais de telles choses, et alors, _peut-être_ que je vous détacherai."

"Non. Je n'ai pas à vous parler."

Il hoche la tête, "Comme vous voulez."

Et sur ce il se lève.

Est-ce qu'il part ?

"Attendez !" Je commence à paniquer, "Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça ! Je-Je dois... aller aux toilettes."

Normalement je rougirai, mais plus maintenant. Nous avons vécu tant de choses ensemble, même si tout cela était un mensonge de sa part.

Il soupire puis se rassied, "Alors convainquez-moi."

"Q-Quoi ?"

"Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? Pourquoi devrais-je croire que vous ne ferai plus jamais une chose aussi stupide ?"

"Ce n'était pas _stupide_," j'affirme, "Ca demande beaucoup de courage -"

"Non," il me coupe, "C'est stupide. Et immature. Et lâche."

Je serre la mâchoire, il me met en colère et j'ai un peu plus honte de moi.

Il me regarde, "Êtes-vous lâche, Miss Granger ?"

Silence.

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais plus rien.

"Répondez-moi," ordonne-t-il.

"Non."

"Non quoi ?"

Je le fixe, "Je ne vous répondrai pas. Je n'ai pas à faire ce que _vous_ dîtes."

"Et pourquoi cela ?" Sa voix est tellement calme, il ne semble pas le moins du monde affecté par ce que je dis.

"Parce que je vous déteste."

"Non. Vous ne me détestez pas."

Je me force à rire, "Alors c'est vous qui êtes stupide."

"Granger, je suis toujours votre supérieur."

"Laissez-moi tranquille." Je détourne la tête.

Il se déplace, je peux l'entendre.

Mais il ne s'éloigne pas, il se rapproche de moi.

Je peux soudain sentir ses doigts sur mon menton et il me force à le regarder.

"Nous devons parler," dit-il, "Mais vous n'êtes pas obligée de _me_ parler. Y a-t-il une autre personne avec laquelle vous vous sentiriez à l'aise ?"

Je ne peux pas parler. Je veux juste qu'il retire sa main. Son toucher me dégoûte.

Comment ose-t-il me toucher ?

Il continue, "Peut-être ce garde ? Hmm ?"

Je me tends, mais je me force à parler, "Même _lui_ vaut mieux que vous. Avec lui je sais au moins à quoi m'attendre."

Il me relâche enfin et se redresse, en poussant un profond soupir.

Tandis que j'attends qu'il parte, il sort lentement sa baguette et fait apparaître de la nourriture.

Je n'ai pas faim.

"Mangez. C'est un ordre," dit-il de son ton de professeur, "Vous avez besoin de force."

Pour quoi ?

Un instant plus tard, je peux à nouveau bouger. Ce qui m'immobilisait à disparu. Je baisse les bras, remarquant le bandage autour de mon poignet blessé.

"Je peux vous assurer que nous avons placé de nombreux sortilèges supplémentaires sur ce cachot. Vous ne trouverez aucune faille cette fois. Et je vous déconseille d'essayer," explique Rogue en me regardant durement.

Je ne dis rien.

Il continue, "Nous viendrons vous voir régulièrement."

Peu importe.

Je ne le regarde même pas partir.

Mon attention est maintenant dirigée vers la nourriture qu'il m'a laissée.

Du jus d'orange.

Des œufs brouillés.

Deux morceaux de toast.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

J'en ai l'eau à la bouche rien qu'en regardant.

J'ai soudain faim et je tends la main vers la nourriture, sans perdre un instant.

Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas goûté autre chose que du pain et de l'eau.

Un gémissement m'échappe, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Je suis seule dans le cachot, personne ne peut m'entendre et il n'y a aucun mal à apprécier la nourriture.

Je remarque avec surprise que le verre de jus d'orange n'arrête pas de se remplir.

Mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas soudainement devenus bons. C'est juste une façon de s'assurer que je ne meurs pas. Ils me veulent en vie. Voldemort me veut en vie.

Eh bien, c'est stupide dans ce cas.

Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais leur être utile, Rogue a déjà fouillé plusieurs fois dans mon esprit, ils ont toutes les informations dont je dispose.

Maintenant je leur suis totalement inutile.

Alors pourquoi me garder en vie ?

Ca n'a plus aucune importance.

Tout ce qui compte, c'est le goût que ce repas laisse dans ma bouche. J'essaye de manger lentement, mais je ne peux pas me contrôler. Ce pourrait être mon dernier repas délicieux.

ooo

Je suppose qu'il n'y aura plus de visites aux toilettes. Maintenant que je suis seule, je vais probablement devoir utiliser ce trou dans le coin du cachot.

Eh bien, ce pourrait être pire.

N'est-ce pas ?

ooo

Il y a du sang sur mon matelas.

Beaucoup de sang.

Du sang séché et sombre.

C'est dégoûtant.

Et il y en a également une petite quantité sur le sol.

Il semblerait que j'ai perdu énormément de sang. Et je le sens encore. Je suis faible et étourdie. Tout devient noir devant mes yeux si je me lève trop rapidement.

Je ne peux pas m'asseoir là. C'est trop dégoûtant.

Je me lève lentement et me dirige vers le matelas du Professeur Rogue, me laissant tomber dessus.

_Le matelas du Professeur Rogue._

Non.

Pas le _Professeur Rogue._

Juste _Rogue_.

Oui. C'est ainsi que je dois l'appeler.

Il ne mérite pas le titre de _Professeur, enseignant_. Il est corrompu, vil et mauvais et... et comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ?

_Arrête, Hermione._

Je dois me ressaisir et arrêter de penser à de telles choses. Alors je me concentre sur le matelas sur lequel je suis assise.

Je me demande à quel point il détestait d'être forcé à l'utiliser et à prétendre qu'il était dans la même situation que moi.

Il est vraiment bon comédien.

Le matelas porte toujours son odeur. Je peux presque sentir sa... présence. Ou bien je l'imagine.

Je ferme les yeux et décide de me reposer.

Il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire.

ooo

"Bonjour, Princesse."

Cette voix me ramène à la réalité.

Et mon ventre se serre lorsque je réalise qui est dans le cachot avec moi.

Ce garde répugnant.

Et pourquoi m'appelle-t-il _Princesse _? Une nouvelle blague de sa part, probablement.

"Comment tu vas ?" demande-t-il, "Toujours en vie à ce que je vois."

Je le déteste tellement.

Je sais ce que j'ai dit à Rogue, sur le fait que je préférais parler à ce garde plutôt qu'à lui, mais c'était un mensonge.

Ce garde me dégoûte plus que Rogue, _bien_ plus.

Et avant de mourir, je ne peux qu'espérer le voir souffrir et hurler de douleur.

"On m'a envoyé voir comment tu vas," continue-t-il d'un ton taquin, "Alors, comment tu vas ?"

"Super," je réponds, mais ma voix est rauque et faible.

Il sourit, "D'accord, alors peut-être que je devrais m'en aller."

Oui, s'il te plaît.

Va-t'en.

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, son sourire s'agrandit, "Ou... on pourrait parler un moment."

Non.

Je reste silencieuse.

"De quoi on pourrait parler, hmm ?" Il lève les yeux au plafond comme s'il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

C'est alors que je regarde derrière lui et que je remarque qu'il n'a pas fermé la porte.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me rend nerveuse. Un étrange sentiment monte en moi, comme si je devrais... faire quelque chose.

La porte a souvent été laissée ouverte par le passé, mais c'est la première fois qu'il n'y a qu'un garde dans le cachot avec moi.

Il y a une chance, une toute petite chance, mais tout de même une chance que je puisse... atteindre cette porte.

Et ensuite...

Ensuite quoi ?

"On pourrait parler de tes vêtements."

Mes yeux se posent brusquement sur lui, "Q-Quoi ?"

Il grimace, "Ils sont sales. Tu les portes depuis presque un mois maintenant. Tu aimerais de nouveaux vêtements ?"

"Non."

Ses sourcils se haussent de surprise feinte, "Je sais que tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu préfères rester dans tes vêtements sales plutôt que de -"

"Je ne change pas de vêtements," lui dis-je d'un ton cassant.

Je n'arrive pas très bien à me concentrer sur la conversation, mes yeux ne cessent de se diriger vers la porte.

Je sais ce qu'il y a dehors.

Un long couloir avec de nombreuses portes.

Puis les escaliers.

Si on passe les escaliers, on atteint les toilettes.

Mais où mènent les escaliers ?

Durant mes nombreuses visites aux toilettes, je n'ai jamais rencontré un seul Mangemort dans ce couloir.

Alors si j'arrivais à me débarrasser de ce... garde, je pourrais atteindre les escaliers et...

"Et si ce n'était pas une proposition, mais un ordre ?" demande-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

Je déglutit en prenant ma décision.

"D'accord," dis-je en hochant la tête.

Ca le surprend.

Il fait un geste de sa baguette et une robe grise très laide apparaît dans ses mains.

Je me lève lentement et avance vers lui, mon cœur battant la chamade.

Il me tend la robe et je la prends, avant de me diriger vers l'autre côté du cachot.

Il y a un petit verre de jus d'orange au sol, près de l'assiette.

J'essaye de rester calme et je laisse tomber la robe au sol. Je peux sentir ses yeux sur moi tandis que je me baisse pour la ramasser. Puis tout se passe très vite. Sans réfléchir, je saisis le verre, me retourne et le frappe violemment à la tête. Je suis surprise par ma force. D'où est-ce que ça me vient ?

Il hurle de douleur, tombe au sol et se tient la tête. Je laisse tomber le verre et cours vers la porte sans regarder en arrière.

ooo

"Lâchez-moi !" je hurle tout en luttant tandis qu'on me ramène au cachot.

Le garde me pousse sur le matelas puis se tourne pour s'adresser au leader qui est toujours au sol, se tenant la tête.

Il y a du sang sur son visage.

Je l'ai vraiment blessé.

Sans bouger, j'écoute leur conversation.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Cet animal m'a attaqué!"

"Elle a presque atteint..."

"Où est-ce que tu l'as attrapée ?"

"Dans les escaliers."

C'est vrai. Je suis arrivée jusqu'à la moitié des escaliers, incapable de bouger. Tout devenait noir et la dernière chose que je souhaitais était de m'évanouir et de tomber dans les escaliers.

Le leader se lève enfin et se dirige vers moi.

Son expression est terrifiante.

Il va me tuer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?"

Nous nous tournons tous pour voir le Profess - ... non, pour voir _Rogue_ entrer dans le cachot, le visage dur.

"On aurait dû la laisser attacher !" grogne le leader, "Cette petite garce m'a attaqué."

Rogue hausse un sourcil, "Surveille ton langage." Après une seconde, il continue, "Elle t'a attaqué ?"

"Regarde ma tête !"

Je me rappelle qu'il faut que je respire tandis que j'observe la conversation entre eux.

Le visage de Rogue se détend et un léger sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, "Tu ne peux pas t'occuper d'une petite fille ? Rappelle-moi de ne plus t'envoyer ici seul avec elle."

"Ce n'est pas drôle," dit le leader avant de baisser la voix, "Elle a presque descendu les escaliers."

Je peux voir l'expression de Rogue se durcir encore, et il y a de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, mais il la cache immédiatement.

"Mais je l'ai attrapée avant qu'elle n'arrive en bas," dit l'autre garde.

Rogue hoche la tête, "Laissez-moi seul avec elle."

Le leader me lance un regard plein de colère et je sais que ce n'est pas fini entre nous, puis lui et l'autre garde s'en vont.

Je me détends un peu.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me détends ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens plus en sécurité et plus détendue en présence de Rogue ? Est-ce que je le vois toujours comme mon protecteur, comme une personne en qui je peux avoir confiance ?

Si c'est le cas, alors c'est _moi_ qui devrais être frappée sur la tête, pas le garde.

Rogue prend une profonde inspiration, croise les bras sur son torse, et me regarde enfin.

Je déteste le regarder dans les yeux. Les yeux d'un menteur.

"Pourquoi était-ce nécessaire ?" demande-t-il calmement.

Il est sérieux ?

Je suis retenue captive, torturée et il veut entendre une raison derrière ma tentative d'évasion ?

"C'était bon," je réponds.

"C'était bon de se faire attraper et ramener dans le cachot ? Si c'est le cas, alors nous pouvons essayer tous les jours."

Je lève les yeux au ciel en entendant son sarcasme.

Il continue, "Vous pensiez vraiment que vous pouviez vous échapper ? Qu'il y avait la moindre chance ?"

Est-ce que je le pensais ?

Non, probablement pas.

Mais je... devais le faire.

Pour qu'à ma mort je puisse dire que j'avais au moins tout essayé.

Et enfin frapper ce garde répugnant était bon.

Mes yeux se reposent sur le sol, où l'affreuse robe grise est posée, et je la ramasse avant de la jeter à Rogue.

"Il voulait que je porte ça !" Je hausse la voix.

La robe retombe sur son épaule et il la retire avant de la regarder.

"Elle est propre," commente-t-il simplement.

"Je ne la porterai jamais."

Il hausse les épaules, "Comme vous voulez. Personne ne vous force à le faire."

Il laisse retomber la robe au sol et me regarde à nouveau.

Pourquoi me fixe-t-il ainsi ?

C'est comme s'il avait beaucoup de choses à dire, mais que sa bouche demeurait close.

Alors je prends la parole, posant la question qui me hante depuis deux jours maintenant, "Vous étiez avec eux depuis le début ?"

"Oui."

Mais ça n'a aucun sens. Il y a tellement de moments qui... n'ont aucun sens.

Quand j'ai dû inscrire le mot 'traître' sur son torse.

Quand le garde le torturait en posant des questions sur sa famille.

Quand on s'est embrassé et qu'il a... arrêté.

Plus rien n'a de sens.

"Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté ?" je demande après avoir rassemblé suffisamment de courage, "Ce matin-là, quand je vous ai embrassé et... que nous avons presque..."

Il n'y a pas le moindre changement sur son visage, "Vous auriez préféré que je continue ?"

Je secoue rapidement la tête, "Non."

Mais maintenant je veux toute la vérité.

"Mais pourquoi avoir arrêté ?" je répète, "Si vous vouliez vraiment me faire du mal... vous auriez dû aller jusqu'au bout. Vous le savez."

Il hoche la tête, "Oui, mais ça aurait été trop pour vous. Réaliser que vous aviez volontairement offert votre virginité à un Mangemort vous aurait poussée à bout."

Je me tends en entendant ses durs mots.

"C'est... Est-ce la seule raison ?" j'insiste, en voulant tout savoir.

Il hausse un sourcil en y réfléchissant.

Puis il reprend enfin la parole, "Et vous n'êtes pas mon genre, Miss Granger."

"Q-Quoi ?"

"Vous n'êtes pas exactement une femme de rêve."

Je suis sans voix.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal ?

Je sais que je ne suis pas _belle_, mais entendre ces mots venant de lui est simplement... cruel.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, j'essaye de me forcer à ne rien en penser. C'est un Mangemort répugnant, ses mots n'ont aucune importance.

Pourquoi ce qu'il pense de moi est-il si important ?

"Merci pour votre réponse," je me force à dire.

Silence.

"Ca vous a offensée ?" demande-t-il.

Salaud.

Je m'humecte nerveusement les lèvres, "V-Vous... quand on s'est embrassés, vous..."

"Je jouais mon rôle," me coupe-t-il, "Je ne dis pas que ce n'était pas plaisant, mais ce n'était rien de spécial."

_Rien de spécial._

Je prends une profonde inspiration, "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous pouvez partir maintenant."

"Je vous ai _bien_ offensée," dit-il d'un ton presque moqueur.

Je me force à rire, "Croyez ce que vous voulez."

Silence.

Pourquoi est-il toujours là?

"Granger," dit-il, "Mettez-y un terme."

Je lève les yeux vers lui de surprise.

"Changez de camp. Vous pourriez nous êtes très utile. Acceptez notre offre et vous pourrez rentrer."

Mes yeux s'illuminent, "Rentrer à la maison ? A Poudlard ?"

"Oui. Tout ce que vous devez faire, c'est accepter de nous aider."

"Trahir Harry. L'Ordre."

"Et quitter enfin cet endroit."

"Non."

"Granger. Vous seriez une survivante. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres récompensent les personnes qui lui apportent leur aide."

Je secoue la tête, "Je suis une _Sang-de-Bourbe_, non ? Je serais tuée dès que je ne serais plus utile."

"Non."

"_Si_, maintenant partez. Je ne trahis personne. Je ne suis pas comme _vous_."

Ca l'affecte et son visage se durcit.

Mais il part.

Sans un mot.

ooo

Je devrais vraiment changer de vêtements.

Mettre cette affreuse robe.

Mais... je ne peux pas. Ca rendrait tout encore plus réel. Ca signifierait que je suis leur prisonnière, leur esclave.

Et je le suis.

Attendez.

_Non_.

Je suis Hermione Granger.

Élève de Poudlard.

La plus brillante sorcière de ma génération.

Et mon uniforme scolaire me rappelle tout ça. Même s'il est sale et déchiré. Il me rappelle que je n'appartiens pas à ce cachot. Je viens d'ailleurs.

Si je mets cette robe, j'oublierai peut-être qui je suis vraiment.

Et je ne le veux pas.

Je dois me rappeler qui je suis.

Hermione Granger.

Et je n'ai pas toujours été leur esclave.

Il fut un temps où j'étais libre.

Et je ne peux pas me permettre de l'oublier.

ooo

La nuit approche lentement.

Et le cachot est calme.

Combien de temps encore ?

Pendant combien de temps encore vont-ils me garder ici ?

Pour toujours ?

Jusqu'à ce que je dois vieille et ridée ?

Jusqu'à ce que la Guerre soit finie ?

Ce sera quand ?

Que se passe-t-il dans le monde extérieur ?

Ont-ils vraiment arrêté de me chercher ?

Cette pensée est si horrible que je la repousse.

Puis je l'entends.

Et avant que je ne puisse bouger, quelqu'un m'attrape brusquement les cheveux et me soulève du matelas.

Alors que je fais face à mon agresseur, je peux presque sentir la mort venir me chercher.

Comment vais-je en sortir vivante ?

C'est ce garde, le leader, et il est en colère.

Furieux.

Je savais qu'on en arriverait là. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas me laisser l'attaquer et m'en sortir sans punition.

Il me pousse contre le mur de pierres et je tombe sur le sol, en essayant de ramper loin de lui.

"Je vais t'apprendre le respect," grogne-t-il, "Tu ne peux pas frapper quelqu'un qui est au-dessus de toi, gamine."

Oh mon dieu.

Oh mon dieu.

Il m'attrape la cheville et me tire vers lui.

Je hurle.

Et hurle.

Même si c'est inutile. Pourquoi est-ce que je hurle ? Qui pourrait m'entendre ?

Il rampe au-dessus de moi et me presse plus fort contre le sol froid. Je suis sur le ventre et je ne peux même pas lui donner de coup. Je suis complètement piégée sous lui.

Il me saisit à nouveau les cheveux et j'ai l'impression qu'il va me fendre le crâne.

"On ne frappe pas ses supérieurs, compris ?" demande-t-il.

Je ne dis rien.

Je ne _dirai_ rien.

Il ne peut pas m'y forcer.

"Et," continue-t-il, "Tu vas porter ce que je t'ordonne de porter."

Je peux entendre un tissu se déchirer et je réalise soudainement que je ne porte plus mon chemisier.

Il le jette au loin et pose ensuite ses mains sur ma jupe.

"Arrêtez !" je hurle de toute mes forces.

La jupe est également arrachée et je ne porte que mes sous-vêtements.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

C'est sa voix.

C'est Rogue.

Je cligne des yeux pour supprimer mes larmes et me tourne pour le regarder.

Il est dans le cachot, debout à la porte.

Le garde se lève immédiatement et s'écarte de moi. Sans attendre une seconde, je saisis ma jupe et essaye de me couvrir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demande Rogue au garde.

"Je ne faisais que lui apprendre une leçon -"

"Quelle leçon exactement ?"

"Elle désobéit à mes ordres. J'essayais seulement de la forcer à porter ce qu'on lui ordonne de porter."

"Ordonné par _toi_," dit Rogue d'une voix traînante et froide, "_Je_ ne me souviens pas avoir donné un ordre concernant ses vêtements."

Je tremble.

Mes vêtements sont en lambeaux. Déchirés.

Je ne peux plus les porter.

Mon uniforme scolaire est détruit.

Rogue reprend la parole, la voix sombre et coléreuse, "Ce qui s'est passé ce soir, c'est que tu as sexuellement agressé la fille. _Encore_. Tu ignores délibérément mes ordres ?"

"Bien sûr que non -"

"Va-t'en," siffle-t-il, "Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard."

Le garde disparaît en moins d'une seconde.

Je peux encore me souvenir du jour où j'ai acheté mon uniforme. J'étais avec ma mère et la journée était ensoleillée.

Elle me l'a acheté. Et maintenant il est en lambeaux.

Je ne peux même pas voir à travers mes larmes.

"Tenez." La voix de Rogue me force à le regarder.

Il tient la robe grise dans sa main, me la tendant.

Mais je n'en veux pas.

Je veux mon uniforme. Celui que ma _mère_ m'a acheté.

Je ravale mes larmes et réalise que je suis en sous-vêtements.

Et que Rogue se tient devant moi.

Je lui prends immédiatement la robe des main et la passe au-dessus de ma tête pour me couvrir.

Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux la porter que ne rien porter du tout.

Il s'agenouille à côté de moi.

"Vous allez bien ?"

Son ton gentil me surprend.

"O-Oui."

"Il ne vous a pas fait de mal ?"

Je secoue la tête.

Je ne suis pas blessée. Du moins pas physiquement.

"Je l'ai mis en garde," dit-il, "Il sera puni pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce voir. Je vous l'assure."

Pourquoi agit-il ainsi ?

Il est... attentionné et je ressens soudainement le besoin de m'appuyer contre lui, de rechercher du confort en lui.

Peu importe qu'il soit un Mangemort.

"Il ne vous approchera plus jamais," dit-il.

C'est si bon d'entendre ces mots.

Et son ton est tellement rassurant.

Attendez.

Il y a un problème.

Pourquoi me parle-t-il ainsi ?

"Venez." Il se lève en me tendant la main, "Je vais vous aider à vous asseoir sur votre matelas."

Je le fixe pendant quelque secondes.

"Alors ?" demande-t-il.

"N-Non."

"Non ?"

Je secoue la tête, "Non, vous ne m'aiderez pas."

"Granger - "

"Pourquoi agissez-vous soudainement ainsi ?" je demande, "Pourquoi voulez-vous faire comme si vous teniez à moi ? Arrêtez."

"Granger, je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que vous le pensez. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessée."

"Q-Quoi ?"

"Je n'apprécie pas de vous voir torturée. Vous étiez mon élève. Vous êtes presque une enfant."

Je l'écoute, ne croyant pas ce que j'entends.

Je _veux_ le croire.

Ce serait si facile.

Il continue, "Je veux que vous soyez libre. Et malheureusement vous n'avez qu'une seule option."

Puis je réalise.

"Arrêtez," je murmure.

"Granger, écoutez-moi."

"Non ! _Vous,_ écoutez-_moi _!" Ma propre voix me surprend, "Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous le pensez. Je _sais_ ce que vous faites !"

"Et que suis-je en train de faire ?"

Je me relève lentement pour lui faire face.

Il est plus grand que moi, mais je le fixe droit dans les yeux, pas intimidée par sa présence, "Je _lisais_, Monsieur. Et j'ai lu des choses sur les techniques psychologiques utilisées durant les interrogatoires."

Il hausse un sourcil, "Eclairez-moi."

"I-Il y a deux interrogateurs qui prennent chacun une approche différente pour interroger le sujet. L'un d'eux est agressif, a une position négative envers le sujet. L'autre apparaît comme étant un soutient, comme était compréhensible, et même sympathique. Celui-ci défend le sujet, dans ce cas précis _moi_, de l'interrogateur agressif."

Il reste silencieux et me fixe simplement.

Je continue, "Et cette méthode ne marche que sur des sujets faibles, naïfs et effrayés. Et, Professeur Rogue, je ne le suis plus."

Silence.

Je le fixe après avoir fini de parler.

Pourquoi sinon serait-il soudainement si attentionné et protecteur?

Après un long moment de silence, son visage change enfin.

Un léger sourire apparaît.

"Très bien, Miss Granger," dit-il, "Apparemment, je vous ai sous-estimée."

J'ai soudainement très froid.

Tout ces jeux de rôle, la trahison, les tactiques malsaines, c'est trop.

Je passe devant lui et me laisse tomber sur mon matelas.

"Très bien," répète-t-il, "Vous pouvez être fière de vous. Et je le pense."

Mais je ne veux pas avoir raison. Je voulais qu'il soit sincèrement inquiet pour moi.

Je reste silencieuse.

"Je vous souhaite une nuit paisible." Et sur ces mots, il s'en va, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je devrais me sentir horriblement pas.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pas _entièrement_, du moins.

J'ai vu à travers lui.

Je l'ai battu à son propre jeu.

A _leur_ propre jeu.

Mon uniforme a dû être détruit dans le processus, mais pour la première fois c'est _moi_ qui suis sortie victorieuse.

Ils n'ont pas joué avec moi comme ils le voulaient.

Je ferme les yeux, me préparant à dormir.

Je suis toujours piégée, je suis toujours dans le cachot, mais aujourd'hui j'ai fait quelque chose qui m'a fait me sentir moins... impuissante.

C'est étrange. Hier encore je voulais mettre fin à mes jours, et aujourd'hui je me sens plus forte que jamais.

Ils ne joueront plus avec moi.

Je ne les laisserai pas faire.

Les jeux psychologiques sont finis.


	28. Jour 28

Et voici pour vous le chapitre 28, presque la fin d'ailleurs.

Merci pour vos nombreux commentaires ! C'est un vrai plaisir de partager cette traduction avec vous !

Et merci à Mathilde pour sa correction... Mathilde, il va falloir être forte et se soutenir mutuellement ^^ !

**Jour 28**

Je suis contente que ma confiance en moi ne m'ait pas quittée durant la nuit. J'avais peur qu'elle disparaisse et que mes pensées positives ne durent que quelques heures.

Mais tandis que je me réveille, je peux sentir toute l'énergie me revenir.

L'énergie.

Les idées.

_L'espoir._

Ils sont toujours là.

Bien.

Je m'observe et grimace en voyant l'horrible robe que je porte.

Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Ce ne sont que des vêtements. Et elle est propre.

Ca ne peut pas changer qui je suis.

Tout comme les cheveux courts ne peuvent pas changer le fait que je suis toujours Hermione Granger.

Je souris.

Puis je regarde autour de moi, remarquant les choses dans le cachot. Je dois changer quelque chose, faire comme si le Professeur Rogue n'avait jamais été là avec moi. Ca fait toujours mal de penser à sa trahison et il serait mieux d'arrêter tout simplement d'y penser.

Faire comme si j'allais bien jusqu'à ce que je me _sente_ vraiment bien.

Je me lève et avance vers son matelas.

Je déteste ce qu'il m'a fait.

Tandis que la colère refait surface en moi, je saisis le matelas et commence à le traîner dans le cachot. Il n'est pas aussi lourd que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Mais je suis tout de même un peu à bout de souffle lorsque j'atteins le coin où mon matelas se trouve, et je rassemble toutes mes forces pour mettre son matelas au-dessus du mien.

Voilà.

C'est bien mieux.

Je m'y assieds, la tête un peu étourdie.

Et c'est également bien plus confortable ainsi.

Mes yeux se posent lentement à l'endroit où se trouvait son matelas.

C'est si... vide.

Puis quelque chose retient mon attention. Il y a quelque chose sur le sol.

J'y avance.

Oh.

Ce sont mes cheveux.

Ceux que les gardes ont coupés.

La pile de cheveux qu'il a dit avoir cachée pour que je ne souffre pas en les voyant sans cesse.

Je pensais que c'était gentil de sa part.

C'est un tel menteur.

Peu importe.

Je ne veux pas y penser.

Il est encore tôt, alors je décide de me reposer et de me préparer mentalement à la journée.

ooo

La porte s'ouvre.

Je me tends.

Je me tends toujours.

C'est ce garde.

Celui d'hier.

Rogue a dit qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais s'approcher de moi.

Menteur.

L'incident d'hier n'était vraiment qu'un jeu.

Ce n'est pas grave.

"Tu as redécoré le cachot," dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

Je remarque qu'il porte un plateau avec de la nourriture.

Mon petit-déjeuner.

Je demeure silencieuse, en espérant qu'il va simplement poser la nourriture et partir. Mais c'est peu probable. Pas après ce qui s'est passé hier.

"Ca te va bien," commente-t-il.

Silence.

"Ce n'est pas poli d'ignorer quelqu'un," continue-t-il, "Surtout quand cette personne te fait un compliment."

Salaud.

Mais je l'agace. Et c'est bon.

Il y a un gros bruit sourd.

Je sursaute sous le choc, ma tête se tournant vers lui.

Ma nourriture.

Tout est sur le sol. Gâché.

Je peux presque entendre mon estomac se plaindre bruyamment à cette vue.

"Tu ne peux pas nous ignorer," siffle-t-il, "Tu vas apprendre un jour ?"

Mon visage s'assombrit et la réponse se forme sur mes lèvres, "Jamais."

La colère brille dans ses yeux, mais il se force à sourire, "Nous verrons."

Ca ne m'effraie pas comme avant. Que peuvent-ils me faire de plus ? Je comprends qu'il existe encore d'autres tortures physiques, il y a de nombreuses façons de me faire supplier la mort, mais j'ai survécu à la torture psychologique. Et c'est bien plus préjudiciable.

La garde me sourit, "Bon appétit."

Sur ces mots, il quitte le cachot.

Je baisse les yeux au col, remarquant un morceau de pain, complètement couvert d'eau. Les morceaux de verre ont déjà disparu, ne laissant qu'un désordre.

J'ai tellement faim.

Et soif.

J'ai besoin de nourriture, mais je ne mangerai pas ce qu'il y a au sol.

Ils ne peuvent pas m'y forcer.

ooo

Je bâille, sans encore ouvrir les yeux.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je endormie?

C'est bon de se reposer.

Quelqu'un se racle la gorge.

Me m'assieds immédiatement, tendue.

Puis je le vois.

"Rogue," dis-je d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Il est assis avec désinvolture sur la chaise au milieu du cachot, en train de m'observer.

"D-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?" je demande.

"Ca n'a aucune importance."

"_Si_," j'insiste, "Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?"

Il me regardait dormir.

Cette pensée est si dérangeante que je décide de la mettre de côté.

"Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, Miss Granger," soupire-t-il en se penchant en arrière et en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Pourquoi me regarde-t-il ainsi ?

"Eh bien," je commence, "Quoi que vous ayez à offrir, ma réponse est _non_."

Il plisse les yeux, "Je vois que vous avez trouvé une utilité à mon matelas."

"Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?"

Je ne veux pas perdre de temps avec de petites discussions stupides et inutiles. La seule chose que je veux, c'est qu'il m'explique pourquoi il est là et qu'il parte ensuite.

Aussi simple que ça.

Mais rien n'est simple avec lui.

Il prend une profonde inspiration et croise mon regard. Et pour la première fois je remarque combien il a l'air fatigué. Il a des cernes sous les yeux, il a l'air plus vieux et... épuisé.

Puis il reprend la parole, "Que voulez-vous ?"

Ca me surprend, "Ce que je veux ?"

"Oui, je crois que c'était la question."

Je cligne des yeux en essayant de garder mon sang-froid, "Je veux _sortir_. Vous le savez."

Il hoche la tête, "Et vous pouvez l'obtenir."

"En trahissant l'Ordre. En me trahissant moi-même," dis-je d'un ton impassible.

Nous avons déjà eu tant de fois cette conversation. J'en ai ras-le-bol de répéter les mêmes choses encore et encore.

_Non._

_Je ne vous rejoindrai pas._

_Je ne vous aiderai pas._

_Je ne trahirai personne._

_Non._

_Non._

"Vous réalisez ce que nous vous offrons ?" dit Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

"Ca n'a aucune importance."

"La connaissance," dit-il, "Des choses que vous ne pourriez jamais apprendre avec l'Ordre. Croyez-moi, il existe des choses dont ils n'ont jamais entendue parler. Et vous pouvez tout avoir. Ne gâchez pas votre potentiel."

Vient-il de me faire un compliment?

Après un moment, je secoue simplement la tête, "Partez -"

"Je n'ai pas fini," me coupe-t-il, "La connaissance n'est pas tout. En avez-vous assez des règles ? Je sais d'expérience personnelle que vous avez enfreint de nombreuses règles à Poudlard."

"Ca ne va pas marcher. Je me fiche de ces choses. Je veux juste... rentrer chez moi."

"La vengeance."

Je lève les yeux vers lui à cette phrase, "Quoi?"

Son visage s'assombrit, "Vous pourriez vous venger de ceux qui vous ont fait du tort. Sans conséquences."

Je souris faiblement, "Draco Malfoy ? Pourrais-je _lui_ faire payer d'avoir rendu ma vie malheureuse ces dernières années ?"

"Ce pourrait être problématique."

"C'est ce que je pensais. Je suis sûre que son_ cher père_ trouverait ça problématique."

"Réfléchissez un peu plus, Granger," répond Rogue, "Ce garçon Moldu ? Celui qui a été un peu dur avec vous ?"

Je me tends à ses mots, lui lançant un regard glacial.

Il continue, "Vous pourriez lui faire payer. Vous pourriez lui faire implorer votre pardon."

"Ne parlez pas de lui," je siffle.

Comment ose-t-il utiliser ça contre moi ?

"Granger - "

"Arrêtez. Je vous faisais confiance. Je vous ai raconté quelque chose de privé, et comment osez-vous en reparler maintenant ?"

Je me lève, le visage pleins de colère, "Je ne souhaite plus vous parler. Partez."

"Vous me virez du cachot ?" demande-t-il, légèrement amusé.

"Oui."

Il me regarde avec une expression étrange.

Ca m'agace de ne jamais savoir à quoi il pense.

"Si c'est ce que vous voulez," dit-il en se levant.

"Et je demande à _manger_," j'ajoute en pointant du doigt le désordre sur le sol.

"Vous devenez un peu présomptueuse."

Je n'y réponds pas.

Mais de toute évidence, l'expression de mon visage le convainc que je suis sérieuse, et il hoche la tête, "Je ferai en sorte que le garde vous apporte à manger."

"Quand ?"

"Soyez patiente."

Et il part.

Simplement.

ooo

Ca fait quelques heures et toujours pas de nourriture.

Je peux sentir les minutes s'écouler et ma gorge est de plus en plus irritée.

D'une certaine façon, je pense que c'est la pire des tortures.

Être laissée seule à mourir de faim.

Et ça arrive à un point où la nourriture et l'eau sont la seule chose à laquelle je puisse penser.

Même si c'est la _dernière_ chose à laquelle je devrais penser.

Je suis tellement assoiffée.

ooo

Quelqu'un est enfin là.

Le garde. Mais pas le leader.

C'est un jeune homme. Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant.

Et il ne me regarde même pas en laissant le plateau au sol et en disparaissant du cachot.

Ne perdant pas de temps, je me jette presque sur le verre d'eau, buvant comme un animal.

Enfin, au moins Rogue n'a pas menti sur ça. Il a tenu sa promesse et s'est assuré à ce que j'obtienne à manger.

_Hermione, arrête._

_Arrête de l'excuser._

_Ils ne veulent simplement pas que tu meures maintenant et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu obtiens à manger._

ooo

Il est de retour.

Rogue.

J'en ai assez de le voir.

Il avance vers moi et cela me prend au dépourvu.

"Granger, laissez-moi voir votre bras," ordonne-t-il en s'agenouillant près de moi.

"N-Non."

Je ne veux pas être aussi proche de lui. Et je ne veux pas qu'il me touche.

"Montrez-moi votre bras. Je dois votre si la blessure a guéri comme il faut."

Je secoue la tête, "Quelle importance, de toute façon ?"

Il soupire d'agacement, "Je ne veux pas utiliser la force."

Je me perds un instant dans ses yeux.

"Alors ?" demande-t-il.

J'abandonne enfin. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache quelle influence il a sur moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que son toucher me dérange.

Alors je tends le bras vers lui.

Il le saisit doucement et retire le bandage.

Mon souffle est plus lourd, je peux l'entendre.

C'est sa _présence_. Il a toujours eu un tel effet sur moi. Même quand nous étions à Poudlard et qu'il regardait mon chaudron par-dessus mon épaule.

Alors j'essaye de me concentrer sur la blessure à mon poignet.

Elle a presque... disparu. Il ne reste qu'une cicatrice.

J'ai toujours été impressionnée par les traitements médicaux dans le Monde Magique.

Il y a deux jours à peine, la veine était tranchée, le sang coulait sur mon bras, et maintenant... presque rien.

Rogue relâche mon bras et je me racle la gorge, en me penchant loin de lui.

"Ma présence vous met-elle mal à l'aise ?" demande-t-il soudainement.

"B-Bien sûr que oui. Je vous déteste." Ces mots semblent un peu forcés.

"Votre ton est défensif," remarque-t-il avec amusement, "Y a-t-il une chose que vous souhaiteriez me dire ?"

Je croise son regard.

Oui, il y a de nombreuses choses.

Je vous déteste.

Vous me dégoûtez.

"Alors ?" demande-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il le fait exprès.

"Êtes-vous... attirée par moi, Miss Granger ?"

Je m'étouffe presque, "Q-Quoi ?"

"Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous semblez si dérangée par ma présence ?"

"Je-Je-Votre présence me dérange parce que vous me dégoûtez. Parce que vous êtes un traître !"

Je me lève rapidement et avance de l'autre côté du cachot, loin de lui.

Il se lève également et me fait face.

"Calmez-vous, Miss Granger."

"Comment osez-vous m'accuser d'une telle chose quand... c'est vous qui avez..."

"J'ai fait _quoi _?"

Mon visage se durcit, "Vous êtes leur chef. C'est vous qui donnez les ordres ici. J'ai vu la façon dont les autres gardes vous regardent. Vous représentez l'autorité ici."

"Et où voulez-vous en venir ?"

"Vous avez monté toute cette mise en scène. C'était _vous_ qui vouliez que nous nous douchions ensemble, c'était _vous_ qui aviez ordonné à ce garde de m'agresser sexuellement, c'était vous qui aviez imaginé cet incident hier," je l'accuse, "Avez-vous apprécié de voir mes vêtements m'être arrachés ?"

Son visage devient entièrement sombre, "Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ignorez totalement."

"J'en sais suffisamment !"

"Arrêtez, Granger."

"Non !" J'avance vers lui, "Je suppose que ce garde disait la vérité lorsqu'il a dit que vous détestez les femmes. Quand il a dit que vous êtes violent."

Il me saisit brusquement le bras et je crie.

"Ne. Parlez. Pas. De. Ca," siffle-t-il calmement.

Et ça me terrifie vraiment. Il ne se moque pas de moi, et il ne joue aucun jeu. Il est très sérieux.

Il me relâche enfin et trébuche en m'éloignant.

Une minute s'écoule avec un silence de mort.

Puis je demande doucement, "E-Est-ce vous qui avez ordonnez que cette fille soit tuée ? Celle qui est morte devant moi ?"

Je retiens mon souffle en attendant sa réponse.

Il tourne lentement les yeux vers moi, "Voulez-vous vraiment le savoir ?"

"Oui."

Je veux savoir.

J'ai _besoin_ de savoir de quoi il est capable.

Cela me fera le détester encore plus.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, puis secoue la tête, "Non."

"Non ?"

Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

"Vous n'avez r-rien à avoir avec ça ?" je demande avec incrédulité.

"Je ne me répéterai pas," dit-il froidement, "Et n'essayez pas, simplement à cause de ça, de faire de nouveau de moi un héros."

Ca me ramène brusquement à la réalité, "Je-Je ne le ferai pas. Je sais qui vous êtes vraiment."

"Bien."

Il s'éloigne vers la porte, puis tourne à nouveau la tête vers moi comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Mais il change d'avis et s'en va.

ooo

Pourquoi étais-je si défensive ?

_Suis_-je attirée par lui ?

Un mois dans ce cachot et je deviens déjà folle.

C'est le Professeur Rogue, pour l'amour de dieu !

Il est... vieux et... _vieux._

Il pourrait être mon père.

Et il n'est pas exactement... bel homme.

Mais je n'ai jamais beaucoup accordé d'importance au physique de toute façon.

Il y a simplement quelque chose chez lui qui fait battre mon cœur plus rapidement.

Quand nous étions ensemble dans le cachot, nous avons eu plusieurs conversations intéressantes.

Il est intelligent et... et... il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont il forme les mots et la façon dont il vous fixe lorsque vous parlez.

Et même maintenant, quand il ne fait pas semblant d'être bon, il n'est pas entièrement mauvais. Il peut toujours parler d'une voix douce, il peut toujours être... gentil. Pas du tout comme l'autre garde.

_Attendez _!

Que suis-je en train de faire ?

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

C'est un Mangemort. Il est mauvais. Il m'a utilisée, il m'a manipulée, il m'a menti.

Et c'est tout ce que je dois savoir sur lui.

ooo

Il pleut.

Et il commence déjà à faire noir.

Je devrais essayer de dormir. Le son de la pluie m'aidera à me détendre.

Dès que je ferme les yeux, la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

C'est Rogue, à nouveau.

Et il y a un problème.

Il est... en colère.

Il claque la porte derrière lui et me regarde.

"Ca suffit," murmure-t-il.

Je ne peux même pas bouger, il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui me terrifie.

"Vous avez fait vos preuves," dit-il, "Maintenant arrêtez de jouer à la brave petite fille."

"Qu'est-ce que..."

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devient impatient," répond-il, "Je dois vous rallier à notre cause et je ne souhaite pas être puni à cause de votre stupide orgueil."

"Puni ?" je répète, en remarquant qu'il semble à peu à bout de souffle et... souffrant.

"Je ne perdrai pas la face, jeune fille, pas _maintenant_, pas à cause de _vous_."

Je me lève lentement, "Alors vous allez devoir trouver un autre moyen de rendre votre Maître fier de vous."

Il m'approche, "Je ferai n'importe quoi, Granger. Vous en êtes consciente ?"

Un frisson me parcoure, "Je le suis."

Silence.

Je reprends la parole, "Je sais que je vais mourir ici. Au moins je mourrai pour la bonne cause."

"Il n'y a pas de bonne cause pour mourir, idiote !" Il hausse la voix, "Vous n'avez pas à mourir."

"Pourquoi vous en souciez-_vous _?" je lui demande d'un ton cassant.

Il lui faut un instant pour répondre, "Si nous n'obtenons rien de vous, c'est ma vie qui est en jeu également."

Je me force à sourire, "Alors faîtes ce que vous avez à faire."

"Granger."

"Faîtes-le !"

"Arrêtez d'être aussi têtue !"

"Où est votre baguette ?" je demande.

Il la sort lentement de ses robes.

Je prends une inspiration, "Commencez. Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire. Puis tuez-moi."

Ca y est ?

Est-ce la fin ?

Rogue ferme les yeux un instant, "Vous me forcez à le faire."

"Je _vous_ force à le faire ?" Ma voix tremble, "C'est _vous_ qui m'avez amenée ici ! Vous m'avez torturée ! A cause de _vous_ je ne reverrai jamais mes parents ! A cause de _vous_ je ne quitterai jamais ce cachot !"

Il semblerait que toute ma colère, toute ma frustration ressortent enfin.

Il me fusille du regard.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?" je demande.

Puis son visage se durcit et il pointe sa baguette sur moi, en murmurant quelque chose.

Je crie tandis qu'une profonde coupure apparaît sur ma jambe.

Ca _brûle_.

Mais je parviens tout de même à ravaler mes cris et je regarde Rogue, le mettant au défi de continuer.

Il n'y a aucune émotion sur son visage tandis qu'il recule d'un pas, en faisant un rapide mouvement de baguette.

Une force invisible me jette à l'autre bout du cachot, et je frappe le mur de pierres avant de retomber au sol.

Des larmes commencent à se former dans mes yeux, mais je les fais rageusement disparaître en attendant que le prochain sort me frappe.

Rogue me regarde, "Êtes-vous prête à rallier notre camp ?"

"N-Non."

Une autre coupure apparaît, cette fois sur mon ventre. Je peux la sentir, et le sang commence à apparaître sur la robe que je porte.

"Êtes-vous prête à rallier notre camp ?" répète-t-il.

"Non."

Avant que je n'ai pu reprendre mon souffle, je suis relevée dans les airs et je lévite pendant quelques secondes.

"Êtes-vous prête à rallier -"

"Non !" je hurle, "Non, non, _non _!"

Je retombe sur le sol avec force et je pense m'être blessée le bras.

_Ca ne fait pas mal._

_Ca ne fait pas mal._

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

Il fixe le mur au-dessus de moi.

Il ne peut même pas me regarder.

"C'est un peu impersonnel, M-Monsieur," je commence, "Pourquoi ne posez-vous pas votre baguette ?"

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens.

Je soutiens son regard en m'asseyant, "Je suis là. Étranglez-moi. Brisez-moi la nuque. Je-Je pense que ça vous donnera bien plus de satisfaction que si vous me tuiez avec la magie."

Il repointe sa baguette sur moi.

Je ferme les yeux.

Ca y est.

Je fais ce qui est juste.

Je fais ça pour l'Ordre.

Pour Harry.

Pour mes parents.

Pour les bonnes personnes.

Je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent dans un monde gouverné par Voldemort.

Silence.

Puis je sens quelque chose.

Quelque chose d'étrange.

_Je_ me sens étrange.

Je ne peux rien entendre.

Pendant un instant, je pense qu'il est parti et que je suis seule dans le cachot.

Mais ensuite j'entends sa respiration.

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux.

Il est agenouillé à côté de moi.

Il prend enfin la parole, "De la satisfaction ?"

Je ne dis rien et me rappelle de respirer.

Sa main se pose soudainement sur ma cuisse et je la repousse immédiatement.

"Êtes-vous prête à rallier notre camp ?" demande-t-il encore.

Il continue de répéter la question.

"N-Non."

Et je continue de répéter la réponse.

Il hoche la tête, "Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous m'avez demandé il y a quelques jours ?"

Silence.

Je pense savoir de quoi il parle.

"J'accepte," dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je me fige complètement.

Il continue, "Mais je ne serais pas doux."

"V-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça." Je panique en essayant de m'écarter de lui.

Il me saisit le bras et me pousse sur le sol, m'écartant les jambes avec force.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le combats.

C'est la fin.

Je vais mourir après cela de toute façon.

Il est silencieux.

Aucun mot.

Rien.

Ma culotte m'est arrachée.

Je peux entendre le froissement de ses robes.

Et alors il s'enfonce.

La douleur.

Je hurle en lui empoignant les avant-bras.

"Êtes-vous prête à rallier notre camp ?"

Sa voix est calme, la situation ne l'affecte pas du tout.

Et je me mords la langue pour retenir mes hurlements.

Il bouge à nouveau, me faisant écarquiller les yeux de douleur.

"Êtes-vous prête à rallier notre camps?"

Il pousse à nouveau.

Ses mouvements sont précis, presque techniques.

Et cette fois je hurle, ma gorge me faisant souffrir.

"Répondez-moi," demande-t-il.

Je secoue la tête, incapable de former les mots.

Ca fait _tellement_ mal.

Qu'est-il en train de me faire? Ca ne devrait pas faire si mal.

Je suis sur le point de me déchirer en deux.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça arrive.

Ca semble si irréel.

Soudain, il arrête de bouger.

Je ferme les yeux.

Puis il n'est plus au-dessus de moi.

Et mes poumons se vident totalement de leur souffle.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Où est-il ?

Pourquoi... comment se fait-il que je porte à nouveau mes vêtements ?

Je tourne la tête et il est là.

Il se tient de l'autre côté du cachot, comme auparavant.

Sa baguette est pointée sur moi.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Je m'assieds lentement, mes yeux ne quittant jamais son corps.

"Que vient-il de se p-passer ?" Je peux à peine parler.

"Une vision," répond-il, "J'ai créé une vision et vous l'ai présentée.

"Une _v-vision _?" Ma voix tremble encore, "Ce n'était pas r-réel ?"

"Non."

Mais ça semblait si réel.

Je pouvais le _sentir_.

"Espèce de salaud," je murmure, les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

"Êtes-vous prête à rallier notre camp ?"

"Non ! Et arrêtez de me le demander ! Je ne ferai jamais, _jamais_ rien pour Voldemort. Je ne ferai rien pour _vous_."

Il reste silencieux.

Ses yeux sont posés sur moi et je veux lire son esprit. Je veux savoir pourquoi il me regarde ainsi.

"Salaud," Ce mot m'échappe à nouveau.

"La vision peut devenir réalité, vous le savez ?"

Il est si calme.

Comment a-t-il pu ?

"La vision était une légère version de ce qui pourrait arriver," explique-t-il.

Ses lèvres ne cessent de bouger, disant ces choses horribles, mais ses yeux... ses yeux me disent une autre histoire.

Ils sont pleins de... haine.

Et je ne pense pas que ce soit _moi_ qu'il haïsse.

"Je ne vous crois pas," je me force à dire, "Pourquoi me présenteriez-vous une vision ?"

Il est à nouveau silencieux.

Et calme.

Et _fatigué_.

Il se tient simplement là.

Presque comme s'il était vaincu.

Et je suis sur le sol.

Mes coupures saignent.

Mon bras me fait mal.

Mais je me sens plus forte.

Plus forte que lui.

"Vous ne réalisez pas..." commence-t-il, profondément plongé dans ses pensées, "Vous..."

Mais il ne termine pas sa phrase.

Il baisse simplement la tête et se dirige vers la porte.

Part-il ?

Mais...

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se retourne et m'achève.

Il n'en fait rien.

Il quitte le cachot.

Je ne peux même pas bouger.

Je suis toujours en vie.

Cela signifie-t-il que j'ai gagné ?

Je ne comprends plus rien.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de ramper jusqu'à mon matelas, je reste au sol. Je ne dormirai pas ce soir.

Je peux toujours le _sentir_.

Sur moi.

En moi.

Même si ce n'est pas vraiment arrivé, je peux toujours le voir dans mon esprit.

Et pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Pourquoi joue-t-il avec moi ?

Qui est le vrai Severus Rogue ?

Vais-je le découvrir un jour ?

Je respire.

Je suis en vie.

C'est la seule chose dont je devrais me soucier.


	29. Jour 29

Et voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue !

On approche du but...

Dans tous les cas, un énorme merci à vous, qui suivez ma traduction depuis le début ! J'espère que ces derniers chapitres seront à la hauteur de vos espérances !

Et Mathilde, merci pour ta correction toujours très... sobre et élégante ^^

**Jour 29**

Je pressens que la fin est proche.

Ils ont utilisé toutes les méthodes possibles pour me faire trahir l'Ordre. Que peuvent-ils faire d'autre ?

Même Rogue a dit que Voldemort devenait impatient et je suppose que je ne serai plus en vie la semaine prochaine.

Je pourrais même mourir aujourd'hui. A en juger par le comportement de Rogue hier, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Rogue.

Mon corps tout entier se tend lorsque je pense à lui. Peu importe combien j'essaye, je ne peux pas effacer les images d'hier de mon esprit. Même si ce n'était pas réel.

Je pouvais le voir clairement.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était arrivé.

Cela ne rend-il pas les choses réelles, d'une certaine façon ?

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, par crainte qu'il revienne. Il était si désespéré de faire ce que Voldemort lui avait ordonné.

Mais toute cette nuit sans dormir commence à me peser.

J'ai mal aux yeux.

Je suis fatiguée.

Mon bras droit me fait mal, je ne peux même pas le bouger. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit cassé.

Peut-être pourrais-je faire une petite sieste ?

Je me lève du sol et avance lentement vers mon matelas avant de m'y laisser tomber.

Je ferme les yeux, et je m'endors en un instant.

ooo

Quelqu'un me touche le bras.

Mais je suis si détendue, je ne veux pas me réveiller complètement.

J'ai l'impression que mon corps tout entier est lourd et je ne peux même pas bouger.

Je _ne veux pas_ bouger. C'est bon.

Quelqu'un me secoue légèrement.

Je grogne et ouvre les yeux, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe.

C'est lui.

_Le Professeur Rogue._

"Bonjour vous." Je souris en clignant des yeux.

"Granger ?"

Attendez.

Puis ça me frappe.

C'est _Rogue._

En moins d'une seconde, je suis complètement réveillée et je hurle et rampe loin de lui, m'éloignant du matelas et me dirigeant dans un autre coin.

Je le fixe, en espérant qu'il reste là et ne s'approche pas.

Il se redresse et me fait face.

Son expression est sombre, presque comme elle l'était hier.

"Nous devons parler," dit-il.

"N-Non, nous ne devons vraiment pas," je me force à dire.

Il ignore mon commentaire, "Ils veulent me remplacer."

"Quoi ?"

"Donner sa chance à un autre Mangemort."

"Une chance pour quoi ?"

"Pour vous convaincre de nous aider."

Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

La colère me saisit et je me lève, "Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le dire ? En quelle langue dois-je vous le dire ?"

"Granger - "

"Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire ! Je ne vais pas céder ! Amenez-moi à Voldemort, que je le lui dise en face."

"Ne prononcez pas son nom !" siffle-t-il.

Ca me surprend, "Pourquoi pas ?"

Il serre la mâchoire en me regardant, "Vous n'avez que deux options. Soit vous acceptez de rallier notre cause, soit nous mourons tous les deux."

"Vous aussi ?"

Il ne dit rien et me fixe simplement.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, "Et pourquoi me soucierais-je de vous ? Je veux que vous... mourriez."

"Vous ne le voulez pas."

Comment ose-t-il supposer de ce que je veux ?

J'avance d'un pas, ne sachant même pas quoi lui dire. C'est inutile de lui hurler dessus, de l'accuser des choses qu'il m'a faites.

Mais j'essaye quand même, d'une voix calme, "Je ne parlerai même pas de tout ce que vous avez fait. Et si je ne vous détestais pas alors, je vous déteste certainement après ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Vous me _dégoûtez_."

Ma voix tremble un peu sur la fin.

Il ne réagit pas du tout. Ses yeux sombres sont presque morts. Mes mots ne l'atteignent pas.

"Sortez," dis-je en détournant la tête.

"Votre bras vous fait-il souffrir ?" demande-t-il soudainement.

Il a toujours été bon observateur.

Je ris amèrement, "Bien sûr qu'il me fait mal. Je suis tombée dessus après que vous ayez décidé de me jeter au sol."

"Je pourrais le guérir pour vous."

Mes yeux se posent brusquement sur lui, "Quoi ?"

Il hausse simplement un sourcil en attendant ma réponse.

Je secoue rapidement la tête, en me forçant à feindre un sourire, "Non. _Merci_."

"Vous en êtes sûre ?"

"Ca ne va pas marcher. Vous me faites du mal et ensuite vous me proposez de me guérir. Laissez tomber."

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de souffrir plus que nécessaire."

Il me met hors de moi. Je déteste qu'il soit calme et doux et lorsqu'on dirait presque qu'il n'est pas mauvais. C'est plus facile quand il me torture.

J'ai _besoin_ de le détester.

Silence.

"Alors ?" demande-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Je halète, en reculant un peu plus verre le mur.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas," dit-il d'une voix traînante, "Vous le sauriez si j'avais décidé de vous faire du mal."

C'est réconfortant.

"Je peux le guérir," dit-il en pointant mon bras.

"Non," je réponds immédiatement, "Ne me faîtes aucune faveur."

Il soupire, mais hoche la tête, en rangeant sa baguette.

Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il soit proche de moi suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir me guérir le bras. Si je sens son odeur, ça va faire remonter les souvenirs.

Les souvenirs de la vision.

Elle était _réelle_ à ce point.

Je pouvais même sentir son _odeur_.

Ce n'était pas comme un rêve où certaines choses sont étranges, mais où on ne le réalise que lorsqu'on se réveille.

La vision était complètement réaliste.

Peut-être était-ce réel ? Peut-être joue-t-il encore avec mon esprit ?

Et si _ceci_ n'était pas réel ? Suis-je en train de vivre une autre vision ?

Ou bien je réfléchis trop à nouveau.

Dans tous les cas, j'ai besoin de réponses.

"Vous..." je commence lentement, "Vous m'avez violée hier."

Il se tend et il y a de nouveau cette émotion dans ses yeux.

_La haine_.

J'attends qu'il prenne la parole.

"Ce n'était pas réel," répond-il froidement.

Et c'est tout ce qu'il a à dire.

"Ca avait_ l'air_ réel. Je m'en souviens. C'est dans ma tête."

"Ce n'était pas réel," répète-t-il.

Je plisse les yeux et prends un moment pour l'observer.

Il ne me regarde pas.

Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux, je dirais qu'il a honte.

Mais je le connais _bien_.

"Laissez-moi tranquille," je murmure.

"C'est mon dernier jour," dit-il, "Le dernier jour pour vous faire changer d'avis."

"Bonne chance alors."

Alors c'est le dernier jour.

Je le savais.

Mes yeux se posent sur le sol.

Il quitte le cachot.

Je suis seule ici, essayant de comprendre pleinement ce qui se passe.

C'est presque paradoxal.

Il y a eu des jours où j'ai pensé... où j'étais _certaine_ que ce serait mon dernier jour.

Alors je ne peux pas tout à fait croire que c'est vraiment la fin, pas avant d'en faire l'expérience.

L'expérience de la mort.

C'est une pensée si horrible.

Je me laisse tomber sur le sol, prenant de profondes inspirations, ne voulant pas avoir une autre crise de panique.

J'ai toujours su que la fin arriverait. J'ai même essayé de mettre fin à mes jours.

Mais maintenant...

Réellement accepter la mort n'est pas aussi facile que je le croyais.

ooo

Je n'ai pas eu la chance de finir l'école.

Et de voyager.

Et d'avoir mon premier travail.

Et de faire plus qu'embrasser un garçon.

Et de vivre pour voir un nouveau millénaire.

Plus je pense à ces choses et plus ma gorge se serre.

D'accord.

Je vais simplement arrêter d'y penser.

ooo

Un garde entre, m'apportant à manger.

Un morceau de pain et un verre d'eau.

C'est le garde d'hier, le jeune.

Celui qui agit comme s'il ne me voyait pas. Comme si je n'existais pas.

"Attendez," je l'arrête avant qu'il ne parte.

Il se tourne et me regarde sans rien dire.

"Je-Je veux voir Rogue. Vous pouvez le lui dire ?" je demande, en attendant qu'il réponde, mais il quitte simplement le cachot.

Je me sens stupide soudain.

Pourquoi ai-je envie de voir Rogue ?

Quand il arrivera, _s'il_ arrive, que lui dirai-je ?

Je suis stupide.

Je n'aurais dû rien dire au garde.

ooo

Plus d'une heure s'écoule.

Ou est-ce plusieurs heures ?

C'est difficile de garder la notion du temps.

Et alors que je me détends, pensant qu'il ne va pas venir me voir, j'entends ce bruit familier.

La porte qui fait cet affreux bruit en s'ouvrant.

Et c'est lui.

Ses yeux se posent immédiatement sur moi.

Il ferme la porte et reste simplement là, les bras croisés.

Je suis contente qu'il n'essaye pas de se rapprocher de moi.

Après un long moment de silence, il hausse un sourcil, "Alors ?"

Que puis-je dire ?

"Vous _vouliez_ me voir ?" demande-t-il.

"O-Oui."

"Pourquoi ?"

Puis l'expression de son visage change et les mots franchissent lentement ses lèvres, "Avez-vous peut-être... changé d'avis ?"

"Non." Je secoue la tête.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, "Alors que vouliez-vous ?"

"Je voulais juste... parler."

"_Parler _?"

Je ne voulais pas être seule avec mes pensées, je vais devenir folle. J'ai désespérément besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler et il est le seul... le seul _quoi _? Le seul qualifié pour cela ?

A qui d'autre puis-je parler ? Ce garde ?

Puis je prends enfin la parole, "J'aimerais savoir certaines choses avant... avant de mourir."

Il me lance un regard noir, sans rien dire.

"Je pense que vous me le devez," dis-je calmement.

Ca retient son attention, "Oh, vous croyez ?"

"Oui, je le crois." Ma voix est un peu plus déterminée maintenant.

Après un long moment, il hoche la tête en soupirant, "Très bien. Que voulez-vous savoir ?"

"Pourquoi moi ?"

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Pourquoi moi ? Harry a d'autres amis, des personnes qui en savent bien plus que moi. Pourquoi m'avez-vous choisie ?"

Il semble réfléchir pendant un long moment.

J'attends en silence.

"Qui d'autre aurions-nous pu prendre ?" demande-t-il, "Ce stupide Weasley ? Ou l'incompétent Londubat ?"

"Alors... vous m'avez choisie parce que je suis... intelligente ?"

"Oui. Vous pourriez être utile, si vous preniez la bonne décision."

J'ignore son dernier commentaire, "Que pensez-vous du Professeur Dumbledore ?"

Il se tend, je peux le voir.

"C'est un sorcier très capable, très puissant," dit Rogue d'une voix traînante.

"Alors pourquoi lui tourner le dos ?"

"Le pouvoir, Miss Granger. Il en a, mais pas autant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Je hoche la tête.

Il serait inutile de débattre avec lui maintenant.

Alors j'inspire profondément et pose ma prochaine question, "Comment vais-je mourir ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Mais ne pensez pas que ce sera rapide et indolore. Vous serez certainement torturée pour votre stupidité avant d'être récompensée par la mort."

Ses mots cruels me rendent malade et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner, l'esprit rempli d'images horribles.

Alors on dirait que la mort ne ressemblera pas au fait de s'endormir. Comment pourrais-je m'autoriser à penser après ça?

"Allez-_vous_...?" J'essaye de poser la question, mais échoue à la finir.

Mais il comprend, "Non. Ce ne sera probablement pas moi. Lorsque vous quitterez ce cachot, plus rien ne sera entre mes mains."

"Et maintenant ? J'attends ?"

"Vous _réfléchissez_," grogne-t-il, "Vous avez encore le temps de changer d'avis."

Non.

Ce n'est pas une option.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et le souvenir d'hier me saisit à nouveau.

Un souvenir où il me pousse par terre.

Arrache ma culotte.

Me plaque au sol.

J'inspire difficilement, nauséeuse.

Je vais mourir.

Mais avant de mourir, il y a une chose que je dois faire.

Je m'approche lentement de lui, le fixant soigneusement.

Il est surpris, mais attend en silence.

"Je-Je veux juste faire quelque chose," j'admets doucement.

Je me tiens devant lui, rassemblant tout mon courage.

Et avant qu'il n'ait une chance de parler, je lève le genou et le frappe durement dans l'aine.

Un halètement de douleur lui échappe et il tombe sur le sol, le souffle court.

Je m'écarte rapidement de lui, le sarcasme évident dans ma voix, "Je suis désolée. Ca fait mal ?"

Il ne parle même pas, il est évident qu'il souffre. Tenant la partie blessée de son corps, il se calme enfin après quelques minutes.

J'aurais dû le frapper plus fort.

Il se relève lentement, en me regardant dangereusement.

"Ce n'était pas nécessaire," grogne-t-il, la voix encore pleine de souffrance.

"Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que vous m'avez fait," je réponds, maintenant un peu effrayée par les représailles.

Il n'ajoute rien.

Et ça me surprend. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit furieux, qu'il me lance le Doloris jusqu'à ce que je meure.

Mais il ne fait rien.

Il se tient simplement là, le souffle court.

"Je reviendrai plus tard," murmure-t-il avant de sortir en boitant.

Lorsque la porte se referme, mes yeux s'écarquillent.

C'est tout ?

Pas de punition ?

Rien ?

Je viens juste de le frapper sans les _parties_ et il est simplement reparti.

Il ne m'a même pas hurlé dessus.

Que se passe-t-il, bon sang ?

Pourquoi me transmet-il des signaux si contradictoires ?

Il y a un problème.

ooo

Les coupures sur mes jambes me démangent.

Et me brûlent.

Heureusement, elles ont arrêté de saigner.

"Salut, petite."

Je lève brusquement la tête.

Quand est-_il_ entré ?

Comment se fait-il que je ne l'aie pas entendu entrer ?

C'est ce garde.

Celui dont j'aimerais qu'il meure et qu'il me laisse tranquille.

"Que voulez-vous ?" je demande en me levant.

Il sourit, "Je suis là pour te dire que j'ai hâte que ce soit terminé."

"De _quoi_ parlez-vous ?"

"De ta présence ici."

Je reste silencieuse, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il essaye de dire.

Il continue, "Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres décidera que tu dois mourir, il te donnera à nous."

"A vous ?" Ma gorge se serre.

"Exactement. Il nous laissera te tuer et, ma chérie, ça pourrait prendre la journée. Ou _deux_."

Je me tends, le corps tremblant, "Vous mentez."

Mais son expression calme me dit qu'il raconte la vérité.

Il semble excité.

Et je me sens mal.

"Et j'aurais enfin la chance de te punir correctement pour la cicatrice que tu m'as laissée," dit-il en pointant son front du doigt.

Je ne peux même pas parler.

Qu'y a-t-il à dire?

"Et parce que je suis quelqu'un de gentil, je te donne un choix. Tu peux choisir comment tu vas mourir," explique-t-il, "Bien sûr, ce sera _après_ en avoir fini avec toi."

Je secoue la tête.

"Il y a le sortilège de la mort. Ou on peut te laisser te vider de ton sang," commence-t-il à réfléchir, "Ou on pourrait t'étrangler. Ou -"

"Arrêtez !" je hurle.

Son visage s'assombrit, "Ne hausse pas le ton en me parlant."

Je le fusille du regard, voulant pouvoir le tuer rien qu'avec mes yeux.

"Je te prépare simplement à ce qui arrive. Et je te donne un choix," aboie-t-il, "Tu devrais en être reconnaissante."

J'ai envie d'éclater de rire.

Puis son visage se tort en un sourire répugnant, "J'ai attendu suffisamment longtemps, non ?"

Je crois que je vais vomir.

"C'est tout ce que je voulais dire, ma petite," dit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte et de quitter le cachot.

Je me laisse tomber au sol, la tête posée sur le genoux.

Respire.

Respire.

ooo

Je dois faire quelque chose.

M'acheter quelques jours de plus.

Je dois faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rester en vie aussi longtemps que possible.

Je ne peux pas perdre espoir.

Il y a une chance que l'Ordre débarque dans ce cachot dans trois jours. Ou dans une semaine.

Et je serai morte alors.

Non.

Je dois essayer.

Mais comment?

Et alors je réalise.

Je pourrais essayer de demander à... Rogue.

Il est toujours le seul avec qui je peux avoir une conversation civilisée.

Mais comment le convaincre de me défendre devant son Maître ?

C'est impossible.

ooo

J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

J'ai envie de pleurer, mais il n'y a pas de temps pour ça.

Il n'y a pas de temps pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Je dois me battre.

Et alors j'attends qu'il vienne.

Il a dit qu'il viendrait.

ooo

Enfin.

C'est déjà le soir, je pense.

Il entre dans le cachot, lentement.

Très lentement.

Il semble fatigué.

Et je comprends pourquoi.

S'il ne me ment pas, c'est son dernier aussi à lui aussi.

Il me regarde enfin, mais il ne dit rien.

Il me fixe simplement.

Et alors je décide de parler, "Monsieur... Je sais que j'ai refusé plus tôt, mais... vous pourriez peut-être me guérir le bras. Il me fait vraiment mal."

Je mens.

Ca ne fait pas aussi mal.

Il est surpris et ne réagit pas pendant un long moment.

J'essaye de garder un visage innocent.

Puis il se met en mouvement, avançant vers moi. Je m'assieds sur mon matelas et il s'agenouille à côté de moi en sortant sa baguette.

Je tends le bras vers lui, remarquant qu'il tremble un peu.

Il me touche doucement le bras, et je me mords la langue pour retenir un halètement. Je dois me rappeler de ne pas penser à hier.

Il jette quelques sorts et je ressens une étrange chaleur dans le bras pendant quelques instants.

Il relâche lentement mon bras, "Voilà."

Je le bouge un peu, ne sentant aucune douleur.

Il est guéri. Bien. Je vais en avoir besoin.

Je reprends lentement mon souffle et regarde le Professeur Rogue.

"J'ai peur," je confesse.

"Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?" demande-t-il, impassible.

Je tremble violemment maintenant.

Je dois le faire.

"Je sais que vous êtes... l'ennemi, mais..." je commence, "Vous pourriez me prendre dans vos bras."

Il plisse les yeux sous le choc et aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

"Juste un instant," je demande, les yeux suppliants.

Après un long moment, il réagit enfin, "Je ne pense pas que ce soit avisé. Réalisez-vous qui je suis ?"

"Oui, je le réalise. Et... en ce moment je m'en fiche." Je déglutis avant de continuer, "J'ai juste besoin de sentir un... corps chaud contre le mien."

"Granger - "

Je jette mes bras autour de lui, pressant mon visage contre son torse, inspirant profondément.

Je ne veux pas le faire. Mais je le _dois_. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il me croie.

Son corps tout entier se tend.

Puis je rassemble le courage de faire glisser mes mains, sur son torse, son ventre, jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent cet endroit que j'ai blessé il y a quelques heures.

Il me repousse immédiatement, "Que faites-vous ?" demande-t-il.

"J'ai fait quelque chose de m-mal ?" je demande d'une voix tremblante.

"Que voulez-vous, Granger ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Laissez-moi continuer et -"

"Je suis la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici, vous vous souvenez ?" Il hausse un sourcil.

"Oui, je m'en souviens."

Bon sang, je suis tellement dégoûtée de moi.

Je ne pense pas que je serai capable de le faire.

Mais je le dois.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

En inspirant profondément, je fais rapidement glisser ma robe de mes épaules, révélant ma poitrine. Il ouvre la bouche, mais il ne dit rien.

_Je suis en train de séduire le Professeur Rogue._

Ca semble mal.

C'_est_ mal.

Je mets mes mains derrière mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, mais il m'arrête, "Laissez-le."

Ca me surprend, mais je hoche la tête.

Il s'assied sur le matelas également, s'appuyant contre le mur.

Il y a un changement dans son expression.

Plus de surprise, de choc ou de confusion.

Il me regarde simplement, avec des yeux sombres et impassibles.

"Continuez," dit-il.

"C-Continuer ?"

"Continuez ce que vous avez commencé, Granger. C'est ce que vous voulez, non ?"

"Je ne veux pas mourir," je murmure.

Silence.

"Faites de votre mieux et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour ça," dit-il d'une voix traînante et froide.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, en essayant de voir s'il me ment.

C'est impossible.

Il n'y a rien dans ses yeux.

_Le vide._

Je baisse la tête, remarquant que ses jambes sont légèrement écartées.

Mes mains tremblent tandis que j'écarte ses robes et que j'atteins son pantalon.

Il est gonflé.

J'essaye de bouger mes mains, mais mon corps ne veut pas obéir.

Je ne peux pas bouger.

Une minute s'écoule en silence.

Et je demeure toujours complètement figée.

"Je ne peux pas décider si vous êtes immensément brave ou stupide," dit-il enfin.

Nos yeux se croisent et il y a un léger sourire sur son visage, avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Il recouvre ses jambes de ses robes et s'assied.

"Vous essayiez de me séduire," dit-il.

"J'essayais," j'admets en remontant ma robe et en me recouvrant également.

"Vous vous avez échoué misérablement."

Il y a une horrible rougeur sur mes joues.

Je n'ai plus à faire semblant.

Il sait ce que j'essayais de faire. Et _pourquoi_.

Ma voix est forte lorsque je parle, "Je ne veux pas mourir. Et je pensais être prête à faire n'importe quoi pour me sauver."

"Et vous réalisez que vous n'êtes pas aussi prête que vous le pensiez."

Je secoue la tête, "Je suppose que non."

Silence.

Il commence à faire très noir.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

Pourquoi est-il toujours là ?

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réellement une conversation avec lui après tout ce qu'il m'a fait.

"Vont-ils vraiment vous tuer, vous aussi, ou est-ce que vous me mentez à nouveau ?" je demande en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il lui faut un long moment pour prendre enfin la parole, "Pourquoi le demandez-vous ?"

"Pourquoi ne me torturez-vous pas ? Je suis, d'une certaine façon, la raison pour laquelle vous allez mourir. Si vous ne mentez pas."

"Je ne mens pas," dit-il d'une voix basse, "Peut-être l'ai-je accepté."

"Eh bien, _moi_ pas," je lui aboie, "Je veux vivre. Je-Je... Je vous déteste."

Et j'ai peur.

Je suis nerveuse.

Et tendue.

Et sur le point de devenir folle.

"Je vous ai fait des choses horribles," dit-il.

Je ne réponds pas. Qu'y a-t-il à dire ?

Peut-être est-il désolé ? Le regrette-t-il maintenant qu'il est sur le point de mourir ?

Il se rapproche et je ressens le besoin de courir de l'autre côté du cachot.

Mais pour une raison quelconque, je demeure immobile.

Il semble indécis, _hésitant_.

"Fermez les yeux," demande-t-il.

"Quoi ? _Non_."

"De quoi avez-vous peur ? Si je voulais vous faire du mal, je l'aurais déjà fait."

Je le fusille du regard.

Très bien.

Qu'ai-je à perdre ?

Plus rien n'a d'importance.

Je ferme les yeux.

Je peux le sentir se rapprocher de moi et je peux sentir son corps se presser contre le mien.

Que fait-il ?

"Pas un mot," murmure-t-il.

Puis je peux sentir son bras s'enrouler autour de moi, descendre le long de mon ventre, remonter sur ma robe et entre mes jambes.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement, "Qu'est-ce que vous fout -"

"Faîtes-moi confiance. Faites-moi confiance pendant quelques minutes, et ensuite vous pourrez continuer à me détester."

Il fait complètement noir maintenant.

Je ne peux pas voir son visage et ça rend les choses encore plus difficile.

Je me force à me détendre.

Personne ne va me juger.

Personne ne va le découvrir.

Je serai morte demain.

Je déglutis, mon cœur battant la chamade.

"Fermez les yeux," dit-il.

J'obéis.

Il fait doucement courir sa main sous ma robe, sur la peau nue de mes cuisses. Je cambre le dos en me mordant la langue.

Ressentir un toucher me manque. Ce serait bon s'il me touchait le _bras_, voilà à quel point je suis désespérée.

Mais il me touche plus que le bras et c'est incroyable.

Je suis une personne tordue.

Mais en ce moment je m'en fiche.

Je sens mes jambes s'agiter tandis que sa main se rapproche de plus en plus de ma culotte.

Ignorant à quel point cette situation est mal, ma tête retombe sur son épaule et un gémissement m'échappe.

Il ne dit rien.

Rien du tout.

Il est complètement silencieux, ne me touchant pas plus que nécessaire.

Je peux parfaitement sentir son toucher à travers mon sous-vêtement alors que je me réchauffe de plus en plus à son contact.

Mes jambes commencent à trembler et il continue, me massant et me touchant doucement.

Je commence à avoir très chaud et j'ai du mal à respirer. Ses doigts tracent de petits cercles et je me mords la langue plus fort pour rester silencieuse.

Je veux qu'il arrête, mais en même temps je pense que je mourrais s'il arrêtait.

Il continue de me caresser à travers ma culotte, plus vite maintenant, me touchant exactement au bon endroit, ne s'arrêtant jamais.

Je saisis son genou pour me soutenir.

Je me fiche qu'il m'entende.

C'est _si_ bon.

Je gémis et halète sous son traitement. Soudain, mon ventre se serre et quelque chose explose en moi.

Je me presse contre son torse, mon corps tout entier tremblant, et je lutte pour reprendre ma respiration.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. On dirait que je suis au paradis.

Il s'écarte lentement de moi et mon corps retombe sur le matelas, mes yeux se fermant, mes jambes tremblant.

Je ne peux même pas réfléchir.

Pendant un long moment, je ne sais même pas où je suis.

Je me calme lentement.

Je si détendue et fatiguée.

On dirait que toute ma peur et ma nervosité ont disparu.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Il est parti.

Je suis seule dans le cachot.

C'est probablement mieux.

Je ne sais pas ce que je lui aurais dit.

Aurais-je pu le regarder dans les yeux ?

Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Je ne peux même pas réfléchir.

Je ferme les yeux et je m'endors en un instant.

ooo

Quelqu'un me saisit le bras et me relève.

Je hurle et lutte, mais c'est inutile.

Je ne peux rien voir.

Il fait noir.

Il y a plusieurs personnes dans le cachot, je peux le dire.

Est-ce la fin?

J'essaye de parler, mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres.

Sans un mot, je suis tirée hors de mon matelas et hors du cachot.


	30. Jour 30

Et voilà ! Le chapitre 30. Les réponses à toutes vos questions.

Ca fait vraiment bizarre...

Je tiens tout particulièrement à vous remercier aujourd'hui pour tous vos commentaires. Vos remarques et théories m'ont toujours intéressée, et j'espère sincèrement que vous ne serez pas déçus...

Mathilde, merci de regarder mes séries TV préférées, de me supporter au quotidien... et accessoirement d'avoir corrigé les chapitres de cette traduction ! T'es presque la meilleure :p

Bon, je ne vais pas en écrire plus, je vous laisse maintenant profiter de ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue...

**Jour 30**

Que se passe-t-il ?

Où sont-ils ?

Je regarde à nouveau autour de moi, espérant trouver une chose qui m'aiderait à comprendre.

Une sorte d'indice.

Mais il n'y a rien.

C'est une pièce vide.

Pas un cachot. Une _pièce_.

Les gardes m'ont fait sortir du cachot au milieu de la nuit et m'ont amenée ici.

Pourquoi ?

Si je ferme les yeux, je peux toujours la voir dans ma tête.

L'obscurité. Puis quelqu'un m'attrapant, me relevant de mon matelas, me faisant sortir du cachot.

Il y avait un long couloir. Puis des escaliers.

Et avant d'avoir pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait, ils m'ont poussée dans cette petite pièce.

Et m'ont laissée ici.

C'est déjà le matin.

Et je suis tellement fatiguée.

Je ne pourrais pas dormir, même si je le voulais. Il n'y a rien dans la pièce. Pas même un matelas ou une chaise. _Rien_.

Je ne peux que rester debout.

Ou faire les cent pas.

Est-ce tout ?

Est-ce la fin ?

Trente jours.

C'est assez poétique.

Mais je ne peux pas penser à ça, sinon je deviendrai folle.

A quoi pourrais-je penser pour m'occuper ?

Rogue.

Je rougis, même si je suis complètement seule. Personne ne peut lire mon esprit, personne ne sait à quoi je pense, mais c'est toujours mal d'y penser.

De penser à ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière.

Comment ai-je pu ?

Pourquoi a-t-il -?

_Ugh._

Je ne peux même pas...

Heureusement, bientôt je n'aurai plus à y penser. Je n'aurai plus à penser à rien.

ooo

C'est drôle.

Je devrais être dans tous mes états.

Je devrais pleurer.

Hurler.

Donner des coups dans les murs.

Faire quelque chose.

Mais je me tiens simplement là.

Attendant.

J'ai vécu tant de choses ce dernier mois.

Et d'une certaine façon, on dirait que la peur de la mort n'est plus aussi... effrayante.

Je suis calme.

ooo

Ma gorge se serre lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

_Enfin_.

J'entends une voix, "Viens."

J'avance d'un pour voir qui est cette personne.

Je me tends immédiatement.

C'est ce garde.

J'en ai tellement marre de le voir.

D'avoir à faire à lui.

Mais... pourquoi n'entre-t-il pas ?

Il se tient simplement dehors, en attendant que je sorte.

Mais je ne veux pas.

"Viens," répète-t-il.

_Calme-toi, Hermione._

Il t'emmène quelque part.

Mais sur les ordres de qui ?

Son visage est sérieux.

Il ne joue pas avec moi.

Et alors je décide.

D'accord.

J'avance d'un pas, puis quitte lentement la pièce.

ooo

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Que veulent-ils ?

Je suis dans un bureau.

Un bureau simple mais large.

Il y a un bureau.

Et une bibliothèque.

Et un fauteuil.

Et une fenêtre.

Mais je ne peux rien voir à cause des rideaux noirs.

Je n'ai pas vu une chose aussi... normale depuis longtemps.

Il y a même des _livres_.

Attendez ? Que suis-je en train de faire ?

Je devrais rechercher une arme, pas admirer la pièce.

Je cours rapidement jusqu'au bureau, ouvrant les tiroirs, essayant frénétiquement de trouver quelque chose.

Un coupe-papier.

Quelque chose de tranchant.

N'importe quoi.

Mais il n'y a rien.

Seulement des papiers.

Je grogne de frustration et me retourne pour regarder les étagères.

Il doit y avoir quelque chose.

Mais... et si c'était un piège ?

Pourquoi sinon me laisseraient-ils seule ?

Ils ne sont pas stupides.

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre, et écarte les rideaux.

Mon cœur manque un battement à la vue de la liberté.

Je peux voir le monde extérieur.

Il n'y a pas grand chose à voir.

Seulement la forêt.

Mais c'est la première fois depuis un mois.

J'essaye d'ouvrir la fenêtre, mais j'entends alors une voix.

"Hermione."

Je sursaute et me retourne, le cœur battant la chamade.

Lupin.

Il ferme la porte derrière lui et commence lentement à avancer vers moi.

"Restez où vous êtes !" je le préviens, mais ensuite je réalise que je n'ai rien pour le menacer.

Étonnamment, il s'arrête, et lève les mains, "D'accord."

D'accord ?

"Que voulez-vous ?" je demande en essayant de rester calme, "Où sont les autres ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?"

"Je vais tout t'expliquer," dit-il, "Tu devrais t'asseoir."

Pourquoi me parle-t-il ainsi ? Pourquoi sa voix est-elle douce et calme ?

Il essaye de me piéger.

"Non." Je secoue la tête, "Je ne vais pas m'asseoir."

Il soupire, puis hoche la tête, "D'accord."

"Où est Voldemort ?" je demande.

"Hermione," commence-t-il, "Nous n'avons que quelques minutes."

"De quoi parlez-vous ?"

Alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, je l'interromps, "Non, je ne veux pas le savoir ! Je ne veux pas vous parler. Je ne veux pas vous _regarder_."

"Hermione, s'il te plaît."

"Et arrêtez de dire mon nom !"

C'est mal.

On dirait presque que c'est _moi_ qui suis folle, parce que je suis en colère et que je hurle alors qu'il parle calmement, d'une voix posée.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, "Je... ne sais pas comment le dire."

"D-Dire _quoi ?_"

"Hermione," Il se rapproche d'un pas et croise mon regard, "Réfléchis au mois qui vient de s'écouler. Rien ne t'a semblé étrange ?"

Je hoche la tête, "Oui. Ce me semble étrange que je vous aie un jour fait confiance."

"Non, Hermione, je suis sérieux. Réfléchis au mois qui vient de s'écouler."

De quoi parle-t-il ?

"Tu es en sécurité ici," dit-il.

Je le fusille du regard.

"Il n'y a pas de... Mangemorts ici."

Silence.

Que dit-il ?

Qu'essaye-t-il de dire ?

Il continue, "Il n'y a pas Tu-Sais-Qui. Du moins pas ici."

"Q-_Quoi _?"

Il me regarde étrangement et je perds lentement patience.

"Que dites-vous ?" Je hausse la voix, "Pouvez-vous tout me dire en même temps où espérez-vous un effet dramatique ?"

"Je suis tellement désolé."

Un rire m'échappe, "Maintenant vous êtes désolé ? Je pense qu'il est un peu tard pour ça. Traître."

"Hermione."

Il lutte pour trouver ses mots.

"Arrêtez de parler."

"Ecoute-moi," ordonne-t-il, "Je vais te dire quelque chose qui peut te choquer."

Le ton de sa voix me surprend.

Il me regarde enfin, "L'Ordre a un département spécial. Un département secret. Seuls peu d'entre nous sont au courant."

"Je ne veux pas l'entendre ! Je ne parlerai pas de l'Ordre avec vous !"

"Hermione, _écoute _!" Il hausse la voix également.

Je le fusille du regard, attendant de hurler et de l'insulter, mais la curiosité me saisit et j'attends qu'il continue.

"Ce département se charge des missions spéciales, risquées," explique-t-il, "Et l'une de ces missions consiste à tester les personnes, pour voir si nous pouvons leur faire confiance ou non."

J'écoute.

"Et c'est exactement ce qu'il t'es arrivé ce dernier mois. Un test."

Silence.

Puis un rire m'échappe.

Il est vraiment drôle.

Essaye-t-il de me faire mourir de rire ?

Je ris tellement fort que les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Et quand je lève les yeux vers lui, je commence à rire encore plus à cause de l'expression qu'il a sur le visage.

"V-Vous pensez vraiment que je vais croire ça ?" je demande en gloussant toujours, "Ne perdez pas votre temps. Je suis là, finissez-en. Allez-y. Tuez-moi et -"

"Personne ne va te tuer."

J'arrête de rire.

Sa voix est sérieuse.

Et pendant une seconde, je pense qu'il dit peut-être la vérité.

Mais _non_.

C'est fou.

"Tu n'as jamais vu Tu-Sais-Qui," dit Lupin, "Pourquoi, à ton avis ?"

Je me sens soudainement malade.

"P-Parce que... parce qu'il... les Mangemorts étaient sensés..." Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir rester debout.

Mes jambes vont me trahir d'un moment à l'autre.

"Je suis tellement désolé, Hermione. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive, mais... je n'avais pas le choix."

J'avance lentement vers la chaise et m'assieds.

Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus d'air dans la pièce ?

"Il y a des personnes qui ont plus de pouvoir que moi. Des personnes haut placées," continue de dire Lupin, mais je ne peux pas me concentrer sur ses paroles.

J'ai besoin de temps.

Est-ce vrai ?

Tout était-il... faux ?

Il n'y avait pas de Voldemort.

Pas de Mangemorts.

"Mais..." dis-je enfin, "Les gardes ?"

"Des membres de l'Ordre, spécialisés dans ce genre d'expérience."

Expérience ?

J'étais une _expérience _?

"Il y a des personnes à qui tu dois parler," explique Lupin.

Je ne dis rien. Je ne peux même pas hocher la tête.

Puis je l'entends s'éloigner, ouvrir la porte, puis la refermer.

Je suis seule.

Je saute sur mes jambes, faisant tomber la chaise sur le sol.

Comme si j'allais gober son histoire.

C'est un autre de leur tour.

Je-Je dois trouver quelque chose.

Si je tombe, je ne tomberai pas sans combattre.

Mes yeux observent rapidement la pièce. Est-ce une sorte d'illusion? Une autre vision?

Je me redirige vers le bureau, mais je me retourne immédiatement lorsque la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

Ressentant le besoin de me défendre, je sais la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

Un livre.

Comme c'est idiot.

Lupin entre à nouveau dans la pièce. Il a du mal à me regarder dans les yeux.

Puis d'autres hommes entrent également.

Je ne les reconnais pas.

Probablement des Mangemorts.

Alors que je recule d'un pas, une autre personne entre dans la pièce.

Et mes poumons se vident totalement.

Oh mon dieu.

Le Professeur Dumbledore.

Je l'imagine.

Je dois être en train de l'imaginer.

C'est ça.

Je suis officiellement devenue folle.

"Miss Granger," commence Dumbledore d'un ton réconfortant. Comme je m'en souviens.

"Je crois que vous avez été informée de tout," dit-il en avançant vers moi.

Je ne peux pas détourner les yeux.

Je continue de chercher une erreur, quelque chose qui me dirait qu'il n'est pas réel.

Mais tout semble réel.

Il y a même cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux.

"Peut-être devriez-vous vous asseoir," dit-il, et Remus ramasse la chaise au sol.

"Vous voulez bien arrêter de me dire ça !" Je hurle.

Dumbledore hoche la tête, "Comme vous voulez."

"Je-Je demande une explication," dis-je avec force.

"Et vous allez en obtenir une."

Je me sens vulnérable.

Je suis seule. Et ils sont cinq. Le bureau est la seule chose qui nous sépare. Et la seule arme dont je dispose est le libre dans mes mains.

"Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, Miss Granger," dit Dumbledore, "En fait, vous avez toujours été en sécurité. Nous n'aurions jamais laissé les choses aller trop loin."

Il est sérieux ?

C'est fou.

Je hoche la tête, "D-D'accord. Disons que je vous crois."

Ils attendent en silence que je continue.

"Et me laisser mourir de faim, violer mon intimité, m'humilier, me battre... ce n'est pas aller trop loin ?" je demande d'une voix tremblante.

"Je comprends que vous soyez en colère, mais laissez-moi expliquer," répond Dumbledore, "Je sais que vous comprendrez que c'était nécessaire."

Je me penche un peu en arrière, "Expliquez."

"Vous êtes l'une des meilleurs amis de Harry. Et cela étant, vous avez des responsabilités..."

Le temps semble ralentir.

"... imaginez combien ce serait dangereux si de telles informations étaient divulguées..."

"... vous n'êtes pas assez forte..."

"... trahison..."

"... eu des cours... occlumencie..."

"... plus forte après ça..."

"... plus intelligente..."

"... nous avez prouvé votre valeur..."

Enfin ils arrêtent de parler.

Je retrouve enfin ma voix.

"Et... j'ai réussi le test ?" je demande doucement.

"Oui, Miss Granger," répond Dumbledore.

"Mais j'ai tenté de me tuer."

"Vous n'avez jamais accepté de rallier leur camps ou de leur offrir des informations. Vous avez prouvé votre loyauté."

Long moment de silence.

Une minute s'écoule.

Puis une autre.

Et une autre.

Mais ils sont tous silencieux.

Vais-je vraiment y croire ?

"Je... Je suis restée ici pendant un mois ?" je demande, "Que... Qu'avez-vous dit à ma famille ? A Harry et Ron ?" Puis je réalise quelque chose, "Est-ce que Harry est au courant ?"

Dumbledore secoue rapidement la tête, "Non. Il n'est pas au courant."

"Il n'aurait pas été d'accord," dis-je, "Il ne vous aurait jamais laissé faire ça."

Dumbledore reste silencieux un instant avant de reprendre la parole, "Vos parents ne savent rien. Ils ont reçu des lettres de vous, comme d'habitude."

Je déglutis, "Vous... vous leur avez envoyé des lettres en mon nom ? Ils pensent que je suis à Poudlard ?"

"Nous devons protéger ce secret, Miss Granger. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez."

Je comprends ?

Je regarde Remus qui se tient derrière Dumbledore, qui ne me regarde pas. Est-ce de la honte sur son visage ?

Puis un couteau me transperce, "E-Et... Rogue ? Il en fait partie ?"

"Oui. Pensez à lui comme à votre mentor. Son rôle était de vous guider à travers ce test," explique Dumbledore.

Tous les souvenirs remontent soudain.

Toutes nos conversations.

Nous s'embrassant.

Nous, nous douchant ensemble.

La nuit dernière.

Et ils ont tout vu. Ils sont au courant de tout.

J'ai la nausée.

Je me plie en deux, en me tenant le ventre.

"Hermione, tu vas bien ?" demande Lupin en s'avançant vers moi.

Je m'écarte très rapidement de lui, "Ne me touchez pas !" je hurle en lui jetant mon livre.

Il le frappe à la poitrine et il se recule immédiatement.

"Où est-il ?" je demande, "Je veux le voir. Je veux lui parler."

"Severus ?" demande Dumbledore, "Il est... actuellement indisponible."

"Alors, _monsieur_, faites en sorte qu'il soit disponible," je siffle, "Je demande à le voir."

Le Directeur hoche finalement la tête et regarde à Lupin, qui soupire avant de quitter la pièce.

"Severus a demandé à ne pas vous voir," dit calmement Dumbledore.

"Il... eh bien, _moi_ je veux le voir."

"Très bien."

Silence.

Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qu'il se passe.

Suis-je en train de rêve.

"Miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas la seule."

"Q-Quoi ?"

"Toutes les personnes importantes pour l'Ordre ont été testées. Même votre ami, Ronald Weasley."

"Ron ?" Je lève les yeux vers lui, choquée.

"Durant l'été," dit Dumbledore.

"C'est pour cela qu'il... ne m'a jamais écrit..." Tout commence à prendre sens maintenant, "Que... était-ce comme pour moi ?"

"Pas exactement. Il y a différents tests pour chacun, Miss Granger."

"Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ?" je murmure doucement, "Et que leur avez-vous dit ? A Harry et Ron ?"

"Ils pensent que vous êtes avec votre famille, prenant soin de votre mère qui est souffrante depuis un moment maintenant."

Tous ces mensonges.

Mensonges.

Mensonges.

Tout cela est trop pour moi.

Je suis fatiguée.

Et affamée.

Je lève les yeux vers le Directeur, "Êtes-vous... réel ?"

Il sourit légèrement, "Je vous assure, Miss Granger, que je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel."

Je mets mes bras autour de moi et attends en silence.

"Messieurs, vous pouvez partir maintenant," dit Dumbledore aux hommes derrière lui.

Ils hochent tous la tête et se dirigent vers la porte.

Je baisse la tête, remarquant combien mes jambes sont maigres et combien je suis sale.

Il y a des bleus sur mon corps.

J'ai des cicatrices.

Mes cheveux sont plus courts.

Et tout cela est _leur_ faute.

C'est _eux_ qui ont fait ça.

Pas Voldemort.

_L'Ordre._

Pendant tout ce temps je les protégeais, et ils me faisaient ça.

"Monsieur le Directeur."

Cette voix me fait frissonner de tout mon corps.

Je lève lentement la tête, le remarquant.

Rogue.

Il évite mon regard, je peux le voir.

"Miss Granger a sollicité votre présence, Severus."

"Je comprends."

Je prends enfin la parole, "Je-Je veux lui parler... en privé."

Il se tend.

Est-ce qu'il respire ?

Dumbledore hoche la tête, "Très bien. Je reviendrai dans quelques minutes. Il y a des choses dont nous devons discuter."

Puis il s'en va.

Je suis seule avec Rogue.

Encore.

Nous évitons tous les deux de nous regarder.

Je ne peux pas le regarder.

Je n'arrête pas de me souvenir d'hier soir.

Quand je tremblais de plaisir contre lui.

Et il ne peut pas me regarder non plus.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me force finalement à parler, "Pourquoi ?"

C'est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit.

Il reste silencieux un long moment.

Je rassemble mon courage et avance vers lui, le giflant durement au visage. Son visage se tourne sous la force du coup, mais c'est tout. Il ne réagit pas. Il ne montre aucune douleur. Rien.

Je veux le frapper encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Mais avant que ma main n'entre à nouveau en contact avec son visage, il la saisit et me regarde dangereusement.

Je retire brusquement ma main.

"Pourquoi ?" je demande encore, "Répondez-moi."

"On me l'a ordonné."

Il semble torturé.

Fatigué.

Honteux.

Suis-je sensée me sentir désolée pour lui ?

"C'est réel ?" je demande, "Ou est-ce un autre jeu ? Une autre vision ?"

"Non. C'est réel."

J'inspire faiblement, "Vous... toutes les choses que vous avez dites... tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans le cachot... ils ont tout vu... ils sont tous au courant ?"

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens. "Non. Ca ne se passait pas comme ça."

"Alors comment ?"

"Ils ne nous écoutaient pas. Ils ne nous observaient pas. Quand nous étions dans le cachot, nous étions seuls. Seulement _vous_ et _moi_."

"Je ne vous crois pas."

"Croyez-moi, Miss Granger. Ils ne savent que ce que je leur ai dit."

Je l'écoute, espérant et priant qu'il ne mente pas.

Il continue, "Durant les_ visites au toilettes_, je leur parlais, leur disais ce que je pensais qu'ils devaient savoir. Des informations sur votre état mental, vos progrès, mon opinion personnelle. Mais ils ne nous ont jamais regardés dans le cachot."

"Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous... embrassée? Et... la nuit dernière? Pourquoi avoir fait ça?"

Il se rapproche d'un pas, la voix sombre, "Ils ne sont au courant de rien de tel. Et ils ne doivent jamais le découvrir."

"Pourquoi... pourquoi avez-vous...?" je demande encore.

Il détourne la tête, "Je voulais simplement... faire quelque chose pour vous."

Après un long moment, il croise enfin mon regard, "Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ce qu'il se passait. Et j'ai essayé de... rendre les choses plus faciles pour vous, du moins pendant quelques instants. D'arranger les choses."

"Et vous..." Je ne peux même pas prononcer les mots, "Alors... tout n'était pas planifié ? Dumbledore ne vous a pas ordonné de me séduire ?"

"Non," Il secoue immédiatement la tête, "Je n'aurais jamais..."

"Ca signifie que c'était _vous_. Pourquoi ?"

Il déglutit avec difficulté, "Miss Granger. J'étais moi aussi dans ce cachot. J'étais là avec vous. Pendant presque un mois. Et... des choses se sont passées. Des choses dont je ne suis pas fier."

"Vous..."

"Je suis plus âgé que vous, je suis votre Professeur. Mais je _suis_ un homme et vous êtes une... femme. Et je ne suis pas parfait, Miss Granger. Et je suis prêt à accepter n'importe quelle punition pour ce que j'ai fait. Je comprendrai que vous vouliez m'envoyer à Azkaban. Vous en avez tous les droits."

Un léger rire m'échappe, "J'ai été tellement stupide. En y repensant... Je peux le voir clairement. Vous n'étiez jamais désespéré et on aurait dit que vous _saviez_ que vous n'alliez pas mourir. Toutes les choses que vous avez dites... sur le fait de ne faire confiance à personne, toutes ces leçons d'Occlumencie, vous me prépariez. M'entraîniez. Et quand vous avez refusé, lorsque je vous ai... demandé de... vous savez... Vous saviez que nous n'allions pas mourir. Vous saviez que les gardes ne feraient rien de tel. Parce que ça aurait été aller trop loin."

Il ne dit rien.

Je respire doucement pour me calmer, "Mais toutes ces petites choses... les commentaires du garde sur votre famille, sur votre..." Je montre d'un signe la partie basse de son corps, "... problème."

Il se tend, "Nous essayions de rendre les choses aussi réalistes que possible. Il aurait été suspect que vous soyez la seule à vivre des moments embarrassants."

C'était un chef d'œuvre.

"Alors... ce n'était que des mensonges ?" je demande.

Il secoue lentement la tête, "Non. Pas tout."

Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir en savoir plus.

"Et si j'étais morte ?" je demande, "Cette nuit où je me suis tranchée les veines ?"

"C'était une erreur. J'ai essayé de les convaincre d'en finir quand c'est arrivé, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté."

"Et ce _garde _? Qui est-il ?"

"Un membre de l'Ordre. Quelqu'un qui nous aide pour ce genre de choses."

J'ai mal à la tête.

Je m'appuie contre le mur, "Et cette fille ? Rose? Elle est morte devant moi ! Je l'ai vue mourir !"

"Elle n'est pas morte."

"Mais -"

"Miss Granger, vous mieux que personne devriez savoir ce que la magie peut faire."

Je n'arrive pas à respirer.

"Comment avez-vous pu ?" je demande doucement, "Pourquoi n'y avez-vous pas mis un terme. Vous auriez pu... le dire à quelqu'un. Le Ministère..."

Il ne parle pas pendant un long moment.

Je continue de le fixer, en attendant.

"Ca ne dépendait pas de moi," dit-il enfin, "J'ai fait de mon mieux pour rendre tout cela plus facile pour vous, mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose."

"Vraiment ? Et comment exactement avez-vous essayé de rendre tout cela plus facile pour moi?"

Il se rapproche de moi, "Ils voulaient vous garder éveillée pendant plusieurs jours. Vous souvenez-vous de ce petit bracelet ? C'était _mon_ idée de... vous aider à dormir. Je suis allé à l'encontre de leurs ordres pour vous aider."

Il continue, la colère évidente dans sa voix, "Et leur plan était que je me retourne contre vous _bien_ plus tôt, mais j'ai refusé."

"P-Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je ne voulais pas vous laisser seule là-bas."

Devrais-je le croire ?

Cela change-t-il quoi que ce soit ?

Tout mon monde vient de s'effondrer.

"Vous vous souvenez lorsque vous avez reçu autre chose que de l'eau et du pain comme repas? C'était également moi," siffle-t-il, "N'essayez pas de faire de moi quelqu'un de plus monstrueux que je ne le suis."

"Et maintenant ?" je murmure, "Qu'y a-t-il... entre nous ?"

Il se racle la gorge en s'éloignant de moi.

Comment vais-je surmonter ça ?

Serai-je capable de laisser tout cela derrière moi ?

"Miss Granger, tout va bien se passer."

Il y a _quelque chose_ dans son ton.

Mais lorsque j'ouvre la bouche pour l'interroger, Dumbledore entre de nouveau dans la pièce.

"J'espère que je ne vous interromps pas, mais nous devons en finir," dit-il à Rogue.

"Je veux rentrer," je murmure.

Dumbledore soupire, "Miss Granger. Vous avez prouvé votre valeur. Et vous serez récompensée pour cela après la Guerre."

"Ne me remerciez pas, monsieur le Directeur," je l'interromps, "Je n'ai pas encore fini."

Ils me regardent tous les deux.

Je continue, "Je vais porter plainte contre vous."

L'expression de Dumbledore ne change pas.

Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucune inquiétude sur son visage ?

"Vous ne m'avez pas entendue ?" je demande, "Ce que vous avez fait était _illégal_. Peu importe combien vos intentions étaient _nobles_. C'était mal. Vous m'avez violée. Mon corps, mon esprit. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?"

J'avance vers eux, la rage montant lentement en moi, "Je vais avoir besoin d'une thérapie pour le restant de mes jours ! Vous savez ce que c'est de vivre dans la peur pendant un mois ? Qui vous a donné ce droit ? Vous ne valez pas mieux que Voldemort lui-même."

"Miss Granger - " commence Rogue.

"Vous aussi ! Comment vais-je pouvoir retourner à Poudlard ? Comment vais-je pouvoir m'asseoir dans votre salle et vous regarder sans penser à... à tout ce qui est passé ?"

Il parle lentement, "Vous n'aurez pas à le faire."

"Que... Que voulez-vous dire ?"

Il croise mon regard, "Vous êtes très brave, Miss Granger. Vous m'avez souvent rendu fier de vous."

Pourquoi parle-t-il comme si nous n'allions plus jamais nous revoir ? Comme s'il me disait au revoir ?

Dumbledore intervient, "Pour votre propre sécurité... pour votre propre bien, vos souvenirs vont être effacés."

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc, "_Quoi _?"

"Seulement jusqu'à la fin de la Guerre."

"Non ! Vous ne ferez rien de tel !" je hurle.

"Miss Granger."

"Dans ce cas quel était le but de me faire vivre tout ça, si je ne vais pas m'en souvenir? Quel est le but des cours d'Occlumencie et -"

Dumbledore m'interrompt, "Vous allez vous souvenir certaines choses. Surtout les connaissances que vous avez acquises. Mais vous ne vous souviendrez pas de la façon dont vous les avez acquises. C'est le seul moyen pour vous protéger, et nous protéger."

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux," J'essaye d'avancer vers la porte, mais Rogue me saisit le bras.

"Miss Granger, vous devez arrêter. Utilisez votre tête," me dit-il.

"Lâchez-moi !" Je lutte, "Je refuse ! Et je m'en vais !"

Pourquoi ne me relâche-t-il pas le bras.

"Je suis désolé," murmure-t-il.

Et alors je comprends.

"_Non_," Je me débats plus fort, "Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! C'est illégal ! Vous pourriez aller à Azkaban pour ça !"

Dumbledore pointe sa baguette sur moi, "Je suis désolé, mon enfant. Mais c'est pour le mieux."

Je regarde Rogue, "S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi. Ne les laissez pas faire !"

"Je suis désolé," répond-il uniquement, "Je suis tellement désolé."

"Non !" J'essaye d'échapper à sa prise, mais c'est inutile.

Il me saisit également l'autre bras et je suis forcée de regarder Dumbledore.

"Oubliettes."


	31. Epilogue

Et voilà enfin l'épilogue. J'espère que cette fiction et traduction vous aura plu.

En tout cas, ça a été un réel plaisir pour moi de la partager avec vous, et de lire vos théories et autres commentaires. J'espère que la conclusion ne vous décevra pas. Merci à vous tous !

Bon courage à celles et ceux qui passent leurs examens en cette fin d'année, j'espère que tout se passera bien pour vous !

Et bonnes vacances à tout le monde ! Profitez-en bien !

Je tiens à remercier the-shinny-girl, pour avoir écrit cette fanfic. J'ai rarement été aussi emballée en lisant une fiction, et ça a été un plaisir et un privilège de pouvoir la traduire !

Ensuite, évidemment, je remercie J.K. Rowling, pour son univers et ses personnages qui ont illuminé mes jeunes années et qui continuent de m'émerveiller !

Enfin... Je suppose que... c'est ma dernière chance de le dire. Mathilde... [disparaît dans un autre univers en emportant le Docteur et le TARDIS avec moi :)) ]. Bon, d'accord, comme cette fin te frustre, je vais pas t'infliger la même chose ^^. Merci à toi pour cette correction et pour cette année mémorable !

Concernant mes prochaines traduction, j'avoue n'avoir aucune fanfiction sur l'univers Harry Potter en vue pour l'instant. Mais je continue de chercher, et j'espère en dénicher une qui vous plaira tout autant ! Pour l'instant, je pense en traduire sur des films et séries que j'apprécie. Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec Severus et Hermione ;)

Bon, j'arrête mon roman et vous laisse lire l'épilogue tant attendu. Merci à vous !

**É****pilogue**

Je fais courir une main dans mes cheveux en grognant.

A quoi pensais-je en les coupant aussi courts ? Pensais-je au moins à quelque chose ?

Je regarde l'emploi du temps dans mon autre main, réalisant qu'il me reste cinq cours. Puis le reste de la journée sera passé à la bibliothèque à étudier, pour essayer de rattraper tout ce que j'ai raté.

C'est long un mois.

Et je ne suis revenue que depuis une semaine. Il me reste tant de devoirs. Au moins les professeurs ont tous été très compréhensifs.

"Hermione !"

Je me retourne, "Oh, salut, Ron."

"Viens, on va être en retard pour le cours de Potions." Il me presse dans les escaliers.

"Où est Harry ?"

"Je ne sais pas, il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrai là-bas."

Silence.

"Pourquoi cette tête, Mione ?" demande-t-il, "Tu n'es pas contente d'être de retour ? Tu nous as manqué."

Je souris, "Je t'ai manqué parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour t'aider avec tes devoirs."

Il rougit un peu, "Eh bien, c'est une des raisons aussi, mais -"

"Oh, laisse tomber, Ron. Et dépêche-toi, je ne veux pas être en retard."

ooo

"Rogue ?" murmure Harry, "Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ fait là ?"

Je lève les yeux au ciel, "C'est le _Professeur_ _Rogue_, Harry."

Il y a un silence de mort dans la salle. Tous les étudiants sont surpris que ce soit Rogue qui se tienne devant nous au lieu du Professeur Slughorn.

"Le Professeur Slughorn est actuellement indisponible," dit Rogue, sa voix résonnant dans toute la salle, "Par conséquent, vous êtes coincés avec moi."

J'écoute patiemment.

Les yeux de Rogue passent soigneusement d'un élève à l'autre, mais étrangement il _m_'ignore. Il regarde Harry et Ron, son regard posé sur eux pendant plusieurs secondes, puis il m'évite et continue avec Neville, en lui lançant un regard glacial.

"Vous préparerez une Décoction Hoqueteuse, rien de _trop_ compliqué," dit-il avec mépris, "Commencez."

Tout le monde commence à rassembler les ingrédients.

Personne n'ose parler.

ooo

"_Non_," je murmure, "Ajoute _un_ tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. _Un_, Neville. _Un._"

Je soupire, la sueur se formant sur mon front. Je l'essuie de la main et me rapproche de Neville, qui commence maintenant à paniquer.

"Ce n'est rien," lui dis-je doucement, "Elle n'est pas encore gâchée."

Puis je lève la tête pour regarder le Professeur Rogue, qui est assis au bureau en train de lire des documents.

Je me penche vers Neville, "Attends une minute, puis recommence à mélanger."

Regardant à nouveau vers le bureau de Rogue, je me retrouve à le fixer directement dans les yeux.

Et il me regarde aussi.

Il sait que j'aide Neville.

Me mordant la lèvre inférieure avec crainte, j'attends la punition, mais elle n'arrive jamais.

Il baisse simplement la tête sur ses documents.

Que vient-il de se passer ?

"_Hermione_," murmure nerveusement Neville, "Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?"

Il me faut un long moment pour me ressaisir.

"Um, juste un tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. _Une seule fois_," je répète en me sentant un peu étrange.

Il y a un problème.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent.

"Hermione, elle devient bleue. Elle ne devrait pas devenir bleue," murmure Neville d'une voix tremblante.

"Tu devrais probablement -" je commence.

"Professeur, Granger aide Londubat," dit Draco Malfoy derrière nous, "Elle l'aide depuis le début."

Je me retourne et remarque le sourire en coin sur le visage de Malfoy.

"Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Malfoy," me défend Ron.

"Silence," dit enfin Rogue.

Je le regarde en rougissant un peu.

Mais il n'ajoute rien.

Je le fixe en haussant les sourcils, m'attendant à une retenue ou autre chose.

"Sortez," dit-il uniquement.

"Q-Quoi?" je demande doucement.

"Dehors. Tout le mode," dit-il d'un ton cassant, "Le cours est terminé. _Dehors_."

Il ne faut pas nous le dire deux fois.

Nous rassemblons rapidement nos affaires et quittons la classe immédiatement.

ooo

"Que s'est-il passé, Hermione?" demande Harry alors que nous remontons les escaliers.

"Je-Je ne sais pas," je réponds honnêtement.

"Quand Rogue a-t-il déjà hésité à donner une retenue à l'un de nous?"

Je secoue la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

"Et ce Malfoy," dit Ron en se joignant à la conversation, "Il doit toujours se mêler de tout."

Harry et Ron continuent de parler, exprimant leur surprise concernant le comportement de Rogue et leur colère contre celui de Draco, mais je ne les écoute plus.

J'ai d'autres questions en tête.

Que se passe-t-il?

Pourquoi le Professeur Rogue agit-il étrangement?

Je ne peux plus faire comme si je ne le voyais pas. Depuis que je suis revenue, il ne me regarde pas, agit étrangement près de moi. La semaine dernière, je lui ai tendu mon devoir, m'excusant de le rendre en retard, et nos doigts se sont touchés une légère seconde. C'est tout ce qu'il a fallu pour qu'il écarte brusquement sa main loin de moi, mon devoir tombant sur le sol.

Je soupire en mettant ces pensées de côté.

J'ai trop de travail qui m'attend pour perdre mon temps précieux avec de telles choses.

ooo

"Hermione, tu peux me passer ce morceau de pain ?" demande Ron en se penchant sur la table.

Je le fusille du regard, attendant le mot magique.

"_S'il te plaît _?" ajoute-t-il en souriant.

Je ne peux pas dire non à ça.

Un léger sourire se forme sur mes lèvres et je lui tends le précieux morceau de pain.

"Hermione," Il devient soudain sérieux, "Qu'est-ce que tu as au poignet ?"

Je baisse les yeux, remarquant une horrible cicatrice sur l'intérieur de mon poignet.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demande Ron.

"J'ai juste essayé de... ramassé les morceaux d'un miroir brisé. Et je suppose que j'ai eu... un accident," je réponds, perdue dans mes pensées.

"Tu _supposes _?"

"Je ne me souviens pas vraiment. Ce mois tout entier est un peu confus pour moi. La maladie de ma mère, le stress. C'était une période difficile pour moi," j'explique en observant toujours la cicatrice sur mon poignet.

Il y a beaucoup d'autres cicatrices également.

Des cicatrices que je me souviens avoir eues, mais il y a toujours cette étrange impression.

Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

ooo

"Je suis en retard pour la Métamorphose," me dis-je à moi-même en me hâtant dans le couloir.

Je n'aurais _vraiment_ pas dû étudier toute la nuit.

Avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il se passe, je percute quelque chose de dur.

Quelque chose de noir.

Quelque chose de chaud.

"Miss Granger !"

Je lève les yeux et remarque un Professeur Rogue très en colère.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, Monsieur, je-je ne regardais pas !"

"C'est évident," dit-il avec mépris avant de s'écarter un peu de moi.

Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

Pourquoi s'écarte-t-il de moi ?

Pense-t-il que je ne remarque pas ces choses ?

"La prochaine fois, utilisez les yeux dont la nature vous a dotée et _regardez_ où vous allez," dit-il froidement avant de partir.

Je reste là pendant un instant.

Mon cœur bat bruyamment.

Il y a des émotions fortes en moi.

Des émotions que je ne peux pas expliquer.

Des émotions qui ne sont _pas_ logiques.

Que m'arrive-t-il ?

ooo

Harry regarde autour de lui, s'assurant que nous sommes seuls dans le Salle Commune.

"Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?" je demande en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Ron me regarde, "C'est l'idée de _Dumbledore_."

"Et alors ?" La colère comment à monter en moi, "Ce n'est pas parce que c'est _son_ idée que c'est automatiquement une _bonne_ idée."

Harry se tourne vers moi, "Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu agit bizarrement... depuis que tu es revenue."

Je pousse un profond soupir.

"Écoute, Dumbledore veut que je me rapproche de Slughorn et c'est ce que je vais faire," explique Harry, "Il a une raison de me demander ça, j'en suis sûr."

Une remarque désobligeante se forme dans ma tête, mais je me mords la langue.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens cette colère ?

Dumbledore ne le mérite pas.

Il n'a toujours fait que nous aider.

ooo

"Prenez... les... prenez... les..."

Ma gorge se serre tandis que je regarde Severus Rogue mourir devant moi.

Et quel est cet étrange _liquide_ sur mon visage ?

Suis-je en train de... pleurer ?

Quelque chose de bleu se forme autour des yeux, de la bouche et des oreilles de Rogue.

Je sais ce que c'est.

Mais Harry ne semble pas le savoir.

Je fais rapidement apparaître une fiole et la tends à Harry, en espérant qu'il saura quoi en faire.

Il le sait, et met la substance argentée dans le flacon avec l'aide de sa baguette.

Je ferme les yeux en détournant la tête.

Pourquoi cela me fait-il aussi mal ?

Rogue est un traître.

Il ne m'a jamais aimée. Il me détestait. Il a fait de ma vie un enfer.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ressens _ça _?

"Granger..."

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux.

_Quoi ?_

"Granger..." murmure-t-il à nouveau.

Il me regarde.

Je ne bouge pas pendant un long instant.

Pourquoi m'appellerait-il _moi ?_

Mais ensuite je remarque quelque chose dans ses yeux sombres.

Une supplication.

Puis je bouge enfin, m'agenouillant à côté de Harry.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Que devrais-je dire?

Rogue me regarde en essayant de parler. Ses lèvres bougent, tremblent, murmurent.

Je me rapproche, essayant d'entendre ce qu'il dit.

"... désolé."

"Il est sans doute en train... d'halluciner," dit doucement Harry.

"... Granger... désolé."

Mon cœur se brise et je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Et j'ai l'impression que je _devrais_ savoir pourquoi, mais il n'y a que du vide et je _ne peux pas_ me rappeler !

"... Monsieur..." je commence, puis je remarque la substance argentée se formant à nouveau autour de sa tête.

Sans poser de questions, je fais de nouveau apparaître une fiole et répète les actions de Harry.

Qu'est-ce que Rogue veut _me_ montrer ?

Je me perds dans la profondeur de ses yeux, en essayant d'ignorer le sang qui coule à flot de son cou et recouvre ses robes.

"... l'Ordre..." se force-t-il à dire, "... département secret... test."

De quoi parle-t-il?

"... pardonnez-moi..." murmure-t-il, ses yeux creusant un trou dans ma poitrine.

Et avant même de savoir ce qu'il se passe, les mots franchissent mes lèvres, "Je vous pardonne."

Je ne sais absolument pas _pourquoi_ il me demande pardon.

Je ne sais absolument pas _pourquoi_ je lui pardonne.

Mais on dirait que ça l'aide un peu à se détendre.

Puis enfin il regarde Harry et lui saisit le haut de ses robes, le tirant plus près de lui, "Regardez... moi..."

Et un moment plus tard il n'est plus là.

Severus Rogue est mort.

ooo

Je me souviens de tout.

Ca fait presque une heure que je suis sortie des souvenirs.

Et je ne peux toujours pas bouger.

Je me souviens de tout maintenant.

Voir les souvenirs du point de vue de Rogue a en quelque sorte déclenché mes propres souvenirs.

Et tout m'est revenu.

_Tout._

Beaucoup d'émotions m'ont saisie.

Le choc.

La colère.

La rage.

Le dégoût.

La tristesse.

La confusion.

Et maintenant je ne peux plus rien ressentir.

Je suis étonnamment calme.

Dumbledore est mort. Je ne peux pas passer ma colère sur lui.

Rogue est mort. Je ne peux pas lui parler. Il s'est passé tant de choses entre nous. Des choses dont j'ai besoin de parler, d'expliquer, de mettre au clair.

Mais il est mort.

Et je n'obtiendrai jamais de réponses.

La réponse dont j'ai si désespérément besoin.

ooo

La Guerre est terminée.

Notre camp a gagné.

Je suis heureuse.

Mais mon travail n'est pas encore fini.

ooo

Le département secret pour les tests.

Tout le monde est au courant. Un article a été publié dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Tout comme mon histoire.

Pas tous les détails. Il y a certaines choses que j'aimerais garder pour moi. Des choses que seuls Rogue et moi savons.

Mais au moins les gens sont maintenant au courant de ce qu'il se passait derrière leur dos. De ce que l'Ordre faisait.

Les personnes responsables sont persécutées. Ceux qui sont toujours en _vie_, du moins.

J'ai retrouvé l'homme qui jouait ce _garde_, celui qui a outrepassé ses limites, et je vais m'assurer à ce qu'il paye pour ses actes.

Ron est toujours dans le déni. On lui a proposé de lui rendre la mémoire, mais il n'a toujours pas décidé. Ses faux souvenirs sont bien mieux que la dure réalité de ce qui lui est arrivé durant l'été. Je ne le blâme pas.

C'est dur d'être capable de se souvenir.

Mais je vais bien.

Je tiens le coup.

Je me sens désolée pour Harry. L'homme en qui il avait confiance, _Dumbledore_, s'est avéré être un monstre. Et puisqu'il est tellement bon, Harry ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir responsable pour tout. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas la faute de Harry. Il y a eu un moment, dans le cachot, où j'ai regretté d'être l'amie de Harry, mais c'était un moment de faiblesse.

Je suis fière d'être son amie.

ooo

Severus Rogue était-il un héros ?

Je me souviens avoir eu cette conversation avec lui il y a des années, lorsque nous étions dans le cachot.

Il n'étais pas d'accord avec le fait que je le considérais comme un héros.

Et peut-être n'était-il pas un héros.

Mais il était très brave.

Et noble.

Je l'admets, au début j'étais en colère contre lui. Mais plus maintenant. Voir les souvenirs de son point de vue m'a aidée. Il n'était pas un pervers tordu ou un sociopathe dérangé. Il était un homme bon. Il ne pouvait pas me sortir de là, alors il a décidé de m'aider à y survivre.

Je le comprends maintenant.

Je suis plus forte grâce à cela.

Il y a toujours des nuits où je me réveille en hurlant et en m'attendant à ce que _Rogue_ me calme, comme il l'a fait de nombreuses fois. Quand je me réveille au milieu de la nuit et que tout est sombre dans la pièce, j'ai l'impression que je suis toujours dans le cachot et que le Professeur Rogue est sur son matelas, à quelques pas de moi.

Mais il ne l'est pas.

J'ai visité le cachot une fois, des mois après la fin de la Guerre.

J'ai craqué et fondu en larmes.

Il y avait tant de souvenirs.

Et je pouvais sentir la _présence_ du Professeur Rogue.

Il me manque.

Personne ne le sait. Je ne peux l'avouer à personne.

Mais il me manque. Je veux tellement lui parler. Je veux le _voir_.

Mais il est parti.

Et je vis ma vie.

Je ne veux jamais oublier ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce cachot. Même toutes les horribles choses.

Je veux me souvenir.

C'est pour cela que j'ai appelé ma fille Rose, comme cette fille qui est soi-disant morte dans le cachot, devant moi. A cause de moi.

Je n'ai jamais été capable de retrouver cette fille. Qui était-elle? Existait-elle? Était-ce une autre vision?

Je ne sais pas.

Et ça n'a aucune importance maintenant.

Je continue à vivre. Ma vie n'est pas parfaite, mais elle est bonne.

Il y a toujours des petites choses qui me rappellent ces trente jours.

Voir mes cicatrices.

Appeler ma fille par son nom.

Le deuxième fils de Harry.

Même voir un morceau de pain me rappelle ces souvenirs. Les souvenirs où je n'avais que ça à manger.

Le temps passe.

Et je continue à vivre.

Mais je n'oublierai jamais.


End file.
